Blood Bond
by MyDemesne
Summary: Sasuke comes from a hunting family and Naruto's a freshly awakened vampire. They don't like each other, even before Sasuke finds out Naruto's a vampire, but they end up bonded together anyways. Sasuke had agreed to a month of letting Naruto feed off of him, not to family feuds, feelings being developed, and secrets being laid out in the open. NaruSasu!
1. The Party

**Hi, so first story on this account~ Ohhh exciting. Well at least for me it is. I really hope you guys enjoy it and please leave reviews~~**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

"It's been two weeks since my birthday and nothing has happened. I haven't felt anything, zip, zero, nada. I honestly doubt that it's suddenly going to come up and smack me across the face." Naruto said as he stared defiantly at Tsunade and Kakashi, whom were both sitting across from him. Kakashi leaned against the oak desk, letting his lean and tall figure slump over as his eyes roamed the pages of his little orange book, his bored expression obviously told Naruto he couldn't care less about what he said, that was if he was listening at all. Tsunade however, _was_ listening and was more than annoyed with the blond sitting in front of her desk. She rested her chin on the back of her clasped hands, elbows propped up on her desk as she leaned forward in her seat, and narrowed her honey colored eyes at the boy.

"Naruto, you and I both know that it's not sudden. We've been anticipating this for a good week now. You've been having the usual episodes, small and brief but they still count." Tsunade protested firmly, shifting so that she was now gently rubbing circles on her temple. They had been arguing for a good half hour now and Naruto was relentless and it didn't help that she was too. "For all we know you could awake today, not two minutes from now." She added.

"It's just a party, you aren't going to die if you don't go; in fact there's probably a better chance of you dying or someone else dying if you do. I'm not betting anyone's life here, especially when it's simply because you want to hang out with friends." Tsunade said. "It's been a long time since your birthday, that alone is alarming. You might awaken any minute during that party and you know how important it is to have your donor with you and I honestly doubt that he'll be able to stay by your side the entire time." Tsunade said, her lips twitching up into a smirk when she saw the blond glare at her.

"Come on! It's Halloween tomorrow and God knows this party is gonna last well into tomorrow and Sakura is known for throwing the best parties." Naruto said, "I was going to go as a vampire." He added with a smirk.

"Haha, very funny Naruto. Now if you'd stop mocking us and actually take this seriously we might be able to get somewhere." Kakashi quipped from behind his book, huh, so he was listening after all.

"Fine, you're right, I'm thinking werewolf now."

"Naruto, this isn't a joke. You know what it means to awaken; red vision, fangs finally come out, and you will attack the closest person there. You're basically in a frenzy and you don't even know who it is you bite. You could end up binding yourself to someone you don't even know. Do you know how much trouble that would cause?" Kakashi asked.

"Yea I already know this; gosh you guys had it branded into my brain since I was like 13. Your donor is the first person you bite, someone who is willing to give you daily meals and whom the clan knows and trusts. They help stabilize you until you can feed off of others." Naruto recited with a bored tone making Tsunade angrier, if possible. "Kurama would have let me go." Naruto added quietly as an afterthought.

"We all now that's a lie and even if hell froze over and he did, he left for a meeting with the elders. You answer to me." Tsunade said smirking.

 _Laugh all you want hag, I'm still going_.

* * *

"Itachi let go!" Sasuke protested loudly as he heard his brother chuckle. "But it's fun."

"Yea for a sick bastard like you, now stop! I'm gonna go fucking bald with you around." Sasuke said as his brother refused to let go of the back of his head, along with a chunk of his hair.

"Mother, Sasuke's cursing again." Itachi said finally letting go right as their mother walked into the the small hallway leading to the front door. "Sasuke, honey what did I say about cursing. Not when your parents are home. Itachi, I'm not stupid, stop bothering your brother." Mikoto said as she tied her dark hair into a high ponytail, her fierce but kind eyes shined brightly while she scolded both boys and you could see the sparkle of amusement hiding in plain sight. Her ivory skin was flawless as always. You could tell they were her sons from the same dark hair and eyes and then the ivory skin.

Both boys took after their mother in looks but Itachi was much more like his father when it came to handling business and was a prodigy at whatever he did, especially when it came to hunting. Sasuke had never been trained the way Itachi had, with the harsh rulings of his uncle and father so instead he had grown to be a bit more open when it came to expression thanks to his mother. But this was only when the boys were home, or where they felt comfortable. They usually always had their stoic masks out in public, making them look ten times more like their father.

"Yes mother." Itachi said with a small grin as he peered over at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. He was trying to fix his hair into how it had been before, but Itachi had managed to ruffle it up completely. His attention was taken off his brother as soon as he heard a car horn being honked in their driveway, coming in clearly through the open door.

"Alright Sasuke, We'll be going now; we should be back in two weeks, maybe sooner if everything goes smoothly, alright sweetie?" Mikoto asked, kissing her youngest child on his cheek. "Yea mom, I know. It's not the first time you've gone on these meetings." Sasuke protested, a light embarrassed blush formed across the bridge of his nose from being babied by his mother.

"Don't sound so jealous, little brother. It's not as if these meetings are actually entertaining. Hearing Uncle's rants about cleansing the world of vampires ever single year could drive any man mad and any vampire rogue." Itachi commented as he began grabbing the suitcases that had been lined up the door, ready to go as they had waited for the cab to take them to the airport. Before he left he turned and lightly poked his brother in the forehead, "Take care."

"Speaking of rogue vampires," His father began.

Sasuke was already one step ahead.

"I know Father. I'm not to go looking for a hunt or anything related to the bloodsuckers. If I'm attacked, it's a different case." Sasuke said, feeling his pride swell at the small look of approval on his father's face. "Honey, don't call them that, it's rude." His mother scorned gently. Sasuke ignored the urge to roll his eyes at his mother's words, knowing he'd only get into more trouble for doing so. He didn't understand why his mother continuously called them humans and people, it wasn't what they were. They were vampires, bloodsuckers, not that hard to understand, at least that was the way Sasuke saw it.

"Don't stay out late, it's dangerous." His father warned.

"In other words, no social life." Itachi quipped as he came back for the last of the suitcases.

"No teasing your brother." Their mother said, before turning to Sasuke, "Take care sweetheart." She said giving him a warm hug while his father simply nodded his way and his brother smirked as him. Sasuke waved his hand at them as they walked away from the front door and piled into the cab before driving away towards the airport.

Just as Sasuke closed the door, the phone rang. He walked over to the small table where it was placed and answered it with an annoyed tone. "What is it Sakura?" He asked, though there was no real malice. Sakura was nowhere as annoying as Sasuke would have claimed a few years ago when she was 'madly in love' with him. She had actually grown quite close to Sasuke over the years after she had opened up her eyes. It wasn't until they had actually both been assigned to work on a project at school that Sakura started coming to his house regularly and actually got to know him; the real Sasuke. Not the one that she always dreamed of falling in love and running off into the sunset with, but the one that was highly irritable, annoying at times, sadistic and sometimes downright rude. But he was also one of her best friends.

"So are the parents and exceptionally hot brother away?" She asked as Sasuke sat on the couch and leaned back, propping his feet on the coffee table in front of him. "Yes and just no. Why?"

"I'm throwing a party~" She said in a sing song voice. Sasuke groaned, ready to protest.

"And yes, you are going." She added quickly.

* * *

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck!" Naruto sneered as he hung from the top of the gate surrounding his home . He was only a meter or two above ground but it was a lot different actually dangling there than just _planning_ on dangling there. He shut his eyes and let go, feeling his body tense as his feet hit the ground and he fell flat onto his back. He felt a small jolt of pain in his knees but knew it was only from falling all tensed up. It didn't matter either way, within a few minutes the ache that was barely there would be gone altogether. He might not be a vampire yet but that didn't mean that he didn't get some previews.

He heard a car honk followed by a pair of familiar screams and yells from his friends. He had never wanted to strangle Kiba so much before in all his life. He quickly made his way to the loud car and as he slid in to the front seat, the first thing he did was smack Kiba upside the head. "What part of I'm sneaking out to this party did you not understand?" He asked while Kiba glared at him from the drivers seat. Kiba had dressed in his black jeans with a fish net tank underneath his usual leather jacket. He had spiked his hair like he usually did.

"This whole plan is troublesome; it's one party, I doubt it's gonna even be that good." His friend Shikamaru said from where he was in the backseat, he was dressed casually in a pair of loose jeans and a black wife beater, a dark green unbuttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His hair was in the same style he always wore it which closely resembled a pineapple if you asked Naruto.

"I thought you said you were gonna dress up." Kiba said as he took in the blond's appearance. Naruto had gone with a white wife beater under a dark orange button up shirt, a blood red fox swirling in a design in the back. He wore tight black jeans that he knew made his ass look positively amazing.

"We don't do Halloween anymore and if anyone shows up dressed up it'll probably be girls with tight bunny costumes." Naruto said grinning. "Which, by the way, I have no problem with."

Kiba barked out a laugh as he sped off away from Naruto's house. Sakura's house was only a 15 minute drive, 10 if they didn't pay attention to small things like red lights. Hitching a ride with Kiba was a lot faster than walking for half an hour to Sakura's house; not to mention easier since they had a regular night guard going around the perimeter of the gate checking to make sure that no one was going to sneak in or in Naruto's case, out.

"So you guys know who's gonna be going?" Kiba asked taking a turn. "Well by now there's probably a whole bunch of people she doesn't know trashing her house. But I'm thinking the usual groups of people...her best friends too." Shikamaru answered.

"That means Ino's going, good for you Shika. But that also means Sasuke's going so too bad for you Naruto. And it's vice versa too seeing as you're one of Sakura's best friends. Poor Sasuke." Kiba said feigning concern.

"Ha very funny. The Teme's so annoying, I don't see how he's one of Sakura's best friends, prick barely says anything to me and when he does talk to me it's only to insult me." Naruto ranted. "I just hope I don't see any of his pale ass tonight."

"Well we're here; but hoping isn't gonna get you anywhere, I already see the Uchiha." Shikamaru said as Kiba parked at the corner of the street a few feet from Sakura's house. "Great." Naruto groaned as he also spotted said boy talking with his pinkett friend.

They all got out of the car and Kiba locked it before pocketing the keys. "Sakura!" Naruto called out as he walked up the front steps of Sakura's house. It was pretty big; seeing as her grandfather had money not to mention was one of the elders in the council. Sakura herself wasn't a vampire, it had skipped her but she still wanted to embrace that part of her and help anyway she could, so she became a donor.

"Naruto you made it! Shika, Kiba how are you guys?" Sakura asked turning away from Sasuke and reaching out to give her blond friend a hug. She was dressed in a tight red shirt and a pair of leather pants that hugged her curves and really brought out her chest. Her short hair was currently tied up in a short puff of a ponytail showing off her three piercings on one ear and two on the other.

"We're good." Naruto answered while the other two just nodded along with his answer. "So how come you're outside? Party's inside no?" Naruto asked.

Sakura grinned, "Hell yea, but Sasuke wasn't feeling so well and I needed air so we came out here."

"What, Teme can't handle a couple of shots?" Naruto teased.

"Dobe, I can hold my liquor just fine." Sasuke said, his eyes and eased body language obviously showed he couldn't care less about what Naruto said. He had come casual, but if you asked his fans he looked hot as ever. He wore tight jeans and a black t shirt. A simple stud piercing in his ear. Somehow he was hotter than the rest of the guys who actually tried.

Bright blue eyes narrowed and the hint of a challenge in the raven's voice. "Is that a challenge?"

"I'm amazed you could deduct that; an idiot like you would probably find understanding simple speech more difficult." Sasuke taunted.

"No, just no. It's only," Sakura paused looking at her watch, "10:35 and the party isn't even peaked, you guys are not fighting, or getting seriously drunk."

"Come on, I can take the prissy little Uchiha." Naruto protested while Sasuke settled for glaring at the blond.

It had really started a few years ago, in their freshman year. Sasuke had been walking casually along the park they had behind their school with his lunch tray in hand when he had tripped over a sleeping Naruto and dropping his whole lunch on the blond.

Naruto had jolted awake and Sasuke was going to give some kind of apology, that is until the idiot called him a bastard and continued to insult him, to which he responded with, "You shouldn't even be sleeping here, Usuratonkachi It's your fault." To which the blond then responded with a colorful array of foul language that Sasuke was left somewhat impressed. "Hn." Was the last thing he said before walking away and ignoring the blond.

After that it was all downhill; every time they saw each other it would result in a fight, either verbal or with flying fists, bloody noses, and cut lips.

"You will be taking him no where, unless it's to the dance floor, which you are more than welcome to drag him to." Sakura said before giving them a smile and turning around to go back inside.

"Just stay out of the way teme." Naruto said.

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Hn" and with that Sasuke watched as the blond and his friends went inside, he figured he'd relax out here for a few more minutes.

* * *

The music was loud and overbearing as was the massive amount of heat being given off by all the sweaty bodies currently dancing in the living room. Naruto could feel sweaty bodies rubbing over him throughout whole songs, hands wandered and traveled and no doubt there was at least 6 people getting hot and heavy under some covers in Sakura's house. He was beginning to feel a little dizzy from all of it and he began to wonder if the few shots he had were affecting him in anyway whatsoever.

He looked around for Sakura, wanting to tell her that he felt like going home and was sorry since it was only around 12, not even 1 yet. He found her leaning against the wall while talking to the Teme who apparently had the same idea and wanted to leave if Sakura's disappointed face and constant tugging on the bastard's arm was anything to go by. The bastard didn't seem drunk so Naruto didn't know what was up with him wanting to leave so early. Sakura on the other hand was leaning on the wall for support. She wasn't completely drunk but she was well past tipsy. He started to walk towards her and by the time he reached her Sasuke was leaving, purposefully bumping his shoulder into the others arm. Naruto would have normally punched the lights out of the Uchiha but now his stomach was aching like hell and he really did not have the energy to waste on him.

"Hey Sakura," he said and before he got one word out his friend groaned. "Not you too! Sasuke just left, why do you have to leave?"

"I'm just feeling really crappy. Maybe there's something in the booze." He offered.

"Pssh! The booze is fiiiine!" Sakura said with a smile that was as goofy as Naruto's. "Clearly you know this," Naruto chuckled but it was cut short when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. "Anyways I really gotta go." He said not giving Sakura a chance to explain anything before he made a beeline to the door.

He ran across the empty street and decided to take a shortcut through the park by Sakura's house. He'd be home in 10 minutes if he ran.

Tsunade's voice rang in his head, For all we know you could awake today. God, Naruto hoped that that wasn't the case because if it was he was more than screwed. He suddenly remembered a lecture that his teacher Iruka often gave.

Now we all know what happens if a newly awakened vamp doesn't bond. They go rogue, meaning they never leave the awakening faze. Constant red vision, blood-lust, and of course pain.

But it could just be a normal stomach virus, something he ate at the party that wasn't alright with his stomach he thought as he stumbled into the main area of the park. It consisted of a fountain in the middle, currently shut off and a few benches off to the side, there were two park lamps brightly lit but they only covered the fountain area. It doesn't have to be that, he thought as he walked towards the fountain.

A shocking pain in his abdomen almost made him double over; he settled for grabbing the rim of the fountain instead, gasping for air. Crap, he thought before his vision went red.

* * *

Sasuke was disgusted. He had been groped several times by several different people of a good number of different genders and he was tired. Neji, Tenten, Sakura, and all his other friends were occupied with either drinking, smoking, or sex. None of which Sasuke was currently interested in doing. So he found Sakura and told her that it was time for him to go home. She whined and tugged at his arm but he had made up his mind, either way Sakura was more than tipsy so she probably really wasn't registering was was going on. As he walked away he could see the dobe heading for Sakura whom he had left behind. The blond didn't look as annoying as he always did so Sasuke figured he was probably sick or drunk, neither of which were his concern.

He decided to go to the park to let whatever alcohol was still in his system out with a short nap on the bench. Nobody would bother him, it was around 12:30, going onto one o'clock and no one would be in the park, and they would just assume that he was a bum if someone did pass by. He settled on the closest bench and closed his eyes and not even 5 minutes later he was forced to open them again when he heard someone groan and gasp. He pulled himself up, putting a hand on the back of the bench and one leg on the ground. He found himself looking at a messy blond dobe who didn't look at all well.

"Hey Dobe, what's wrong?" He asked. When the blond continued to only have labored breaths, the youngest Uchiha got a little worried. "Seriously idiot, are you okay?" He asked, now getting up off the bench and walking over to the blond. "Naruto!" he said, frustrated that the blond was unresponsive, he put a hand on his shoulder and physically turned him around.

Looking at a red eyed Naruto, Sasuke froze. _Crap._

* * *

 **WELLLLLL?! Did you guys like it? I really hope you guys liked it. I had fun writing this story and I hope to regularly update it what with summer coming up! So please leave a bunch of reviews~ Long, short, mean, nice; anything to show me you cared enough to leave a review!**

 **JA NE!**


	2. Bonded

**Hi, so first story on this account~ Ohhh exciting. Well at least for me it is. I really hope you guys enjoy it and please leave reviews~~ Since this is my first story, I'm posting two chapters to give you a better taste of things. Anyways, I'll probably do this with each story.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

"Let go you disgusting animal!" Sasuke sneered as he kicked and flailed in Naruto's hold. He was pushed back, forced to lie on his back on top of the fountain's rim. Sasuke was inwardly panicking, he didn't have anything that could be used as a weapon and any actual weapon was left at home since he was pretty sure that none of the people he knew were vampires. Well clearly that wasn't the case here.

Naruto leaned forward, swinging a leg over the fountains rim obviously too deep in whatever phase he was in to react to the cold water, as he straddled Sasuke, pinning his wrists with one hand above his head.

Sasuke was face to face with him now and could see every and any detail on Naruto's face. From the sharp fangs that didn't glisten, just looked extremely thin and pointy, not to mention DANGEROUS, to the red eyes with almost no pupil whatsoever. His face was scrunched up and it was clear that Naruto was in some kind of pain but Sasuke couldn't care less about that. Especially when those highly dangerous fangs, (you remember those right?) were getting closer and closer to his neck.

"Naruto! Get off of me!" He yelled, yanking on his arms so they'd come loose but it was hopeless. "Please." He tried but he could tell that no amount of begging was going to do the trick. He felt Naruto's labored breaths on his skin and he screwed his eyes shut when Naruto nosed at his neck. Oh God, Sasuke thought and then he felt a tiny sting, not even close enough to be considered painful and his body just went haywire. He felt his temperature rise and his nerves were on fire. His pants were suddenly way too tight and he began to think that there was way too many layers of clothing between them. He never felt more turned on in his life and that made him feel sick. How the hell was this happening to him? He was supposed to kill things like this and he was ironically feeding it and helping it grow.

"Nnngh…"

Was that his voice? The fact that he was responding to it only made him feel sicker. He physically felt the fangs retract into Naruto's mouth and pull out of his skin but Naruto's lips still covered his neck and he felt him gently sucking out blood. Sasuke felt Naruto's mouth finally let go and his tongue simply lap at the remaining blood.

When Naruto finally pulled back his eyes began to fade back into their usual blue but they remained hazy. Sasuke didn't even think that Naruto had a chance to recognize him before the blond collapsed on top of him.

Sasuke couldn't even move to do anything, his body was trembling and he was still burning. It took a good 5 minutes to finally process that the whole thing was over. He shoved the body on top of his so hard that he managed to knock Naruto off the fountain completely and hoped to God he didn't wake up. When Naruto made no move to get up, or to indicate that he had even felt that at all, Sasuke finally stood up on shaky legs. He contemplated killing the vermin on the spot but couldn't even bear to touch him, he just wanted to go home and shower. Tomorrow was Sunday so he wouldn't be able to do anything, come Monday however, he'd make sure that Naruto knew exactly where they stood.

* * *

"Should we wake him?"

"I don't know, you do it."

Naruto groaned as he awoke to someone lightly kicking him in the side. "Hey mister, you're lying on the floor and we kinda want to use this fountain and you're in the way." He heard someone say. He opened his eyes, which ow, bad idea, the first thing he should see in the morning was not the sun. "Sorry." He said groggily as he slowly sat up.

"Hey, he's moving, throw the ball over here, the fountain will be the safe spot" He heard the little kid instruct.

"Hey watch it!" Another cried and suddenly Naruto had the ball in his hand except it was currently spewing out air from the holes his sharp nails made. "Whaddya do with our ball jerk!"

He looked up and the kid and scrambled to his feet. He should not have been able to do that. He tried to remember what had happened last night but all he could was remember was red vision and pain, then sweet satisfaction. "Shitshitshit." He said as he ran through the park to his home. Who did I bite? Who did I bite? was the only repeated thought going through his head. Everything was a fuzz last night and god he really hoped he would remember soon.

He got to the gates of his home and swung them open, knowing that there would be no alarm seeing as the gate was already opened and had two guards posted outside. He tore through the front door and frantically looked for Tsunade. "Granny!" He yelled as he walked through the halls of his gigantic house which he really wished was smaller at the moment.

"Yo! Naruto, what are you yelling about?" Kakashi asked popping out of nowhere, making Naruto turn around, so hard it probably would have given him whiplash had he not been a vampire, and swing at Kakashi.

The older man instinctively caught the fist but immediately narrowed his eyes at the blond when he realized that his hand had been moved by the power of the punch. Normally, an ordinary fist would have been stopped dead in its tracks but Naruto managed to actually keep going.

"What did you do?" He asked, a bit of anger creeping into his voice.

Naruto groaned, "I'm sorry, I really am, but I kinda snuck out last night and ended up biting someone."

"We are getting Tsunade and we are fixing this. You fed yesterday, you'll be hungry on Tuesday, we don't have a lot of time to find out who the hell you were stupid enough to bite. We don't even know if they're alive or dead in some ditch."

Naruto flinched at the thought of actually having killed someone, and nodded in agreement, both heading towards Tsunade's bedroom.

* * *

"You what?" Tsunade seethed. "Naruto this is by far the stupidest thing you've ever done. Do you know what could happen to you if we don't find this person and get them to agree to let you feed regularly? You could die, or worse, go rogue." Tsunade yelled, and no matter how angry she seemed it was more than obvious that she worried more than anything. "Kurama needs to be notified." She said after a short pause.

"Don't! He doesn't have to know, what if I remember?" Naruto asked.

"That's not likely to happen." Tsunade said.

"But it's not unheard of." Kakashi chimed in, wanting to make sure they exhausted every option that they had before calling in the red-head. Not to mention if Kurama was informed, the council would have to be too and that was something everybody wanted to avoid; their verdict would most likely be to kill Naruto.

"Fine, but if by Monday, there's nothing we'll have to inform your brother." Tsunade said, her tone final. "We'll have to talk to him as well, seeing as he was gonna be your donor."

"Ah I forgot all about that! I'm sure he'll understand, plus I was always iffy about biting one of my best friends" Naruto said brushing it off. "Oh of course it's not like he's been assigned as your donor for a good five years now." Tsunade said, her words dripping in sarcasm.

"It's not like he'll care, again, he's one of my best friends, he'll understand." Naruto said.

"Yeah sure." Kakashi said rolling his one visible eye. "In the mean time let's try to figure out whoever it could have been that you bit; I doubt it was a stranger just walking by in the park at midnight, so there's a high chance that it was someone who was at the party." Kakashi rationalized.

Naruto nodded, "That makes sense; that should get us down to hmm around 200 people?"

Kakashi glared at him, "Yes Naruto, find all the flaws in my logic; like it was my idea to go out to a party knowing that I could possibly awaken and bind myself to someone whom I might not even know. But you're right Naruto, let's find the problem with my idea it's not like you've had worse."

"I said I was sorry!"

"Yeah well have you ever thought what would happen if you went rogue? If you don't feed or worse the person you bit ends up dead? In either situation you'll be killed! Either by the council or by hunters, do you really think Kurama has done everything he has for you to screw up with one stupid mistake. What about your parents? Do you think that their sacrifice was meant to lead you here?"

"Kakashi, enough." Tsunade ordered; enveloping the room in a solemn silence as Kakashi finally ceased speaking and took a look at the boy in front of him. The angry downcast eyes were more than enough to make the guilt ram back into his heart. "Naruto-"

"Don't-just don't. You can't say you didn't mean it because clearly you did."

Before Kakashi or Tsunade could do anything the blonde boy was already gone from the room. Kakashi immediately felt anger grow, directed mostly at himself. "Kakashi, I understand where you're coming from but you can't just-"

"I know. But I just keep seeing that little boy; soaked in blood and so empty. He can't be killed after everything he's gone through."

"I know, I don't want to lose him again either."

* * *

"Hey, blondie, where ya been? You left the party early and you didn't call Sunday." Kiba complained as he slung his arm over Naruto's neck. "Sorry man, it's just been a crazy weekend, family stuff."

"Hey no sweat, but you're making it up by buying me lunch." Kiba grinned

"What?! No way, I don't have that kind of money; you eat like a fatass!" Naruto complained loudly. He looked around the courtyard that was the front of their school, trying to see if he could find Shikamaru or any other of their friends before they headed to their first class. He didn't find anymore of his friends but he definitely found one Uchiha who seemed a whole lot more pissed than usual. "Hey what's up with the teme?" He asked.

"Dunno, but he looks extra pissy today, try not to pick a fight with him. You lose half the time, if he's extra mad at you, it's guaranteed." Kiba answered, earning a scowl from his friend. "Look he's giving you his best glare yet." He added nodding in the Uchiha's direction. Naruto stole a glance and felt shivers run down his spine; Sasuke was glaring at him and it wasn't just the regular look of annoyance or pure irritation but it was complete and unadulterated anger and possibly a little bit of hatred. Maybe Kiba's right, I have worse things to worry about than the teme, I'll just avoid him for today.

"Come on, psychology's first up, I'm still sleepy, think Kakashi'll let me catch some zzz's in his class?" Kiba asked.

"Highly doubt it. Try again in anatomy, The pervert will be too busy marveling at the beauties of the female body to be noticing one student dozing off." Naruto offered. He had been planning on skipping Kakashi's class if he was being honest. He hadn't said a word to the silver haired man for the remainder of what had been yesterday and he had hoped it would stay that way; however there was a small bump in the road for that plan seeing as how Kakashi was his first period teacher.

Konoha High being the main high school in their city, had four teachers who were supposed to know each student that was a vampire, was from a vampire family, or was to become a vampire very soon. Kakashi, Jiraiya, Iruka, and Gai had been assigned to this school, normally it would have been 5 people for a school so large but Gai was easily considered two people. Of course with Naruto's luck, he would end up having not just one, but all of them as various teachers throughout his day, Kakashi being first up. What joy, he thought as he entered the school building with his friend in tow.

* * *

By some miracle, Naruto had avoided Kakashi all together, but it might probably have to do with the fact that he had been ignoring Naruto just as much as it had been done the other way around. He was headed to the cafeteria for some lunch when he paused mid stride. Maybe it's cause tomorrow's Tuesday; if I don't find out who I bit, I'll be put down like a rabid animal, which I probably will be if I don't feed.

At the thought of feeding Naruto's stomach suddenly churned and it felt somewhat odd. It wasn't the hungry growling feeling he always got right around lunch but something much deeper, as if the feeling of need was just pouring out of him.

An all too familiar pain hit him in the abdomen again and he groaned. He started to walk away from the cafeteria as fast as he could; the bell had rung 5 minutes ago so everyone was probably already where they were supposed to be which meant he had less of a chance of just running into someone in the hallways. "Uggghh..." He groaned as a new pain hit him, every new pain seemed a lot lesser than the first to come; Naruto himself knew that the pain was only temporary and would stop after the second feed.

He was able to make it to the stairs that led him to the side of the school building before his vision went red again.

* * *

Sasuke didn't want to be at school. He loathed the thought of actually meeting Naruto and of course not even being able to kill the bastard for biting him. Not to mention he couldn't even tell anyone about it, it wasn't like Sakura knew about vampires and his family was definitely out since they would probably look at him with disgust at actually managing to get bitten. The very thought of Itachi finding out or his father made his stomach churn; but the thought of his mother finding out was even worse. He respected his father and brother but his mom was different, he didn't want to disappoint her.

And as if things couldn't get worse, they did, more specifically they did on Sunday morning when Sasuke woke with a little tingly feeling on the sensitive skin in his neck. He had run to the mirror and pulled his collar down and his jaw dropped at what greeted him. A small swirl surrounded by arms of what seemed like japanese letters was happily engraved into Sasuke's skin and of course it had to be black which was more than noticeable on his pale skin. It rested right on the two small puncture marks that had been left behind by Naruto.

Sasuke had immediately panicked and ran to his family's archives filled with all of the information that had been collected by various hunters who had first hand experience. Of course it wasn't all accurate, not to mention a lot of it was biased and the elders had just stopped killing vampires on the spot due to the fact that in modern times the police would investigate. Now they actually made sure that they didn't kill any vampire that hadn't already killed a human.

Sasuke scrambled through the pages of all the books he got his hands on. He began to read and skim looking for the word 'bitten' and 'mark' and anything related to those things. "The process of being bitten causes pain." He read aloud, furrowing his eyebrows. The bite itself wasn't painful. So that couldn't be right, he hadn't exactly been in pain last night, unless you counted the incredibly uncomfortable boner in his pants painful.

With an angry blush, Sasuke closed the book loudly.

He picked up another that was covered in what he saw were swirls, comas and black lining. The title read 'curse seals' which only made Sasuke all more nervous and anxious about the whole situation. He opened and began reading aloud.

"Vampires aren't born vermin. They are as human as any one of us, until they reach their age of awakening. For all vampires this time varies, though it usually averages to about their 18th year." Wasn't the dobe's birthday at the beginning of the month?

"Of course some may become vampires at a younger age while others might do so at a later age, well beyond 18. At this time, vampires must find one to which they bond with allowing the vermin to feed off them. This bond is executed when the vampire first awakens and bites the first person it sees. A vampire can have only one donor and is aware of who they bite and bond with. Since each vampire is different it will have a unique curse seal for its donor. It's usually the size of a quarter and is starch black. This donor will have to remain with the vampire for the remainder of it's awakening for it's their weakest time. Should anything happen to the donor, or should the donor refuse to let the vampire feed the bond would break."

Perfect. Sasuke had thought; it's be easy to ignore the idiot. What if he tries something?

Out of the corner of his eye Sasuke saw a little box on one or the shelves, picking it up, he already knew what it was. Even better he thought.

Then Sasuke had actually seen Naruto and his anger had spiked. This is all your fault. He thought glaring at the blond who had the gall to act like he didn't know what he had done. He unconsciously played with the fabric around his neck. He had been forced to wear a black long sleeve turtleneck to be able to hide the curse mark. Were anyone to see it *cough* Sakura *cough* he'd be questioned to no end.

Of course Sakura had noticed something was up the moment he had sat down next to her at lunch. The one class he had with her that wasn't at the end of the day.

"Sasuke, what are you wearing?" She asked

"Clothing."

"Cute." She said, rolling her eyes, "Seriously though, what's with the turtleneck?" Sakura asked. "I know it's November but it's not even that cold yet."

"I'm sick." He offered. Sasuke realized he should have just kept his mouth shut because Sakura's eyes lit up.

"You got laid." She said, promptly managing to make Sasuke choke on his own spit.

"That's why you left my party early, you found someone to do. Who was she?" She asked excitedly.

"There was no 'she'. I didn't get laid Sakura!" Sasuke protested.

"It was a guy?"

At those words an image of Naruto biting and licking at his neck crossed his mind and he was 100% positive that he was as red as a tomato. "Oh my gawd." He heard Sakura squeak.

"You're gay?!" Sakura exclaimed loud enough to get the people at the next table looking at them. Sure enough there went someone spreading rumors about his sexuality to the next table and to the next table and so on.

"Sakura, there was no one." Sasuke answered calmly.

"Okay. First off, liar. Second, so you are gay? Third, if there's no one why are you hiding the hickey on your neck?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke glared. "I'm not lying, no I'm bisexual, and there's no hickey."

"So pull your turtle neck down." Sakura responded quickly.

"No." Sasuke answered just as quickly.

"Fine don't tell me. It's not like I know everything there is to know about you. It's not like we've been best friends for years now." Sakura said, sighing heavily.

"It's not gonna work." Sasuke supplied.

"Yeah I know," Sakura said before she wrestled Sasuke into a choke hold and pulled the fabric away from his neck. "Sakura!"

"You got a tattoo!?" She exclaimed and just as she did Sasuke felt it start to ache. "Yes and it hurts, now let go."

Sakura let him go and when Sasuke turned to look at the pink haired girl, he was surprised to see her turn pale. "What, got something against tattoos?"

"Yea, especially red ones." Sakura said, "Hey I gotta call Ino. I'll probably won't be back, so go on and eat without me."

Before Sasuke could process what she had breathed out, she was already briskly walking out of the cafeteria. It's red now? He wondered, slightly worried to what that meant. The book had only a limited amount of information and there was nothing in it mentioning the mark turning different colors. Of course it was written by a hunter and Sasuke honestly doubted that they sat down for chit chats with a vampire's donor to gather information.

Well if Sakura's not coming back, I'm going to the roof to sleep.

* * *

Naruto could think, sure he couldn't control his body but the fact he could at least process thoughts was a good sign. It meant that he was getting better at controlling himself. He was walking up the stairs, if his breathless scrambling and clawing at the railings could be considered that. He wasn't sure where he was heading until he passed the door that led to the last floor with any classrooms whatsoever. By the time he reached the roof, he was exhausted but by now knew what it was he was craving, what his body was looking for. His donor. It wasn't strange that they so happened go to the same school; they after all both went to Sakura's party. But he still had no idea who it could possibly be.

He opened the door, his hand automatically shading his eyes from the harsh afternoon sun. Blinking his eyes, Naruto canned the rooftop.

Not him, Naruto dreaded as his eyes landed on a figure lying down. Jesus, why him? He thought as he felt himself step closer and closer to the sleeping raven haired boy.

* * *

 **WELLLLLL?! Did you guys like it? I really hope you guys liked it. I had fun writing this story and I hope to regularly update it what with summer coming up! So please leave a bunch of reviews~ Long, short, mean, nice; anything to show me you cared enough to leave a review! Tell me how you guys liked part 2! I'll thank reviewers in the next chapter at the end.**

 **JA NE!**


	3. Feeding

**SO I GOT REVIEWS AND THEY MADE ME FEEL BEAUTIFULLY GLEEFUL! Thanks guys, I'm so glad that those who have read the story, like it so far and I hope that you guys continue reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

It was days like this that Iruka honestly began to wonder why he allowed Kakashi to bite him over and over again. Of course he understood it the first time, Kakashi had just turned and he was his donor; it was necessary. But now; now Kakashi had no excuse as to why he was currently trying to take a pint of blood from Iruka in a very unorthodox way.

"I said no."

"And I said I was hungry."

"So go find some other poor shuck to bite." Iruka said.

"Come on Iruka, don't be that way. You act like you don't like it." Kakashi teased as he wrapped his hands around the smaller man and breathed in his scent.

"Kakashi, please, I have a class. You always leave me sleepy afterwards." Iruka said, remembering the countless times the silver haired vampire had left him drained after one of his little urges. "It's not my fault that drowsiness is my effect and either way you don't complain about it after sex so I hardly see a problem." Kakashi protested lazily.

Iruka blushed furiously and smacked his hands over his vampire's mouth. "SSHHH! A student could hear you! And even so, this isn't after sex!" Iruka argued in a hushed tone as he nervously looked around making sure that there were no kids nearby to have heard their conversation.

"We can fix that right now." Kakashi offered and got smacked on top of his head for it.

"Really Kakashi? Of course we aren't going to-"

A startled "Kakashi-sensei!" Interrupted Iruka's words and the pair quickly jumped apart as a nervous looking Sakura entered the room.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Iruka asked, noticing the way that the girl was clearly distressed.

"I just saw Sasuke and he has a bond symbol on his neck! He didn't have it the last time I saw him at my party! I thought I knew all the donors! Sasuke's name never appeared in the books and the thing is the symbol's red!" Sakura rushed out, "Do you know what that means?!" She hissed impatiently and continued without giving either men a chance to say anything.

"It means that his person is hungry! Sasuke's probably with them right now! Letting them feed!" Sakura breathed out

"Sakura!" Iruka interrupted calmly, "There must be a mistake, are you sure of what you saw? Sasuke isn't a donor; we're sure of that. There haven't even been any vampires that have awakened so recently."

"There actually has." Kakashi replied causing both Iruka and Sakura to turn to him with looks of confusion.

"Naruto awakened just a few days ago." Kakashi explained."I was going to tell you later." He added quickly looking at Iruka's surprised face. "Sakura,"

"Yeah?"

"You said that Sasuke was at your party, the same one Naruto snuck out to. Do you remember if they left together?"

"Pfft. Sasuke and Naruto are rivals, no way they left together." Sakura dismissed.

"But honestly, I'm not sure, I don't quite remember." Sakura added, not wanting to outright say that she has been influenced by copious amounts of liquor the night of the party.

"Still, even if they didn't leave together, there's still a really big chance that Naruto bonded with Sasuke." Kakashi said, thinking of where the two could be.

"Wait, what about Misaki? He was going to be Naruto's donor. What's he going to say?" Sakura asked curiously.

Misaki had grown up with Naruto and he had actually met him before Sakura had. They were best friends and practically attached at the hip. That was until Misaki left to study in Tokyo. Sakura knew that they kept in touch and everything and Misaki was in on the whole vampire secret. He had promised Naruto that he would be his donor and Naruto was obviously happy about it. They had made the deal years ago and Sakura felt bad for Misaki. For donors, the bond was something that was extremely important and a lot of people considered it an honor to have one. Donors were basically entrusted with the vampire's lives and they determined whether or not the vampire went rogue. There had to be extreme levels of trust between a donor and a vampire so it came as no surprise that Naruto and Misaki had chosen to be there for each other. Of course, Naruto being as dense as he was, was obliviously blind to Misaki's feelings. Sakura, and pretty much anyone else who laid on eyes on them, knew that Misaki's reason for wanting to be Naruto's donor was more than simply wanting to be a good friend. She wondered if his feelings were ever going to be returned.

"He's coming back this week!" She added.

"We can worry about Misaki later." Kakashi said brushing the subject aside. "You said that Sasuke's mark was red, that means if Naruto is his vampire then he will be with him. Where's Sasuke now?" Kakashi asked.

"I left him in the lunchroom but he usually wanders off when I'm not there." Sakura replied.

"Sakura, think." Kakashi ordered. "This is the second time Naruto has fed, he's extremely vulnerable."

"The roof! Sasuke likes going the roof, it'd be his first choice!" Sakura quickly answered before turning and high tailing it out of the room, running towards the nearest stairwell with Iruka and Kakashi right behind her.

"If Naruto awakened this weekend, he shouldn't have been hungry until Wednesday, Tuesday at the very least." Iruka said. "How is he hungry?"

"Keep in mind that Naruto awoke really late compared to others, usually the later you awaken the more you have to feed because you've been basically starving prior to your awakening. That's why our vision is red and we have literally no control when we awaken. We're starving and willing to do anything for a feed." Kakashi explained. "I just hope Sasuke isn't too freaked out; we need him to let Naruto feed or else he'll go rogue."

* * *

If he could, Naruto would be cursing and groaning about how unfair fate had been with him and bonding him to Sasuke. _I was supposed to bond with Misaki, I'd never pick this guy to be my donor!_ Naruto thought bitterly. He wanted his best friend to help him through what would possibly be the biggest step in his life, not some asshole who didn't like him just as much as he did him. Nevertheless, no matter how much Naruto disliked him, he was still approaching the sleeping boy with a clear intention of feeding. Even Naruto couldn't deny that while he didn't remember much about his first time feeding, he faintly remembered the sweet bliss that followed soon after. The memory clouded his thoughts and the desire to feed only grew stronger. He stood over the boy before kneeling over him, his hands on either side of Sasuke's head. He leaned down and breathed in his scent, the smell of his blood just under his skin was enough to make his sigh. He took one hand and lightly turned the Sasuke's head to one side exposing his neck, before suddenly yelping in pain and being thrown back a little.

The shock he felt from touching the other boy was enough to get him out of his feeding phase. Naruto knew that this didn't mean the feeding had stopped but simply that it had been pushed back. He cradled his hand and glared at the boy who had sat up quickly at the sound of his scream.

"Why are you glaring at me? I'm not the vampire here trying to feed on someone against their will." Sasuke snarled at him and Naruto was dumbstruck by the actual malice in his voice. "You know?" Naruto asked absently.

"It's not that hard to figure out when you practically molested my neck this weekend." Sasuke answered coldly. "I'm not going to be your fucking daily meal; I don't care about this bond."

The word bond snapped Naruto out of his daze, "How do you know about the bond?" Naruto questioned.

"I have my ways, don't worry about it." The raven haired boy said as he got up. "Don't ever touch me again." He added with such anger and disgust that made Naruto want to shiver.

"Teme, wait, you don't know eve-"

"I don't know how your kind basically kill hundreds each year if not put down? How your kind have taken our children, even infants to satisfy your disgusting habit?"

"Teme! What you're-"

"You honestly think I don't know what kind of monster you are? It doesn't matter if you just turned or if you're one of the oldest bloodsuckers alive. You're all disgustingly the same."

Naruto was clenching his fists and trembling as he heard everything that came out of Sasuke's mouth. _How fucking dare he?! He doesn't know any of us!_ "Why you pompous bastard, you wan-"

"False knowledge is more dangerous than ignorance, isn't it Sasuke?" Kakashi said as he emerged from the stairwell, closing the door behind him. He had already told Sakura to leave it to him and he had calmed Iruka enough for him to go and continue on with his classes instead of calling Tsunade.

Both boys quickly looked over at the new person who had joined their oh so interesting discussion. Naruto sneered at Sasuke before quickly rushing toward the door and down the stairs. "Good riddance." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Do you really believe that?" Kakashi asked. "From what I overheard, it looks like you're just going to refuse and prevent Naruto from feeding, am I right?"

The only response Kakashi received was a glare from the student.

"Let me guess; you probably came up with this idea after reading some of the hunting books your parents have." Kakashi continued walking closer and closer, noticing how the boy tensed when he had mentioned the family business. "Don't worry. Only a select few know about your little family; the prominent Uchiha clan. The only reason you haven't been dealt with is because you actually adhere to the rules." He reassured the boy who visibly relaxed when he was assured his family wasn't in any kind of danger.

"But about what I said before. This book was probably written by a hunter and hunters, while they pride themselves in their ability to kill us, do not know everything about us." Kakashi warned as he stood merely a few inches away from the boy. He bent lower and made eye contact with him. "You think that not letting him feed is going to make the bond go away?" He asked.

"Well it won't." He replied harshly."It's going to kill him, or worse make him go rogue."

"What do I car-"

"Shut up." Kakashi bit out. "Don't act like you don't care, I know for a fact you do. You can't handle his death on your conscience."

 _Of course I don't hate the dobe enough to let him die, he doesn't deserve it, at least not yet._ Sasuke thought. Naruto, regardless of what he had actually told the boy earlier, was probably anything but a monster. He hadn't killed anyone and he had just awoken so he'd only really fed once.

"Also, all that crap you spewed about vampires killing others, don't act like your kind is completely innocent. You've slayed thousands of our kind, children, too, people who had been skipped in generations and completely human. Don't act like we could be the only monsters here." Kakashi advised.

Silence fell around them as Sasuke tore away from the older vampire's gaze.

"Can't you just transfer this bond to someone else?" He asked.

"No. We usually chose who the donor is going to be ahead of time, years ahead usually." Kakashi answered, his tone much softer now that he knew the boy was at least cooperating with him.

"So he had someone picked out already? What's that person going to say?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi could already imagine it honestly. "Oh nothing, what's happened has happened." he answered with a wave of his hand. "Sasuke, you have two choices here."

"You can either let Naruto die or go rogue by refusing to let him feed, or you can help him."

Sasuke wanted to groan, he honestly hated both choices, but he wasn't going to let the blonde idiot die because of him. "How long does this bond last?" He said, biting the words like it physically hurt him to ask the question.

"A month; He would normally feed three times a week, but he's varying in a lot of ways so it could be more one week and less another." Kakashi replied.

"He needs to feed right now," Sasuke recalled, "right?"

"Yeah, he does." Kakashi responded.

"Hn." was the only thing that the boy said before walking away from Kakashi and into the stairwell. Kakashi could feel his shoulders relaxing at knowing that the issue had been resolved, but he tensed at remembering that Naruto's brother would be home in a few days. _Sasuke looks so much like his older brother, Kyuubi could lose it when he sees him._

* * *

Naruto sighed as he went down the stairs as he left the two on the roof. He knew the teme didn't like him but he never thought that he would grow to hate him. The two were rivals, they didn't get along and that was it, to go to hatred so easily made Naruto feel a little disappointed. Sure they were always at each other's necks but that didn't mean he would just leave Sasuke to die had their situation been reversed. _Apparently it's not the same for him; what an ass._ Naruto thought bitterly.

"Naruto!"

The blonde turned when he heard his name and was suddenly enveloped in a hug and a ton of questions. "Are you okay? Did you feed? What about Sasuke? What's your effect?" The last question was followed by a swift smack to the head, "Why didn't you tell me you had awakened!"

"Ow, Sakura, jeez. You didn't have to hit me so hard." Naruto whined, rubbing the side of his head gently. "Sorry, it was kind of sudden and it didn't exactly go as planned." He offered.

"You idiot. Only you would go to a party instead of waiting at home to awake. Have you told Misaki yet?" Sakura asked and immediately glared at the blonde when he ducked his head sheepishly. "Dumbass!" She scolded. "It's Misaki! How haven't you told him? He's gonna be so-"

"I know I know, he's gonna be mad as hell. But like I said, it was an accident. Plus the weekends been crazy. It's not my fault Sakura." Naruto interrupted.

"Like hell it isn't." Sakura mumbled. _He's not going to be mad, you idiot; he's going to be hurt as hell._ "You're so dense sometimes." She said under her breath, not really meaning to. "What?" Naruto asked.

"Oh nothing," She said waving her hand as if dismissing the subject. "Anyways, what Sasuke say? I know he's not a donor, so this probably came as a big surprise to him."

"That asshole? He didn't let me touch him." Naruto said bitterly.

"Well, how did you approach him?" Sakura said.

"Why are you even trying to understand it from his point of view? He basically called me a monster." Naruto answered.

"He's probably just scared; I mean to him vampires didn't even exist until the day you bonded with him." Sakura offered.

"I doubt it," Naruto muttered. "Don't you have a class?"

"Yeah, but I also have a bathroom pass." Sakura said cheekily.

"They're probably thinking you're taking a dump or you got lost or something. Get to class." Naruto said smugly, grinning when he saw the angry blush on her cheeks.

"You're such an ass!" Sakura huffed before turning on her heel and walking towards class, disappearing around the hall.

He continued to walk through the halls, not really caring that his lunch was over and he was missing Iruka's class at the moment. He just wanted to be alone for a minute before heading to class. The words "Dobe, wait." made him tense up with anger just as soon as he was beginning to feel at ease.

* * *

"Dobe, wait." Sasuke called as soon as he saw the blonde roaming the hallways. He looked around and noted that they were pretty far from any occupied rooms and a quick look out the window showed that nobody was outside lingering around. The blonde turned to look at him and glared angrily, "Why so you can tell me how much you hate me for what I am? You don't even know me asshole!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm not going to say anything about...that." Sasuke protested.

"That? Call it what it is, my inhumanity, right? At least to you that's what it is." Naruto bit out.

"Look dobe, I know-"

"No see, the problem here is you don't know anything at all. You claim to but you're just as stupid as you claim I am." Naruto interrupted angrily.

"Fine, I might not know everything, but-"

"Oh look, he admits it. How the mighty have fallen." The blonde replied with a bitter tone.

"You idiot! I know you're hungry so just shut up and feed already!" Sasuke said, frustrated with being interrupted repeatedly, unstrapping the device from around his wrist that prevented Naruto from touching him and switching it off before slipping it into his pocket.

"Oh you're letting me touch you? Even so, I'm not hungry!" The blonde refused making Sasuke inwardly groan at how easily Naruto had reverted to childish behavior.

"Really?" He asked, "The red mark on my neck says otherwise." Sasuke finished and pulled down the stupid turtle neck of his sweater to show the bond mark that glowed red in contrast to his skin.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw Naruto open his mouth to protest and his eyes suddenly turn red. _Too fast?_ He thought before he was being lifted and shoved against a window sill. "Ow, dumbass, that fucking hurt." He said, feeling a throb in the back of his head where it had smacked against the thick glass of the window. He felt sharp nails on his neck and he immediately stiffened. He looked down and saw a mess of blonde hair and felt a warm breath on his neck, and even though he resisted, he felt the blush creep up his cheeks. "Just hurry up already." Sasuke said impatiently, wanting this to be over as soon as possible.

He got a breathy "Sorry" from the blonde before he felt a the small familiar prick of sharp teeth pierce his neck. He had been expecting to feel that, what he hadn't been ready for was the way his body threw control out the window. He thought the whole arousal thing had been a one time thing, having to do with Naruto's awakening but clearly that wasn't the case, the way his boy was going haywire. He felt too hot and was angry at the fact he was really contemplating rubbing himself against Naruto to help out his straining boner. He felt Naruto sucking at his neck and bit down on his lip, determined to not let out a sound. As soon as Naruto let go, the raven haired boy pushed him away, bringing his turtle neck back up in a frenzy while letting labored breaths out and trying to calm himself and will his boner away.

"Wow," He heard Naruto say, "That was, umm, interesting."

Sasuke glared at the blonde, feeling as though he were mocking him. How come he doesn't look like he just got molested like fuck?! He thought angrily, jealous of the other boy's perfectly normal appearance whereas he was probably as red as a tomato and breathing like he had just run a marathon, or had sex. At the thought of sex, **with Naruto** , Sasuke just felt his face get hotter and groaned in embarrassment at where his thoughts had gone.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Naruto asked, for the first time looking at Sasuke. "Why are you all red?" He asked putting his hand on Sasuke's forehead. "You're hot too, crap did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked with panic starting to enter his voice while Sasuke was simply dying a little more with each question.

"No Naruto, you didn't do anything wrong."

Both boys turned to look at Kakashi who was gleefully standing at the end of the hall. Sasuke was glaring angrily while Naruto was just looking at the older man in confusion.

"It's your effect." Kakashi added. "Ohhhh," Naruto went at the revelation. "What's that?" Sasuke asked, hating how stupid he sounded. "Every vampire affects the person they bite differently. Kakashi's effect is basically sleepiness." Naruto explained. "So did I like make him sick, or like give him a fever or something?" Naruto asked Kakashi while watching as Sasuke seemed to only get redder at his explanation. The raven haired boy wanted to crawl into a hole.

"Not quite. You actually have a really nice effect if you ask me. I would love to have that effect, especially when I bite Iruka." Kakashi said, his voice somewhat remorseful, as though it were a pity that Naruto had been "gifted" with the effect and not him.

"So what is it Sasuke? How do you feel?" Naruto asked, genuinely curious as to finding out his effect.

"I'm going to class." Sasuke simply answered before hopping off the window sill and making his way down the hall, his hands buried deep in his pockets.

"Wait! Sasuke, just tell me, it can't be that bad!" Naruto called out behind him making the raven-haired boy only duck his head down. Kakashi smiled gleefully before leaning down and whispering his effect in Naruto's ear.

"What." Naruto said confused before his face grew red, just like Sasuke's had before. "So I make him…"

"Yup." Kakashi answered.

"Oh my god, Sasuke I maKe you horny?!" Naruto yelled out and Sasuke tensed with anger and embarrassment.

"God damn it! Shut up Usuratonkachi!"

* * *

 **So did you guys find it interesting? I had fun with it! Poor little Sasuke...NOT! hahahahah!**

 **Anyways please leave me your reviews and I will thank you all and a special thanks to**

babya

SeasidalGirl

The Secret Sal

And trueimpa

 **JA NE!**


	4. We're Good

**Hi guysl I wanted to say thank you for all the reviews and a special thanks to anyone following the story. It makes me extremely happy to know that you want to be updated when the story is! So if you guys haven't figured it out, Monday is the day that the story is updated. I'm still not sure how long this story will be but hopefully its a good 15 chapters. Thanks so much guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke disliked Naruto. To say Sasuke was annoyed would be an understatement. He was currently doing homework at home and not even two feet away from him was Naruto. He was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table while the blonde was behind him sitting on the couch. The idiot bloodsucker had insisted on going home with him on the account that he was feeling hungry. He had managed to avoid the other boy all of yesterday, the bond mark on his neck hadn't reacted all day and the blonde had only fed once on Monday. Sasuke had been a bit surprised that so far he had only fed once since awakening although he wasn't complaining. It's not like he wanted Naruto sucking on his neck and giving him raging boners.

Sasuke wondered if Naruto would go into his little frenzy again the next time he fed even though Kakashi had said that he would but to a much lesser extent if even. He sighed, his brother would kill him if he ever found out about what he was doing and his father would probably kill Naruto for forming the bond. He didn't know how his mother would react but he knew that he didn't want her to be disappointed. The only reason Naruto was allowed to follow him home and was currently sitting in his living room was because he knew his parents wouldn't be home until next Friday.

Naruto's whiny "Sasuke," brought the raven haired boy out of his thoughts. The only response the blond got was a glare as Sasuke looked up from his homework. "Jeez, stop glaring Teme, you'll get wrinkles."

"Hn." Sasuke said ignoring the blonde.

"You got any food?" The blonde continued before flopping down so that he was lying on the couch behind Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke replied.

"Liar." Naruto followed swiftly, annoyed by the other boy's response. "Come on, you know I'm hungry."

"You said that you were feeling hungry and that you might want to feed. You weren't talking about the food in my fridge." Sasuke replied curtly and continued to work on his math problems. Just as he finished his sentence he felt a nasty burning sensation on his neck and glared at his math homework in response to it. Kakashi had told him this would happen now that he had accepted the bond with Naruto. It was his body's way of telling him that the bloodsucker behind him currently was hungry and in need of a feed. "Really?" He drawled out.

"Hey it not like I can help it." Naruto said rolling his eyes. "You do know that it's not like I planned this, right?" Naruto asked as he sat up, his voice hesitant as if Sasuke was going to disagree.

"Obviously dobe." The other boy said before standing up and sitting down on the couch next to the blonde. "Though your effect doesn't make it any better." Sasuke said, an angry blush on his cheeks, the blonde was matching his with his own embarrassed expression. "Yeah, sorry." He said rubbing the back of his head bashfully.

Naruto turned to look at the boy who was still looking forward not daring to look the other in the eye.

It's not that Sasuke was against the idea of getting turned on by a guy; he was just against the conditions in which this was happening, not to mention it was with Naruto.

"Are you just going to keep staring idiot? Hurry up." Sasuke ordered wanting this whole thing to be over with.

Naruto glared at the other boy in irritation before reaching over to grab his shoulders and rolled his eyes when the other boy slightly flinched. "How exactly am I supposed to do this when you're flinching every time I touch you?" Naruto asked, his voice clearly filled with irritation and his vision was starting to go red around the edges.

"Don't blame this on me dobe; we wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't snuck out to the party that night." Sasuke bit back.

"Kakashi has a big mouth." Naruto said crossing his arms and pouting childishly. "Yeah, this is Kakashi's fault." Sasuke numbered sarcastically under his breath.

"Look Teme, I'm getting really hungry and this isn't helping." Naruto said. "Could you at least turn towards me?" The blonde asked, trying to find at least one kind of solution to the situation at hand. The only response he got from the other boy was a roll of his eyes. Naruto was able to groan in frustration before his vision went red. He sat up rigidly causing the other boy to become alarmed.

Sasuke looked into Naruto's red eyes and was relieved to see that they weren't the same as the first two times he had fed. Instead of his whole eye being red, Naruto's irises were the only things that were red now. It made Sasuke feel a little better because he knew that Naruto wasn't completely out of control. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his voice unwavering. The blonde smirked and it sent shivers up Sasuke's spine; the way it seemed so primal and instinctive. "I'm hungry." Naruto said before taking the collar of Sasuke's shirt and pushing him backwards. Sasuke let out a small undignified 'umph' as his back hit the couch and his field of vision had gone from a blonde idiot to his ceiling. "What are you doing?" He asked, propping himself on his elbows and sitting up before stopping and realizing that Naruto's face was only a few inches away from his. "Dobe," Sasuke grit out, "get off of me." He ordered when he noticed the taller boy was straddling his hips.

"I think this is better for feeding, don't you?" Naruto asked, that smirk back on his face as he pushed Sasuke flat against the couch again with the palm of his hand. Sasuke huffed in annoyance but didn't make a move to get Naruto off of him. He turned his head to the side and exposed his neck, annoyed that the blonde got him in this position. "Mmm." He heard the blonde hum as he nosed at his neck. Sasuke immediately stiffened at the sound and blushed furiously. He felt lips on his neck and got a long lick before feeling the small pricks of Naruto's fangs. He braced himself for the huge wave of arousal that hit him as Naruto continued to feed. He tensed up and pressed his lips together not wanting to let a sound up. _It'll be over soon enough._ Sasuke thought as he clenched his fists at his sides. He continued to feel his pants grow tighter and suddenly felt Naruto sucking extra hard, his body responding only stronger. He bit on his lip before let out a sigh of pleasure and grabbing on Naruto's shoulders. His body was on fire and it felt like that the only way to cool it down was to touch someone else. He clenched at the other boys shoulders and pressed up against him, aligning their bodies and gasping slightly at the sensation. He felt Naruto's tongue lap up the remaining blood on his neck before the blonde pulled away and was simply blowing short puffs of breath at his neck. Sasuke was still coming down from the whole arousal that had flooded his system and was ever so slowly releasing Naruto's shoulders, his body was still on a haywire and any little movement still felt as if it would send him over the top. He unknowingly let out a low groan and Naruto stiffened. The blonde himself was still coming out of his haze and Sasuke's voice flooded with arousal wasn't something he had exactly expected to hear, regardless of his effect.

Naruto continued to lay on the other boy completely still, for once not saying a word as the other boy eased out of the phase he was in. He gently pulled away from Sasuke and blushed furiously when he felt the other boy's boner pressing against his own groin. He sat up and curiously let his hands lay at Sasuke's hips, his thumbs twitching to dip lower. He thumbed up the other boy's shirt and let his fingers splay across the pale skin. Naruto's heart was racing before he was being shoved away by a hand in his face. "Ow."

"And who exactly said you could do that?"

Naruto peered through the hand that was currently shoving him away and blushed at seeing Sasuke short of breath and clearly flustered. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, before apologizing. "Yeah, whatever, just don't do it again. I'm the only one being affected here." Sasuke responded before shoving the blonde off of his body and sitting back down and returning to his homework.

"What's it like getting bit?" He heard Naruto ask him. The question caught him off guard and all he could really muster was a deep and sudden blush.

"Why are you asking? You already know your effect." Sasuke answered, mumbling 'pervert' under his breath.

"I'm not a pervert!" An embarrassed Naruto retaliated.

"Are you sure? Cause you could have fooled me just now." Sasuke responded.

"I'm just curious, jeez, you don't gotta bite my head off. Seriously though, does it hurt when I bite you? I hear that it does for some people." Naruto said.

"Are you worried about me dobe?" Sasuke asked, his voice not hinting at any emotion. _Could it be possible that the dobe is actually worried about me?_ Sasuke thought, before pushing those thoughts to the back of his head. _Of course he'd be worried; I'm his food supply._

"Yeah, actually, I don't want to hurt you." Naruto responded, managing to leave the Uchiha speechless.

"..."

"Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I don't have a heart." Naruto continued when he noticed that he had stunned the other boy with his response.

"You have no problem hurting me when you'd fight with me." Sasuke said.

Naruto scowled, "Teme, that's different. You were being annoying all those times."

"Tch, sure it was me that was being annoying." Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Sasuke froze and his heart started beating furiously, but his face was as stoic as ever. "Who's at the door?" Naruto asked as the raven-haired boy stood up to go answer it.

Sasuke didn't respond; instead he was internally freaking out. What if it was his parents? What if they had to cut their trip short for some reason? He took a breath and reached for the door; Even if it is them; it's not like they'll recognize that Naruto's a vampire right away. As he opened the door all he could do was let out a sigh of relief at only seeing Sakura there, along with Hinata. Sasuke recognized her from some of his classes and knew that she was Neji's cousin.

"Sup' loser!" Sakura chirped cheerfully as she walked in and ruffled Sasuke's hair, knowing that it would annoy him. Hinata followed behind, timidly smiling at him as she followed Sakura. "So there's this little carnival that's here for like two days, do you guys want to come? Neji and the others are gonna meet up with us there." Sakura said as she plopped down on the couch next to Naruto. "Really? That's awesome, count me in. I don't know about the prick over there, he seems extra annoying today." Naruto said throwing a small half hearted glare at the other boy.

"Aww, is poor little Sasuke cranky?" Sakura asked reaching over the grab the other's cheek. Sasuke smacked her hand away, "No." He responded while Sakura smiled teasingly. "Come on Sasuke, it'll be fun! Live a little, your parents are gonna be back next week!" Sakura whined, although she already knew that the Uchiha was likely to agree. He didn't like being in an empty house so much and despite him being stoic and aloof at times, he didn't mind being surrounded by friends. Sakura smiled when she heard the raven haired boy mutter "Fine."

"Awesome, let's go!"

* * *

The carnival was small, the biggest attraction being the traditional Ferris wheel with closed carts. The streets were riddled with booths that lit up with different colored lights. Rows of stuffed animals and other prizes were strung across the top of them and there were different kinds of food stands littered all over the place. There was carnival music playing over the speakers and a bunch of people walking through the the streets going from booth to booth. Naruto had headed straight for their group of friends when they had spotted them, immediately talking up the Gaara who was obviously very interested in whatever it was that the blonde had started telling him. Neji saw Sasuke and waved and he nodded in his direction. "Where's everybody else?" Sakura asked when she noticed that the pair where the only ones there. "Everybody else couldn't make it." Neji said with a shrug.

Sakura frowned but continued on with her bubbly personality. She hooked her arm under Hinata's and ran towards a nearby booth, telling the others to meet up at the Ferris wheel later on. Naruto nodded and went off in the opposite direction with the stoic redhead in tow, leaving Sasuke and Neji alone.

"So, I never knew you were a donor." Neji said after a few minutes of walking around the carnival in silence. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise and he stopped abruptly and turned towards him. "You know about them?" He found himself dumbly asking.

"Obviously." Neji responded, somewhat surprised that the other hadn't known. "Hinata is a vampire, so is Gaara and I'm a donor as well." He added.

Sasuke was stunned. Even though he knew that vampires looked like everyone else and there was really no way of telling if anyone was one, he hadn't expected so many people that he knew to be vampires. "So you chose to let one of them bite you."Sasuke concluded stunned.

"My family considers it an honor; everyone does."

It seemed that nowadays, everybody was able to make Sasuke speechless.

"Why do you look so surprised at that? That it would be considered an honor?" Neji asked. "I know that this is new to you, I heard from Sakura that you didn't know about vampires until Naruto bonded with you but you seem to be adjusting quite well."

"Sakura knows too?" Sasuke asked, feeling a somewhat betrayed that his best friend had known about vampires and had never said anything about them. Was she one too?

"She's a donor herself." Neji answered and Sasuke found himself letting out a sigh of relief before putting on his stoic mask once again.

"They aren't monsters; why did you look relieved when I told you Sakura was a donor?"

"I didn't." Sasuke replied coldly.

"What if I told you she was a vampire?" Neji continued, egging him on, knowing that Sasuke's defense were up for some reason. "Would it matter?"

Sasuke hesitated, "No." _She's my best friend_ went unsaid. He found himself saying and wasn't surprised that he wasn't lying. It wouldn't matter if Sakura was a vampire, he had come to care for her and while he knew his family probably wouldn't approve, he'd still care for her regardless.

"Hn. So what's Naruto's effect? Gaara's effect is satisfaction." Neji asked.

"I'd rather not say." Was the the only response Neji got.

"How come? So far, Kakashi, Iruka and Tsunade are the only ones that know and they won't say anything." Neji explained.

"Ask Naruto." Sasuke muttered before heading towards a booth spotting Sakura and Hinata there. "Come on, let's go."

"Sasuke! Look at how many prizes we got! We even got a goldfish!" Sakura exclaimed when she said him, shoving a bunch of stuffed animals into his arms. "Watch me play!"

"Hn." Sasuke replied, a small smile playing out on his lips.

* * *

"So it totally wasn't my fault that I ended up bonded to the Teme!" Naruto explained as he threw another dart, popping a bright red balloon. They had been going around a couple of booths. Naruto's new found skills he got when he awakened helping them collect a steady pile of stuffed animals, all of which Gaara was holding.

"Hn"

"And on top of that, my affect is giving him a hard on!"

Raised eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure that he would have let me starved of Kakashi hadn't said something!"

"Hn"

"But the thing is, I touched him!" He hadn't missed a single balloon yet.

"What."

"I touched him!" Naruto whispered harshly again. "I was feeding and he just freaking moaned out of nowhere and I touched him! He probably thinks I'm some kind of pervert!"

"Probably."

Naruto sighed and gripped his hair in frustration; "Gaara! You're not helping!" Naruto exclaimed.

"The Uchiha shouldn't care."

"Why not?" Naruto asked curiously.

"He likes both girls and guys, so it makes no difference."

Naruto resisted the urge to yell, "Gaara, it doesn't matter if he's bi or straight; he never said he wanted that!"

"Naruto. It's not like you meant for things to go there. If you're so worried just apologize. The Uchiha may be stubborn but he's not an idiot. He should understand." Gaara responded watching as Naruto hit his final balloon.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed pointing out to a large black cat when asked about his prize choice. "I'll do that. Come on, we should go meet up with Sakura and the others."

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry." Gaara agreed, smirking at himself as they both walked towards the ferris wheel. "You're almost done with the bond right?"Naruto asked. "Hn."

"What do you plan on doing afterwards?"Naruto asked, finding himself genuinely curious about what he was going to do. Many times awakened vampires stuck with their donors for weeks after their bond had ended but Naruto knew that this was something that wasn't going to be an option for him. Sasuke was pretty against the feeding with the bond, Naruto couldn't imagine what he would be like without one.

"Neji says he has no problem helping me out afterwards." Gaara replied as they got close to the ferris wheel. Naruto spotted the rest of their group easily, not surprised that Sakura and the rest had managed to collect an equal amount of stuffed animals and other prizes.

"Sakura!" Naruto called out getting the pink haired girl's attention. All the others turned to look at them and waved. "Who won all of these?" Naruto asked when he got to the group.

"Who do you think?" Sakura asked smirking, "Me and Hinata of course. Sasuke and Neji got like two." She said proudly. "They got more than two Sakura," Hinata added, smiling at the other girl. "Alright so they got like a third of the prizes; but we got more and that's all that counts!" Sakura said beaming.

Naruto chuckled at her antics before watching as Neji and Gaara climbed into a cart on the ferris wheel. "Here Naruto." Sakura said before dumping all her prizes into Naruto's arms and climbing into another cart with HInata.

"There isn't enough room for all those toys." The ride handler said as he took into Sasuke and Naruto and their pile of prizes. "It's fine." Sasuke said before turning and walking away towards an area behind the ferris wheel that wasn't lit, it was completely in the shadows since the sun had gone done about an hour ago. Naruto followed, feeling nervous to be alone with Sasuke while they waited for their friends. They stood together in silence, holding armfuls of stuffed animals and a bag with goldfish in one of Naruto's hands.

"Sasuke." Naruto said breaking the silence as the other boy looked at him coolly. "I'm sorry." He finished leaving the other boy confused. "About what?"

Naruto blushed, "For, the, umm, for you know; the whole effect thing." Naruto said, stuttering his way through his sentence. "I shouldn't have touched you." He finished.

The other boy's face turned red, he hadn't expected Naruto to apologize. "It's fine." He said, wanting the conversation to be over. Just as he finished speaking Sasuke felt a familiar burning sensation on his neck. "It's fine if it helps." Sasuke said before tilting his and exposing his neck. Naruto blushed furiously and nodded before cupping Sasuke's face with his hand, an armful of stuffed animals falling on to the grass. He trailed his thumb alongside his jaw and once again nosing at his throat. He felt a small pressure in his gums before biting Sasuke's neck. His blood was hot and sweet, with just a small metallic taste. He felt his fangs retract and kept sucking at Sasuke's neck, quenching his thirst. He felt Sasuke let go of all the prizes in his hands, and grab onto his shoulders, bringing their bodies together. He heard him groan low in his ear and Naruto brought his arm around his waist, gripping Sasuke tightly, earning him another moan. He licked Sasuke's neck, finishing his feeding loosened his grip on Sasuke. He froze when he heard Sasuke moan out his name. "Sorry." He said, apologizing for putting Sasuke in this state once again, before moving away.

The other boy was flushed and his eyes were glazed over. "It's fine." He breathed out. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"A little more than okay." The other boy answered making the blonde blush. He saw Sasuke take in a deep breath and calm down. "I'm never going to get used to that." He heard the other boy mutter under his breath. "Are we good?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Sasuke said, and Naruto could tell that he really meant it.

So maybe Sasuke didn't dislike Naruto so much.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hoped you guys liked the chapter. If any one has ideas for another chapter don't be shy! I like hearing ideas from readers! Anyways until next Monday!**

 **Ja ne!**


	5. Roses

**So a really big thing here; I'm sorry for not updating in the morning. However! I said Monday and I am a female of her word! Always expect a new chapter by Monday 11:59 pm, Eastern time! Also a really big thanks to those that have favored and are following the story. It makes me really happy to know that you guys wanna know when there is a chapter update so yeah, thanks once again fans!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Social psychology is personally my favorite unit in the class." Kakashi said as his morning class settled in. "Mainly because once we get to the social experiments; I like tormenting you guys." And cue the collective groaning from his students. Ah yes, it was truly a pleasant morning.

"Alright," Kakashi continued picking up a top hat that had been sitting on his desk. "There are 30 students in here so that means that there are 15 slips of paper in here. Each slip has a person's name along with an experiment." He raised his hand and brought it down, separating the six rows of desks into two groups. "Those on my left are the people in the hat; congrats." He said and he felt multiple glares from his students; the strongest most likely coming from the Uchiha who was currently sitting on the left side of the classroom.

"Poor Sasuke." Sakura mumbled getting Naruto's attention since he sat behind her.

"How come?" The blonde asked; looking over to where the other boy was and finding that he was strongly glaring at Kakashi.

"Do you know how many girls and guys wanna get into his pants? Hell I was one of them remember? A chance at a social experiment with him; they'll go nuts." Sakura answered. When Kakashi had mentioned experiments, she had been hoping that he would let them chose partners or either work alone. She would be either working with Sasuke of working by herself and it didn't really matter how it turned out she always did well on her assignments.

"Pfft, why would anyone want the Teme?" Naruto scoffed under his breath.

"Naruto, you cannot honestly say that. You've never looked at Sasuke like that?" Sakura asked. "Why would I? Half of the time we see each other it's to beat the crap out of each other." Naruto answered back.

"You cannot be gay and never have thought about Sasuke like that. Even all the straight guys in this class know how hot he is!" Sakura whispered; half listening to the instructions that Kakashi was giving out.

"He's okay." Naruto said catching himself looking at the Uchiha more and more.

"Please! He's hot, I'm over him and I would probably still jump his bones, well maybe not, but you get what I mean. All the girls in the locker room are constantly talking about what he's like when he's in the mood. Kami, the things I've heard in there. Some girls are like 'Oh I want Sasuke-kun to dominate me' and others are like 'no way; he's the type to be sweet in bed'." Sakura said, her impressions being higher than her actually voice. She blanched and stuck her tongue out as if she had tasted something foul. "It's gross as fuck!" She said.

"Then they start talking about how loud or quiet he'll be and all that shit. I repeat; poor Sasuke."

Naruto scoffed again, "He's definitely loud and he's not dominate at all! He's uke for sure." He said as he looked away from Sasuke's direction and back at Sakura who was now gaping like a fish. "What?" He asked.

"What do you mean 'he's definitely loud'?!" Sakura asked, whispered harshly. "You've slept with Sasuke?!" She asked and Naruto was dumbstruck by the question. "And you didn't tell me? He didn't tell me?!" She continued.

"No way! I'd never sleep with the Teme!" Naruto yelled out when he finally got a bearing on himself.

"Well Naruto, while your private life seems interesting, let's keep it private okay?" Kakashi said as everyone else attempted to muffle their laughs at the blonde's outburst. Even though everyone was laughing at what the blonde had said, everyone's attention was on the Uchiha who was currently mustering up what could possibly be the coldest glare that Naruto has ever received. Even so it wasn't nearly as effective as the Uchiha might have thought thanks to the bright red blush that had spread out to his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose.

"Aww!" They heard one of the girls in the classroom cry. "Sasuke-kun's blushing! Does that mean Naruto's lying?" Another asked and the question was followed by squeals and groans of disappointment and the thought of Sasuke being with someone else.

"As exciting as Naruto and Sasuke's love life is," Kakashi interrupted sharply; smirking gleefully when he saw the pair glare at him. "We really should focus on the assignments at hand. Once those who have picked their assignments and partners, you should meet up with them and discuss how you're going to do it. It's not a big project and will probably only take an hour at most."

"The goal of this assignment is for you guys to observe reactions you get and to notice changes in behavior. We'll later look at the behavior but let's focus on the experiment first. I'd like for the groups to record all the data they receive and have the experiment done by Monday." Kakashi explained already walking between desks and making people chose who and what assignment they'd get. Kakashi approached him and Naruto glared at him, stuffing his hand into the hat and digging around before grabbing a piece of paper.

'Go around to people and give them a rose while declaring your love.'' Naruto sighed, while the project was definitely weird and annoying, it wasn't by any means difficult. He turned the piece of paper over and his heart nearly stopped at the name written down.

"And please know that you cannot switch slips with another." Kakashi said, making direct contact with Naruto and smirking.

"Goddammit!" Naruto groaned as he slumped into his chair and let his head fall against the desk.

"So who'd you get?" He heard Sakura ask. "The Popsicle over there." He answered, jabbing a thumb in Sasuke's direction.

"Oh wow, cool, I'd rather you guys fight than Sasuke get mauled by some girl or guy." Sakura chirped.

"Yeah, what luck." Naruto drawled out.

"I got Hinata. We're supposed to go and ask people to take pictures with us. That's not so bad." Sakura added. "I have to give out roses and tell people how much I love them." Naruto grumbled into his desk.

"What." Sakura said not sure she had heard right.

"You heard right." Naruto said groaning in misery as the other girl burst out in laughter. "Aww." She exclaimed, wiping a tear away from her eye, "come on, it's not that bad. I thought you guys were good."

"We are, but that doesn't mean I want to go give out roses to people and declare my love to them." Naruto protested. "And I doubt he wants to either."

"Well; I'm gonna go over to Hinata's desk, go talk to Sasuke." Sakura said before getting up and patting Naruto's back when she passed him as she headed for Hinata.

Naruto sighed before standing up, propping his hands flat against the desk as he looked over in the Uchiha's direction. The younger boy was glaring all around him, probably trying to figure out who had picked his name from the hat.

 _He's not hot at all._ Naruto though heading towards the boy. "Yo, teme." He said, catching the boys attention. "Great." The other boy drawled out sarcastically having immediately connected the dots and knowing that Naruto was going to be his partner. "I guess you're better than the fan girls."

"You haven't even heard the project yet." Naruto said smirking, knowing that the Uchiha was not going to like the assignment that they got. He handed the slip of paper over to the other boy and grinned when he saw Sasuke try to burn holes through the paper with his glare. "Is Kakashi serious?"

"Some of you may question these assignments but yes I'm completely serious." Sasuke heard turning to find the teacher behind him smiling.

"So when do you wanna do it?" Naruto asked and Sasuke turned to look at him wide eyed. "The project! I mean." Naruto stumbled out, blushing a little. "Today's fine, we could do this at the mall." Sasuke said.

"Alright, I'll see you after school then teme."

"Later dobe."

* * *

Sasuke had been waiting for Naruto to change since his last class was gym so that they could go get the experiment done. He wasn't looking forward to going to the mall; while he liked company, he didn't like overly busy places that were always filled with loud chatter.

"Sasuke!"

He turned towards the blonde who had called him and huffed. "Hurry up, we still have to buy the flowers." He said already walking towards the gate of their school. Naruto easily caught up and fell in stride with him. "Ugh, Kakashi is so annoying. Flowers are freaking expensive." Naruto whined, though Sasuke agreed completely with him. Roses weren't cheap at all and they'd probably have to buy a bunch for the experiment. "So I was thinking we buy 24 roses; and give out 12 each." Naruto continued and Sasuke was a little surprised that Naruto had actually started thinking about the experiment.

"Then, to break it down even more, we could do 6 girls and guys." Naruto added and Sasuke nodded along as he continued to talk. They walked together as Naruto's voice and Sasuke's agreeing grunts filled the silence between them. "How long do you think it's going to take; Granny Tsunade wants me home around 9." Naruto said. "Kakashi said about an hour, but we have to buy flowers and then go to the mall and everything." He added and Sasuke realized it was going to take a lot longer than just an hour. "Since when do you care about curfew. Aren't you the one that snuck out to a party." Sasuke said and Naruto scowled lightly at him.

"Shut it Teme; ever since then Granny hasn't let out of her sight. The only reason I'm out here with you is because Kakashi told her about the experiment." Naruto answered. "What about you? Sakura said your parents and brother were away." Naruto asked.

"Yeah, they're in" Sasuke paused. He couldn't tell Naruto that his parents and brother were basically meeting up to discuss effective ways to keep vampires in check. Would he hate me? If he knew? Sasuke wondered before he realized that Naruto had been waving a hand in front of his face. "Oi, Teme. They're in?" Naruto asked. "They're at some convention." Sasuke finished.

"Oh cool; what for?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke said, ending the line of conversation right there.

"Well, that sucks: Kuruma, my older brother, he's away too. He's meeting up with the elders and discussing a whole bunch of vampire business and all that crap." Naruto continued, not letting Sasuke faze him though he noticed how defensive the teen got at the mention of his family. "There are conventions for that?" Sasuke asked, having never heard of such things happening. "Well obviously, how else would we avoid conflicts with hunters?"Naruto answered before turning and walking into the flowershop that they had come to. The bell that hung over the door chimed loudly in the empty shop that smelt of freshly watered flowers and a little dirt. "How can I be of service?" An older women called as she stepped out from behind the counter. "Hi, can we have two dozen roses?" Naruto asked while Sasuke stood behind him looking at an array of other flowers on display. "No problem, that'll be $72.00 or you could take 25 for $70.00." The woman offered and Naruto simply nodded. "Sure, thank you." Naruto responded.

The women started wrapping up the flowers together in nice bouquet and Naruto didn't have the heart to tell her that it was just going to be picked apart for an experiment. As she wrapped the flowers in a crisp white plastic wrapper, Sasuke noticed that she was glancing between him and Naruto. "Are the roses for your boyfriend?" He heard her ask and he only looked away to hide his embarrassed blush. "Umm, no; he's just a friend." Naruto answered rubbing the back of his head embarrassed. "Sure honey." The women said chuckling, "that's what they all say." She added wrapping the final bow around the bouquet and handing it to Naruto. "You know that deep red roses symbolize a deep passion and that 24 roses are meant to show the person that they're on your mind 24/7; that you're theirs." The woman said as she handed the roses over.

"Good thing I have have 25." Naruto answered grinning as he and Sasuke turned and walked towards the door. "But you wanted 24!" The woman called after them as they stepped out the door. Naruto blushed and sighed and tossed the bouquet over to Sasuke, "Here; I'm all yours." Naruto said sarcastically. "Shut up dobe." Sasuke responded though it held no real bite. "Come on, we're gonna miss the train." Sasuke said before speeding up a little as they walked to the train station. They swiped their cards at the turnstile and hurried to their train platform and they were greeted with the familiar head lights signaling the train's arrival as well as the noisy brakes that accompanied it. "I hate trains." Naruto muttered as the two shuffled onto the drain along with a crowd of other people all probably heading home. Sasuke merely nodded and Naruto took that as a sign to explain. "They're crowded," Naruto began gesturing to how close he and Sasuke were to each other, "people are always shoving others, there are others that don't respect personal boundaries and everyone's always in a rush."

"It's only three stops dobe." The train stopped and Sasuke corrected himself. "Now it's only two." He said and Naruto stuck his tongue out at him childishly. "The train probably won't be as full when we go back." Sasuke offered as they rocked back and forth with the motion of the train. "So who's going first?" Naruto asked and Sasuke answered "you." Naruto grinned, "What, are you chicken?" He asked and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No dumbass, if you can't handle the task; I'll go first." Sasuke answered. "Alright; so we give the roses and say 'I love you'. And just walk away?" Naruto asked, making sure this was what they were doing. The train had once again stopped and the next stop was theirs. "Pretty much."

"Could you act like you mean it; no one's going to take you seriously with that popsicle shoved up your ass." Naruto said making Sasuke scowl at his choice of words. "You act as if people are going to like you more than me." Sasuke scoffed. "Well duh teme," Naruto responded. "Are you willing to bet?" Sasuke asked, smirking as Naruto only grinned. "100." Sasuke nodded, "I didn't know you wanted to give away so much money."

"Pfft; I ain't giving anything away. I'm winning." Naruto declared as the train came to their stop.

They walked out of the train station and to the mall. Sasuke sat down on a bench and his the roses carefully underneath his jacket, so no I else could see them. Naruto grabbed a one, thankful that all the thorns had been removed and smirked. "Ready to lose Teme?" He asked, not waiting for Sasuke to respond before walking away towards a girl who looked about their age.

Sasuke watched him cock a smile and offer her the rose and saw his mouth move as he, as Kakashi put it, 'declared his love'. The girl blush bright red and accepted the rose and the Uchiha found himself scowling as the blonde came back to pick up another rose. "Aw, did poor Sasuke realize he's gonna lose?" Naruto teased as he pulled out another rose from the bouquet. "Shut it dobe; you still have 11 to go." Naruto grinned before walking away in search of another person. This time he found a guy their age, who seemed a little older than Naruto but that didn't deter Naruto from approaching him with the rose. Again Sasuke watched as Naruto smiled and gestured the rose towards the guy. Sasuke watched as the man blushed and shook his head furiously before Naruto threw his head back in laughter. He saw the two speak for two minutes before Naruto came back with no rose.

"Doesn't count." Sasuke said making Naruto scoff annoyed.

"But he accepted the rose." Naruto protested.

"But only after you explained the experiment. I'm not an idiot, I was watching." Sasuke countered.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto said with a wave of his hand as he took another flower and walked towards another girl. This time the girl smiled and accepted the rise before pulling a pen out of her purse and writing what was most likely her number of Naruto's hand. "That's two; do we get bonus points for a number?" Naruto asked as he came back.

"No." Sasuke answered. "She was pretty, too bad I'm not into girl parts." Naruto commented before going and approaching another guy. The guy shrugged and accepted the rose before walking away.

It continued like this for most of Naruto's experiment. Everyone except for three guys and two girls accepted the rose from Naruto without having to be debriefed about the experiment and the blonde grinned as he plopped down next to Sasuke on the bench. "I thought that guy was gonna start something." Naruto said as they both stared at the guy who was eyeing Naruto with a distasteful gaze before leaving. "Homophobe." Naruto muttered.

"Alright Teme, your turn. I got 7." Sasuke nodded and grabbed a rose and looked around for someone. He spotted a girl and approached her and smirked, knowing Naruto was watching carefully. He leaned in and gestured the rise in her direction, "I love you." He said softly and could feel the blonde trying to burn holes through his head when the girl all but swooned. She grabbed the rose from him and blushed while she offered him her phone number. He came back for another rose and Naruto scoffed, "It's just 1." he said. "Maybe we should count phone numbers." Sasuke offered smirking before walking away.

He walked up to a guy who was a little older than him and repeated what he had done with the girl although he hadn't expected the guy to smirk and then look him up and down. "Well, I know there are already a couple of things I love about you." the guy said as his eyes looked roamed all over Sasuke. He resisted the urge to glare and blush at what the guy said before quickly walking away. He grabbed another rose and glared at Naruto when he realized that the blonde was laughing at him.

The experiment continued without any real note worthy event, up until the very end when Sasuke had approach the last guy and it seemed that Sasuke's acting had been better than he thought. The guy had looked normal enough but turned out to be a creep who didn't understand that it had all been an experiment. "Let go asshole." Sasuke said when the guy grabbed his wrist. "You're the one that came on to me." The guy protested, before pulling Sasuke closer and managing to wrap an arm around his waist. "Come on," he offered before Sasuke proceeded to knee the guy in the stomach just as Naruto showed up at his side with his bag and the leftover rose. "Jerk." Sasuke muttered before tossing the rose that he had been offering the guy onto the guy.

"Jeez Sasuke, way to whoo him." Naruto snickered earning a glare from the raven haired boy.

"Laugh all you want; He made eight." Sasuke said, resisted the urge to smile when the blonde realized what he said.

"No way! The guy was a total creep!" Naruto protested.

"But he still accepted the rose." Sasuke countered grinning. "Fine teme, you win; but I got more numbers than you did." Naruto muttered. "Too bad they don't count." Sasuke said, chuckling when the blonde only glared at him.

They made their way out of the mall and back to the train, sitting in a somewhat empty cart since it was already late. "Man, I didn't think it would take that long." Naruto yawned, stretching out as they train sped along. "You stopped me because you wanted to go get food." Sasuke huffed. "Yeah, well, I was hungry." Naruto protested watching people get on and off when the train stopped.

"It's late, do you want to sleep over? Kakashi could drop you off at your house before class starts." Naruto offered leaving Sasuke a little confused and hesitant. He had never really thought that Naruto would offer him something like that, maybe a ride home, but not an invitation to sleep over. Then came the matter that everyone in Naruto's house was either a donor and a vampire; would anyone recognize him as an Uchiha. Probably not, Kakashi had said only a few knew about him. Sasuke remembered and found himself nodding. "Sure." He answered as the train arrived at their stop and they made their way to Naruto's house.

When they go there Sasuke waited as Naruto fumbled around for his keys. "Here hold this," Naruto ordered tossing Sasuke the last rose that they had. It was left over since they had only really needed 24. "What, no declaration of love?" Sasuke joked and Naruto scoffed when he couldn't find his keys and opted for ringing the door bell instead. He took back the rose and sighed as they waited for someone to come open the door before he grinned. Sasuke was about to asked why he was smiling before he felt Naruto wrap an arm around his waist and pull him in tight. "Sasuke, I love you." Naruto said, handing him the rose and Sasuke blushed bright red at the words. Naruto smiled, "That's eight, we are tied." He declared, not yet letting go of the other.

Sasuke glared, "Yeah right, I'm not part of the experiment idiot."

"But you accepted the rose." Naruto said smirking. "Aww, is poor little Sasuke embarrassed?" Naruto cooed, squeezing him tighter, enough to make Sasuke gasp for air. "Idiot, stop it!" He said though he could say it with a straight face. He was about to yell at the blonde more but he heard the sound of the door being unlocked and the two turned to face a guy who was around their age. He had light brown hair, a little longer than Naruto's as well as light green eyes. He was gaping at the scene in front of him and just as Sasuke was about to shove the blonde away, Naruto beat him to it.

"Misaki; what are you doing here?"

* * *

 **Hey guys!It was a really slow chapter but then BOOM! CLIFFY! So yeah, tune in next Monday so that we can finally meet Misaki! You guys will love him; or hate him...it's up to you to decide! Thanks so much and**

 **Ja ne!**


	6. Misaki

**Guys I freaking love all of you. Um really big thanks to two people; one of them was a guest and zomanian. Your really long reviews had me fangirl-ing really fucking hard and for this I thank you. Your reviews made me feel all happy and giddy and I seriously hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Oh and I can confidently say that this fic will be at least _20 chapters long_ ; I finally got around to outlining the chapters , up until chapter 20 and I'm not even done yet! How freaking cool is that?! First fic and it's a long one! Whoop!**

 **The chapter's a little early cause I'm going to be super busy tomorrow.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Sorry, did I interrupt?" Misaki asked, his voice strained somewhat. Sasuke shook his head. "No, it's-"

"I was just fooling around; what are you doing here?" Naruto cut him off; repeating his question. Sasuke noticed that the blonde was agitated and seemed eager to leave although he continued the conversation.

"I came here early; I wanted to surprise you." He answered and Sasuke started wondering who exactly this guy was to Naruto. The fact that he was important to Naruto was pretty much clear but he didn't understand what was making him so nervous. "Tsunade should've told you I was coming tomorrow." He added after a pause.

"She didn't say anything." Naruto answered.

"But even Sakura knew." Misaki said making Sasuke feel even more uncomfortable. Sasuke had never heard Sakura mention someone named Misaki and it was really weird that this guy seemed to know everyone but him.

"Uh Naru-" The now familiar burning sensation at the base of his neck cut Sasuke off with a blush, making him bring a hand up to cover his neck. He didn't miss the way that Misaki's eyes widened in shock and followed his every move.

"Really dobe?" He asked before walking into the house, muttering a sorry as he passed by Misaki. "It's not like I can control it; at least not yet, teme." Naruto called after him. "Could you go wait in my room?" Naruto asked pointing to a closed door at the end of the hallway. Sasuke sighed and nodded, wondering exactly what was going on but he figured that he could call Sakura if anything and find out who exactly this guy was. _Is she still awake?_ Sasuke wondered as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"You asshole!" Naruto heard Misaki yell behind him. "Really?! What the hell, I thought I was your donor?" He continued, his face flushed red with anger. "I can totally explain!" Naruto shot back, his voice betraying him by revealing his panic. "You're not even supposed to be here!" He harshly whispered back, not wanting Sasuke to find him in a yelling match with his best friend.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Misaki drawled out, his apology buried in sarcasm. "I didn't know I wasn't allowed to come back and visit my best friend!" He hissed. "Who the fuck was that guy anyway?" He added, trying to keep his anger in check.

"That's Sasuke." Naruto squeaked out and immediately started waving his hands around in a 'no' motion. "Are you serious?" Misaki asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"It's not what you think! It was a total accident!" Naruto protested, trying to calm what he knew would be a much angrier Misaki. "Really! Instead of your best friend, you bite that-that, jesus what is he even?!" Misaki asked.

"Come on! He's not that bad; he's still acts like an ass sometimes but-"

"Naruto!" Misaki cut him off by yelling, "Every time you mentioned this Sasuke, it would be followed by 'God, I hate the teme' or 'He's so annoying'. Whatever happened to that?" Misaki asked, his breath coming out in ragged breaths now and his voice cracking a little from all the yelling. He ran a hand through his hair and sucked at his teeth while Naruto leaned against the wall. "Well, we had to get along if this whole bond thing was going to work." Naruto offered.

"I'm starting to wish you'd let me transfer the bond." Misaki muttered angrily and Naruto scowled. "I know what happened wasn't what we planned, but you of all people would never even suggest that."

"It was anything but planned." Naruto repeated, crossing his arms and looking anywhere but Misaki. "Seriously I snuck out to a party and ended up bonded with him." He explained and immediately regretted it when Misaki turned to glare darkly at him. "You what?" He asked.

"Uh, nothing, I didn't say anything!" Naruto answered but Misaki still cuffed him behind the head harshly, much like a mother would her teenage son. "Ow!"

"Idiot, I leave for a bit and look at the shit you start doing." He scolded as Naruto rubbed the spot he hit. "Does Kurama know?" Misaki asked. "Uh...sure?"

"I'm telling him." Misaki said making Naruto curse him under his breath. "Don't bother, granny's already doing it when he comes back on Friday."

"You're gonna get it so bad." Misaki muttered, not even bothering to hide his grin, making Naruto smile a little. "Yeah but it's not like he can do anything about it." Naruto said.

"Transfer." Misaki offered and only managed to get Naruto to glare at him playfully. "Stop it, I'm not transferring the bond. But seriously Misaki, you know that I wanted you to be my donor no matter what, right?" Naruto asked.

Misaki sighed, he was nowhere near an accepting mood and truth be told he still wanted to punch Naruto in the face. However, he could tell that the blonde meant it and regardless they were best friends. He didn't want his visit to be an angry or depressing one so he was going to suck it up and just wait. Either way, the bond only lasted a month and from the way Naruto was always talking about Sasuke it was clear that Naruto wouldn't feed off of Sasuke when the time was up. "What happens when the bond's over?" Misaki found himself asking instead of answering Naruto's question. He could tell that his own question had caught the blond off guard and he hesitated before answering. "Well, I doubt Sasuke's gonna let me near his neck ever again after the bond fades," Naruto responded, unconsciously blushing at remembering all the times he had fed so far. "I mean, we usually stay with our donors for a bit after the bond, and you were my original donor," Naruto answered before pausing and Misaki wondered why he was hesitating so much.

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming up." Misaki said and Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"But," He added, "I don't really feel like biting my best friend when I know what my effect is."

"Oh." Misaki said, "Is that it?" He asked and Naruto nodded. "It can't be that bad; I mean you _are_ biting your 'bitter rival'" Misaki said, making little air quotes around the words.

"Yeah, but it would be weirder if it were you." Naruto explained.

"Why?" Misaki asked, "We've been bestfriends since before the, you know, and I doubt your effect really matters."

"You don't know what it is." Naruto protested and Misaki made a small motion with his hand, 'so tell me'. Naruto just ducked his head, 'no, it's too embarrassing.' _Gosh, it's like he's a little kid._ Misaki thought fondly.

"Alright," Misaki said, shrugging, surprising Naruto at how easily he had let the topic go. "You're hungry right now, aren't you?" Misaki asked and Naruto nodded, unsure of where he was going with this. "I'll just watch you feed." He finished and Naruto only managed to gape like a fish and resemble a tomato. "Hell no!" He protested making Misaki suck his teeth. "Either you tell me or I watch. Or better yet, how about I just ask your rival-turned-best friend." Misaki offered, the words best friend having a bitter tone making Naruto frown a little before going back to his horrified expression when he understood what Misaki had just said.

"You wouldn't!" Naruto said to which Misaki simply raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" He said, "Naruto, it's like you don't even know me anymore." He said, placing a hand over his heart and feigning a sob before smirking and dashing for Naruto's room.

"Misaki stop!"

* * *

Sasuke looked around Naruto's room and plopped down on Naruto's bed in the dark. He reached over and felt for the lamp he saw when he entered the room and turned it on, a soft light covering the room and he rolled his eyes at the amount of orange and blue that greeted him. "Baka." He muttered under his breath. The burning feeling on his neck had toned down a little and he merely glanced at the door when he heard yelling. _Those two are going to wake everyone in the house._ Sasuke thought as he crossed his arms behind his head on the pillow.

When the yelling quieted he frowned, what exactly had they been arguing about? He sighed before bringing one hand to look in his pocket for his cellphone. He clicked the phone on and went to his most recent contacts, his finger hovering over the name before finally pressing Sakura's contact. It rang four times and Sasuke was about to hang up when he heard the phone line connect and a very sleepy Sakura answer with a somewhat muffled hello.

"Who's Misaki?" Sasuke asked.

"Wha?" Sakura asked, the sleep still very heavy in her voice and Sasuke didn't doubt that she was probably rubbing her eyes and probably contemplating just hanging up on him. "Sasuke?" He heard her question, "What the hell dude? It's like night time." Sakura whined making Sasuke scoff. "Do you not own a clock?" He teased and laughed when he heard Sakura groan. "Listen wise ass, it's late and I'm sleeping; was sleeping, what do you need?" She asked.

"Who's Misaki?" He repeated and Sakura sighed, "Why are you asking?"

"I just met him and he seemed to make the dobe anxious." Sasuke answered.

"Aww, look at Sasuke being a good little donor; all worried about his vampire." Sakura cooed making Sasuke roll over onto his stomach on the bed. "Shut up," Sasuke said with no really bite. "Misaki was Naruto's original donor." Sakura answered and Sasuke paused, not sure how he exactly felt about that. Three days ago he would have gladly shoved Naruto into this guys arm and have been like 'your problem' but he had actually spent time with him and gotten to talk to the blonde. While he certainly wasn't ecstatic about the bond, he wasn't sure he minded that it existed as much as before. Yet he found himself thinking about his parents and how they would react, not to mention Itachi. No wonder the blonde had been so nervous and agitated when Misaki appeared; he probably hadn't told him that they were already bonded."Does he want the bond to himself?" Sasuke asked.

"Probably." Sakura answered. "Not for nothing Sasuke but I'm sure you've heard that being a donor is an honor. To us it really is, but to you it might not be such a big of a deal. It might even be troublesome. But to Misaki," Sakura sighed, "well, it was a really big deal."

Sasuke grabbed the pillow and buried his face in it, hiding his frown as if Sakura could see it. He couldn't help the guilt that he was feeling. "Can he take the bond?" He found himself asking and held his breath as he waited for the answer. Kakashi had said that he couldn't transfer the bond, but he had never said anything about someone else taking it.

"No!" He heard Sakura exclaim as if what he had said was blasphemy. But then she paused, "Well, he could try, but it's not allowed." Sakura corrected.

"Why not?" He asked making Sakura sigh.

"Again, bonds are really important for us Sasuke." Sakura explained. "Regardless of how they came to be formed, they're special and no one is allowed to try to break them. People would actually break them all the time, before the council was set up but what they didn't care about back then was the huge risks of doing that."

"Which are?" Sasuke asked.

"Shut up, I'm talking here. You don't get to interrupt when you call at night time." Sakura responded, effectively hushing the Uchiha. "Transferring the bond is extremely painful for the donor, some have even died from it. That's another reason that donors are always supposed to be close by for their vampires. If a vampire gets extremely hungry and their donor isn't around, they'll bite the closest person to them and they could wind up killing the donor. Donors are usually part of a vampire family, meaning that while they aren't vampires themselves, they could always have vampire children. By killing donors and hurting them by attempting to transfer the bond, vampires were just hurting themselves. The council figured this out and make it illegal to attempt to transfer a bond." Sakura explained.

"You keep saying attempting to transfer the bond, it's not a sure thing?" Sasuke asked.

"Not at all. More donors die than the number of bonds that are successfully transferred. That's another reason why it's illegal. A vampire goes rogue without a donor, the council doesn't want to risk something with hunters." Sakura answered, yawning when she finished her sentence. Sasuke took in all the information. _Would Misaki ever try to take the bond?_ Sasuke wondered and was broken out of his thoughts by Sakura repeatedly calling his name. "I'm still here." He assured.

"Don't worry Sasuke. Misaki isn't that kind of person; He wouldn't try to take the bond from you so calm down. I can practically hear your brain over the phone." Sakura said. "Naruto's still all yours." She added teasing making Sasuke suck his teeth. "Thanks Sakura, and here I was so worried." Sasuke said, his words dripping in sarcasm.

"You're welcome babes, anyways, are you in need of any other vampire history lessons or can I call it a night?" Sakura asked teasingly. "Go to sleep." Sasuke answered. "Oh thank you, merciful god!" He heard Sakura cry before she let out a snort making Sasuke smile at her antics. "Night!"

"Goodnight." He said and hung up.

He tucked his phone back into his pocket and grabbed the pillow and buried his face in it once again. He sighed into the pillow and closed his eyes, ignoring the small burning sensation he felt at the base of his neck that seemed to flare up a little. _Wouldn't it be better for Misaki to take the bond?_ If there was someway to do it without hurting the donor, wouldn't Naruto jump at the chance to do so? It would certainly make both their lives easier.

He wouldn't have to be a donor to the very people that his father wanted him to hunt when he reached eighteen. Gosh, he could only imagine what his father would say if he saw him now. There were probably a handful of people in this house that were vampires and he hadn't done anything about it. His father wouldn't ever get near somewhere like this. He couldn't even begin to think about what Itachi would do. So, all in all, wouldn't it be better if there were no bond between them. Plus Naruto wouldn't have to put up with him since there wouldn't be anything tying them together. _Misaki would probably be a better donor too._ Naruto actually liked Misaki, they were best friends for who knows how long. _Naruto would be happier with Misaki as his donor_. Sasuke thought but the silence was broken by a very loud "Misaki stop!" from the dobe and suddenly the door to the room was being thrown open, making a loud banging sound.

"Hello 'teme'." Misaki greeted making Sasuke automatically scowl. "Don't call me that." He said before he could stop himself.

"Teme, don't tell him anything!" Naruto called as he appeared behind Misaki. His only response was to glare at the blonde. He could feel Misaki's eyes on him, questioning why he hadn't protested when Naruto had called him 'teme'.

"So goldilocks right here doesn't want to tell me his effect; so here I am asking you." Misaki explained, splaying himself out at the doorway making it difficult for Naruto to get in. "What's his effect?" Misaki asked and Sasuke couldn't do anything about the blush that automatically swept across his face.

"Why are you blushing?" Misaki asked, watching as the raven haired remained quiet and only seemed to glare harder at the blonde. Misaki looked back at him and noticed that Naruto was looking the other way, trying to hide his own blush. "Well, this is certainly interesting." He murmured.

"Misaki, just go to bed; it's late." Naruto said. "We'll catch up in the morning." Misaki paused, anger and frustration as well as sadness mixing up inside of him but he smiled softly and nodded. "Fine don't tell me. It's not like you owe me an explanation or anything." Misaki said, his anger not hidden as well as he would have liked.

Sasuke scowled, it was clear that the other guy was trying to make Naruto feel guilty.

"Yeah, alright, I deserve that." Naruto sighed. "I'll explain everything tomorrow. Promise Misa, okay?" Naruto said, clearly pleading getting Misaki to only glare at him half-heartedly.

"Fine, after school tomorrow." Misaki said before sticking out his pinky and making Naruto smile brightly. Sasuke looked away, feeling as though he wasn't supposed to be looking at them. He heard Naruto chuckle and a few pats, looking back and seeing Naruto and Misaki hugging.

Misaki left and closed the door behind him and Naruto stretched and he walked towards Sasuke.

"You can use the extra futon I got." Naruto offered, walking towards the closet and grabbing a big futon and spreading it on the floor. He and Sasuke both made the bed in silence before Naruto's apology broke the quiet. "Sorry about Misaki; he just means well."

"Hn." Sasuke said, not really wanting to talk about him.

"He's just upset since he was supposed to be my donor." Naruto continued, choosing now of all times to be dense about what Sasuke was trying to say. "I can't blame him; I got bonded with you." Naruto said and Sasuke glared at him.

"Not that I'm blaming you either." Naruto said quickly, "I just wanted you to-"

"Dobe." Sasuke interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Naruto huffed as he patted the futon for the last time and stood up, "Don't get all pissy with me teme." Naruto said watching as Sasuke sat in the middle of the futon, "Jeez, who's got your panties in a bunch." He muttered only to get a pillow thrown at his face. "I said, shut up."

Naruto glared and grabbed the pillow that had been thrown at him and flung it at Sasuke who ducked just in time. The pillow ended up hitting the lamp that sat on his bedside table and sent it crashing to the floor. The room went dark and even if Naruto's eyes hadn't yet adjusted to the dark, he could tell that the Uchiha was glaring at him like there was no tomorrow.

"Baka." He heard him say and he scowled. "You started it teme!" He shot back.

"Oh sure, real mature of you." Sasuke answered as their eyes adjusted in the dark and he could make out Naruto's face now. "I didn't throw it first." Naruto said, a hint of a growl in his voice and Sasuke was startled to see his eyes flash red in the dark.

"Your little flashing eyes don't scare me dobe." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked making Sasuke pause. "You're not doing it on purpose?" Sasuke asked. "No." Naruto answered, now looking at Sasuke with red eyes, no longer flashing, just remaining red.

"Your eyes are red." Sasuke said.

"Are they?" Naruto asked, "Huh, it's probably cause I haven't fed all day." He thought out loud.

"Then hurry up and feed; I wanna go to sleep and you're not going to wake me just so that you can give me your version of a hickey."

Naruto blushed, grateful that Sasuke couldn't see him. "It's not a hickey." He mumbled. "Yeah, it pretty much is." Sasuke argued and Naruto only glared at him. "Pft, you probably don't even know what a real hickey looks like." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that dobe?" Sasuke asked. "Nothing, nothing." Naruto said back. He knelt besides Sasuke and shoved him non-too gently onto the futon before straddling his hips again like he had done on the couch back at Sasuke's house. "Let's not make this a habit." Sasuke said in the dark only making Naruto blush even more. "Shut up teme; you don't exactly complain." Naruto said smirking as he leaned down. "You-I; it's your effect dobe!" Sasuke stuttered out making Naruto laugh into his neck at the way he had gotten flustered. Naruto licked a long line up from Sasuke's collarbone up to his bond mark.

"That's all it is, right teme?" Naruto teased, his lips brushing over his neck as he said the words before his fangs dipped into Sasuke's skin.

Sasuke immediately stiffened and swallowed a groan. "Yeah, that's all." He managed to grit out as Naruto retracted his fangs and sucked at his neck. Sasuke tried to grip at the futon but couldn't get anything more than a few bits of sheet to tug at. He grabbed onto Naruto's shoulder and squeezed tightly in an effort to keep quiet even though he wanted to just moan. "Ow." Naruto complained as he continued on sucking his neck. "Shut u-ahh...fuck." Sasuke said, hating that he had let out a moan but he was getting to the point where he didn't care.

He moved his one of his hands from Naruto's shoulders and buried it in Naruto's hair, tugging at it in an effort to just feel better; to get a little of the pressure off of his chest.

He felt Naruto lick up the blood that was left and knew that he would come down from the high in just a short time. He sighed, loathing the way it sounded so blissful but stiffened when he felt Naruto suck and nip at his collarbone.

"Are you still hungry?" Sasuke asked, confused and a little bit dazed.

"Nope." Naruto answered, his voice carefree.

"Then what the hell are you doing." Sasuke demanded. "Just giving you _my_ version of a hickey." he answered casually, snickering a little. Before Sasuke got a chance to actually harm the blonde, the door to the room was thrown open and light flooded in. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke's neck and immediately blushed at having been caught the way they had been.

"What the hell." Misaki said when he was greeted with the scene in front of him.

"Well, the girls in class were right; Sasuke and Naruto's love life is very interesting." Kakashi commented before walking away.

"I was woken up for this?" Tsunade asked before groaning and rubbing her temples. "Jeez, I don't need to know when Naruto's getting action." She said making both Naruto and Sasuke blush harder if possible.

"Next time someone hears a loud crash in Naruto's room; let's just assume it's because the Uchiha's in there." Tsunade said as she yawned and walked away, pulling a stunned Misaki along with her and closing the door, letting the room go dark again.

* * *

 **Alright, so whoever liked the chapter raise their hands! Yup...I'll just wait... for someone to... you know...raise their hand.**

 **Anyways; guys I had a lot of fun writing this and let me just make it clear that this is harmless teasing; there are no feelings involved besides those of friendship. Feelings take time guys; as one of my lovely reviewers mentioned. Hope you guys tune in next week for the next chapter.**

 **Also I've decided to start doing little previews of future chapters. It'll usually be 2-3 lines. So here is a little preview of the chapter.**

"Don't worry; I don't like Naruto. At most he's a…" Sasuke paused, "friend." he finished.

"I don't need you to tell me not to worry." Misaki said glaring at the Uchiha. "You're just a donor that'll be gone in a month." Misaki added and right after he said that Naruto could be heard down the hall.

 **JA NE!**


	7. Hickey

**So guys Here is the new chapter! I hope all of you enjoy it and I have to say the last chapter recieved so many reviews and I was so freaking happy! We went from like 18 to 26 reviews! HOORAY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

A shrill ringing sound brought Sasuke halfway out of his slumber. He looked around sleepily, vaguely remembering all of last night's groaned as he reached into his pocket to find the source of the loud ringing. He read the caller ID and glared at it as if that would make the phone seize it's noisy antics. He tossed the phone over his shoulder and buried his face into the spare pillow Naruto had given him.

"Damn it Sasuke!" He heard sheets shuffling and continued to lay still on the futon, more asleep than awake. He heard rustling and the dobe sighing. "Why are you throwing things at me so early in the morning?" He heard him ask. He attempted to answer but simply shrugged his shoulders, wondering why the blonde was speaking to him so early in the morning.

"Hello?" He heard the blonde saying after a click of the button. It was a miracle, the blonde had gotten the ringing to stop.

"Uh, this is Naruto?" He heard the blonde say hesitantly and Sasuke started to wonder if the blonde had finally lost it.

"Sasuke" Naruto hissed, "Sasuke, get the fuck up!" The blonde poked him hard with his foot. "Blow me." Sasuke mumbled before burying his head deeper into the pillow.

"So early in the morning?" Naruto asked sarcastically before once again digging his foot into the Sasuke's side. "Get up! Your brother's on the phone."

Sasuke shrugged again. "Then leave him on the phone, don't answer. He'll go away eventually." Sasuke responded slapping away Naruto's foot.

"I already answered." Naruto responded making Sasuke sit up quickly, all sleep gone from his eyes. "What? Why?" He hissed out as he glared at the the phone in the blonde's hand. "Why do you even have my phone?"He asked and proceeded to only stare at the blonde when he gave him an exasperated look.

"Because you freaking threw it at my head!" Naruto exclaimed making the Uchiha glare harder than before. "That doesn't mean you get to answer it." Sasuke retorted and only got the phone thrown at him. "Deal with your brother; I'm going to go shower. I'll drop you off at home later." Naruto said, glancing at the clock and realizing that it was extremely early and that there was still two hours and a half before school even started.

"Stupid freaking older Uchiha calling at freaking 5:30 a.m." Naruto mumbled as he walked towards the bathroom leaving Sasuke alone with his phone.

"What do you want Itachi." Sasuke said, not bothering with manners when it came to his older brother.

"Well good morning to you sweet little brother of mine." Itachi said making Sasuke's brow twitch with annoyance. "What do you want." Sasuke repeated.

"First off." Itachi began. "Why did Naruto answer your phone." Itachi asked catching Sasuke off guard at how serious the question sounded. "We had an experiment for class, it was late so I slept over." Sasuke answered, not wanting to piss of his brother at the moment by not answering the question. He had thought that Itachi would be teasing him if anything about having Naruto answer his phone so early in the morning. He had honestly been expecting teasing and questions about whether or not Naruto had spent the night so he was more than surprised when Itachi hadn't done none of the above.

"Is that it." Itachi asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sasuke asked.

"No reason; mom says hi." Itachi responded.

"Why did you call so early?" Sasuke asked. "What do you mean early? It's already 7:30. Mom wanted to call on a whim; I called home first and no one answered so we assumed you were probably on your way to class.

Sasuke looked at the clock that Naruto had glanced at and felt his annoyance build up to unfound levels. "That idiot!" Sasuke spat.

"Excuse me." Itachi said, obviously waiting for an explanation.

"I'll call you back." Sasuke said hitting the end call button before Itachi could protest. He got up from the futon and started rummaging around the blonde's room. He dug around in the dresser and managed to find a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans that didn't just slip off his hips. He was lucky that it was Friday and students didn't wear uniforms on Fridays. He took off his slept in uniform shirt and tossed it onto the bed just as soon as Naruto walked out the bathroom in a pair of boxer briefs, rubbing a small towel over his wet hair.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked watching as the Uchiha unbuttoned his pants.

"So, who's driving the Uchiha ho—oh." Misaki paused as he entered the room. "Seriously."He shook his head and glared at the raven haired boy while Naruto was trying to explain that it wasn't anything near what it looked like.

"What." Sasuke said stoically when he felt the other boy glare at him; his response only made the boy glare harder. "Kakashi left; I guess you're walking." He said with a strained smile before facing Naruto. "You're gonna be late goldilocks." He informed him.

"What do you mean; it's not even 6 yet." Naruto protested.

"Are you still using that broken clock; the one I told you to replace the last time I was here?" Misaki asked, waiting patiently for the blonde to realize that what he had seen was not the right time.

"Crap!" Naruto exclaimed, now running around and looking through the same drawers that Sasuke had been searching through earlier. "Baka." Sasuke whispered under his breath.

"Dumbass." Misaki said at the same time, shaking his head at the blonde.

"Don't get lost on your way out." Misaki said, now with a real smile as he watched the Uchiha finish dressing but his smile faded when he realized whose clothes he was wearing.

"Misa; stop it." Naruto reprimanded without really looking up. "I'll take him to school on my bike." He added catching Sasuke's attention.

"That dangerous piece of junk with a seat?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not junk, first off! And no not that one; Kurama got me a new one as an awakening present." Naruto responded as he pulled a shirt down over his head and slipped on his shoes. "Come on, hurry up." He badgered. "I need to brush my teeth; get me a toothbrush." Sasuke argued.

Naruto pursed his lips and glared at Sasuke. "Please."He added after a moment making Naruto smirk and turn towards Misaki. "Look at how well I'm training him." He joked before disappearing into the hall in search of an extra toothbrush, leaving Misaki and Sasuke alone. "Play nice." Naruto called over his shoulder making Sasuke scoff and Misaki frown.

"Seriously what's his effect?" Misaki asked right off the bat and Sasuke groaned internally, not this again.

"He," Sasuke paused, how was he supposed to say Naruto brought him to the near brink of an orgasm with one freaking nip to the neck. "He's like ecstasy." He finished, watching in mild amusement as Misaki paused and then started sputtering with a blush. "He makes you…?" He sort of asked and Sasuke reluctantly nodded. "And you're okay with that?" He asked. "I know Naruto, and he's the type to get carried away. Has he tried anything?"

Sasuke paused, the question having caught him off guard. Just once Sasuke found himself recalling. "That's none of your business." Sasuke replied feeling his throat tighten and his cheeks burn as he remembered the actual scene.

"Oh? I'll take that as a yes." Misaki said, smiling smugly but Sasuke caught a flash of something else in his eyes. Did he look hurt just now?

"You might as well." Sasuke found himself saying as he sat down on the edge of Naruto's unmade bed. Misaki's face was clean of emotion, not sign of the hurt he thought he saw before. "If it hasn't happened already, it's bound to right? I mean there's still a month left."

There it is.

"You don't even care about him." Misaki blurted out angrily.

"But you do." Sasuke realized. "You like him?" He asked watching Misaki's face closely and his eyes widened when he realized that he was wrong. "Hn."

"What?" Misaki asked noticing how Sasuke had this look on his face, as if he had figured it all out. "Don't worry; I don't like Naruto. At most he's a…" Sasuke paused, "friend." he finished.

"I don't need you to tell me not to worry." Misaki said glaring at the Uchiha. "You're just a donor that'll be gone in a month." Misaki added and right after he said that Naruto could be heard down the hall. The blonde entered the room and tossed a toothbrush that was individually wrapped at Sasuke who caught it with ease. "Here you go." He said, "Now hurry up." He said making shooing motions at Sasuke with his hands as he walked to the bathroom.

"I'll see you after school goldilocks." Misaki said, turning to leave the room. "Duh, I promised didn't I?" Naruto said making Misaki beam at him before leaving.

While Sasuke brushed his teeth the blonde looked around for an extra helmet that he kept in his closet. With a little digging he found the helmet in tip top shape buried under a pile of clothes and shoes.

As Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom stretching, Naruto turned to look at him and paused, his eyes lingering on Sasuke's neck. "You sure you don't wanna hide that?" He asked pointing to the bond mark. "I'll just say it's a tattoo if anyone asks."

"And when the bond is over."

"I got rid of it." Sasuke said shrugging while Naruto continued to look at his neck. "That shirts a little big on you." Naruto said tossing him the extra helmet. "It's the only one you had that fit best, so what if it slips a bit? Hurry up we're gonna be late." Sasuke said, placing his clothes into his backpack and grabbing the sweater he always had in there before passing Naruto and heading towards the doors. Naruto followed and Sasuke didn't miss the shit eating grin on his face. "Out with it dobe." He demanded.

"Oh it's nothing." He said passing Sasuke and hurrying outside and turning and going behind to the side of the house and getting his motorcycle. Sasuke heard an engine rev and gave Naruto an unimpressed look when he came round the house on his bike, his helmet already on and his bag most likely already in the little storage box on the very back of the bike. It was much nicer than the old one Sasuke would notice the blonde driving around in before. "Kawasaki Ninja?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded, rather impressed.

"I've ridden a bike before." Sasuke said as he climbed on behind Naruto.

"Not with me driving." Naruto said, kicking up the stand and giving the go for the guards to open up the gate. "There's no difference." Sasuke said slipping on his helmet and he heard Naruto cackle like a mad man and then speeding out of the driveway, Sasuke managing to grab on tightly to the dobe at the last minute. "You idiot! You don't just speed off like that!" Sasuke scolded and was only rewarded by a slightly muffled apology followed by a laugh.

Sasuke scowled underneath his helmet and simply held on tightly for the rest of the drive. They got to school in no time and Sasuke pulled of the helmet with relief. "You drive like a mad man." Sasuke said and Naruto only responded by giving him another shit eating grin making Sasuke glare at him. "Go play in traffic."

Naruto continued to grin, "Only if you come with." Sasuke scoffed, "In your dreams." Before muttering a quick thanks under his breath for the ride as the two walked quickly to Kakashi's class. Sasuke ran a hand through the his hair to get it fixed, hoping that it didn't look weird because of the helmet.

But the time the two got to Kakashi's classroom, class had already been going on for 15 minutes. They were both out of breath from having practically ran to the class in a failed effort to avoid being late. Naruto slid the classroom doors open and everyone that was there turned to look at them. Kakashi immediately spoke up "So kind of you to joi—"

"Oh my god!" A girl interrupted squealing. "Sasuke!" They heard Sakura exclaim and both turned to look at her. "Is that a hickey?!"

Sasuke paused and then carefully turned towards Naruto who was wearing the same grin as before. "That's why you said your shirt was too big." He realized and the only response he got from Naruto was a barely controlled laugh.

"That's Naruto's shirt?!" Another girl screeched making Kakashi chuckle. "You think this is bad; you should've seen them last night." Kakashi murmured mostly to himself; not really caring if someone heard him since everyone knew that he regularly visited Naruto's home.

"What?!" They demanded to know.

"Pervert!"

Smack.

* * *

Naruto had basically been pouting since Sasuke had smacked him at the beginning of first period. "Naruto, stop sulking. It's not like the Uchiha hasn't hit you before." Kiba said as they left their fourth period class and headed for lunch. "He called me a pervert in front of the whole class." Naruto cried, glaring at Kiba for not caring enough.

"Well…" Kiba drawled out.

"Well what?" Naruto bit out. "You kinda are." Kiba muttered. "I am not a pervert!" Naruto said. "You gave the dude a hickey without his permission; you're lucky the only thing he called you was a pervert." Kiba reminded.

"I told him that I was gonna give him one." Naruto argued.

"Did you really though?" Kiba asked before letting out a sigh and patted Naruto on the back. "Wanna know something that's gonna cheer you up?" Naruto nodded in response. "All our teachers after lunch are absent or in a meeting." Kiba said; grinning from ear to ear. "Really? Even Gai who wouldn't miss a second of our youth?" Naruto asked. "Mandatory meeting." Kiba answered and high fived the blonde.

"So do you wanna to go and watch a movie or something?" Kiba asked.

"Actually Misaki's in town; I wanna catch up with him." Naruto apologized and Kiba made a waving motion with his hand. "Nah, it's fine. It's Misaki after all." Kiba said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and poking at Naruto's side. "Shut up" Naruto said smacking his poking fingers away, "It's not like that." He said. "No, of course not." Kiba drawled out snickering.

"He's my best friend." Naruto argued.

"So am I but you don't wanna bang me." Kiba replied and then paused, "Do you?" He asked, a look of worry on his face.

"Well, now that you mention it." Naruto said in complete seriousness. "No dumbass; and I don't wanna bang Misaki either." Naruto finished.

"What about what Misaki wants?" Kiba asked.

"Look, I gotta go. If anything cover for me." Naruto said before turning and walking back towards his classroom to grab his stuff. He headed out of the building and was out of the gate in no time; shooting a text to Misaki so that he knew to be ready. He climbed on his bike and started her up and headed back home.

It wasn't like Naruto was blind. He had figured out Misaki's feelings around the end of his last visit; which albeit wasn't very long ago; but he had still managed to figure it out. He didn't feel the same way, that much he knew but he wasn't sure how he was supposed to tell that to his best friend. What if he ended up hurting their friendship? He didn't want that to happen. He knew that were Misaki to ask him out, he wouldn't say yes for the sake of maintaining their friendship either. He didn't want to lead Misaki on but he didn't want to just out and say he was never going to be able to return his feelings. Naruto sighed as he parked outside of the gates; he texted Misaki to come outside and couldn't help the smile that came over his lips at the seeing him. He really did love Misaki, just not in the same way and he hoped that if he ever did have to tell him; it wouldn't affect their relationship. Naruto passed Misaki his spare helmet as he hopped on the back of his bike.

He started up his bike and sped off like he had this morning. "So where are you taking me?" Misaki yelled above the roar of the wind.

"I'm in the mood for ice-cream." Naruto yelled back.

"In November? It's fall!" Misaki argued. "And?" Naruto asked making Misaki shrug, "Alright then; but you're paying."

Naruto drove for only a short while; taking for time look for parking than actually driving. They got of his bike and he pocketed his keys. "The usual place huh?" Misaki asked elbowing Naruto in the side. "Yup; this is always the first place we come to when you visit." Naruto answered.

They walked into the small ice cream parlor and ordered their usual sundae decked with practically everything the store had to offer. "I remember the first time Kurama brought us here; we couldn't even finish half of one of these sundaes." Misaki said laughing as he recalled the memory. "You had the chubbiest cheeks and you'd fill them with ice-cream like a squirrel with nuts." Misaki teased.

"At least I was cute." Naruto muttered lightly, smirking when Misaki glared at him. "I was an ugly duckling and now I am a beautiful swan so fuck you." Misaki said. They both looked at each other before bursting out laughing. "Swan my ass." Naruto said between laughs.

"Kurama is coming back Friday; why?" Misaki asked as they calmed down and waited for their sundae to come out. "He's at a meeting with the council." Naruto answered surprising Misaki.

"Is he going to make it back in time?" Misaki asked and Naruto hesitated. "No; he's coming back next friday."

"Shit; sorry Naruto." Misaki said and Naruto smiled softly at the sincerity in his voice.

"It's okay; I don't mind. I think it's harder for him than for me. He hasn't missed a visit since it happened." Naruto sighed.

"Can't the council give him a day off?" Misaki asked and frowned when Naruto shook his head. "Not with what's going on with the hunters lately. This one hunter has been rallying up a bunch of stray ones and getting them to join together to hunt. It's sick and the council needs Kurama more than I do right now." Naruto explained.

As Naruto finished, the waiter brought around their sundae and two spoons. Both grabbed one each and dug into the sundae. "Mmm! This is still as good as I remember." Misaki moaned. "You're telling me." Naruto said, knocking Misaki's spoon aside so he could get the last strawberry. "Uncultured swine." Naruto heard him mutter and he only responded with a smirk.

"So," Misaki started, getting a spoonful of ice-cream and bringing it up to his lips, "the Uchiha says you're basically like ecstasy." He finished casually before putting the spoonful of ice-cream in his mouth.

"Yeah, I guess you could—what?"

Misaki simply watched as Naruto went from embarrassed to annoyed and back to embarrased. "I didn't know you could turn so red." Misaki commented.

"Shut up!" Naruto huffed, "I'm not like ecstasy; it's just my effect and he's exaggerating."

"Is he? I mean, you don't know what it's like; only he does." Misaki said making Naruto pause and think about all the times he had bit Sasuke. He blushed and only continued to shove more ice-cream into his mouth. "I make him a little horny that's it." He mumbled before clearing his throat. "Speaking about Sasuke."Naruto said as he put down his spoon and Misaki stopped eating. His belly turning to knots; expecting the blonde to reprimand him for treating the Uchiha poorly, not that he had tried to hide it. "I need you to know that I'm really sorry."

"Misaki; it was so fucking wrong of me to throw away all caution like that and go and wind up bonded to Sasuke. It wasn't fair to you at all. We were planning this for years and you have every right to be pissed." Naruto sighed, "I'm really sorry; I don't expect you to forgive me or anything but—"

"Oh stop it you idiot." Misaki interrupted smiling softly at him. "You're my best friend and while I am really pissed; I forgive you and your stupidity." Misaki chuckled. "You can also make it up to me later. I don't know how yet. But you sir, owe me." He finished pointing at Naruto with his spoon.

"Thanks Misaki." Naruto said and pulled out his wallet, taking a few bills and putting it on the table. They both stood up and Misaki jumped on him; hugging him like a leech. "You're very welcome." He answered before detaching himself like the octopus he was.

"What time is it?" Misaki asked. "It's about to be 3; I gotta go." Naruto answered as they got back to his bike. "Where to?" Misaki asked.

"I'm gonna go pick up Sasuke; I felt bad for making him late." Naruto said, and giving him an unwanted, though very impressive, hickey. He added silently.

"I can drop you off at home and then we'll go somewhere else." Naruto offered. "Nah; I'm good. I wanna walk that sundae off." Misaki said with a wave of his hand.

"You sure?" Naruto asked, swinging a leg over his bike and grabbing his helmet. "Yup." Misaki said with a smile. "Alright; I'll see you later then." Naruto said above the roar of his bike before racing away. He wasn't happy about leaving Misaki so early but he knew that they still had a lot of time before he had to go back; his visits were always long. He sped along the streets and got to school just as the last bell rung. He kicked his stand out and leaned into his bike; lazily looking for Sasuke. About three minutes later he noticed the raven haired boy walking towards the gate, having not yet noticed him, Naruto called out to him and only managed to receive a glare.

"Sasuke." Naruto whined, "Don't be like that, let me give you a ride home!" He said patting the back seat of his bike.

"I'll walk," Sasuke said turning away from the blonde.

"Sasuke, come on." Naruto begged, "please."

Sasuke sighed; "You don't get to say a word or I'm just hopping off the damn bike."

"Deal." Naruto said as he handed him the helmet. Sasuke mounted the back of his bike and ignored all the stares he felt. "I'm never going to hear the end of this on Monday." He muttered and Naruto huffed before riding towards the Uchiha's house. They got there quickly and Sasuke all too eagerly hopped off the bike and tossed Naruto his helmet back.

"Sasuke; wait." Naruto said, grabbing the other boy's wrist and forcing him to face him. "I'm sorry about the hickey; I was just kidding around."

"Yeah; I'm sure the whole school thinks so too." Sasuke bit back.

"It could've been worse." Naruto offered, "I mean, I only gave you one."

"Cause that's the problem!" Sasuke said sarcastically, "If only I had more."

"Seriously; I'm really sorry. I won't do it again." Naruto said.

"Why are you even apologizing; You just need to remember that I'm a donor. You can bite me but that's it." Sasuke said, the bitterness in his voice surprising him.

"Teme, you're my friend." Naruto said. "You're not just a donor." Sasuke simply stared at him in response. "And because you're my friend, you're not allowed to disappear at the end of the month." Naruto added and Sasuke realized that Naruto must have heard him and Misaki speaking before giving him a toothbrush this morning.

"Alright?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke and waiting for a reply. "Fine dobe; stop staring at me." Sasuke said, an embarrassed blush spreading across his cheeks.

"But seriously," Sasuke said, "no more hickies."

* * *

 **yay? Or nay? I had fun writing this cute little chapter! Next chapters kind of a little sad and emotion filled but it's a good change of pace. Hope you guys like it.**

"Who the hell are you to tell me what they wouldn't or would want? They're gone, you don't know what it's like to lose your parents; to have them ripped away from you." Naruto bitterly claimed, trying to blink away the tears to no avail and looking away.

 **Ja Ne!**


	8. Friend

**Alright so get ready for a little bit of background info but hopefully you guys still find this chapter filled with drama and happy endings; sort of. Anyways thanks for following, reviewing and reading this story! I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3**

 **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: Updates will be moved to Sunday because I got a job!**

* * *

The weekend had passed extremely fast and Sasuke found himself back in Kakashi's classroom Monday morning. He hadn't seen the blonde since he had dropped him off at home and they had ended up watching a bunch of movies Sasuke had in his living room. They had just relaxed and talked about the rose experiment as well as random little things and Sasuke realized that he felt comfortable with the blonde; sure there were times when he wanted to punch Naruto in the face but with them that seemed to be a good sign.

Sasuke's bond mark hadn't acted up at all during that time so it was nice to just laze around and not have to worry about Naruto feeding and in the process give him a raging boner. Sasuke had been even more surprised that the bond mark hadn't acted up on Saturday or Sunday either, he had grown to expect Naruto to look at him sheepishly as the bond mark flared up and say that he was hungry. When he didn't experience any of that during the weekend, he felt...bored. Yeah, that was probably the right word; he had gotten used to having the blonde being around him so much that he had been bored and unsure of what to do over the weekend since Naruto didn't have to feed. He found himself wishing that this whole feeding thing had a schedule so that he knew when Naruto would want to have a go at his neck.

Just the thought of Naruto getting near his neck again was enough to make the raven haired boy blush in frustration; the stupid hickey that the blonde had given him was still proudly sitting on his collarbone; only slightly faded. When the blonde had said he was giving him a hickey Sasuke had thought the idiot was joking and they had wasted Friday by watching so many movies that Sasuke had forgotten to put a cold spoon on the little bruise so that it would go away faster.

Sasuke sighed as he remembered his carelessness; at least he still had another week before his parents came home and found him with a hickey; although the bond mark had him more worried than the hickey. He made a mental note to remember to ask Sakura for cover up so that he would be able to cover up the bond mark when his parents got back as he listened to Kakashi do roll call. He lazily raised his hand and waited for him to finish off by calling Naruto's name. When Kakashi ended roll call with his name he glanced up and over to the blonde's desk which was empty. He looked back up to Kakashi who was currently jotting down notes for the class to copy on person perception before he noticed the date that was placed at the corner of the board. _Of course_ , Sasuke thought, _no wonder the he's absent._

For some unknown reason to Sasuke, Naruto was always absent on this day; at least when it fell on a school day. He always wondered why, like clockwork, Naruto would never come and he knew that it had to be something personal, possibly even vampire related, judging by the way Kakashi was always understanding and none of their teachers truly questioned his absence the next day.

Sasuke leaned back into his chair and tried to focus on the lesson but found that his thoughts kept going back to the blonde. He couldn't deny the fact that he was curious; but there was nagging feeling in the back of his mind that it was more than just curiosity. He waited patiently for the class to be over and for everyone to file out of the classroom before walking up to Kakashi. He knew that the older vampire didn't have any more classes until fourth period and he wasn't really concerned with being late for his next class.

Kakashi took one look at him and seemed to already know what he was going to say; "This is about Naruto." He stated, not even bothering to phrase it like a question. "Hn."

"What do you want to know?" He offered. "Why isn't he here?" Sasuke asked, wasting no time.

"Anniversary of his parent's death." Kakashi answered, his own voice a little strained making Sasuke pause. He knew that Naruto's parents had died so the answer wasn't exactly surprising. "And the murder of his clan." Kakashi added catching Sasuke off guard.

The silver haired vampire had this hard and calculating look on his face and Sasuke wasn't sure why he was looking at him with those eyes. "You didn't know?" Kakashi asked, a little wary of the Uchiha's answer.

"How could I? I haven't ever had an actual conversation with Naruto that didn't involve just plain arguing until he bonded us." Sasuke replied, "Should I have know?" He asked.

"I thought you would know." Kakashi answered, "His clan was massacred by hunters after all."

Sasuke froze, "Who?" He asked, honestly sickened at the idea of hunters committing such a crime. It wasn't the first time Sasuke had heard of an unjustified kill but this was a clan. Clans involved humans and every hunter knew this. Sasuke had learned so much more about how humans and vampires interacting in the past week than he had since he learned that vampires weren't just monsters in books or movies. _Who would have the guts to go out and slaughter that many?_

"It's classified, only the council and select few know." Kakashi said.

"You're part of the select few." Sasuke pointed out, "No, I wasn't entrusted with this information." Kakashi responded. "I only know because I was there to see the results."

Sasuke repressed the shiver that went up his spine at the thought of having found all the carnage. "But; how could they take out a whole clan?" He asked, "Clans are scattered and they meet rarely." He argued.

"The council still doesn't know how. It was a systematic attack; every house that held someone from the Namikaze clan was attacked at the same time." Kakashi said leaving Sasuke stunned. It would take someone with an immense amount of connections and power to organize such an attack. _How could I have never heard of this?_ Sasuke wondered.

"I thought you would know but there was chance you wouldn't. After all you were only seven when it happened so it's possible your parents simply didn't tell you about it." Kakashi went on.

"Naruto's at their graves?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi nodded. "Is he alone?"

"Yes."

* * *

Naruto didn't like coming to visit when everyone else did. He found that there was too many emotions in the air for him to handle and there was always the pity. There was always someone saying sorry to him and he hated that. He didn't need pity; what he needed was something that he could never have: his parents. His heart always felt heavy in his chest whenever he visited his parents, but it was always bearable because he always came with his brother after everyone else had paid their respects and visited. They stayed the whole day, only leaving when the cemetery was closing. But he didn't know if he could stay the whole day without his brother there. They shared the pain of coming back here everyday and it felt so odd not having Kurama there for him to lean on. Kurama had called him earlier in the day and had apologized for not being able to be there with him and Naruto had simply told him that it was fine, to not worry, he was a big boy now. But by the way Kurama kept apologizing, it was clear that he knew just how much Naruto was hurting inside. "Never again." He had promised, "I'll be there next time."

He sat down in front of his parents grave and placed the small flowers in between all the other large and grande bouquets that others had left. Misaki and Sakura had already been to the graves and both had already called him saying that they'd see him tomorrow. They knew better than to say sorry, or something along those lines.

He breathed in and sighed, resting his elbows on his thighs and holding his head. He felt so lost and everytime he came back here it just hurt more. The memories were still too vivid; even if it had been 10 years ago. He could remember everything. The screams of his parents, the hunters, and the pain. Not to mention the blood.

 _An eight-year old Naruto startled awake to the sound of someone banging on the door. He looked around his room and noticed that it was still dark and with a quick look at his clock he noticed it had only been an hour since he had gone to bed. He kicked off the covers and softly walked over to his brother's bed barefoot. "Kurama! Hey wake up!" Naruto whispered, shaking the 13 year old boy who was a much heavier sleeper. "Someone's at the door." Naruto continued managing to get the older boy to sit up._

 _"Let mom and dad get it Naruto!" Kurama whined and sure enough they heard footsteps coming from the direction of their parents bedroom._

 _"Who would be here at this hour Minato?" They heard their mom whisper as she passed through the hallways with their dad. The footsteps faded as the couple went downstairs to answer the door. "See?" Kurama said annoyed before pulling the covers over his head and telling his little brother to go back to sleep._

 _"Okay." Naruto said warily before turning to head back to his bed._

 _"KUSHINA RUN!"_

 _Naruto's heart immediately started beating faster at the sound of his father's scream and he rushed back to Kurama's side. The other boy had bolted up from bed at the sound and quickly climbed out of bed. They heard the sound of multiple people running into the house and banging against the walls. Heavy footsteps echoed into their room._

 _"KUSHINA!" They heard their father yell again before their mother let out a howl of pain, bringing tears into Naruto's eyes. "Kurama what's going on?!" Naruto whispered, not sure he had the strength to raise his voice. "DON'T LET THE VAMPIRE GO!" They heard a man bellow._

 _"I don't know" answered the other boy, his own voice quivering, grabbing his brother's hand and slowly leading him towards the door of their bedroom that was shut tight. He opened the door slowly and listened at the sounds of banging and muffled yells that were coming from downstairs. "Stay here," Kurama instructed and Naruto shook his head, not wanting to be left alone. "Naruto, please." Kurama begged, "You remember how to use my phone?" Kurama asked and Naruto nodded. "'Good; call Kakashi using my cellphone." Kurama instructed. "This is really important. Tell Kakashi that there are hunters in the house." He finished, not giving Naruto a chance to argue before he quietly slipped out of the room._

 _Naruto breathed in deeply; ignoring the tears that streamed down his cheek and his choked out sobs. He wanted his mom and dad. It sounded like someone was hurting them and he was scared. He hurried back to Kurama's bed and lifted his pillow, knowing that this was where Kurama always left his phone. He turned it on and quickly found Kakashi already programmed into the contacts. He pressed the call button and waited as the phone rang. "Hello?" He heard Kakashi answer, having clearly been woken by the boy's call._

 _"Kakashi there are hunters in the house." Naruto said, repeating his older brother, though not truly understanding what he had just said. "Naruto? Are you sure?" Kakashi asked alarmed, "Kakashi; I'm scared." Naruto said. Not a moment later he heard his father let out a cry before the only thing he could hear was the heavy footsteps of the hunters. Naruto let out a small sob, wondering what Kurama was doing; if his parents were okay._

 _"There's another small one here!" A man yelled out._

 _Naruto froze in fear at the sound of the man behind him, "Kakashi! Help!" He wailed into the phone as he was grabbed by the older man. "What do I do with him?" The man called, holding a struggling and crying Naruto firmly under his arm._

 _"Mark him up and then bring him down!" Someone answered and Naruto could only kick and scream as the man tried to pin him to the floor. His screams were silenced when the man pulled out a sharp small knife. "Please don't" He begged as the man pressed his knee down on his chest so that he couldn't move. Naruto gasped as the man put too much weight on his chest and knocked the air out of him._

 _"Please!" He wheezed before feeling the cold blade against the side of his face. "Shut up." The man ordered before pressing down on the blade, "Stop it!" Naruto screamed; crying as he felt the searing pain in his cheeks. "I'm almost done so shut up." The man said gruffly and this time switched the knife to the other side of his face. Naruto again screamed at the pain. "There; now just gotta do the neck-"_

 _"LET GO OF MY BROTHER!" Naruto heard Kurama exclaim before the man grunted in pain and fell to the side. Kurama held a bloody baseball bat in his hand and was breathing heavily. "Naruto." Kurama breathed as he took in his little brother with his bloodied face. "Come on," Kurama said taking his little brother's hand and pulling him around the house. "Close your eyes." Kurama ordered and Naruto did so; blindly following his brother._

 _He remembered smelling something metallic, a heavy aroma in the air. He continued with his eyes close until he stepped into something wet and warm and slipped. He paused wondering if he should open his eyes, feeling his hands all wet and warm, no don't his pajamas were covered in whatever it was he slipped. "THEY GOT AWAY." They heard the man that Kurama had hit yell out. Naruto's eyes snapped opened at the sound and he let out a blood curling scream at what he saw._

 _His parents were both lying in pools of blood; their eyes closed and hands all scratched up from fighting back. His father's blonde hair was caked with blood; imitating his mother's natural hair color. He looked down at his hands and found that what he had slipped in was their blood. "Kurama." Naruto whimpered and got a good look at his older brother who he noticed was also covered in blood; mostly around his neck, jaw and hands. "We have to hurry." His older brother said pulling him along and out of the house. They both went out through the back door and Kurama paused and looked back at the house, Naruto mimicked his older brother and found that he was looking at someone. He couldn't make out who it was but it was clear that Kurama was looking directly at him._

 _"Come on." Kurama ordered "Run."_

Naruto shuddered at the memory. He never asked Kurama who he had looked back at; whether it was a hunter or vampire. They didn't ever mention what happened that night; living it was enough, why keep talking about it. Naruto remembered that they ran for what seemed forever for him at the time until they stopped at the side of a busy road and Kurama started waving his hands around. It wasn't long before people stopped and they were taken to the hospital, Kakashi had found them quickly and by the look on his face, Naruto knew that he had seen the results of the attack. Naruto had stopped crying by the time they got to the hospital because he was all out of tears. He couldn't cry anymore and he didn't want to.

Kakashi had taken them to Tsunade after they were discharged from the hospital and the older women had continued where their parents left off. Naruto was grateful for Tsunade and he loved her; but she wasn't his mother and on this day being home with her was just a painful reminder of that fact. Naruto remembered watching the news and asking why his parent's murder wasn't being shown; why no one had cared. Kakashi had told him that since it was a vampire motivated attack the council had made sure that no one had found out.

Footsteps caught his attention and he shifted to see who had arrived before hugging his knees to his chest and resting his head on his arms. He didn't say anything but the other boy knew that he had been acknowledge.

"I hear that you look a lot like your dad." Sasuke said quietly, surprising Naruto but making him smile sadly at the same time.

"It's probably the hair." Naruto offered. "Kurama has our mom's hair; red as a tomato." Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke just sat down quietly next to him and listened, knowing that that was what the blonde was looking for. Someone that he could talk to; someone that would just listen and not judge.

"He grew it out after the attack; for her." Naruto continued. "I remember always wanting to play with it because I only had blonde hair and his red hair seemed so much more interesting."

"Then my dad was like who needs red hair; I think your mom looks like a tomato he would tease and after that it was on. Redheads vs. Blondes." Naruto said laughing, recalling the memory.

"Everything was them vs. us and then we started pranking each other. God it was hilarious. I remember one time my mom called for Kuruma and then she called for me and my dad and we both walked into that stupid cling on wrap." Naruto said throwing his head back laughing. "All of it started cause of their red hair." He finished softly, the smile on his face fading away quickly when memories of that his parents hair both caked in their own blood.

Sasuke frowned when he noticed how sad and angry the blonde's blue eyes got.

"I always wondered what would have happened if I had opened the door that night." Naruto muttered, "Maybe they'd still be alive."

Sasuke was speechless; he was always used to the bright and bubbly side of Naruto; he had never thought he'd see such a hateful expression on his face. Not to mention that it seemed as though all that hate was being directed at himself.

"I could have easily been the one to open the door." Naruto spat. "I could've been the one kil-"

"Stop it!" Sasuke said, quickly getting to his feet and glaring down at the other boy and stopping Naruto mid sentence. "Why would you say all thos-"

"Because it's true!" Naruto shot back, standing himself, his voice cracking with the weight of his words. "I woke up first; I could have answered the door and I could have been the one to get killed; I could have bought them some time!"

"If I had died; Kurama would have mom and dad and they'd still be alive!" Naruto angrily yelled, tears angrily running down his cheeks, "If I had died; you wouldn't be bonded to me like this; you'd be happier without me he-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sasuke snarled back. "Who are you to tell me that I would be happier or some bullshit like that?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the blond; for the first time hating him; for even thinking these things.

"Do you think your brother wants you gone?" Sasuke asked; "Your parents don't want you dead; no one does!" He said.

"Why the hell do you even care?" Naruto choked, "All you've ever done was put me down and fight me up until a week ago." He pointed out. "You would have probably have let me died had Kakashi not convinced you to accept the bond."

"Like hell I would have!" Sasuke yelled; his voice echoing throughout the cemetery. "I wasn't going to let you die."

"You could have fooled me!" Naruto argued.

"Would you just stop it?" Sasuke hissed; "Stop trying to piss me off. I don't want you dead; I never did. No one wants you gone." Sasuke stated. The young Uchiha watched as Naruto bit his lip angrily; breathing heavily from their screaming match.

"This wasn't your fault Naruto," Sasuke said, motioning towards the graves, "How could it be? You were only eight; Your parents loved you, they wouldn-"

"They're gone, you don't know what it's like to lose your parents; to have them ripped away from you. Who the hell are you to tell me what they wouldn't or would want?" Naruto bitterly claimed, trying to blink away the tears to no avail and looking away.

"I'm your fucking friend." Sasuke answered, making Naruto meet his eyes, "You said it yourself. I'm not going to disappear as soon as the bond's gone. I'm your friend." Sasuke repeated and Naruto looked away as more tears spilled. Sasuke's eyes softened and his hand shot out to grab the blonde's shoulders and pull him flush against his body. He wrapped his arms around his neck and held him tightly, "So don't talk like that."

He felt Naruto tense in his arms before he felt him take fistfuls of his shirt and grab tighter. Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's neck and let out a sob; letting Sasuke feel the warm tears that dripped onto his shirt. Sasuke reached up with one hand and ran it through Naruto's hair.

Naruto stayed the whole day until the groundskeeper told him and Sasuke that the cemetery was closing.

* * *

 **So umm,** ಥ_ಥ

If you had told Sasuke that in less than two weeks he would be playing Mario Kart with Naruto in his own room, he probably would have looked at you as if you were deranged. Yet here he was, with Naruto leaning against him every time he made a right turn in the game and laughing in his face when he got second or fell off the track. Since they had visited Naruto's parents it was as if the air around them got lighter.

 **I know that the little snippet doesn't sound all that interesting but trust me guys; you will definitely enjoy next week's chapter. I mean, at least I hope you guys do.**

 **JA NE!**


	9. Welcome Back

**HI GUYS SO YES FUN DAY! Went to the beach and had an awesome time with the family! I hope that if students are reading this they're enjoying their summer to the fullest!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

"Naruto, you're being annoying."

Said blonde merely smirked at the other boy, "You're just angry that I keep beating you at Mario Kart."

"No, you keep pushing me off the bed every time you manage to make first place." Sasuke huffed as he twiddled his thumbs trying to not to fall off rainbow road. The large open window and television were the only things allowing light into the room and the sound of the game filled in as background noise.

Naruto huffed "Manage?" He questioned. "Please, I fucking own this game." He finished making Sasuke roll his eyes.

If you had told Sasuke that in less than two weeks he would be playing Mario Kart with Naruto in his own room, he probably would have looked at you as if you were deranged. Yet here he was, with Naruto leaning against him every time he made a right turn in the game and laughing in his face when he got second or fell off the track. Since they had visited Naruto's parents it was as if the air around them got lighter. It was easier for them to talk and simply walk in silence. The tension that stopped them from completely going from rivals to friends was just gone and Sasuke found that he liked it. It wasn't so bad having the blonde as a friend. He was loud and he filled the silence in and there never seemed to be a dull moment with him.

"Keep repeating that, it might just become true." Sasuke smirked as he shot the blue koopa shell and Naruto's cart toppled over.

"Asshole." Naruto muttered and Sasuke grinned as he saw the finish line get closer. He watched as his kart zoomed past the finish line and he turned to look the blonde who made 4th. "So close." Sasuke mocked before flicking the game off.

"Why'd you do that?" Naruto asked and Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Mario Kart isn't the reason you came over to my house; we have to work on our psych project for Kakashi."

Naruto huffed, "We're practically done with it already, we can still play." He offered but Sasuke simply gave him the 'Why must you aggravate me so' Uchiha scowl, "No we can't."

He started to spread their assignment out on the bed. They had their data all spread out as well as their interpretation and graphs. Sasuke quickly looked over the assignment paper, rubbing at his neck when he felt it ache a little, "Alright so we're almost done,"

"Um, Sas-"

"We just need to add in our conclusion."

"Sasuke, I"

"Which is basically any ideas for revisions that we have and any-"

"Sasuke!" Naruto interrupted, going a little red. Sasuke glared, "What."

"I'm hungry."

Sasuke scoffed, "You know where the kitchen is." He said, his mind still working on how they were going to organize the project.

"Not that kind of hungry." Naruto muttered and Sasuke paused before giving him a look. "Now?" He asked, "Really?" He sighed as he realized the ache in his neck was the bond mark acting up. It probably didn't burn as much since it had been there for a week already.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm sorry but I don't come with a feeding schedule like a hamster."

"You act like you're better than a hamster." Sasuke jabbed before sitting on the edge of his bed with his feet planted on the floor. Naruto got up and stood between his legs. Sasuke sighed as he felt Naruto's now familiar hands cup his jaw and raise his head a little. He found himself making eye contact with Naruto and immediately looked away, blushing slightly. While they had gotten more comfortable around each other, feedings still felt a little awkward and this was the first time that Sasuke had actually looked Naruto in the eyes. He looked back and saw that Naruto was already getting closer and he tried not to blush too hard when he felt Naruto lick the side of his neck. He felt the small hickey that Naruto gave him flare up as blood rushed through his veins in embarrassment.

He felt Naruto lean on the bed and heard paper crumbled as he placed his hands flat on top of them. "Hey dobe, watch it." He scolded before hearing Naruto huff and silence him by lightly biting into his neck.

Sasuke shivered as goosebumps covered his body from the sudden arousal and he tipped his head back a little, the familiar tightness in his pants back once again. He bit his lip in an effort not to make sounds, wondering why he would always hold it back. It seemed as though holding in his moans made the whole feeding thing harder to bear. He blushed as he opened his mouth and let out a moan, surprising himself at how sultry it sounded.

He must had surprised Naruto too since he felt the blond loose his balance and his hand slip on the papers that covered the bed. He fell back as Naruto's body pushed him back onto the bed. He winced in pain as he felt Naruto's fangs dig in deeper than before but couldn't help but let out the groan at feeling another body nicely lined up with his.

Naruto propped his weight on his elbows and stood inches away from Sasuke's face. Blood was spilt on this lip and chin and Sasuke noticed how the sight didn't do anything but annoy and make him want to tell Naruto to be neater. "Sorry," Naruto said, blushing slightly, "You...uh...surprised me and I slipped." He finished before going back to his neck and licking up the blood.

"Ow," Sasuke said, grimacing a bit when Naruto licked over the deeper wound, swatting at Naruto's head. He pulled at the blonde's hair when he felt another sting and was surprised when the blonde let out an exasperated sigh and his wrists were grabbed and pinned onto the bed above his head. "Stop it, I'm gonna hurt you with my fangs again." Sasuke let out a groan of frustration (yes both kinds) and bucked up in an attempt to get Naruto to let go of his wrists. He only managed to grind his hard on Naruto's groin and went still when he noticed that the blonde was just as hard as him.

He went bright red and looked anywhere but at the blonde and his eyes landed on the opened door of his room. His eyes widened when he saw his older brother standing in the doorway, Itachi's eyes wide with surprise. _Fuck._

* * *

Itachi placed his carry on by the couch and stretched out his arms as he walked around the empty living room. Sasuke was home, he had seen his sweater on the coat hanger and the kitchen had been just used, so where exactly was he? He had expected the younger Uchiha to be eagerly waiting for him, prying and trying to get him to tell him all about his uncle's meeting.

Itachi never told him though, not wanting to tell him how truly maniac his uncle was. The meetings that he would call into session had increased in numbers as had the number of people that showed up. Not many people in the Uchiha clan still came to these meetings; in fact Itachi wondered why he and his parents bothered going at all. But he knew the answer of course. They needed to keep a close eye on his uncle and make sure that he never attempted anything that would truly threatened the carefully followed treaties between their clan and the vampires.

The treaties had been set up around 10 years ago, and stated that should any hunter attack a vampire who hadn't gone rogue than that hunter would be given over to the vampire council. Itachi thought it was fair; besides no one from their clan was idiotic enough to go and hunt any vampires that weren't rogue. He had seen other hunters taken away and left to the council and no one had ever tried to break the understandable peace that they had developed but Itachi couldn't help but wonder if his uncle would be the first to do so.

He ran a hand through his hair and slumped onto the couch; his parents had gotten into a different taxi since they had more luggage so they would be home in just a few minutes if anything. He yawned and was about to lie down on the couch when he heard a moan. A very loud and sultry moan. He immediately got up and went still. _Sasuke wouldn't have brought someone home right?_ Itachi wondered. He quietly made his way down the hall, stopping in front of Sasuke's room. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion when he saw that the door wasn't completely closed. He didn't know what would be worse; walking in on just his brother or his brother with someone else. He reached for the doorknob but hesitated when he heard a thud come from inside the room. He paused and listened for Sasuke.

"Sorry." He hear someone whisper and Itachi had to stop himself from making any sound when he realized that Sasuke had really brought someone home; on top of that the person was a guy! "You...uh...surprised me and I slipped."

Itachi froze. _Slipped where?!_ He wondered; _Sasuke's just a kid!_ He panicked internally.

"Ow."' That was Sasuke!

Itachi couldn't believe it. Not only was his underaged brother having sex but he was having sex with some inexperienced guy that was probably just taking advantage of him. Itachi grabbed the doorknob and got ready to open the door.

He heard someone give out a frustrated sigh before the next words made his blood run cold. "Stop it, I'm gonna hurt you with my fangs again."

He pushed the door open, letting it quietly reveal the room to him. His eyes widened when they landed on the two people currently on top of the bed. Sasuke was pinned down; as far as Itachi could tell. He looked closer at the blonde on top of his younger brother and narrowed his eyes when he saw a small mess of blood on his brother's neck. His brother groaned again and started to look around frantically before his gaze landed on Itachi.

Itachi didn't think twice when he reached into his jacket and moved forward.

* * *

He opened his mouth to say something but Itachi was already reaching into his jacket and moving quickly across the room. Before Sasuke knew it Itachi had the muzzle of his gun firmly planted in Naruto's blonde hair. Sasuke felt Naruto tense and look up before he grew surprised and afraid.

"Itachi-"

"Who the hell are you." Itachi seethed, not allowing Sasuke to speak at all. The younger Uchiha flinched at Itachi's tone, he hadn't expected his family back until Friday; he had been more than sure that they wouldn't have been home early.

"This is Naruto and he-"

Itachi seemed to waver when he heard the name but Sasuke summed it up to his imagination. Itachi never wavered. "He is leaving and never coming back." He said punctuating the sentence with the sound of the trigger safety being taken off.

Naruto immediately started looking around frantically, trying to find an exit and Sasuke could feel how tense he was. He noticed the way that his eyes landed on the wide and open window and Sasuke barely saw him move before he was out of the room and the window was closed shut.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke couldn't help but exclaim. "Excuse me?" Itachi seethed, "One would think that you'd be grateful for saving you from that vampire. No instead I get this type of welcome back surprise. "

Sasuke paused, "Naruto wasn't hurting me."

"Naruto?" Itachi questioned before his eyes widened in what seemed like realization. "How long has this been going on?" He demanded to know. Sasuke simply glared back at his older brother, not wanting to give a response. Itachi scowled before reaching and pulling the collar of his brother's shirt down; grimacing at the blood that had already started to dry. Itachi's angry look only seemed to get worse. "Why the hell do you have a curse mark?" He asked and Sasuke smacked his hand away and attempted to cover it even though it didn't matter anymore. _It's a bond mark_. Sasuke thought. "Sasuke!" Itachi yelled, "Answer me." He ordered.

Sasuke merely looked away, not able to look his brother in the eyes. He knew that this would happen but he had never thought they would find out. They were supposed to come back on Friday; he should have had more time to prepared.

"Sasuke! Itachi!"

Sasuke froze at the sound of their mother's voice. "What's going on? I'm not back for five minutes and you too are figh-" His mother froze when she got to the door, taking in Itachi's rigid form holding a gun and Sasuke sitting on the bed with blood covering his neck, even though his hand was over the mark itself. "Sasuke!"

His mother's cry of disbelief and worry must have caught his father's attention because he quickly appeared at his mother's side. It took all of Sasuke's power not to flinch as a look of rage set on his father's face, even though none of it was directed at him.

"What happened."

Neither Itachi nor Sasuke said anything and Mikoto walked towards Sasuke and sat down next to him. She reached over and gently pried her son's hand away from his bloody neck. Sasuke didn't even react when he heard her gasp in disbelief.

"What is it Mikoto?" He heard his father ask.

"It's a curse mark." Itachi answered and Sasuke almost bit his tongue when he tried to correct him. "Who put it there?!" His father roared making Sasuke flinch but the room remained silent.

His father narrowed his eyes, deep in thought before grimacing. "We can break it. We just have to hunt whoever gave you the mark." He concluded.

"What?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. "He's not rogue! We can't hunt him!" He protested getting up.

"You know who put it there?" His father roared, "and you're letting that thing feed off of you?"

Sasuke glared at his father, "He's not a thing!" He yelled back surprising his father and everyone else in the room. Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh before he walked across the room and past his father, heading for the living room. He was stopped when his father roughly grabbed his wrist and spun him around to face him. "You do not turn your back on me." His father warned.

"Let go." Sasuke order, wondering where he was getting all this anger from. He thought that if his parents were ever to find out he would have felt scared, ashamed; something along those lines. He never thought he would be as livid as he was now; yelling back at his father of all people.

"Excuse me?" His father seethed, "What? You have a problem when I put my hand on you but you have no problem letting that thing feed off of you?"

"You don't understand what's going on!" Sasuke protested, pulling his wrist free and walking into the living room; his family right behind him. "I don't need to understand anything! I know he's a vampire!" His father argued.

"But that doesn't make him a bad person; he's my friend!" Sasuke retorted, pulling his wrist out of his father's hold.

"Friend?" HIs father mocked, "Since when are you friends with them?!"

"Since I got to know one of 'them'!" Sasuke answered. He felt hot with anger and he felt ready to explode. His father didn't know Naruto; how could he speak so badly of him? _Wasn't I like this before Naruto bonded me?_ Sasuke realized, a wave of guilt flooding him.

"There's nothing to get to know; he's a monster!"

"He hasn't even hurt me!"

Itachi spoke up this time, "I found him feeding off of you!"

Sasuke blushed, recalling what had happened when Itachi had walked in. He couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Itachi hadn't interrupted. "It's not like it hurts."

"You let him what?! In this house?! Sasuke Uchiha; bringing that thing in here and letting it feed off of you; what were you thinking?!" His father yelled.

"I wasn't going to let him die!" Sasuke roared back, his face flushing red. "I'd do it all over again too! He-" A sharp stinging cut him off and the living room went silent. He heard his mom gasp and he realized that his father had struck him across the face.

"You've disgraced this family wit-"

"Fugaku that's enough!" He heard his mother yell as he brought a hand to his face, feeling the hot flesh of his cheek sting. She moved to stand between Sasuke and her husband, glaring at him.

"No," Sasuke interrupted, "He said what he wanted to."

Sasuke turned and walked towards the door. "I'm going out. Welcome back by the way." He muttered, grabbing his sweater off the coat hanger and flung the door open before slamming it closed.

"That boy, who does he think he is?" Fugaku asked angrily before starting to walk towards the door. "Stop!" He heard his wife order and he turned to look at her, staring into her anger filled eyes. "Do not go after him and make things worse. You took it too far Fugaku." She said quietly.

"He has a curse mark Mikoto!" Her husband argued.

"And?" She questioned. "He said that he wasn't being hurt. Trust your son."

"I did trust him, up until he brought a vampire into this house." Fugaku responded.

"The vampire; he's one of the survivors of that massacre." Itachi said, speaking up again. His father turned to him, clearly surprised while his mother had a look of sadness and pity on her face. "We can't break this curse mark without killing the vampire and if we do that it'll disrupt everything." He concluded.

"So am I just supposed to watch as one of my son becomes a daily meal for that thing?"

"Fugaku!" Mikoto scolded, "Stop talking like that! You sound like your brother."

"I wouldn't mind bringing my brother in to deal with this." Fugaku muttered making his wife glare at him. "Don't even joke about that." She warned.

Itachi sighed before speaking up, knowing the arguing wouldn't end if he didn't. "We'll meet with him; the vampire and Sasuke and let the vampire know where we stand."

* * *

Sasuke glared at the sidewalk as he walked; it was already dark out and the nights were getting colder and colder this time of year. He stopped under a street lamp, not even three blocks away from his house and leaned against the post, zipping up his sweater all the way to his neck. He sighed and contemplated going back to the house before he felt someone approach him. He spun around and was greeted with a worried Naruto who was cut off guard, surprised that Sasuke had heard him approaching.

Naruto looked him up and down and Sasuke expected his attention to focus in on the dried up blood but instead he zeroed in on his cheek. He was surprised when Naruto reached over and lightly touched the side of his face.

"Your parents reacted that badly to finding out about me?" He asked, looking at the small red spot with guilt written across his face. He wasn't the only one that felt guilt though, _He doesn't know._ Sasuke remembered. He had forgotten that Naruto knew nothing about his family; he didn't know that they were hunters. _He's probably wondering why Itachi had a gun on him._ Sasuke realized, feeling guilty that he hadn't explained anything to Naruto and that the blonde still thought that vampires were just a new thing to him. Sasuke was certainly not going to tell him either. Not after finding out his parents, no his clan, was murdered by hunters. _He'd hate me._ Sasuke realized and wondered why the thought of that happening made him feel horrible.

"It's fine." He mumbled, "It's not your fault." He added, shivering when Naruto pulled his warm hand away from his neck and a cold breeze hit his face.

Naruto paused, knowing that arguing with the young Uchiha would be meaningless anyways. "You're cold." He said instead, "You're going back home?" He asked.

"I have to, Itachi would come looking for me if I don't show up." He said, _guns blazing with my father right behind him._ He added in his mind.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Naruto offered and Sasuke sighed, "Just up until the corner." He added and Sasuke nodded. They walked in silence and Sasuke glanced at Naruto from the corner of his eye, scowling when he realized the blonde still looked guilty.

"It's not your fault dobe." He repeated.

"We both know that this wouldn't have happened if you never ended up bonded with me." Naruto protested.

"Not this again." Sasuke muttered, "Dobe; I don't mind." He said.

"Yeah right." Naruto huffed.

"Seriously," Sasuke paused, watching as his house appeared in his view, "I even told my dad I'd do it again."

Naruto's head whipped back as he came to look at him, eyes wide with surprise. "Really?" He asked in disbelief. Sasuke blushed and nodded, bringing his hand to scratch at the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I'll leave you here." Naruto said, stopping when they got to his neighbor's house. "Don't worry they won't try anything." Sasuke said as he tugged Naruto along and stopped at the front of the small fence. He leaned against one of the granite post and sighed as he noticed all the flakes off dried up blood that covered the sleeve of his sweater. He rubbed his neck with his sleeve and winced when he noticed that along with all the dried up blood, his hand now had bits of new blood on it.

"Sorry." He heard Naruto mutter and realized that the blonde was staring at the bite that he had left. "You surprised me back then by, uhh...moaning like that."

Sasuke blushed a bright red, opening his mouth to say something as an excuse but failing. Naruto only snickered when he noticed how he was faring.

"Shut up; I wasn't the only one that seemed to be enjoying it." Sasuke bit back, not really registering what he had said. It definitely got Naruto to shut up but it just made them both blush a brighter red.

Sasuke felt a small drip of blood slide down his neck and under his sweater and he saw Naruto's eyes trace its movement. "You're still hungry; It's been days since you last fed." Sasuke stated before tipping his head back and exposing his neck. "Go on; finish." He suggested and Naruto stepped closer, bracing his two hands on either side of Sasuke's head and leaning down. His warm breath felt nice on his cold skin and Sasuke sighed as he felt Naruto lick up the blood from the reopened bite.

He felt Naruto paused and realized that the old bite had mostly likely sealed when he finished licking up all the blood and he simply nodded; not minding that Naruto was biting him again. He brought his arms around Naruto and fisted the back of his shirt as he felt the fangs break through his skin again. His body hummed pleasantly with the new and warm arousal; he wasn't cold anymore that was for sure.

He felt the fangs retract and Naruto suck at his neck hard, "Sasuke," He heard him breath against his throat.

"Hmm?" He asked, half moaning it out.

"I'm pretty sure your brother's looking at us from the window." He said, pausing, no longer feeding the way he was before.

"I don't care." Sasuke replied. Naruto chuckled before going back to feeding. "If you say so."

 _I meant it when I said I'd do this again._ Sasuke thought as Naruto slipped his hands around him and brought him closer.

* * *

 **Did you guys like it?! YES? NO? PLEASE TELL ME REGARDLESS!**

 **I do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and here's a little sneak peak of next week's chapter:**

He froze when he felt Sasuke grip the collar of his shirt and bring him up so that his lips ghosted over his ear. "What's wrong dobe?" He heard him ask, punctuating the question with another hurried thrust of his hips.

 **Well if that doesn't get your attention I don't know what will!**

 **Ja ne~**


	10. What's Wrong Dobe?

**I really hope you guys are enjoying the story and thanks for the reviews that some of you were kind enough to write! I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter! PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Naruto walked into his room and immediately flopped down on his bed. He was utterly exhausted as he turned his head and peered at his clock which read 5:40, which meant that it was almost eight. He yawned and replayed the events from yesterday.

* * *

 _He leaned down and placed his hands on the bed, accidently crumbling their draft papers as he did. He heard Sasuke scold him with "Hey dobe, watch it." but he rolled his eyes and decided that instead of arguing, he'd just hurry up and feed. He was so hungry, it had been almost a week since he had last fed and the only thing he really wanted at the moment was Sasuke. He felt his fangs slide out and almost moaned at the sweet taste of Sasuke's blood. He began to wonder if every feeding would be like this._

 _He knew that Sasuke, no matter how much of a friend he was becoming, probably wouldn't agree to letting him feed off of him after the bond mark disappeared. He hadn't asked him, but he had thought why bother if he already knew the answer._

 _He mentally shook his head as if to clear the thoughts and focused on feeding, enjoying the way his mouth pooled with the warm drink. He felt Sasuke shiver under him and he smirked. No matter how embarrassing this was, Naruto couldn't forget how easily Sasuke could be undone. How Mr. High and Mighty was knocked down a few pegs with just one feeding. He felt his fangs ache at having finally been released after such a long time that Naruto knew they wouldn't retract in a few seconds like the other feedings. He simply sucked around them and let blood run enough for him to feed._

 _He was wondering when his fangs would retract when he heard a low sultry moan from Sasuke. His hands slipped on the papers and he fell on top of the other boy, his fangs digging deeper into his neck. Naruto almost pulled away completely when Sasuke let out another groan as their bodies met, and this time the sound went straight to his groin. He couldn't believe Sasuke was doing this. Sure, he had let out a small moan once before when they fed too, had grabbed at his shoulders and what not but he had never let out such a long one, as if he were doing it on purpose. He pulled away and watched as blood ran freely from the deeper bite, "Sorry," He said, not able to will the blush that flowed up to his cheeks. "You...uh...surprised me and I slipped." He said before going back to his neck. He would have waited for a response but all the blood that was spilling was what he was focused on. "Ow." He heard Sasuke say before he grimaced a little. He felt Sasuke's hand swat at his head and then pull at his hair; he almost couldn't hold the moan that threatened to spill from his lips._

 _He was a guy, a homosexual guy and he was currently very turned on by the way that Sasuke was moaning and writhing under him. Now he was pulling at his hair and that wasn't exactly helping his hard on. He let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed Sasuke's wrists and pinned them above his head, "Stop it, I'm gonna hurt you with my fangs again." He said, but he just wanted Sasuke to stop pulling on his hair as though they were in the middle of hot needy sex. He heard Sasuke let out another groan and wondered if the Uchiha actually liked this position better._

 _He blushed at the direction of his thoughts and immediately pushed them all to the back of his mind. Why the hell was he thinking about Sasuke's preferred sex position. He paused a little as Sakura's voice popped into his head_ You cannot be gay and never have thought about Sasuke like that. _Well, now that he thought about, he couldn't really deny that Sasuke was hot._ He is really attractive; I mean what else could he be but hot when he's moaning like that under me. _His thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke suddenly bucked up and Naruto froze as he felt Sasuke's hard on grind up onto his._

 _He felt Sasuke grow still under him and wanted to let out an embarrassed groan, no doubt that the younger Uchiha felt his hard on._

 _He peered up from where he was feeding and saw Sasuke looking around frantically, avoiding any possibility of eye contact. He then felt Sasuke grow tense and he heard the soft and quick footsteps of someone walking across the room. He looked up and was stopped when he felt a cold hard cylinder like object pressed against his head. He peered out of the corner of his eye and his blood ran cold at the sight of a gun, and someone who could only be Sasuke's older brother._ Why the hell does he have a gun?! _Naruto thought, his body tensing up with fear and panic._

 _He heard Sasuke try to speak up; "Itachi-" before his brother interrupted him. "Who the hell are you." He seethed and Naruto almost shivered at how cold the tone was. "This is Naruto and he-"_

 _He was surprised at the way that the older Uchiha seemed to be surprised when he heard his name._ Do I know him? _Naruto wondered. It certainly seemed as though this guy had at least heard of him._

 _"He is leaving and never coming back."_

 _Naruto's body immediately went rigid at the words. His instinct wanting to tell this older guy to fuck off, he was feeding and Sasuke was his. The sound of the trigger safety being clicked off made him rethink what he was going to do. He looked around, thinking of a way to get out because there wasn't a doubt in his mind that this guy was gonna shoot him if he didn't move. His eyes landed on the open window and his body moved automatically. He landed on the roof, next to the window that closed shut when he went through it and was able to breathe freely. He licked his lips nervously and tasted Sasuke's blood._

 _His head was spinning and by the time he finally got his bearings he heard yelling coming from the room._

 _"you're letting that thing feed off of you?"_

 _He heard someone yell and he flinched at the amount of rage and disbelief that filled the voice. He clenched his fist and blocked out the rest of the yelling. He knew that they would react badly, if they were ever to find out. He had see people terrified and scared and angry at finding out that vampires were real but it still hit him hard when he witness such a reaction. He looked around and his eyes landed on a tall sturdy tree that was only a few feet away from Sasuke's window. He leapt off the roof and landed on a tree branch before making his way down the tree, bark scratching up his hands as he went down._

 _He never thought that Sasuke's family would react in such a way. But then again when he thought about it, Sasuke had reacted the same way. Naruto remembered the way Sasuke glared at him as though he were beneath him and it surprised him at the time and now it baffled him. Sasuke had know about the bond mark and had made these terrible accusations against vampires and now Naruto was wondering why and how did he even get all that information._

Sasuke was just a regular guy, right? Maybe he knew a vampire before me, someone who was actually a bad person. _Naruto thought. The sound of a door being slammed broke him out of his thoughts and he watched as Sasuke seemed to race out his house. He followed him quietly up until he paused under a street lamp and turned to look at him. I was being so quiet how did he hear me? He wondered but his thoughts were stopped when he focused in on the the red mark on Sasuke's cheek. The red mark that clearly contrasted against his light skin tone made Naruto's heart squeeze in his chest and he couldn't help but reach out and cup his cheek. "Your parents reacted that badly to finding out about me?" He asked and he couldn't help but feel guilty. "It's fine." He heard Sasuke mumbled before he added "it's not your fault." But Naruto couldn't help but no be convinced. He pulled his hand away, realizing that Sasuke probably didn't want him touching him like that, invading his space and what not. He traced Sasuke's body with his eyes and noted the way that the raven haired boy shivered. "Your cold." He said, "You're not going back home?" He asked._

 _"I have to, Itachi would come looking for me if I don't show up." Sasuke replied. Naruto offered to take him home, making it clear that he was only going up until the corner of his house, not wanting to piss of his family even more._

 _They walked in silence until Sasuke broke it, "It's not your fault dobe." And Naruto sighed, "_

 _"We both know that this wouldn't have happened if you never ended up bonded with me." He protested._

 _"Not this again." Sasuke muttered, "Dobe; I don't mind."_

 _"Yeah right." He huffed._

 _"Seriously," Sasuke paused, "I even told my dad I'd do it again."_

 _Naruto's head whipped back as he came to look at him, eyes wide with surprise. "Really?" He asked in disbelief. He never thought Sasuke would say that._ Would he agree to be my donor even after the bond _? Naruto now wondered. He watched as Sasuke blushed lightly and nodded._

 _"I'll leave you here." He said, stopping when they got to Sasuke's neighbor's house. "Don't worry they won't try anything." Sasuke said as he tugged him along and stopped at the front of the small fence. Naruto watched as he leaned against the granite post and rubbed his neck. The smell of fresh blood immediately struck Naruto's nose and the hunger from before was back._

 _"Sorry." He muttered, staring the bleeding bite. "You surprised me back then by, uhh...moaning like that."_

 _Naruto watched with glee as Sasuke's face lit up like a Christmas tree and gaped at him. He snickered but was quickly shut up when Sasuke spoke._

 _"Shut up; I wasn't the only one that seemed to be enjoying it."_

 _Naruto felt blood rush up to his face and he looked away. So it seemed Sasuke had noticed how turned on Naruto had gotten. The sight of blood dripping down Sasuke's pale neck caught Naruto's attention and Sasuke spoke up._

 _"You're still hungry; It's been days since you last fed." Sasuke stated before tipping his head back and exposing his neck. "Go on; finish." He suggested and Naruto stepped closer, bracing his two hands on either side of Sasuke's head and leaning down. His breath ghosted over Sasuke's skin and Naruto's tongue was hot on his skin. He picked up the blood and almost groaned in disappointment when he felt the bite seal. He paused and then Sasuke nodded as if reading his mind and he felt his fangs come out once again and pierce his skin once again. He felt Sasuke put his arms around him and grab onto his shirt as his fangs retracted and he continued to feed. "Sasuke," He breathed against his throat as he felt eyes on him._

 _"Hmm?"Sasuke responded, half moaning the response out and sending shivers up Naruto's spine._

 _"I'm pretty sure your brother's looking at us from the window." He said, pausing, no longer feeding the way he was before._

 _"I don't care." Sasuke replied making him chuckle. Naruto slipped his arms around Sasuke and pulled him closer, flush against his body. Enjoying the way they fit together._

* * *

Naruto could feel blood rush up to his face as he remembered everything. That had been yesterday and throughout the whole day Naruto couldn't stop thinking about it. Sasuke had been absent from school and Naruto wondered if he should just storm into Sasuke's house. No doubt Itachi would shoot him on sight.

He sighed and was about to get up and change for bed when Misaki walked in.

"Dude." He started. "You've annoyed the heck out of me today."

Naruto glared at him half heartedly. "I haven't even done anything." He argued.

"You've been moping around everywhere. Sighing here and there. When we went to the mall all you did was mope and sigh and don't even try to deny the way that you moped even more whenever you saw some guy with black hair and pale skin."

Naruto blushed; was he really that obvious?

"I wasn't that bad." He argues weakly.

"Yeah right." Misaki drawled out sarcastically. "So what if his family found out, just go and explain the situation to them." He offered.

"And get shot in the face?" Naruto asked. "His older brother had a gun in my face!" He protested.

"So?" Misaki asked.

Naruto was about to explain why barging into the house was a bad idea when his gums started to ache and his stomach churned. _Great. Just what I needed._ Naruto thought.

"What?" Misaki asked when he noticed the annoyed look on Naruto's face.

"I'm hungry." Naruto answered and Misaki seemed to stiffen at that although Naruto didn't notice. "Oh, so you need to feed? With Sasuke?" He asked and Naruto nodded before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Misaki asked.

"To go feed; I'll sneak in and out through his window."

"Oh, alright then." Misaki said, putting a smile on his face even though the thought of Naruto being "ecstasy" to Sasuke made his stomach turn. He had suggested just making everything clear with his family to make their situation bearable but he didn't exactly want to through Sasuke and Naruto into a feeding. Especially the way Naruto was acting. Sighing and moping around, it was clear to Misaki that he missed him but it was more than that and that made Misaki jealous; he wondered if Naruto had realized what was going on himself.

"Be careful." He said as Naruto stepped out of the room.

* * *

Naruto peered through the small gap the curtains left and gently opened the window, grateful that it didn't make any noise and the night wasn't as windy as it had been yesterday. He moved the curtain slightly and smiled with victory when he saw the back of Sasuke's head; the same hairstyle and all.

He stepped in quietly, careful to not move the bed as much as possible before he launched himself at Sasuke. To say he was surprised when Sasuke turned, grabbed him and flipped him over and twisted his arm behind him was definitely an understatement.

"Naruto?" He heard Sasuke ask in disbelief.

"OW!"' He yelped, trying to get out of Sasuke's grip. The younger boy immediately let go and mumbled a sorry. Naruto grabbed his shoulder and swung his arm in circles, willing the ache away though it wouldn't be there in a few moments.

"What the hell was that?" He asked and Sasuke looked away. "You surprised me."

"So you try and break my arm?" He asked.

"You shouldn't have snuck up on me!" Sasuke protested. "What the heck were you thinking? You need to get out before Itachi finds you and-"

Naruto watched as Sasuke paused and his hand immediately went up to touch the bond mark. "Oh, you're hungry?" He asked and Naruto nodded. "Damn it can't you hold it? Now isn't the best time." Sasuke protested, sitting cross legged on the bed in front of Naruto. "Itachi's downstairs."

"I could, but it's dangerous." Naruto answered and Sasuke sighed. "At least my dad's not home." he mumbled. "Go ahead." Sasuke said with a blush and uncrossed his legs and splayed them out in front of him.

Naruto grinned and pushed the Uchiha back by pressing his palm against other's chest before climbing up over him. He grinned down at the Uchiha who only gave him an unimpressed look, "I'll be quick since I fed a lot yesterday." Naruto offered and Sasuke just nodded.

"Try not to moan so much, okay?" Naruto teased as he hovered over him and watched as Sasuke's cheeks became bright red.

"It was one time!" Sasuke protested, "It won't happen again." Sasuke assured him and Naruto smirked. "Really now?" and Sasuke simply stared at him, wondering what he was up to. "Yeah, it won't happen again." Sasuke repeated and Naruto simply shrugged.

"So you say." He said, "I'm not going to make a sound so hurry up and feed." Sasuke said.

"Please, you'll be moaning as soon as I bite you." Naruto muttered under his breath and leaned down to bite his neck when Sasuke shoved a hand in his face stopping him as he propped himself on his elbow. "Excuse me?" He heard him question, "You wanna bet dobe?"

Naruto gaped for a minute, not sure how to handle the question before Sasuke spoke up again. "I didn't think so." Naruto immediately snapped out of it, "I didn't say no!" He said surprising Sasuke who looked at him with wide eyes. Naruto pushed him back once again and watched as Sasuke stared at him with a smug look on his face. Naruto glared down at him, _I'm gonna wipe that smug look off his face._ He thought before leaning down and stopping inches away from Sasuke's face, seeing Sasuke's confident demeanor waver. He licked the side of his neck and licked a trail up his jaw, he felt the other boy shiver under him and he smirked. He gently sucked at his neck and felt his fangs slip out and bit down. The bite was shallow and he took his time licking up the blood that ran from it. He immediately felt the younger boy tense under him and he couldn't help the grin that spread across his lips. "What's the matter Sasuke?" He teased.

"No...nothing." The other boy grit out and Naruto frowned. Sasuke had gone other feedings without moaning so it was clear that just a bite wasn't going to do much. He felt the sheets around them move and peered out of the corner of his eye, watching as Sasuke gripped the sheets tightly with one hand. He looked up and noticed that he had made a fist and was currently biting on it.

"That's cheating." He muttered against Sasuke's neck and grabbed both hands with his own. He intertwined their fingers and held both of Sasuke's hands against the mattress.

He licked up the blood and watched as Sasuke simply bit on his lip and glared down at him, probably thinking that he had already won. Naruto simply smirked and shifted around until his knee was firmly between Sasuke's legs, pressed up against his hard on. He watched in mild fascination as Sasuke threw his head back and remained silent. He frowned when he realized that he was nearly done feeding. He switched his hands so that now Sasuke had both hands pinned up above his head like yesterday and he let his other hand slide down and under Sasuke's shirt, feeling as the boy tensed up under him, but didn't let a sound out. He felt Sasuke shift under him and suddenly the other boy was grinding up into him, catching him completely off guard. "Two can...p-play it this g-game." He heard Sasuke say before the Uchiha once again rolled his hips and Naruto bit his lip as he felt all blood rush south.

He let Sasuke's hands go and let both hands trail up to his chest and over his back. Sasuke in return let his hands slipped under Naruto's shirt and Naruto refused to let out a pleased groan when blunt nails ran over his back.

He pressed down and rolled his own hips, bringing his hard on down onto Sasuke's nice and slowly and in response Sasuke's nails bluntly dug into his back. He did it once again, not caring if Sasuke felt how turned on he was.

He felt Sasuke buck up in a frenzy before he was grinding up against him in a hurried pace. His fangs slipped back and Naruto realized that the effect should be wearing down now. He froze when he felt Sasuke grip the collar of his shirt and bring him up so that his lips ghosted over his ear. "What's wrong dobe?" He heard him ask, punctuating the question with another hurried thrust of his hips.

Naruto immediately thrust back down, harder than he had before and in a messier and much more frenzied manner. One hand reached down and grabbed the other's boy ass and squeezed it while he pulled his hips up to create more friction between them. "Fu-Ah-ck" The raven haired boy said, letting out a choked moan.

Naruto nipped at Sasuke's neck and worked his way up to his jaw as he thrust against him repeatedly. He nibbled at his jaw and then felt Sasuke's hand reach over and bury itself in his hair. "Oh god" He groaned as Sasuke pulled on his hair.

His hips started to thrust up and against Sasuke in a shakier manner and Naruto knew that Sasuke was just as close as he was from the way he was panting under him. "Naruto" Sasuke breathed out pressing up against the older boy as much as he could.

Naruto looked up and met Sasuke's eyes, memorizing the way that Sasuke appeared under him. The usual cool and stoic Sasuke was completely gone, no smug smile or taunting smirk was anywhere to be seen. Instead Sasuke lay under him, panting, letting out little moans and mewls of appreciation. His eyes were glazed over with arousal and his face was a flushed pink and Naruto wanted to rub it in his face how easily he could make him come undone but he wasn't in any position to talk.

"Na...Naruto," Sasuke gasped, "I'm mmhh." He moaned out.

Naruto simply thrust faster and harder, Sasuke moving against him with as much vigor and watched as Sasuke reached up and cupped his face. He leaned down, his eyes glued to Sasuke's lips before a loud bang against the door stopped both of them.

"Well, this is certainly interesting." They heard someone say.

Naruto's hard on immediately wilted awaY at the sight of Sasuke's older brother glaring at him from the doorway. Sasuke immediately sat up from under Naruto and grabbed a pillow, placing it in his lap, letting out shaky breaths.

"Sasuke had told me that this feeding had an effect but I never thought I'd see this." Itachi commented, glaring at Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto paused before Itachi's words sunk in and he turned to Sasuke, "You told him I make you horny?!" He accused and Sasuke immediately went red.

"You idiot!" Sasuke said blushing angrily, "I didn't say the exact effect!" He answered and Naruto gulped before turning back to Itachi.

"Well, it was pretty obvious from what I just saw as well." Itachi said, his tone not hiding the disapproval at all making Naruto glare at him. "I suggest that you move away from my brother and follow me. We have much to discuss."

* * *

 **So two things:**

 **First here is the timeline for this story. If you look at this year's November calendar, the first starts on a Sunday and this is when the bond begins. In this chapter it's Thursday, November 12th. I'll make sure to post the date of the chapter at the end so that you guys can follow along with the bond. Also please keep in mind that Sasuke and Naruto have known each other for a few years now.**

 **Second; here's a sneak peak of next week's chapter!:**

"Sasuke, you stay here while I talk to him." Itachi ordered as Naruto got up and made his way out of the room. Sasuke watched as Itachi grabbed the door and got ready to close it after them before smirking a little. "Just a friend right?"

Sasuke couldn't help the blush that rose up to his face and he clenched the pillow in his hand.

 **Well tune in next week for THE BIG BROTHER ITACHI'S TALK!**

 **Ja ne~**


	11. Stay Away

**Alrighty then, so this is really early and the reason being is that I'm going camping with the family and won't be back until Wednesday and in the woods there is no internet. :( So I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and sorry once again!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

 _"Itachi I have a partner project due tomorrow! I just missed a whole day!" Sasuke protested pacing angrily through the living room. His mother and father were working and Itachi was left in charge of watching over Sasuke. His father never said that he wasn't allowed to go to school but Itachi had decided that he was staying home._

 _"Just text the person and tell them to come over, you can easily finish here." Itachi answered from where he was lazily splayed across the couch in front of the t.v._

 _"Promise not to shoot him?" Sasuke asked making Itachi turn and glare at him. "Of course it's the vampire you're working with."_

 _"His name's Naruto."_

 _"Did I ask?" Itachi stated before turning back to the reruns that flashed by on the screen._

 _"Can I go out?" Sasuke asked, "Schools done already."_

 _Itachi sighed before sitting up and patting the spot beside him on the couch. Sasuke huffed and sat down on the loveseat to his right._

 _"We both know I'm not letting you leave." Itachi stated and Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He didn't want to be forced to stay home and all his rights taken away just because He and Naruto were bonded._

 _"I need you to tell me how this all happened." Itachi added._

 _"Why would I tell you?" Sasuke asked not exactly bursting with joy at having to tell Itachi how he and Naruto ended up the way they did._

 _"Because I'll find out regardless and I'm giving you a chance to tell me first." Itachi responded coolly and Sasuke sighed. He knew Itachi would probably go and find Naruto and scare the crap out of him. He'd make Naruto tell him everything and Sasuke don't want to put Naruto in that situation._

 _"What do you want to know."_

 _Itachi sighed, he knew his brother would try to be sneaky with the details. Instead of telling him everything, by asking what he wanted to know Itachi would limit himself._

 _"Is there any way to get that thing removed?" Itachi asked pointing towards his neck and Sasuke scowled. "No." He responded sharply._

 _"Was this by choice?"_

 _Sasuke paused, "Yeah." He answered but Itachi's eyes had already narrowed in suspicion. "Was that mark forced on you?" Itachi grit out and Sasuke rolled his eyes, "No Itachi." He answered knowing that his brother was probably thinking that he had been forced into this situation or that he had been harmed. The only painful thing that has come out of the whole bond situation was the aching hard on Naruto's bite gave him._

 _"Are there any side effects? Does it cause you pain?" Itachi asked and Sasuke resisted the urge to sigh again,_ so predictable _, he thought._

 _"No it doesn't cause me pain." He answered._

 _"So there are side effects." Itachi concluded and Sasuke managed not to blush._

 _"Why Naruto?" Itachi then asked and Sasuke was caught off guard. "From what I remember this is the same blonde that you've disliked since high school started. How did you end up getting stuck with him?"_

 _"It's not like I planned on it being him." Sasuke answered annoyed that Itachi was making it sound as if it were the worst thing to be bonded with Naruto._

 _"So you planned on being a meal for another vampire?" Itachi asked._

 _"No I-"_

 _"Then how exactly was this a choice?"_

 _"It wasn't!" Sasuke burst out and Itachi immediately scowled."How did this happen then?" Itachi asked, "And don't lie to me."_

 _Sasuke wanted to groan in frustration, he didn't want to tell Itachi the whole story but it was obvious that Itachi would get the answer out of him regardless and lying to him wasn't an option. "It was an accident." He answered. Itachi simply continued to stare at him as though telling to go on. "I was at the park at the same time Naruto was when he was going through his awakening. He just bit me and the next day I had the bond mark on my neck. It all happened after you guys left."_

 _"So he forced you into this." Itachi concluded and Sasuke glared at him. "Don't twist my words; I never said I was forced to do anything I didn't want to."_

 _"How long does this last?" Itachi asked._

 _"A month." Sasuke answered and Itachi gave a quiet hum of appreciation._

 _"One more question." Itachi began, "What is Naruto to you?"_

 _Sasuke paused, "What do you mean?" He asked confused._

 _"When I got home the reason I went to your room was because I heard," Itachi shifted uncomfortably as Sasuke continued to give him confused looks. "you." He finished and Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. "What did I say?" Sasuke asked before realizing the meaning behind Itachi's words. He paused and felt his face heat up immediately as Itachi's eyes stayed focused in on him._

 _"Oh, that."_

 _Itachi glared, "Yeah. That." He repeated._

 _"There's nothing going on between us." Sasuke responded quickly._

 _"So you just invite every guy into you room when we're away?" Itachi asked and Sasuke glared. "No, we were working on the project."_

 _"Working real hard from what I heard." Itachi quipped and Sasuke blushed harder. "It's not like that!" Sasuke protested._

 _"Sasuke." Itachi said, his tone extremely serious. "You can't be dating one of them. It's bad enough that you're a meal for one of them." Itachi said._

 _"Why does it matter; we don't even hunt that much anymore and we just hunt rogue vampires either way." Sasuke protested._

 _"Why are you suddenly so gung ho about vampires?" Itachi asked, frustration making it's way into his voice. "When we left you were calling them blood suckers and-"_

 _"It's different now okay?" Sasuke interrupted._

 _"Why?" Itachi asked standing up and moving to stand in front of Sasuke. "What makes it different?"_

 _"It just is alright?" Sasuke answered, glaring up at his older brother. He never knew that so many of the people that were in his daily life were vampires. His best friend was a donor for crying out loud. He couldn't find himself hating her or any of the other people that he knew for something that they couldn't change. He knew how stupid and ignorant he sounded before and he was just glad that he didn't think that way anymore._

 _"What changed?" Itachi continued pressing on. "What's so different now? Wha-"_

 _"The way I think about him!" Sasuke blurted out._

 _Sasuke froze just as he realized what he said and what it sounded like. "No, wait. It's not what it sounds like." But Itachi simply smirked. "Stop smirking! I told you it's not like that! He's just a friend!" Sasuke protested but Itachi continued to wear the same expression._

 _"I'm going to my room." Sasuke muttered before getting up and leaving the living room._

* * *

Sasuke glared at the the bed sheets in embarrassment. This was the second time that Itachi found them like that, Sasuke didn't even want to think about how he would react the next time. Sasuke paused, _Next time?_ , he thought. He shook his head as if to clear away the thoughts.

"Sasuke, you stay here while I talk to him." Itachi ordered as Naruto got up and made his way out of the room. Sasuke watched as Itachi grabbed the door and got ready to close it after them before smirking a little. "Just a friend right?"

Sasuke couldn't help the blush that rose up to his face and he clenched the pillow in his hand. He wanted to yell out in frustration. His body was hot and sensitive from what had just happened with the blonde and replaying the memories in his mind weren't helping at all. He could still feel his body shake a little with the adrenaline and arousal that was slowly making its way out of his system. His heart was pounding in his chest and it sounded like loud drums in his ear.

 _I can't believe I did that_. Sasuke thought remembering the way that he responded to Naruto's taunts and actions. It's not like he could even blame it entirely on Naruto's effect either. Sure the bite made him feel as though fire was running through his veins but the effects usually lasted only a few minutes if anything after Naruto's fangs went away. _I can't believe he won too._ Sasuke thought with an angry blush before getting up and pacing a little in an attempt to get back to normal. He waited a few minutes quietly in his room seeing if any conversation could be heard. It was obvious that Sasuke would never hear any part of the conversation if he stayed in his room so he quietly opened his door and made his way towards the living room. There was no way that he was going to leave the blonde alone with his brother of all people; especially not after the way Itachi found them.

He sighed as he approached the room and stopped when he heard a loud bang. He ran into the living room and ducked as he saw a glass thrown his way. _What the hell it's only been like five minutes!_

* * *

Naruto watched from the loveseat as Itachi went into the kitchen and poured a glass of water for himself. His eyes never left the older man's form. He was extremely wary of him. He hadn't asked Sasuke why he had Itachi had pulled out a gun the other day but Naruto knew that it was safe to assume he probably had another on him now. "So," Itachi began as he sat down on the couch. "We are going to discuss the curse mark and-"

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked angrily making Itachi pause and glare at him for interrupting. "It's called a bond mark, not a curse mark." Naruto spat.

Itachi simply glared at him, noticing that Sasuke had said 'bond mark' before when he had spoken to him as well.

"Whatever you may call it; it's a nuisance."

Naruto clenched his fists angrily at the the way Itachi spoke, his tone of voice demeaning everything about the mark. "It's an honor." Naruto protested.

"Maybe to you but to us it is not."Itachi responded coldly. "What do you mean 'us'?" Naruto questioned and Itachi paused before he realized what was going on. "You don't know." Itachi said softly to himself. Well doesn't this just get more and more interesting.

" I mean our family. We don't exactly like the idea of Sasuke becoming a meal for you." Itachi answered.

"He's not a meal," Naruto explained, "He's my donor and a friend."

Itachi merely raised an eyebrow. "A friend?" He questioned and Naruto nodded. "I didn't know forcing my little brother into this was the friendly thing to do."

Naruto froze as Itachi spoke and he hung his head in guilt. He couldn't deny that Itachi's words cut deep. He himself had told Sasuke how it was his fault that he was in this situation.

"You can't deny the fact that my brother never asked to be a 'donor' nor did you even ask beforehand." Itachi continued. "You put my brother in this situation so I'll put you in this one."

"I do not care if you are 'friends' or 'donors'. Every time that you need to feed you will call before hand and after it is done you will leave. Stay away from Sasuke during class and when this bond is over, you will stay away completely."

Naruto felt his blood boil. _Who the hell does he think he is? Giving me orders?_ Naruto thought angrily. He sure as hell wasn't going to accept these conditions, not in a million years.

"Like hell I am!" Naruto protested. "Sasuke is my friend, not just my donor. You can't just lock him away and tell me I can't see him once the bond is over."

"Listen you're lucky that you get to see him now. We could have easily left and taken Sasuke with us. We could have left you to fend for yourself and Sasuke mentioned something about not letting you die if you didn't feed so be grateful that you're getting this much." Itachi responded, "You will stay away from him unless it's to feed and you will leave him alone after this whole thing is over."

"No."

Itachi's glare intensified and he felt the weight of his gun in it's holster against his side become heavier. "Excuse me?" He grit out.

"I said no." Naruto repeated, glaring at Itachi himself.

"I don't think you unde-"

"No, I understand what you're saying but I couldn't give a rat's ass about it." Naruto interrupted. "Sasuke isn't a little kid who listens to your every order and neither am I. If I want to see him then I will." Naruto said, rising to his feet and glaring down at Itachi.

"I thought he was just a friend. Friends easily come and go." Itachi replied, "Why does Sasuke in particular matter so much?"

"Maybe for you friends come and go but not for me." Naruto answered and he watched as Itachi's hands curl angrily around his glass. "Why are you so against this? I know finding out about vampires is a shock but you could have handled it better."

"Is there really any other way of handling the fact that your little brother is now a meal for a vampire?" Itachi questioned. "That he's suddenly been dragged into this mess when he's had a perfectly fine life up until now. I don't want my brother in danger."

"I would never hurt him." Naruto said, his eyes flashing red at the accusation that came in Itachi's tone, as though he would purposefully put Sasuke in harm's way.

"I saw another mark on my brother's neck beside the 'bond' mark." Itachi said and Naruto froze, surprised that he had brought this up of all things. "It's a safe bet to say that you put it there." He continued.

"I-umm, well-"

"I don't want my brother hurt; physically. I also don't want him getting toyed with."

Naruto felt his fangs start to poke through his gums and prick at his bottom lip and no doubt his eyes flashed red again.

"I'm not toying with him."

"Then what was it I saw just now?" Itachi questioned him and Naruto glared. "It's com-"

"No," Itachi said, "It's not complicated. I meant it when I said to stay away from my brother; in every sense of the word."

Naruto could feel his nails grow and sharpen; his instinctual side rising up and making his eyes red and fangs come out. _Sasuke's mine._ He thought angrily.

"Make me." He growled out. "Because from what _I_ saw just now," Naruto mocked with a growing smirk. "Sasuke was enjoying himself."

Itachi's hands slammed down on the coffee table as he pushed himself up and flung his drink at the blond in front of him. Naruto easily moved to the side and avoided the thrown glass and smirked at the older Uchiha.

"I do not want to kill you but I will if you don't listen." Itachi warned and Naruto only glared defiantly. "I'd like to see you try."

"Well, I wouldn't."

Both turned to look at the young Uchiha who was leaning against the wall, glaring at the pair. "What the hell is going on?" He asked, impatience and anger clear in his voice.

Naruto visibly relaxed as he laid eyes on the other boy and sighed in relief as his nails and and fangs retracted.

"Nothing you should worry about little brother." Itachi replied.

"You're brother threatened to lock you away like Rapunzel to keep you from me." Naruto answered at the same time and Itachi glared at him while Sasuke just blatantly stared at Naruto. "What the hell Itachi."

Itachi didn't respond. "Do you think I'm some little kid that's just going to blindly follow you around? I already told you that the dobe's a friend and I'll still see him after the bond."

Naruto looked back at Itachi's and smirked. Itachi scowled and glared at him. "If that's what you'd like to think then keep saying that. We both know that it's easier said than done."

"This was father's idea wasn't it?" Sasuke asked and Itachi merely shrugged.

Sasuke now moved to stand next to Naruto.

Itachi smirked, "It's as if you're fighting for the right to see your lover rather than a vampire."

Sasuke blushed and glared at him, "It's not like that!" Sasuke repeated for what seemed the 100th time. "Just make sure the blonde keeps his hands to himself when he feeds." Itachi spoke.

"It's not like I'm feeding off of you." Naruto protested.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Is that a no?" He asked and Sasuke looked anywhere but at Naruto.

"My, my Sasuke. This is one hell of a friend."

Sasuke was about to respond when the sound of the front door opening stopped him.

"Boys, I'm wiped! Let's go-" Mikoto paused as her eyes landed on the three people in their living room. "Oh." She exclaimed.

"Hello Naruto!" She said with a smile, "What brings you here?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, taken back by the completely different attitude that had with him compared to Itachi. How did Itachi end up like that with a mother like this?

"He was here for a project." Sasuke answered for him.

"Oh and that broken glass over there?" Mikoto questioned and Sasuke glared at the his brother and Naruto. The blonde merely rubbed the back of his neck and looked away while Itachi sighed, his mother was a sharp as ever.

"I'll get it." Itachi said and started to make his way over to the broken glass. Mikoto put her hand up and stopped him, "I want to know why it's broken."

Sasuke smirked, "Itachi was trying to intimidate Naruto and get him to stay away from me."

Mikoto's smile fell from her face and she frowned at her eldest son. "Did your father put you up to this?" She asked.

Itachi merely glared at Sasuke. It seemed that Naruto was rubbing off on him judging by the way they were both so quick to point fingers like children.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said distastefully. "I swear your father." She sighed before turning back to Naruto. "It's fine dear, you can just forget everything Itachi just told you."

Mikoto motioned with her hand for Naruto to get closer. She placed her hands on his shoulder and looked up at the taller boy with a smile on her face. "Just know this, I'm not an idiot. I saw the hickey and if you play with my baby's heart I will break every bone in your body."

Sasuke blushed as he overheard."Mother!"

"What honey?" Mikoto said feigning innocence. "I wouldn't hurt Sasuke." Naruto responded and Mikoto paused taking a long look at the blonde in front of her before smiling. "I'm sure you won't." She said sincerely and Naruto frowned. _Man, the Uchihas are weird._

* * *

 **So usually I finish the previewed chapter by Saturday and post the actual chapter on Sunday. This way I'm always ahead but since I'm going camping, the week has been pretty hectic since I've been working as well. I don't have a preview for you guys and I'm really sorry for that! I feel crappy not having it done. But I will say this, next chapter Sakura is a the center of some interesting developments.**

 **Ja ne~**


	12. Discoveries

**We've hit over a hundred followers and guys thanks so much! It means the world to me that people want to be updated on what's going on with the story and really guys thank you!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Sasuke waited quietly for Naruto and Sakura, sitting on a small bench outside the school building. Class had been a breeze as had the project that they managed to finish last night after Naruto's "talk" with Itachi and his mother. He blushed at the memory. He had completely forgotten about the hickey in the midst of worrying about his parents finding out about the bond mark that it didn't even seem relevant. He was surprised that Itachi or his mother would even mention it. Sasuke wondered why they even assumed that it was Naruto, _it could have been someone else_ , he thought blushing but then remembered how Itachi found the two of them and frowned. There was probably no other conclusion that Itachi could arrive at besides the one he got. He sighed, _Great, now my family thinks we're star crossed lovers._ Sasuke paused and then realized something, _Oh God, did my father see it?! Did Itachi tell him?_ Sasuke wondered in mild horror.

 _No, no, he wouldn't. Right? I mean he doesn't get anything out of telling him so why would he? Oh wait, he gets pure joy and satisfaction from my misery..._ Sasuke trailed off in his thoughts and didn't notice the person approaching him.

"Oi, Uchiha, where's Naruto?"

Sasuke paused in his thoughts and turned to meet Misaki. He suddenly felt the urge to just glare at the guy but refrained from doing just that.

"He's probably changing, he just had gym." Sasuke answered. "Why are you here?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"We're going on a date." Misaki answered and Sasuke paused not knowing what to say. "Anything thoughts on it?" Misaki asked with a grin and Sasuke glared at him. It was obvious that the brunet was trying to egg him on and Sasuke didn't much care for it.

"Not really." He answered and Misaki barely hid his pout of disappointment. Sasuke then paused, "Naruto's supposed to go to Sakura's house today." He said, the words 'with me' went unsaid.

"Oh." Misaki said and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. "Were you planning me on surprising him?" He asked.

"None of your business, teme."

"Don't call me that." Sasuke protested and Misaki simply rolled his eyes. "You're telling me that Naruto's the only one who can call you that?" He asked, "Pet name?"

Sasuke scoffed, "No, it's not."

"Then how come only he can say it?"

"I never said he was the only one." Sasuke responded. "But you implied it."

"You're getting on my nerves." Sasuke said glaring.

"Don't care." Misaki said taking a seat next to Sasuke and crossing his legs. "So how did the family react to Naruto?" He asked catching Sasuke off guard. Why the hell did Naruto tell him about that? He wondered.

"Ask Naruto."

Misaki sighed, "He was very vague about it. He said he talked to your brother and your mom and then you guys worked on the project."

Sasuke let go a little breath of relief, At least he didn't tell him everything. He thought thinking back to Naruto sneaking into his room.

Misaki stared at him very closely, "So what happened between you two." He asked and Sasuke didn't know how to answer. "What do yo-"

"Oh come on, I'm not blind or stupid. Naruto got home all giddy and you just blushed so obviously something happened." Misaki stated, before narrowing his eyes at Sasuke, "Does this mean that I have something to worry about now?" He asked.

Sasuke couldn't help the way he turned bright red at the question, remembering what he had told Misaki a few days ago.

"I'll take that as a yes." Misaki said and Sasuke merely gaped before snapping to his senses. "So I guess this makes us rivals."

Sasuke couldn't help but scoff making Misaki glare at him harder, "What am I not good enough to be a rival?"

"No, I just don't consider you one." Sasuke answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Misaki growled out.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "It just means that you're just not someone who's much competition." He simplified.

"Just how far have you and Naruto gone that I'm no longer competition." Misaki grit out.

Sasuke shrugged before smirking, "None of your business."

"Oi! Sasuke!"

The pair turned to look at a sweaty blonde who was racing towards them with Sakura in tow. Sasuke tried to ignore the way Misaki's eyes roamed over the blonde's body more than a few times. "Ugh, Gai-sensei made us run extra laps." Sakura whined when she got to the pair before her eyes landed on Misaki. "MISAKI!" She exclaimed before glomping the brunet. Sasuke tried not to roll his eyes at the two. "You haven't changed a bit!" Sakura said before pausing, "Actually, you've gotten cuter. Any boyfriends or girlfriends I should know about?" Sakura teased and Sasuke didn't miss the way that Misaki's eyes darted to look up at Naruto for a split second before looking back at the pinkette. "No," He answered sheepishly, "Not yet anyways."

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Came to surprise you." Misaki answered, "Thought we could hang out before Kurama came back."

"Your brother's coming back from that meeting today?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded with a big smile across his face.

"Haven't seen him for over a good three weeks I think." Naruto commented, "He still doesn't know I'm bonded to you though."

Sasuke paused, "What? How could you not tell your brother?" He asked and Misaki and Sakura looked at him with the same surprised expressions. Naruto shrugged, "I forgot to."

"Didn't think that the feedings were so easily forgotten." Sasuke said crossing his arms across his chest and Naruto gaped, realizing what Sasuke had just said. He didn't know how to respond. _Is he angry that it sounded like I said I forgot what we did? Or cause I didn't tell my brother?_ Naruto wanted to pull at his hair a little in frustration. The raven haired boy was just confusing him.

"How's Kurama gonna react when he finds out your effect is a much more interesting question." Misaki offered and Sasuke paled at the thought. _I don't even know the guy and the first thing that he'll know is that I basically dry hump Naruto like a dog every time he feeds._ Sasuke's thought mortified.

"I'm not gonna tell him that!" Naruto said blushing while Sakura glared at the three. "Just what is Naruto's effect? No one has told me anything!" She protested, pouting a little and Sasuke wanted to bang his head against the floor. He didn't know what was worse; Sakura finding out Naruto's effect, or Naruto's brother.

Naruto seemed to blush harder, "It's nothing!" He said before turning to Misaki. "I promised Sakura and Sasuke that we'd hang out today."

Misaki frowned, "Dobe, it's fine. Just go." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

Now don't get him wrong. He was in no way trying to do Misaki a favor, because that's the last thing he wanted to do. He was doing himself a favor. Knowing Sakura, she would have probably suggested that the brunet tag along with them and while the thought of Misaki gazing lovingly at Naruto while simultaneously glaring at him was just slightly appealing, he was gonna have to pass.

Naruto on the other hand was a little thrown off by Sasuke's response. He frowned before smiling at Misaki, "Okay then." He said glancing at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. "I'll see you guys later then."

Sasuke gave a small wave of his hand as Naruto and Misaki walked towards Naruto's parked bike. "You okay with that?" Sakura asked as they watched Naruto and Misaki hop on the bike.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sasuke asked though he couldn't help but feel a little put off by the way that Misaki gripped Naruto's waist as they took off.

"Please, like I couldn't see the way you kept glaring at Misaki every time he looked at Naruto or when I hugged him." Sakura said with a hand on her hip, before she smirked. "Aww, does Sasuke need hug too?" She teased and before Sasuke could protest the pink haired girl was already glomping him the same way she had done with Misaki. Sasuke simply scoffed but patted the girl on the back so she would let go. "There! Do you feel better now?" Sakura asked.

"I've felt fine to begin with." Sasuke answered and Sakura rolled her eyes before sighing, "boys." She muttered under her breathe making Sasuke frown.

"Come on, let's go" Sakura said, "Just because Naruto's not coming along doesn't mean that we can't go to my house and go through my dad's liquor cabinet since my parents aren't home."

Sasuke let out a small smile, "You still have liquor left? Even after that party?"

"Duh." Sakura answered, "I keep it for rainy days and for days when you look like you could use a talk."

Sasuke nodded before standing and letting Sakura hook her arm with his and pull him along towards her house.

* * *

"Where do you want to go?" Naruto asked over his shoulder as he and Misaki sped down the road. "The amusement parks closing in a few days so why don't we go there before they do?" Misaki offered and Naruto nodded. It took a while before they got there and Naruto quickly parked once they did. They paid for the entrance ticket and hurried inside. Misaki's eyes glowed as he took in all the rides and Naruto couldn't help but smile at him. "You're like a little kid."

"You act like you're not just as excited as I am to get on the roller coasters. But first the haunted house!" Misaki proclaimed and Naruto paled. "Unless you're not up to it?" He asked and Naruto simply looked at him with a shaky smirk.

"Of course I'm up to it." He said.

Misaki feigned a concerned look, "We don't have to it you don't want to." He offered and Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "Well in that cas-"

"Just kidding!" Misaki said grabbing his hand tightly so that he couldn't escape, "We're going!" Naruto tried not to whine in fear. It's not like the fake blood or people dressed up got to him or anything. It's just that the ghosts and spirit costumes were very lifelike and Naruto didn't particularly care for that.

"Stop acting as if I'm sending you to your death." Misaki said, "I'll be there to protect you too so don't you worry one bit." He teased as they got the entrance.

They gave the man at the front two tickets before they climbed into the small two person cart that took them around the small haunted house. Misaki noticed the way that Naruto pressed up against, already tensed up in anticipation. While Naruto might hate haunted houses, Misaki liked being scared not to mention it was definitely a bonus if the blonde was clinging onto him the whole time.

"Please keep your hands and feet inside the cart throughout the whole ride." They heard the man say before the cart lurched forward. In less than five seconds they were surrounded by darkness and Misaki felt Naruto grab at his hand. The typical haunted house music started to blast through hidden speakers and the cart started to take sharp turns in the dark before it suddenly came to a stop. They sat in the dark for half a minute before lights flashed and a masked man appeared in front of them banging on a cage that held him. Naruto jumped in his chair and Misaki couldn't help but laugh at him. The cart took off again and at every turn a new ghost or monster would pop up and every time Naruto simply clutched Misaki tighter.

By the time the ride ended Naruto had his arms wrapped around Misaki's arm and the brunet was dying of laughter. "Wanna go again?" Misaki asked and the only response he got was a glare. "You are dead to me." Naruto responded with a straight face as he got out of the small cart and walked towards the other rides.

"Aw don't be cranky, that last ghost didn't mean any harm." Misaki teased and Naruto simply huffed and continued to walk while Misaki barely contained his laughter. "Let's go on the roller coaster." Naruto said and Misaki nodded excitedly. The pair hurried and got on line, watching as the roller coaster went through twists and turns. The sound of people's excited screaming filled the wait with anticipation.

"Where do we go after the roller coaster?" Naruto asked.

"We can go on that elevator thing; the one that drops really fast." Misaki offered and Naruto smiled, "Then we can go on the Congo River ride. You don't mind getting wet right?"

Misaki smirked, "Not at all, wha-" Misaki turned to see who had bumped into him and interrupted the conversation.

He found a girl and her friends staring at him and Naruto. The girl was blushing and looking at him with the 'deer caught in headlights' expression while her friends were giggling. "Sorry!" She exclaimed. Naruto eyed the situation and immediately smirked, it was obvious that the girl had been pushed towards Misaki on purpose by her friends and by the way she was blushing Naruto could tell she wasn't that sorry.

"It's okay, no problem." Misaki said with a wave of his hand and he turned back towards Naruto. "So as I was saying, what are you-"

"Umm, I'm sorry but my friend was wondering if you had a girlfriend."

The pair turned towards the girl's friend while the girl who had bumped into Misaki was currently turning bright red. Naruto almost laughed at the situation.

"Umm no, I don't bu-"

"Great, could she have your number?" The girl asked and Naruto watched as Misaki hesitated. _What's he waiting for?_ He wondered as he eyed the girl. She was a short girl with short black hair and big brown eyes. She's definitely cute. He thought.

"I'd rath-"

"Yeah sure do you have something to…" Naruto trailed off making a little writing motion with his hand. The girl nodded and handed over a cell phone where Naruto proceeded to enter Misaki's number.

The girl smiled and thanked them before turning back towards her friend, "See that wasn't so hard." Naruto heard her say.

He turned back to Misaki and the smile slipped from his face when he saw his friend's glare. "What's that glare for?" He asked and Misaki just rolled his eyes. "Did it look like I wanted to give her my number?" He asked harshly in a low voice, careful so that the girls behind them wouldn't here as the line continued to move forward.

"But she was adorable." Naruto protested.

"Then you give her your number." Misaki chided and Naruto gave him an unimpressed look. "If she weren't a she then I would."

"Yeah right." Misaki scoffed, He means if she were Sasuke, he thought annoyed as he walked up to the small gate that kept people from the cart. The metal gates remained shut as people piled out of the cart. They then slid open and the two piled into their cart.

"Yeah right what?" Naruto asked. Misaki shrugged as if to say nevermind, "Just don't expect me to answer any unknown calls." He said stubbornly.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I don't know why you being like this. She's a cute girl and you're single, why wouldn't you want to date-" _Oh crap._ Naruto realized. _Argh! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ He thought to himself. _He likes you and you just gave his number away and oh god he hates me._ Naruto thought.

"What?" Misaki asked as the workers came along to check to see if their bars were secured. He stared at Naruto and frowned when the blonde didn't answer him. "Naruto?"

"No, nothing, just forget I said anything." Naruto said as he the cart lurched forward.

"Enjoy the ride!" They heard the announcer say before the cart started climbing the steep hill.

* * *

Sasuke tried not to pursue his lips much after he bit into the lime coated with salt and downed his shot of tequila. "Damn, Sasuke." Sakura said as she eyed the half empty bottle that sat next to him. "Are you going easy on me or something? It's like my four to your two plus I have the little bottle out."

Sasuke grimaced as he licked his lips and tasted the lime juice. "I'm not used to tequila, sorry." He said sarcastically while Sakura laughed. Sasuke was currently sitting on her coffee table while Sakura sat across from him on the couch.

"Okay, so I'm feeling it and you're getting there. I think it's safe to talk about feelings now." Sakura declared as she laid back on the couch. "Tell me, how have things with Naruto been?" She asked.

"They've been fine." Sasuke answered wondering where she was going with the line of questioning. "How's the bond mark?" She asked.

"I don't know?" Sasuke answered not sure how to respond. "Haven't you been looking at it for any change?" Sakura asked as she sat up and motioned for Sasuke to come closer. The young Uchiha shook his head 'no' while Sakura pulled his hoodie out of the way to look at it. "Hmm, still the same." Sakura said thoughtfully.

"Should it not be?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura shrugged, "Some bond marks change or fade away earlier than expected, like around three weeks instead of the full month. Has Naruto asked you about being his donor after the bond mark goes away? You guys are kinda halfway through the bond."

Sasuke froze, _Being a donor after it goes away?_

"No." He answered not sure how he felt about that. He was little pissed off that the blonde hadn't asked him if he was honest, especially from the way Sakura phrased. It sounded like this was the common thing to do with a donor so why hadn't Naruto said anything? _Does he not want to ask me?_ Sasuke wondered. "Was he supposed to?"

"Ehh, some don't but usually vampires stick with their donors for months after the bond. I guess for comfort or something before they start feeding off of other people." Sakura answered.

So who's he gonna ask then? Sasuke wondered and Misaki's name popped into his head. He could feel his face get red at the thought of Naruto biting Misaki and his effect kicking in. "You're all red; is the tequila kicking in?" Sakura asked and Sasuke shook his head.

"If you wanna be Naruto's donor after the bond's over just tell him." Sakura said as she poured two other shots. Sasuke gave her the 'I don't know what you're talking about' look which just made Sakura roll her eyes and give him an unimpressed look.

"Please," She said, "We've been best friends for a while now. I can read all your stupid Uchiha faces and you just made the 'I wanna be Naruto's donor forever and ever' face."

Sasuke scowled, "I did not."

"I'm sure Naruto would like for you to remain his donor." Sakura offered and Sasuke couldn't help the blush that dusted his cheeks. "Whatever." Sakura simply grinned brightly before raising three fingers and setting a salt coated lime in front of him. "1...2...3!" Both downed the drink after biting into the lime.

"Whoo!" Sakura said licking her lips. "That makes five!" She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

Sasuke smiled at her antics before he felt his phone ring in his pocket. He stared at the caller ID before telling Sakura he was going to the bathroom. She nodded and proceeded to pour more shots.

Sasuke closed the door to the bathroom at the end of the hall and answered quietly. "Yes?"

"Where are you?" His father's voice asked as it came through.

"Friend's house." Sasuke answered.

"What friend." His father demanded to know and Sasuke could already imagine his face scrunched up in anger at the thought of that friend being Naruto. "Does it matter?" He asked in an annoyed tone. "Are you with that vampire?" His father seethed.

"No!" Sasuke answered angrily, "I'm at Sakura's house, would you like to come and hunt her too?"

"Don't speak to me like that." His father scolded. "Your mother wants to know when you'll be home."

"Later." Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke." His father warned and Sasuke sighed. "In a few hours, it's a Friday night." He answered.

"I don't care. You know you're not allowed to do what you want, even more so now that you have that thing on your neck." His father said.

"It's a bond mark and get over it, it'll be gone in two weeks." Sasuke said with an exasperated sigh. "If only the vampire was too." He heard his father mutter. "God dammit, he hasn't done anything stop itching at a chance to kill him every time he's mentioned."'

"A few weeks ago you would have gladly come along for the hunt. Weren't you the one that was excited to go on your first hunt when you turned 18?" His father taunted.

"Yeah, well that's different. I'd be hunting rogue vampires not Naruto." Sasuke answered. "What was it you used to say, back whenever you uncle came to visit and talked about hunts?" His father asked slyly and he rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter if they're rogue or not, they'll be dead by the end of the hunt." Sasuke recited.

* * *

Sakura watched as the last of the small tequila bottle was poured out into the shot glass. "Maybe I should get the orange flavored vodka out too?" She wondered out loud. _Does Sasuke like vodka?_ She wondered trying to remember if the raven haired boy had ever drunk it. The younger Uchiha barely touched alcohol at her parties unless it was to best Naruto so she wasn't quite sure. "I'll just go ask him." She decided as she got up from the couch and went to the bathroom. She raised her hand to knock on the door when she heard Sasuke sigh. She pressed an ear towards the door and listened.

"I'd be hunting rogue vampires not Naruto."

Sakura froze. Her body went cold in surprise and fear but she couldn't help but keep listening. "It doesn't matter if they're rogue or not, they'll be dead by the end of the hunt." She heard Sasuke say and she couldn't help but let out a startled gasp at the words.

She heard the door unlock right after her gasp and the door flung wide open and she was greeted with a surprised Sasuke.

"What did you hear?" He asked and she couldn't help the tears that pooled in her eyes. Her best friend was a hunter. She couldn't believe it. It was like she didn't know him. _Has he killed a rogue vampire before? Any vampire?_ Her blood ran cold as she remembered Naruto's words from the day she had seen the bond mark.

 _"That asshole? He didn't let me touch him." Naruto said bitterly._

 _He basically called me a monster." Naruto answered._

"Oh my god." She breathed out. _Would he have killed Naruto?_

"Sakura, wait,"

"Get out!" She screamed as she backed away from him. "Get out of my house right now!"

* * *

 **So that's that. I hope you guys liked it and please review! if you feel like it...which I hope you do! Anyways here's the little sneak peak of the next chapter:**

"Sakura, please just calm down." Sasuke pleaded. She shook her head frantically. "I have to tell Naruto."She said and Sasuke's heart stopped for a split second. "No!" He said surprising Sakura at how demanding he sounded.

 **Ja ne~**


	13. Confessions

**Sorry for making you guys wait; usually the chapters up by the afternoon but I found that when I'm extremely tired I can sleep well past that! But without further delay; here's that new chapter I promised!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

"Sakura wait," Sasuke said raising his hands in front of him trying to calm her down. The look of betrayal on her face was like someone had kicked him in the stomach and knocked all the air out of him. "I'm not a hunter." He began.

"Liar!" Sakura accused, "I heard you!" She said and Sasuke was taken back when he said saw the tears in her eyes. She looked ready to run away and Sasuke couldn't help but grab her wrist so she wouldn't.

"Let go!"

"Sakura, please just calm down." Sasuke pleaded. She shook her head frantically. "I have to tell Naruto."She said and Sasuke's heart stopped for a split second. "No!" He said surprising Sakura at how demanding he sounded.

"No." He repeated softly, "You can't tell him."

"He has a right to know his donor is a hunter." Sakura said, spitting the last word out bitterly.

"I'm not a hunter." Sasuke repeated.

"Sasuke don't fucking lie to me!" Sakura yelled back.

"You become a hunter when you're 18, I'm not 18." Sasuke continued to explain.

"It doesn't matter, you were raised to be a hunter. Your age is just a technicality." Sakura responded.

"Sakura, you're right. Two weeks ago I would have been ready for any hunt, rogue or not, but I'm not like that anymore." Sasuke explained.

"What I'm supposed to believe a hunter had a change of heart?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes!" Sasuke said frustrated that he wasn't getting across to his best friend. "How else was I supposed to react. I found out you were a donor so is Neji. Kakashi and some other teachers are probably vampires or donors and I'm fine with that." Sasuke said. Sakura slumped against the wall and slid down while Sasuke crouched down in front of her. "Sakura, you're my best friend, you could have been a vampire and that wouldn't have changed anything." Sasuke said wiping the tears away from her face, grateful that she didn't flinch when he did.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura asked, "you should have told me."

Sasuke looked away, guilt written clearly across his face. "I know." He answered and was cut off guard when Sakura's fist landed a blow in his shoulder.

"Ow!" He said holding his shoulder.

"You idiot!" Sakura said, "'I know' isn't good enough. You're supposed to be my best friend so you don't get to keep secrets like that from me."

"Yeah you're one to talk " Sasuke responded. "Why didn't you ever tell me about being a donor or vampires in general?" He accused.

"That's different! I'm not allowed to tell."

"Well neither am I." Sasuke responded.

"You should've said something after you became Naruto's donor!" Sakura said as she got up and walked towards the living room and Sasuke just scowled as he followed suit.

"You need to tell Naruto." She said as she sat back down on the couch and Sasuke bit his lip. "I can't. Not after I found out about his family."

"It's not fair to him." Sakura said glaring at Sasuke.

"I know that but, I just..." Sasuke trailed off and Sakura's eyes widened.

"You don't want him to hate you." She said for him and Sasuke's silence just confirmed what she said. "Oh Sasuke." She said and looked at him with sad eyes.

"It's not anything like that, I just started to like the dobe as a friend." Sasuke said with a faint blush making Sakura giggle.

"Just a friend?" She asked and Sasuke paused.

He knew the blond was physically attractive; you'd have to be blind to not be able to see that and Sasuke's eyes were working perfectly. It helped that the idiot was actually kind and funny and just comfortable to be around but he didn't want to say anything. Naruto saw him as a friend, so why would Sasuke look at him any differently?

"Here you go." Sakura said handing Sasuke his shot. "I'm still pissed about the whole thing but I understand."

"I won't say anything to Naruto either." She added with a small smile. Sasuke nodded and downed the shot. "Thanks."

"So I have a few questions." Sakura said as she placed her own empty shot glass back on the table. "Is Itachi-"

"The Uchiha family is a hunting family." Sasuke answered not letting her finish.

"Really? Even your mom?" She asked.

"She's one of the best from what I've been told." He answered and Sakura let out a small 'wow'.

"Before you said rogue or not; do you guys really do that?" She asked timidly, afraid of the answer.

"No," Sasuke answered. "It's just something my uncle used to say when I was little but things were different. We didn't have treaties in place and we understand vampires a little more now about them going rogue and whatnot." Sasuke answered. "Honestly my family's pretty much retired. We hunt rogues like three times a year if anything, well my father and Itachi do anyways." Sasuke explained.

"Do you still want to be a hunter?" Sakura asked.

"You told me not to lie to you so I won't." Sasuke said and Sakura pulled her lips into a thin line. "I've always wanted to be a hunter, it's how I was raised. I still do, but we only hunt those who hunt us. We don't hunt innocent people just those that have to be put down." Sasuke said and Sakura nodded.

"You're actually doing them a favor. Rogue vampires are constantly in immense pain, the same pain they feel when they first awaken." Sakura said. "We had people who would take care of rogues but then hunters came along."

"So who are you a donor for?" Sasuke asked.

"Lots of people already, currently I'm helping out Hinata." Sakura answered and she moved her thick bracelet up on her arm revealing her own bond mark placed on her wrist. "She awakened earlier, seeing as her birthday's next month." Sakura commented before she slipped the bracelet back over it.

"How come it's on your wrist?" He asked confused. He thought all bond marks would be somewhere along the junction where the neck and shoulder met. "Oh the bond mark appears wherever the vampire first bit you, Hinata went for my wrist and Naruto went for your neck." She explained and Sasuke sighed wondering why Naruto couldn't have gone for his wrist or somewhere less intimate.

They fell into a comfortable silence and Sakura quickly broke it with an excited squeal. "What?" He asked her confused as to how her mood suddenly changed.

"I just remembered! The Fall Dance at our school; the tickets are gonna start selling Monday! I'm so excited." Sakura exclaimed. _She just found out I'm a hunter and this is what she wants to talk about?_ He wondered.

"Who are you going with?" Sasuke asked.

"Rock Lee." Sakura answered and Sasuke stared at her wondering if she was feeling alright; _Maybe she's still in shock from finding out I'm a hunter._ He thought and he saw her scoff at him. "Don't make that face!" She scolded, "He's been asking me out since freshman year and he's been really sweet so why not?" She added and Sasuke shrugged. "I'm not the one that's gonna date him so you do you."

"Such kind words." Sakura drawled sarcastically, "Are you going to ask Naruto?"

"W-what?"Sasuke sputtered while turning an alarming shade of red. "N-no! Why would I?" He asked looking anywhere but at Sakura who was giggling her head off.

"Aw! You're so cute when you blush and come on, why wouldn't you is the real question." She said.

"I'm not gonna ask Naruto to the dance, I-"

"Wanna ride his dick like there's no tomorrow?" Sakura offered and Sasuke eye's widened and he got redder.

"Sakura!" He scolded, "No, I don't want to…" Sasuke trailed off not able to repeat what Sakura said. "Is it the other way around? Him riding you? Cause honestly I think Naruto seems a little more-"

"Just stop." Sasuke pleaded a little, "There's none of that stuff going on." He said.

"So the hickey was put there in a non sexual situation? Yeah right." Sakura scoffed. _God damnit this stupid hickey is all Naruto's fault._ Sasuke thought annoyed that everyone had taken such interest in the little red fading mark.

"I think Naruto might like you." Sakura added and Sasuke scoffed finding the idea so far gone, "It's probably cause he just gets caught up in the moment when he's feeding." he said more to himself than to Sakura.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Sasuke blushed and just sighed, Why lie now? He wondered. "Naruto's effect is sexual arousal."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "You're fucking shitting me."

"No." Sasuke said.

"That's...I...interesting?" She stuttered out.

"It was awkward as hell in the beginning not to mention I was still trying to get my mind wrapped around the fact a vampire fed off of me."

"So what; you think that Naruto might just be caught in the heat of it all instead of liking you?"Sakura asked.

"I don't care if the idiot likes me but if he even acted like he did it's probably going to be during a feeding." Sasuke answered.

"So you don't think there's any chance of him asking you to the dance?" Sakura questioned and Sasuke shook his head.

"Maybe Misaki will tag along." Sakura commented and Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes. "As a date? I doubt it."

"Why so confident Mr. Uchiha?" Sakura asked.

"He hasn't said anything to Naruto in years from what I saw; why would he now?" Sasuke questioned and Sakura sighed as if he didn't get it. "Why _wouldn't_ he?" Sakura countered. "He's been holding his feelings back for years like you said and then suddenly you come along and end up bonded with Naruto. It's kind of like a wake up call." Sakura said.

"I'm honestly doubt that the idiot hasn't dated before, why not then?" Sasuke questioned.

"Naruto is a teenage boy, he's obviously gonna date a lot but having your crush and best friend date someone else is completely different than seeing that person bond with someone else; especially when you were supposed to be their donor." Sakura explained and Sasuke frowned. He honestly didn't think that Misaki was going to confess any time soon but Sakura was making him doubt that. _Why am I even thinking about this?_ Sasuke thought, _So what if the idiot starts dating the other idiot? Why would I care? We aren't dating so what does it matter?_

"You don't mind?" Sakura asked as if reading his thoughts.

"No." Sasuke answered as he grabbed the new bottle of vodka that had been brought out while Sakura just smiled at him knowingly.

* * *

"Misaki get your own damn cotton candy." Naruto whined as Misaki tore a good chunk of the fluffy pink sugar. The brunt stuffed all of it in his mouth and smiled around it, "Why would I when I already have yours?" He asked.

Naruto scoffed at him and licked his thumb before wiping it across the corner of the brunet's mouth. "You're as messy as ever." He said as the brunet blush a light pink. Before the blonde noticed Misaki slapped his hand away and turned away from him.

"It's getting late; they're gonna start the fireworks soon since their closing in a few weeks; lets go find someplace to sit and watch." Misaki said looking around and seeing people already sitting and waiting. Naruto nodded and followed him as he lead them through the crowds of people gathering. They found a place to sit and patiently waited for the fireworks. Naruto shuffled closer as more and more people began to gather around and Misaki could feel his heart pounding in his chest. _What would Naruto do if I told him I loved him?_ He wondered as he watched fireworks boom through the sky. The sun was almost gone and the fireworks created beautiful sparks. He wasn't sure of how the blonde would react, as far as he knew Naruto had yet to catch on to his feelings even though Misaki wasn't exactly hiding them anymore. Misaki knew that while Naruto might not realize, it was obvious he might just be starting to like Sasuke. He just wondered if there was still a chance for him.

"Naruto,"

The blonde turned to look at him with a questioning look, "Yeah?" He questioned.

"You said you wouldn't bite me because of your effect; is that really it?" Misaki asked.

"Why are you asking all of a sudden?" Naruto asked, blushing a little at the surprise question. Misaki just stared at him, wanting him to answer the question. "Well, yeah." He answered.

"Why?" Misaki asked, his heart pounding.

"What kind of question is that?" Naruto asked blushing a bright red, "You're my best friend, I would feel awkward making you feel that way."

"But with Sasuke it's fine? You don't mind making someone you didn't like feel like that?" Misaki asked, barely concealing the resentment in his voice.

Naruto frowned, "I didn't know my effect until after I fed for the first time and I don't dislike him anymore. He's actually surprisingly nice." Naruto answered with a small smile as he remembered how Sasuke had been there for him during his cemetery visit. "When did he become 'nice'?" Misaki asked. "Was it before or after you have him a hickey?"

Naruto glared at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing just that it's very convenient that he's all nice to you after getting bonded to you. He said it himself; you're like ecstasy to him. Maybe that's why he's been nice." Misaki said and Naruto looked at him stunned, clearing understanding what Misaki had implied. "What, Misaki that's-"

"Plus he said that you were just a friend and he didn't like you." Misaki added. Naruto frowned, hurt by what Misaki was telling him but a part of him was doubting his best friend. Was he telling him these things because they were true? Or was it because he was still mad about Sasuke being his donor?

"Misaki are you telling the truth?" Naruto found himself asking and Misaki gaped at him before glaring. "Seriously? Why would I lie to you?" He asked angrily, raising his voice over the boom of the fireworks.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, twirling the paper cone that had bits of cotton candy left on it. "Because you're still a little pissed about Sasuke being my donor." Naruto answered. "I'm more than a little pissed." Misaki stated. "But I'm not lying, you jackass. Since when do you start believing in that ass instead of your best friend?" Misaki questioned angrily. "Misaki, calm down."

"No." Misaki answered glaring at him. "You honestly thought I was lying?"

"You basically called him a whore." Naruto answered angrily.

"So what! He's just a guy you got to know two weeks ago!"

"He's my donor and-"

"He was never supposed to be!" Misaki yelled back. "I was supposed to be your donor, you promised!"

Misaki could feel his heart angrily pounding in his chest and he felt his face heat up from the anger. He wanted to scream at Naruto; hell he wanted to punch the blonde in the face for what seemed like the first time in years. He couldn't remember ever being this mad at him, not even when he found out about Sasuke.

"But no you decided to throw everything to hell and you end up bonded with him; you didn't even bother telling me! I had to find out from him when I first got here." Misaki said. "What kind of best friend does that?"

Naruto frowned sadly; he knew that Misaki was angry, he had every right to be but he didn't think that he would was angry to this extent. He understood it; the anger he felt but he couldn't help but feel angry at Misaki for what he said about Sasuke. It wasn't fair to call him a whore or anything like that when it was Naruto's fault that all of this happened.

"Misa; I'm so sorry you know I am. I would have never made Sasuke my donor if I hadn't been out that night. You know that but it's not fair to drag him into this when it's not his fault for what happened." Naruto said calmly but Misaki was too far gone.

"It's not just that!" He said glaring down at the floor; his emotions bubbling over. He was tired of seeing Naruto smile whenever Sasuke was mentioned and he got annoyed every time the blonde defended him.

"You act like you actually like him." Misaki mumbled sadly.

"I do," Naruto said. "He's my friend."

"No you asshole; you act like you actually like him; as a guy." Misaki clarified. Naruto paused, "Oh." He realized.

"You're jealous." Naruto said. "Of Sasuke."

Misaki blushed bright red, "No! It's...well..." _Come on_ Misaki thought, _just tell him already._

"Naruto, I-"

A loud shrill ringing cut Misaki off. "Sorry," Naruto mumbled. "Hello?" He answered and Misaki took a deep breath in, calming down shocked at what he saw on Naruto's face.

"Sakura what?" He heard Naruto ask. "What am I supposed to do about it?" The blonde said into the phone. "Why don't you take him home? It's not my fault you got him shit faced drunk."

"Now's not the best time, I'm with Misaki; I can't." Naruto said sighing into his phone.

"Damn it okay; give me twenty minutes."

* * *

Misaki hadn't said anything at all after the phone call from Sakura and honestly Naruto was a little worried. He had thought that he would at least mumble and complain about the whole thing but in a way Naruto was relieved. He wasn't an idiot; he had a pretty good idea what Misaki was going to say back at the amusement park and he didn't know if he wanted to hear it.

They left the amusement park in silence and rode back home in silence too. Misaki handed him the helmet back as he parked his bike in front of the house. Naruto pulled his visor up, "Misaki; I'm really sorry."

Misaki shook his head as if to say that it was fine but Naruto couldn't help but feel guilty at having to end their day out on such bad terms. He was still his best friend and he cared about him.

Misaki motioned for Naruto to take off his helmet and the blonde obliged. "I'll make it up to you, reall-"

Naruto was, to say the least, surprised when he felt Misaki's lips press against his. It was a simple chaste kiss that lasted only a few seconds and when Misaki pulled away he was bright red and Naruto was dumbfounded.

"I-ugh..." He couldn't find any words. What the heck was someone supposed to say after their best friend kissed them?!

"It's okay." Misaki answered. The brunet knew that the blonde knew. And it honestly hurt. He felt as if his heart was being squeezed inside his chest while at the same time weights were pulling it down. When Naruto answered the phone call, Misaki didn't miss the small look of relief that flashed in his blue eyes.

The blonde was his best friend, he loved Naruto; he knew how to read him like a book. Yeah he was a little peeved that Sakura asked him to pick up Sasuke but he was relieved because he didn't want to hear Misaki say those words and that's not what made Misaki's heart squeeze up. It was the fact that he was relieved because he wasn't going to have to turn him down. Even though Naruto didn't feel the same way he still cares about him. He didn't want Misaki to feel the way he was right now because Naruto cared. He honestly still very much disliked Sasuke but he was going to be okay, he just wanted to be able to let go of Naruto with something so why not a kiss.

"I'm sorry for earlier." Misaki apologized staring at his feet.

"No it's okay I understand." Naruto said, "Misaki I'm sorry; I don't-"

"I know." Misaki interrupted. "It's okay; you can't do anything about." He said with a sad smile but even as he looked at the ground he could see his shoes start to get blurry. He bit his lip and balled his hands into fists at his sides.

"Misa." Naruto whispered.

"No it's fine; I'm fine." Misaki responded and he hated how his voice came out all wobbly and strained. "I'm o-okay."

Misaki brought his fist to wipe away the tears. "I'm sorry." He said but was surprised when he was enveloped into a hug.

"Misaki, You're my best friend and I'll always love you but I'm so sorry." Naruto whispered as he held the brunet tightly. He was so sorry he heart hurt. It felt as though someone had wrapped their hand around it and tried pulling it out of his chest. The sight of Misaki in tears was enough to make tears pool in his own eyes.

Misaki grabbed onto the blonde and sobbed quietly. "Naruto; goddammit." He bit out in frustration making the blonde smile a little.

"You weren't supposed to see me cry." The brunet said as his tears started to dry.

"I've seen you cry plenty of times." The blonde responded before he was shoved away. He gave the brunet a bewildered expression before noticing how Misaki was blushing and looking away. "Hurry up and go collect your idiot." He said in an annoyed tone. "I still don't like him by the way."

"Are you sure? You look like-"

"It's okay Naruto; I kind of want to be alone right now so it's fine." Misaki said motioning for Naruto to just get back on his bike. Naruto hopped on and placed his helmet back on, hesitating as he turned his bike on. "Just go already." Misaki said rolling his eyes.

Naruto nodded before giving him a sad smile and speeding off.

Misaki waved as he left before wiping away the rest of his tears. "I love that idiot so much." He said sighing sadly.

* * *

 **So yeah confessions. WOW. I can't believe I wrote that but I can't come to hate Misaki; he's just so cute.**

"You'll play with me right?" Sasuke asked, tugging on the front of Naruto's shirt and the blonde gaped like a fish while Sakura burst out laughing. "No!" Naruto answered and Sasuke immediately pouted. "Please?" He asked. "It's easy." He added.

 **Ja ne~**


	14. Child-like Sasuke

**HI GUYS! So GUESS WHAT IM GETTING A PUPPY! OMG YEAH! It's a cocker spaniel mix and it's the cutest thing! I'd really like some help with the names! So if you guys have an ideas, you can leave them with your review!**

 **R &R**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Sakura was going to yank her hair out. "Sakura, home is boring." Sasuke complained. It's literally the only thing that the young Uchiha had been doing for the past half hour as Sakura waited for Naruto to come. He wasn't as drunk as he was before but that was probably only because Sakura had been chugging water down Sasuke's throat like he was a thirsty dying man. She had thought it was fun at first; having gotten the ever stoic Sasuke to unravel. That was up until her parents had called and Sakura was reminded that they were going to be home soon.

She wanted to avoid trouble as much as possible, thank you very much; and a drunken Uchiha only had trouble written all over. Nothing good could come out of her parents coming home and finding Sasuke like this. Not to mention they would probably call Sasuke's parents and while Sakura didn't mind seeing Itachi come over she sure as hell didn't want it to be under these circumstances.

"But I don't wanna go home." Sasuke whined, pouting when he finished and Sakura groaned. "God you are the clingiest drunk I have ever met." She said making Sasuke smirk.

"That makes me the best, right?" He asked with pride and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"No; it's makes you annoying." She said and watched as the raven just flopped around on her couch.

"You're so mean Sakura." Sasuke complained and Sakura scoffed. "I would be a lot meaner if my parents weren't coming home late.I don't know how you beat Naruto at drinking; you're a light weight."

"My drinks were watered down." Sasuke confessed smirking slyly and Sakura gaped at him. "Shh, don't tell Naruto." He added making Sakura chuckle.

"You can tell him yourself when he gets here." Sakura mumbled, going back to looking out from behind the curtains of her living room window. She was watching for Naruto as well as her parents. She had thought that Sasuke would know when to stop drinking but the raven just kept going and going and he didn't even act like the liquor affected him.

That was up until Sakura asked him to move over on the couch and the raven just toppled over before bursting into a fit of giggles. Sakura had never been more worried yet extremely amused in her life. Sakura herself was feeling a little more than tipsy but she had left the liquor for bottles of water a while ago. She knew that her parents were going to kill her if they found Sasuke like this; especially when they had found the empty beer bottles under the couch from her last party. It was safe to say that she was on probation when it came to drinks.

"What?" Sasuke asked surprised, "The blonde's coming?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the way he look so alarmed, "Yeah why?" She asked.

"You said I have to tell him!" Sasuke said, "I can't tell him! He's gonna be mad!" Sasuke explained and Sakura let out a snort.

"I doubt it." Sakura said and the sound of a motorcycle engine brought her attention back to the window and away from the whiny raven on her couch. "Finally." She said with a sigh of relief and started to put all the bottles away while Naruto parked his bike in her driveway. She opened the door for the blonde who had a frown on his face.

"I know, I know." Sakura said, "It'll never happen again I promise!" Sakura said and Naruto sighed. "Where is he?" He asked and Sakura pointed at the couch in her living room.

Naruto walked towards the living room and immediately blushed when he saw Sasuke. "Where's his shirt?" He asked and Sakura gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?" She asked as she followed him and entered the living room. She immediately glared at Sasuke, "We don't have time for this! My parents will be home soon; where's your damn shirt and sweater?"

Sasuke shrugged, "It was hot so…" He trailed off.

Sakura groaned before spotting the two articles of clothing underneath the couch. She grabbed them and tossed them to Naruto. "Here, get him to put them on." She said, continuing to clean up the coffee table.

Naruto merely stared at her, not sure how he was going to get the young Uchiha to get dressed. "Here put this on." He ordered and Sasuke merely pouted.

"Sakura how am I supposed to take him home like this?" He asked. "His brother will probably shoot me if I do."

Sakura groaned, "Can't he sleep over at your house?"

Naruto groaned, "My brother's supposed to be getting home today." He protested and Sakura sighed. "It's almost a thirty minute walk to your house from here; he'll sober up some by the time you get there." She offered and Naruto groaned in frustration.

"How much did he even drink? He always beat me at your parties, it's not like he's a lightweight." Naruto argued and Sakura smirked. "He cheated." She answered and Sasuke gasped. "Traitor!" He accused. "Dobe, it's not true," He said grabbing at Naruto's arm and bringing him down to sit on the couch with him. "She's ly-ly...she's." Sasuke paused like he was searching for the word.

"Lying?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah!" Sasuke said nodding seriously and Naruto smirked. "I've always wanted to see what kind of drunk you were." He mumbled to himself.

"I'm not drunk." Sasuke protested. "We just did shots; Sakura didn't even wanna play with me." Sasuke said pouting and Naruto gave Sakura a questioning look while she only shrugged. "Play with you?" He asked.

"The game with the salt and lime, on the neck; she wouldn't play."

"Oh." Sakura said, "He wanted to do body shots." She explained and Naruto blushed a bright red, "With you?" He questioned and Sakura nodded. "That's when I knew he was drunk."

"You'll play with me right?" Sasuke asked, tugging on the front of Naruto's shirt and the blonde gaped like a fish while Sakura burst out laughing. "No!" Naruto answered and Sasuke immediately pouted. "Please?" He asked. "It's easy." He added.

"I put salt here," Sasuke began as he put a line of salt on his collarbone and Naruto's eyes couldn't help but follow the movement. "And...umm...I forgot." Sasuke said looking sad and Naruto sighed. "Naruto knows how to play Sasuke." Sakura said and Sasuke seemed to liven up. "Oh then play with me." He said.

"We don't have time for this Sasuke." Naruto protested, resisting the urge to blush at the way those words sounded. "Hurry up and put your clothes on." Naruto ordered and Sasuke glared at him. "No." He answered and Naruto let out an exasperated breath.

"Please put your goddamn shirt on." Naruto repeated.

"I'll do it if you play with me." Sasuke said completely serious and Sakura couldn't help but laugh while Naruto glared at her. Sakura pointed at the last shot on the table next to the little plate of lime slices and Naruto just rolled his eyes. "Fine." He answered and Sakura quickly grabbed the salt and remaining limes and made her way to the kitchen so that Sasuke couldn't say he wanted to play any longer.

Sasuke took the lime and placed it between his teeth looking like a puppy eager to play and Naruto groaned. _I can't believe I'm doing this,_ He thought.

He leaned in and licked the long line of salt off of Sasuke's collarbone before taking his shot quickly, his throat burning as the drink went down and he looked at Sasuke who was looking at him, waiting for him to take the lime. Naruto's heart was pounding, he had done a dozen body shots before, off of crazier places than someone's collarbone so he couldn't understand why he was so nervous. He quickly leaned in and bit into the lime, his lips pursing a little at the sour taste. He ignored the way that Sasuke's lips grazed his just the tiniest bit as he took the lime out and the way his heart pounded even harder when they did.

He spit the lime out quickly and avoided looking at Sasuke but the raven was having any of it. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's thigh and got as close as he could. "Is it my turn now?" He asked, with almost childlike curiosity and Naruto couldn't help but only really notice that Sasuke's hand was terribly close to a certain area.

"No, Sasuke you have to go." Sakura said as she walked back from the kitchen and her eyes widened a little as she looked at the two before she smirked. "You better not take advantage of Sasuke." She said to Naruto with a sly tone and Naruto only glared at her.

"But I don't wanna leave." Sasuke protested. "I don't wanna go home." He said and scrunched up his nose at the thought of going home.

"You're going to my house." Naruto answered before getting up and raising Sasuke's hands up. The raven haired boy silently did as he was told as Naruto put his shirt and sweater back on before he spoke again. "Is Misaki going to be there?" He asked and Naruto's heart stilled at the mention of the brunet. He smiled sadly as he remembered how he had left the brunet, "No, you probably won't see him." He answered and Sakura stared, not having missed the look on Naruto's face.

"Did something happened?" She asked softly and Naruto looked back at her. "Nothing I couldn't expect to happen." Naruto answered and Sakura smiled a little. "He told you?" She asked and Naruto simply nodded before pulling Sasuke to his feet.

"You said no." She stated and Naruto just nodded again.

"No to what? What he tell you? Is it a secret?" Sasuke interrupted, grabbing at Naruto's shirt. "You can tell me." Sasuke said.

"He turns into a child when he's drunk." Sakura said grinning and Naruto rolled his eyes at the raven. "I can tell." He responded before asking said raven if he could walk.

"Dobe of course I can walk."

"Still an ass though." Naruto commented and Sakura snorted in agreement.

Sasuke walked towards the door, his steps a little shaky but overall firm. "Are you coming?" he questioned and Naruto scoffed at the tone of annoyance and impatience he used.

"You owe me." Naruto said with a pointed look at Sakura who nodded. The blonde followed the raven haired boy out the door. "I'm leaving my bike in your driveway; I'll pick it up tomorrow." Naruto called as he closed the door. Sure Sasuke seemed to be able to understand what was going on and he could walk in what seemed like a straight line but there was no way that he was going to let Sasuke on his bike. No matter how competent the young Uchiha seemed, he was more than tipsy and he would probably fall off and Naruto didn't want that.

"I'm sleepy." Sasuke said rubbing his eyes and Naruto couldn't help but think that he looked like a tired puppy. He smiled at the Uchiha who yawned.

"Carry me." The Uchiha ordered and Naruto's smile dropped as Sasuke came to a stop. "What?"

"Carry me." Sasuke demanded and Naruto rolled his eyes. "No." Naruto answered and Sasuke huffed like a spoiled child.

"I'm not moving from here." Sasuke said and Naruto groaned in frustration before getting down on one knee and turning his back towards Sasuke. The raven haired boy gleefully jumped on, wrapping his legs around Naruto's waist and gripping the blondes shoulders. "Ready." The raven chirped and Naruto didn't know if he was disturbed or amused by Sasuke's child like attitude.

Naruto stood up and ignored the way that his hands were firmly placed on Sasuke's thigh and how Sasuke's front was tightly pressed against his back. The blonde just ignored the way his face heated up when Sasuke rested his head on his shoulder, blowing hot breaths out by his ear and neck and walked on. He crossed the street and went through the park and Sasuke immediately straightened up, making Naruto lose his balance and almost drop him. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"You bit me over there." Sasuke said as he pointed to the fountain and Naruto's eyes widened. The only thing he really remembered from his awakening was pain and then sweet relief. Then he found himself waking up by the fountain not knowing who his donor was.

"You surprised me; I wasn't prepared for that." Sasuke said as he remembered the panic of not having his weapons.

"I don't think anyone would be." Naruto said as he continued to walk.

"I should've been." Sasuke mumbled and Naruto stopped. "You say somethin-"

"Your phone's ringing." Sasuke said as Naruto's ringtone blasted through the air.

Naruto let Sasuke down although the raven wasn't too happy about it and answered his phone. "Hello?" He asked as he sat down on a park bench.

"Naruto," his brothers voice rang. "The council is taking longer than they said. I'm not going to be home until Wednesday."

"Seriously?" Naruto asked and he frowned. "It's fine, they need you to deal with the hunters more than I need you here." He said.

"I'm really sorry." Kurama replied and Naruto shook his head even though his brother couldn't see him. "Don't worry about it." He answered before clicking his phone off.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked. "My brother." Naruto answered.

"You look upset." Sasuke said as he stared closely at the blonde's face.

"Not really." Naruto mumbled but almost yelped in embarrassment as Sasuke climbed into his lap, laying his head on his shoulder.

"Sasuke what are you doing?!" Naruto asked blushing frantically and looking anywhere but at the intoxicated boy in his lap.

"I'm tired." Sasuke once again repeated and Naruto calmed down. If there was one good thing that came out of this whole situation was that Sasuke probably wouldn't remember any of this. At least the blonde hoped he wouldn't.

"You can't go to sleep here." Naruto explained and Sasuke yawned before burying his face in Naruto's neck.

"Don't tell me what to do." The raven replied, sleep heavy in his voice.

"You're going to catch a cold if you sleep outside; hurry up and let me carry you back to my house." Naruto said grabbing the younger Uchiha and maneuvering him off his lap.

The Uchiha didn't complain as much as he climbed onto the others back, dozing off as Naruto carried him.

* * *

Naruto was hot; extremely so. He couldn't understand why he was so hot when it was the middle of November and his windows were always open. He opened his eyes and mentally groaned when he saw a mess of black hair in his line of vision. _How could I forget about him?_ Naruto wondered before immediately going still as he felt the younger boy stir over him.

The young Uchiha fumbled around under the sheets, throwing his leg in between Naruto's and sleeping on the blonde's chest.

Naruto tried not to move when Sasuke's leg sleepily rubbed against his morning wood.

 _Should I wake him?_ Naruto wondered as Sasuke only cuddled on to his chest more; the only thing really bothering him at the moment was how hot it was to have Sasuke on him but other than that he was comfortable. He didn't mind having the other boy so close plus having Sasuke so close and not glaring at him or something was new and quite nice he might add.

He felt soft vibrations against his thigh, coming from Sasuke's pocket and he could almost smack himself for forgetting. He had been utterly exhausted when he got home so he had just dropped Sasuke on his bed and crawled in next to him, not bothering to get out the futon he had. The fact that Sasuke not showing up at home would freak his parents out had completely slipped his mind and there was doubt that it was probably Itachi calling.

He reached into Sasuke's pocket, which was hard to do since the raven was sleeping on his arm and quickly answered. "Sasuke where the hell are you?" An angry voice boomed and Naruto almost flinched at the tone. Well that took care of his morning wood.

"Itachi, this is Naruto."

He could almost see Itachi rolling his eyes at his voice.

"Where is my brother?" He asked, his voice strained with anger.

"He's sleeping, he crashed at my place last night." Naruto said.

"He told my father he was with another classmate." Itachi argued. "Why did he end up spending the night with you?" He questioned and Naruto blushed at the phrasing.

"He didn't spend the night _with_ me; jeez don't make it sound like that, he just kind of fell asleep." Naruto answered.

"When is he coming back." Itachi demanded to know and Sasuke started to stir. He fumbled around but didn't let go of Naruto. "I need a shower." He grumbled feeling sticky and hot not to mention he smelled like a bar.

"What the hell." Itachi seethed. "Why does he need a shower; what were you two doing?"

"It's not like that!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Idiot!" Sasuke scolded. "My head is killing me; shut up." He ordered.

"Well sorry; I'm not the one that decided to just up and get wasted with Sakura." Naruto accused quietly as he covered the phone so Itachi wouldn't hear.

"He'll be home in a few min-"

Sasuke grabbed the phone from Naruto mid sentence, "I'll be home in a few hours; tell mom not to worry." Sasuke said before hanging up and going back to cuddling Naruto's side.

"You probably pissed him off." Naruto said curious as to why Sasuke hadn't pushed him away yet. He pushed his luck and curled the arm that Sasuke was sleeping on around the younger boy. It seemed that the Uchiha simply let himself be pulled closer like a cat, not minding the fact that it felt a little too warm to cuddle.

"I piss him off all the time." Sasuke grumbled. "He won't do anything."

"The last thing I need is for your brother to be even angrier with me for thinking that you spent the night."

"I did spend the night here." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Yeah but he thinks that sleep was the only thing we didn't do last night." Naruto said dryly, blushing a little.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time."Sasuke mumbled sleepily and Naruto could only blush as his words.

Sasuke's phone once again started to vibrate and the two ignored. Naruto just stared at his ceiling as the phone rang while Sasuke was blissfully resting. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Naruto asked.

"Why wouldn't I be; besides the ridiculous hangover I have, I'm fine." Sasuke answered.

"You're cuddling me." Naruto said.

"We've done worse." Was Sasuke's only response and Naruto rolled his eyes. He certainly wasn't complaining but he was just very cautious; he half expected his donor to start yelling at him for even touching him.

The phone quieted down but only for a brief second before it started up again and Naruto heard Sasuke groan; well more like felt it since the younger boy currently had his face pressed against him.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Sasuke said over the vibrations of his phone. He sat up, Naruto's arm slipping down and sitting on his hip now. He ignored how his skin seemed to burn under his clothes, right where Naruto's hand sat; instead he gently pushed it off and went to the bathroom, his phone still ringing in his pocket but he ignored it. He didn't want to deal with Itachi at the moment, not when he felt like his head was about to implode from just sitting up. He would have gladly stayed asleep but he felt too hot next to Naruto and his heart kept pounding away for some reason. He had been close to the blonde before in a much steamier situation so he was confused as to why he was so nervous now. He slowly peeled off his shirt and sweater and tossed them aside, doing the same with his pants and he turned the shower knob, waiting for the water to heat up.

The fact that last night wasn't a complete blur didn't help. Sasuke didn't know how to feel about the way that he had been so grabby with Naruto. He stepped into the shower and blushed as he remembered the way that he had climbed into Naruto's lap. _I made him give me a piggy back ride._ Sasuke thought with embarrassment as he worked shampoo into his hair.

But the body shot was probably the worst thing that Sasuke remembered from last night. He had been shirtless and his lips heated up as he remembered the way they barely grazed Naruto's when he was taking the lime out of his mouth. He remembered the way that Naruto had blushed when he had asked him to play and wondered why the blonde was being so bashful. Throughout all the things they've done already, a slight kiss shouldn't really bother the blonde and that's when Sasuke paused, realizing that even though Naruto basically made him crave sex every time he fed, he had never once kissed the blonde. He had found it a little odd that they hadn't kissed when they had done so much more and he blushed at the thought. Wait, does this mean I want him to? Sasuke wondered before shaking his head and rinsing off all the suds. _No way._ He thought with finality as he turned off the shower knob even though he wavered a little. He reached over and grabbed a spare towel that was hung on the rail and eyed his phone. Throughout his whole shower it hadn't stopped ringing and he was getting a little worried. He picked it up and pressed the answer key. "Sasuke; goddamnit finally."

"What's wrong?" He asked as he heard Itachi's frustrated tone and his heart sped up. Are mom and dad okay? Is Itachi okay? He wondered.

"Nothing's wrong; everyone's fine." Itachi responded already seeming to sense his little brother's thoughts. "Why the hell don't you pick up your phone?"

"Why are you calling so much if there isn't anything wrong?" Sasuke questioned back.

"Why are you with Naruto?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Sasuke." Itachi said. "Brother." Sasuke responded cooly.

"Answer the damn question; you told father you were with Sakura not Naruto." Itachi said.

"I got drunk last night and Naruto took me home with him." Sasuke said before blushing at the way it came out.

"We can talk about how utterly wrong that sounded and why mother's going to kill you when she sees you but you need to come home." Itachi ordered.

"Why?" Sasuke said, losing his patience.

"Uncle Madara is coming for a visit."

* * *

 **SO THE MAD UNCLE WILL MAKE HIS APPEARANCE SOON~~~ DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN**

 **Here's your dose of preview to get you going until next Sunday:**

He felt his fangs slip out and he ran his tongue over the bond mark, not liking the fact he could taste the makeup that had been covering it. He felt Sasuke shudder a little at the action and the blonde quite liked it but it made him feel as though his insides were knotted. He let his fangs graze over the bond mark before he stopped completely. He couldn't do it. He didn't want to.

 **So why do you guys think Naruto's like this? I'm really interested in hearing what you guys think is gonna happen so please by all means share with me! Oh and guys the Naruto Gaiden Boruto the Movie Chapter is the cutest thing! Himawari is the cutest thing EVER! As much as I ship NARUSASU AND SASUNARU, I can't deny how cute NaruHina is!**

 **Ja ne~**


	15. No Touching

**Sup guys; how are you guys doing! Thanks for your reviews guys! I'm amazed we are almost at 100!**

 **R &R**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Naruto stared at his donor from his seat. He was half listening to the lesson Kakashi was giving but Sasuke kept invading his thoughts. The raven had gotten out of the shower and left not even ten minutes later. He had barely said anything to him and it was really starting to bother him. He hadn't even called him the entire weekend to explain or anything. When they got to class on Monday, Naruto was sure that Sasuke would at least say something to him then but all he got from the raven was a sideways glance and a muttered greeting. To say that it was frustrating would be an understatement.

He couldn't even really talk about it to Misaki because even though they were fine, confessions between best friends left things awkward but Naruto knew it would fade with time. He was a little sad that his best friend seemed to be on a temporary leave but he understood and he'd give Misaki all the time he needed. I know it's selfish but I wish he'd take as little time as possible. Naruto couldn't help but think.

He sighed as he placed his head on top of his outstretched arm already lying on the desk. Kakashi didn't seem to preoccupied with looking for students that weren't paying attention at the moment so he wasn't really worried. He closed his eyes and was contemplating taking a nap or not when he felt someone lightly tap the top of his head. He cracked an eye open and looked up to find Sakura staring at him.

"You okay?" She whispered as her eyes shifted from him to Kakashi and back to him. "I'm fine." He mumbled and only got an eye roll in return.

"Sasuke was acting weird on Friday." Naruto began.

"He was drunk." Sakura responded as though it explained everything. "Yeah," Naruto agreed pausing and thinking back to that night, memories of Sasuke clinging to him and climbing into his lap surfaced and he blushed. "He was definitely drunk."

"But I'm talking about the morning after." He added. "Why? What'd he do?" Sakura asked, her eyebrows knitted together in curiosity and a little concern.

"He just left a really big hurry," After we cuddle like hell. Naruto added silently in his mind. "He didn't say anything, he just showered and left."

Sakura bit her bottom lip, the only thing popping into her head was that something hunter related popped up and had to be dealt with but she promised she wouldn't tell Naruto anything about Sasuke's family and their little business.

"Maybe he was embarrassed about showing you his drunk side." Sakura offered and Naruto scoffed. "I woke up with him clinging on to me, he didn't let go until he went to go shower. I honestly doubt he was embarrassed." Naruto answered and Sakura shrugged, "He's a cuddler." She answered without much care and Naruto's head snapped up to look her in the eye.

Sakura noticed the way he was looking at her and she blushed furiously, "Oh my gosh! No! Stop thinking right now!" She whispered harshly. "That's not what I meant!" She added and Naruto just kept staring at her as if he didn't believe her. "Jeez, stop with the jealous stare; it's not like that." She repeated with finality and Naruto pouted, looking away. "I'm not jealous." He mumbled and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"It's not the first time that we've gotten drunk like that." Sakura said and then paused, "Well, it's not the first time I've gotten drunk with Sasuke has gotten tipsy." She corrected. "When he falls asleep cause of booze, he's usually very cuddly in the morning. We usually stick to beer so since we hit the harder stuff this time, he was probably something like an octopus; right?" She questioned and Naruto nodded.

"I mean Sasuke's not a morning person to begin with." Sakura mumbled, "I can only imagine him with a hangover."

Naruto shrugged, "I liked hung over Sasuke better than regular morning Sasuke. Regular morning Sasuke threw his phone at my head." Naruto said begrudgingly making Sakura smile. "But, it was just weird." Naruto said, going back to Saturday morning and Sakura frowned. She felt a little guilt whelm up inside her. She didn't want to keep secrets from Naruto but she promised Sasuke. _I'll just steer his mind in a different direction._ Sakura thought with glee.

"So, tickets for the dance started selling this morning, they're selling them at lunch too." Sakura said and Naruto just stared at her, wondering why she had brought up the dance when they were talking about Sasuke's weird behavior. "So?" He questioned.

"I'm going with Lee-"

"Bushy Brows?" Naruto questioned and Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Yes. I'm going with Lee." Sakura repeated and Naruto only smiled at her. "I like bushy brows." He stated and Sakura just rolled her eyes affectionately. "Who are you going with?" She asked and Naruto paused.

"I wasn't planning on going." Naruto responded absentmindedly.

"What? Why not?" Sakura questioned surprised. "I forgot about it honestly." Naruto answered. "You have to go! Shikamaru's sneaking in something for the punch and everyone's going. Kiba and Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Sasuk-"

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned, not sure if he heard right and Sakura smirked a little. "We talked about it Friday; I'm pretty sure he's going." Sakura responded and Naruto felt his stomach churn, "With who?" He asked, trying to come off as nonchalant.

"Dunno." Sakura answered and Naruto gave her an unimpressed look. "Really!" Sakura said. "We were just discussing people he should go with but he never said who he was going to ask."

"Who'd you talk about?" Naruto asked, looking anywhere but at the girl in front of him.

"Why do you care?" Sakura questioned coyly and Naruto scowled. "I'm just curious." Naruto said.

"You've never been curious before." Sakura responded.

"Before I didn't care about him." Naruto mumbled.

"In what sense of the word?" Sakura questioned catching Naruto off guard and making him pause. "Why don't you ask him?" Sakura asked, wanting to plant a seed in Naruto's head. "What?!" Naruto exclaimed a little bewildered and looked around to see if anyone was looking at him for the little outburst. Sakura had quickly turn to face the front of the classroom just in case but no one seemed to notice. He looked around just to be sure that Kakashi hadn't noticed and as he looked around he found Sasuke staring at him. He was looking at him with a somewhat irritated look; _He probably heard me._ Naruto thought and he just glared at the raven as if to say 'what're you gonna do?' and Sasuke just huffed before turning back towards the front of the class.

Sakura turned back to look at him with a glare. "Keep it down Naruto." She scolded and Naruto glared back.

"What do you mean ask him?" Naruto asked.

"Are you hard of hearing? I meant why don't you ask him to the dance, idiot." Sakura repeated and Naruto looked at her strangely. "Why would I even do that? He'd say no in a heartbeat." Naruto responded and Sakura stared at him. _He's made some progress._ She thought when she saw that Naruto didn't immediately say no but instead focused on what Sasuke's response would be. "But if he'd say yes, would you ask?" Sakura questioned and Naruto paused. "Sure, why not? He's my donor and friend." Naruto said with a shrug and Sakura wanted to groan in frustration. "No other reason?" She pressed further.

"For asking him to the dance?" Naruto questioned and Sakura nodded. "He's a good guy?" Naruto answered hesitantly and Sakura wanted to facepalm so hard when some brief movement across the room caught her eye. "So it wouldn't bother you if someone asked him first?" Sakura asked not giving Naruto a chance to answer before she spoke again. "Cause it looks like he has quite a number of people interested." She said as she stared across the room.

Naruto followed her line of vision and found himself looking at Sasuke who was talking to a girl sitting in front of him. The girl was blushing and whispering something that Naruto wasn't able to make out and he didn't really think anything of it until the girl placed her hand on top of Sasuke's; slipping a dance ticket onto his desk. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel a little pressure in his chest as he looked away.

"She's cute." Sakura stated as she watched the exchange and Naruto refused to look. When Sakura turned back to look at him, her eyes went wide with surprise. "What's wrong?" She asked as she gripped his arm tightly. "Nothing." Naruto answered, wondering why she had become so serious all of a sudden. "Naruto." She called, and Naruto wondered why she sounded so worried. "Your eyes." She says as she looked at Naruto and Naruto suddenly realized his eyes were red. He immediately ducked his head and tried to will them away. _Why are they red?_!He thought with panic.

"Hey, just calm down." Sakura soothed, patting his arm and Naruto breathed in deeply. "What happened?" She asked and Naruto was at a loss for an answer. He glanced at Sasuke and he felt the red drain out of his eyes when he noticed that the girl in front of him had her head down and that Sasuke was once again wearing his stoic mask. _He said no._ Naruto realized and it was that final thought that changed his eyes back to their bright blue.

"Shit." He mumbled as he placed his head on his desk. Sakura stared at him until Naruto looked up at her. "Yes." He answered and Sakura stared at him looking lost. "Yes, it would bother me." Naruto clarified and Sakura paused, her lips formed a perfect 'o' as she realized what Naruto had just said and what it meant.

"You okay?" She whispered.

"Misaki was right." Naruto mumbled. "I like him." Saying it more to himself than to Sakura. He remembered all the small moments with Sasuke he had. The hickey, his parent's visit, even Saturday morning. Naruto listed in his head. They all meant something to him.

Sakura smiled softly. "Yeah, but that's not so bad right?"

"Yes it is!" Naruto whispered back frantically, "I'm gonna feed soon, I can feel it. How am I supposed to touch him when-" Naruto groaned softly in frustration. "I can't touch him like that when I like him!" Naruto said.

"Well he's not complaining." Sakura mumbled to herself and Naruto sighed. "You won't say anything right?" He questioned and Sakura nodded softly.

"Thanks." Naruto said. "Are you going to ask him?" Sakura asked once again and Naruto frowned slightly, "He wouldn't say no right?" He asked, a light blush covering his cheeks and Sakura grinned. "I doubt it."

"Plus it's just a school dance." Naruto added and Sakura hummed in agreement. They both turned back towards the front of the class right before the bell rang. Naruto packed his things up quickly and headed towards the next class.

* * *

Sasuke was seriously stressed out. He felt as though all his muscles were knotted and tense as he walked towards his next class. He was on edge ever since he found out his uncle would be coming for a visit. He was very fond of his uncle and he only really had good memories with him; usually a visit would be something that Sasuke looked forward to but it was obviously different this time. The bond mark on his neck seemed a little bit unbearable to Sasuke ever since Saturday morning and he was annoyed.

He didn't like feeling tense and jumpy. Itachi had said his uncle would most likely be arriving this Saturday which wasn't so far away. Itachi wanted Sasuke home immediately because they needed to lay down rules for when their uncle would come. They could've waited until Friday or at least the middle of the week but his uncle was very spontaneous. He would say he was arriving one day and sometimes show up a week earlier. It was the only reason that Sasuke currently had a high collared sweater on top of his uniform, the bond mark was also hidden under make up his mother had given him.

He could remember wanting to die a little as his mom showed his how to apply it. Itachi had been smirking like the bastard he was throughout the whole ordeal and it didn't help that his mother was so eager to show him the ways of make up.

But there was nothing that Sasuke could do. He had to be prepared just in case his uncle showed up earlier than expected. He was going to have to come up with a reason to tell Naruto why they couldn't really spend all that much time together during the last week of the bond. His mind wandered towards the blonde and he frowned, thinking back to how he had made eye contact with him in his first class. He had been enjoying spending time with the blonde and he didn't feel right lying about who he was and what he would be doing. He had been reminded about the whole ordeal this morning when he looked at the dobe.

On top of being stressed out because of his uncle, Sasuke was stressed out because of this damn dance the school was having. He had already been asked to go four times and two of those people had repeatedly asked. He had politely refused each time. He didn't want to go to the dance with these people but they didn't seem to know how to take no for an answer. He knew that Sakura wanted him to go, he remembered that conversation quite clearly but he didn't want to go alone. Sakura would most likely be preoccupied with her date so Sasuke wanted to go with someone who wouldn't be such a bore to be around for a couple of hours.

He was so lost in his thoughts about who he could maybe ask that the small sharp pain in his neck went unnoticed until he bumped into someone standing in front of him.

His thoughts were disrupted and he immediately felt the pressure on the bond mark. He gently grabbed at his neck as he looked down at the person he bumped into. He gave a small apologetic nod before turning to go and find his blonde vampire who was probably already looking for him. He was stopped when a sudden hand grasped his wrist. He looked back and found the girl who he had bumped into. "What is it?" He questioned, his voice clearly depicting how stressed he felt.

"Sasuke-kun; you- umm, I'm Karin and I was wondering if you'd like to-"

"Oi!" Sasuke could feel some tension lift up from his shoulders when he heard Naruto's voice. The blonde walked up to them and the red headed girl let go and fixed her glasses, a deep red blush settling on her cheeks. When Naruto noticed her, Sasuke wanted to ask him to create a diversion so he could escape but he failed to catch the way Naruto blatantly frowned at the girl in front of them. The blonde already knew what kind of situation he had walked into and he really didn't want to hear it.

"Could I speak to Sasuke-kun alone; please?" She asked Naruto, although it came out more like a demand and before Sasuke could say anything Naruto was putting space between them.

"Karin-"

"Please Sasuke-kun! You've rejected every other person that's asked you." She began and Sasuke sighed. Naruto let out a small grin when he heard the redhead unbeknownst to Sasuke.

"If you're gonna say no, then give me a reason!" She demanded and Sasuke could feel his stress just rise with every moment that passed. "Are you already going with someone? Cause none of the girls said anything about you already having a date." Karin continued, looking down at her shoes and Sasuke immediately thought of Naruto. "Yeah, I already have a date." Sasuke said.

Both Karin and Naruto's head snapped up to look at Sasuke. "What?" Karin questioned, clearly becoming distressed about the news. Naruto couldn't even react. It's probably just a friend right? I haven't seen him show any interest in anyone. Naruto wondered. He was so lost in his thoughts that when Sasuke grabbed his arm he was a little surprised. He was then dragged somewhat in front the red head. "I'm going with him." Sasuke said nodding in Naruto's direction. Naruto looked at him with a dumbfounded expression and Sasuke glared at him.

"Him?" Karin questioned. "Since when do you like Naruto?" She questioned and Sasuke sighed, _why doesn't she just go away_.

"Look, I'm going with him so I can't go with you, alright? Okay, bye now." Sasuke said before quickly turning and walking away briskly with the blonde in tow. They walked in silence until they got to the roof. "I hope you don't mind; it was just to get her to go away." Sasuke said once he closed the door and Naruto nodded.

The blonde was not sure how he would describe how he felt at that moment. When he first heard Sasuke he was happy, until he realized it was just an excuse, then it kind of hurt. He wanted to ask Sasuke to the dance, not go with him as a repellent so that other people wouldn't ask him. "It's fine." He answered and Sasuke paused. He noticed how the blonde sounded a little dejected and looked at him closely. "What's wrong?" He questioned as he got in the blonde's face. Naruto immediately noticed how close they were and pulled away leaning on the closed door. "Nothing's wrong." He said but Sasuke was looking at him with a worried expression.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Sasuke continued. The blonde looked like he was jumpy, like being around him made the blonde nervous. He watched as the blonde scoffed and mumbled something under his breath.

"Like you're one to talk about acting weird." Naruto muttered to himself.

"Were you going to go with someone else?" Sasuke asked and he found that the sentence left an odd taste in his mouth.

"No." Naruto answered. "Then what's the problem?" Sasuke asked but got no response. He bristled a little at the attitude he was getting from the blonde. "If you don't want to go you don't have to." Sasuke bit out.

"It's not that." Naruto responded but it was clear he wasn't going to say anything more on the subject. "Fine." Sasuke said, "Just hurry up and feed. I'm missing lunch right now." Sasuke said and Naruto just nodded, not looking at him and Sasuke realized that the whole time they had been up here the blonde refused to look at him. It made him uneasy but it mostly pissed him off.

Naruto just approached him casually, pulling his sweater to the side before he paused and Sasuke could feel his eyes on his neck. "Why is it covered up?" Naruto asked, a little edge to his voice and Sasuke realized he had forgotten to wipe the makeup off beforehand. "Family is coming to visit this weekend." Sasuke answered.

"So why is it covered now?" Naruto questioned and Sasuke sighed. "It doesn't matter, just feed already." Sasuke said as he brought the sleeve of his sweater to wipe off the makeup. He heard the blonde huff before lifting his chin a little, barely touching him. It was a little strange because usually when Naruto fed, he was much closer. He'd have his hands all over Sasuke by now and while the thought made him blush, it also made him worry why the blonde wasn't doing just that.

Naruto was honestly a little pissed and even though he needed to feed, at the moment he honestly didn't want to. Not only did it really irk him to see Sasuke's bond mark covered up, he was a little mad about how the whole dance thing had turned out. Did he want to go with Sasuke? Yeah, very much so, but he had wanted to ask him. Not to mention the thought of making the guy he now liked cling to him, horny as hell, made him nervous. It was fine when there were no feelings involved and quite honestly it was a little fun to tease Sasuke. It probably still was but Naruto now wanted Sasuke to like him. How was he supposed to accomplish that when the feeding really was just need and raw sexual tension?

He felt his fangs slip out and he ran his tongue over the bond mark, not liking the fact he could taste the makeup that had been covering it. He felt Sasuke shudder a little at the action and the blonde quite liked it but it made him feel as though his insides were knotted. He let his fangs graze over the bond mark before he stopped completely. He couldn't do it. He didn't want to.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked and Naruto noticed a small blush on his cheeks. Honestly he wanted Sasuke to be completely undone before him, but he didn't want it because of his effect and if it was he would like for Sasuke to at least feel something for him in return.

"It's nothing; I'm just not hungry anymore." Naruto mumbled before pulling away and pulling Sasuke's sweater up to cover the mark.

"What are you talking about? I can feel the bond mark acting up." Sasuke said and Naruto shook his head. "I'm just not feeling well." Naruto replied, not looking Sasuke in the eyes.

"What's wrong then?" Sasuke demanded to know.

"Sasuke, it's nothing." Naruto said, his tone clearly told the other boy to drop it. The young Uchiha paused. He was frantically thinking about what could be wrong.

"Dobe, something's obviously wrong if you don't want to feed." Sasuke said, wondering if it was something he did.

"Seriously just let it go. I don't want to feed." Naruto grit out. "No. Tell me why." Sasuke demanded and Naruto wanted to pull on his hair in frustration.

"Just leave it alone." Naruto repeated as he opened the door to go back to class but Sasuke placed his hand on it, closing it once again. The younger boy was glaring up at him and Naruto really wasn't in the mood for this. "Tell me."

"Sasuke seriously." Naruto started, "I don't understand why you won't tell me." Sasuke interrupted.

"It's none of your business."

"I'm your donor, you-"

"You never wanted to be!"

"What does that matter now? We talked about that. I'm fine with being your donor so it's-"

"I'm not!" Naruto exclaimed startling Sasuke, "I don't want to feed right now." He repeated and Sasuke glared at him before yanking the door open and pushing him aside.

"No, you mean that you don't want to feed off of me." He corrected before walking down the stairs and Naruto didn't do anything to stop him.

* * *

 **So QUICK QUESTION FOR THE SASUNARU FANS! Have you guys ever read the story Yes! Sasuke-Sama? It was deleted but I'd like to know if you guys have read it.**

 **Preview:**

Sasuke pulled his sweater to the side and displayed the bond mark to Naruto which was glowing a faint red, something it hadn't done since the beginning of the bond. Naruto groaned internally but reluctantly brought his hand to lift Sasuke's chin just a little bit so that he could feed.

Sasuke felt as if someone had kicked him in the stomach when Naruto repeated yesterday's action and he slapped his hand away. "Why are you doing that?" He asked angrily surprising Naruto.

 **If not Yes! Sasuke- Sama, do you guys remember the author xXAli-FanXx? She wrote Love's Gun, Rembering Sasuke-Sama, Screwing with Everything?**

 **Ja ne~**


	16. Touch Me

**R &R**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke had been angry. He had been angry all of Monday. He wanted to punch a certain vampire in the face and then some but he refrained from doing that, instead he bristled silently. When Sakura had asked him what was wrong he merely told her to go ask the blonde. He glared at everyone that even remotely tried to approach him and he walked home angrily. Itachi had asked him what was wrong as soon as he walked through the front door but he had simply muttered 'nothing' and then left. Of course Itachi had then pestered him enough for Sasuke to yell at him to leave him alone like the kid brother he was and then his mother had gotten involved and then his father stuck his nose in and honestly it was a mess. Sasuke had snuck out when Itachi was telling his mother that he had gotten home "cranky" and had just stayed in his room the rest of the day.

Now it was Tuesday and all the anger was gone. Now he was just hurt and he wanted an explanation. He was walking to school and he was honestly dreading having to see the blonde this morning. Not only was he hurt and still just a little bit angry, the bond mark was still acting up. It wasn't as strong as it was yesterday but Sasuke could feel the mark humming under his skin, it just urked him more because it was a sign that Naruto needed to feed but just hadn't wanted to do so off of him. He couldn't cover it up because it honestly felt too tender to be smudging makeup over it and he hadn't missed the look Naruto gave him when he saw the mark all covered.

He had thought that Naruto liked having him as a donor; he had become confident that the blonde was going to ask him about being his donor after the bond but that confidence just vanished yesterday. The fact that the blonde had told him he wasn't okay with him as a donor stung and then it made his insides ache a little. What had he done wrong? He thought that they were fine so why had Naruto said that. Another thing that bothered Sasuke was the way that Naruto barely touched him when he was about to feed. He gently tipped his chin up but then there was nothing else. He was waiting for Naruto to pull him in, to press him against the door and to make him feel enclosed. Sasuke anticipated Naruto's hands to start to roam over his shoulders and his neck and he was mostly waiting for Naruto's lips to close around his neck but none of it came. Instead Naruto pushed him away, acting like he couldn't bear to touch him and Sasuke didn't know why.

That was what bothered Sasuke the most. He didn't understand Naruto's behavior. He wondered if it was about what had happened with the red-head but the dance was too trivial for Naruto to not want to feed. He then thought that maybe it could be because of the way he acted on Saturday. Was he weirded out that Sasuke had clung to him? He didn't think much of it, like he had said, they had done worse and Sasuke was still a little dizzy from his hangover. _I don't understand what I did._ Sasuke thought with frustration as he got closer and closer to school. _Why'd he look so against just touching me, like I made him nervous. Why would I make him nervous-_

Sasuke paused in his thoughts and panic shot through him. _No, he couldn't know_. He thought, trying to reassure himself. _Sakura promised._ Sasuke thought and his steps got faster and faster until he was running to school. He needed to find Sakura.

He got to the gates of the school and hurried to his locker before heading up to his classroom. He hoped that the girl would be alone and that Naruto wouldn't be sitting behind her yet. Sasuke almost let out a sigh of relief when he got to class. Everyone hadn't arrived yet and there was still around 10 minutes before class started. He quietly made his way towards Sakura who was talking to HInata and tapped her on the shoulder, interrupting her conversation.

Sakura turned to look at him and was about to ask what was up but immediately paused when she saw the serious look on his face.

Sasuke got her to follow him out of the room and into the hallway, putting some distance between them and the other classes. "What's wrong?" Sakura immediately asked when they were out of earshot.

"Did you tell Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his tone completely serious and Sakura paused, rummaging her thoughts to determine what Sasuke meant before she realized. "About you and your family?" She questioned. "Of course not! I promised you." She replied and Sasuke didn't know if he should feel relief just yet. Even if Sakura hadn't said anything, it was still possible Naruto could have found out. If he didn't know then Sasuke was at a complete loss for why Naruto acted the way he did. Sasuke wasn't sure which was better, Naruto knowing or not.

"Why would you think I did?" Sakura asked before her eyes widened, "Did he say something to you?"

Sasuke didn't answer at first. "Not about hunting." He replied after a pause.

"Then about what?" Sakura asked and Sasuke sighed, "He said he wasn't okay with me being his donor."

Sakura paused, "What else did he say?" She asked cautiously, already having a guess in which direction this was going. "He wouldn't feed off of me." Sasuke mumbled and Sakura wanted to smack Naruto.

"That idiot." She hissed under her breath.

Before Sasuke had a chance to ask what she meant the bell rang, signalling that first period was starting. Sakura gave Sasuke an apologetic look and quietly promised that she'd explain later as they both headed back to the classroom. Sasuke caught a glimpse of bright blonde hair and his stomach turned while Sakura immediately look the owner of said hair in the eyes and glared angrily.

She sat down and took out her books waiting for Kakashi to show up and begin class. She knew that he would be at least 10 minutes late so she immediately turned around in her seat and glared at Naruto.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She whispered harshly and Naruto immediately ducked his head. "You found out already?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, Sasuke fucking told me." Sakura said. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Sakura hissed out and Naruto just glared back at her.

"I just couldn't do it!" He answered. "I couldn't even touch him." He said dejectedly.

"Naruto, if you like him then fine. It's okay and I'm totally supporting you." Sakura said, "But what the hell are you doing not feeding?!" She asked angrily.

"How was I supposed to feed when I couldn't even touch him?!" Naruto questioned. "My effect makes him cling to me and I don't want that." Naruto said.

"Naruto, you and I both know it is extremely stupid for you to not feed. There are so many things that could go wrong." Sakura said with the worry clearly displayed in her tone of voice.

"It was only once and the bond is-"

"It's only been a little more than two weeks since the bond began, it's still too early for you to skip feedings. It wouldn't be such a big deal if it were the last week, even the third week but Naruto you just got to halfway." Sakura said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Naruto asked, honestly lost. He was still a little bothered by what happened yesterday but at the moment he felt more guilt than anything else. He meant what he said to Sasuke, but Sasuke didn't know the whole reason behind what he said. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Sasuke but it was the only thing he managed to do.

"You go and feed." Sakura answered and Naruto sighed. "Naruto, it's dangerous. Don't skip feedings. At the very least just a little bit is fine, enough that you're not so hungry anymore." Sakura offered, knowing that this was probably hard for the blonde.

"Fine. I'll try." Naruto said reluctantly.

"Is he mad?" He asked after a pause and Sakura frowned a little. "No, he's worried."

"Really?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"Yes, he actually cares about you, you know. You should just tell him how you feel." Sakura said and Naruto shook his head. "No way. I'd freak him out."

"Did you even ask him to the dance?" Sakura asked and Naruto frowned. "He told some girl that we were going together to get her off his back but I didn't really get to ask him." Naruto said and Sakura didn't have to be a genius to hear the dejection in his voice.

"I'm sure he'd still be glad to go with you." Sakura comforted and Naruto scoffed. "Not after yesterday." He muttered.

"Sasuke didn't tell me everything that happened, so why don't you explain." Sakura said and Naruto nodded before telling her everything that had happened. How Sasuke had used him as a makeshift repellent, how he felt when he saw the bond mark covered, how he couldn't feed and the argument that he and Sasuke got into.

"Oh wow." Sakura said at the end of the story. "You're really hopeless." She sighed and Naruto unknowingly pouted.

"I think there are two things that you need to do." Sakura began and Naruto listened. "First, you need to apologize to Sasuke for what you said about him being your donor. Then you should feed." Sakura said and Naruto grumbled an agreement just as Kakashi walked in.

"Hello students, guess what we're going to be talking about today?" Kakashi asked but didn't wait for a response. "That's right! The brain!"

* * *

Sasuke had watched with curiosity and worry, the exchange between Sakura and Naruto. He was a little worried when he saw Sakura glaring harshly at the blonde but it made his stomach turn when he saw how sad and lost the blonde looked. Sasuke got the impression that Sakura was backing him into a corner and he was curious about what. He wondered if it was about him but it could have also been about something else.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to the blonde just yet. Quite honestly his chest felt a little heavy when ever his thoughts focused on Naruto because all he could remember was the vampire saying he didn't want him as a donor. The words rang in his ears and he wanted it to stop already. He had ignored all of Kakashi's lesson and when the bell rang he was startled out of his thoughts. He wanted to know what happened if a vampire didn't feed; if they didn't want to feed off of their donor. He wondered if he should talk to Sakura but he watched as the pinkette walked out of the classroom with the blonde following her so she was out of the question, if anything they still had class together next period and she wouldn't be with Naruto. He then immediately thought of Neji next and sighed in relief when he realized that the brunet would be in his next class. He walked quickly to the next classroom and walked towards Neji's desk; glad to have found the other boy already in his seat, waiting for the teacher to come.

"What's the matter?" The brunet asked Sasuke as soon as he got to his desk.

"I have a question about feedings." Sasuke answered and Neji nodded, allowing him to continue.

"What happens if a vampire doesn't want to feed off of his donor?" Sasuke asked and Neji's eyes went wide with alarm and It only helped build Sasuke fears. "Naruto doesn't want to feed?" Neji asked surprised and Sasuke nodded reluctantly.

"As his donor you make sure he feeds." Neji said. "It's dangerous for him not to feed. There are a lot of things that can go wrong, especially because the bond isn't that old." Neji explained.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked.

"For one thing he could go rogue if he skips a lot of feedings or doesn't feed enough when he does." Neji answered and Sasuke could feel panic rise up in him. "How's your bond mark?" Neji questioned and Sasuke shrugged. "It's just a little pressure." He answered.

"Another thing that could happen if he doesn't feed is that the bond could get very weak; it could break or something could happen to it so just make sure that he feeds the next time you see him." Neji advised and Sasuke nodded before walking across the class and slipping into his chair. He placed his books on his desk and waited for the teacher to start his lesson.

That idiot, why is he making me worry so much? Sasuke wondered and he sighed as he placed his head on his desk. Not two seconds later someone was shaking him lightly. He looked up and saw Sakura looking at him with curious eyes.

"What did you two talk about?" He asked not missing a beat and Sakura leaned on his desk. "I told him he was an idiot for not feeding." Sakura answered with a sigh.

"I saw you talking to Neji," Sakura said and Sasuke nodded. "He was telling me about what would happen if Naruto didn't feed like he's supposed to do." Sasuke clarified and Sakura nodded, showing that she was listening.

"Why would he even do that?" Sasuke asked, "If he knows it's dangerous then why would he not feed?" Sasuke asked and Sakura shrugged, "He's just being a him." Sakura offered, A very gentlemen version of himself. She added in her mind.

"He's being an idiot." Sasuke muttered and Sakura sweatdropped. "That too." She chuckled.

* * *

Naruto had asked Sakura what class Sasuke had before lunch so that he would be able to talk with him before he started eating. He had hurried to the class wanting to get the feeding over with as quickly as possible but he was also dreading it. He didn't know how Sasuke was going to react now. Sakura had said that he was worried but Naruto was scared that he would be angry as well and Naruto couldn't blame him if he was.

He got to the classroom and entered in a hurry, bumping into the very person he was looking for. Sasuke looked up at Naruto with annoyance at having been been pushed but the look disappeared when he saw that it had been the blonde he bumped into. He had a blank expression and it only made Naruto all the more nervous. "Can I talk to you?" Naruto asked, his voice barely above a whisper and Sasuke nodded, following the blonde haired boy out of the classroom and to the end of the hallway, away from any prying eyes.

"I'm really sorry for what I said." Naruto apologized and Sasuke was caught off guard. He hadn't been expecting the blond to apologize so he was taken back when he heard him.

"I'm actually really grateful that you're my donor because you didn't need to be. You could have said no and walked away but you didn't." Naruto said, looking down at his shoes, but Sasuke didn't really want an apology. Sure it helped, but he wanted an explanation. At the moment, the only thing he really wanted was for Naruto to look him in the eyes. He didn't like the way Naruto avoided looking at him and it was making him grow more agitated by the second. "Why didn't you feed? I've felt the bond mark ever since yesterday." Sasuke asked.

"I just really wasn't feeling well." Naruto said, not sure how to answer any other way. The actual answer was because he didn't feel right making the guy he liked cling to him because of his effect. "How are you feeling now?" Sasuke asked, genuinely curious.

"I feel fine." Naruto said lying through his teeth and Sasuke scowled. He wasn't going to call the blonde out on his blatant lie, instead he'd just catch him in it. "Then feed." Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him to the boy's bathroom, not giving him much of a choice. He looked around quickly and since he didn't see anyone, he shoved the blonde into one of the empty stalls.

Sasuke pulled his sweater to the side and displayed the bond mark to Naruto which was glowing a faint red, something it hadn't done since the beginning of the bond. Naruto groaned internally but reluctantly brought his hand to lift Sasuke's chin just a little bit so that he could feed.

Sasuke felt as if someone had kicked him in the stomach when Naruto repeated yesterday's action and he slapped his hand away. "Why are you doing that?" He asked angrily surprising Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"This!" Sasuke said motioning to the space between them. "You're not," Sasuke paused, knowing that this was going to sound off, "touching me." He finished with a slight blush on his cheeks but he didn't care. He didn't like having all this space between them when Naruto was feeding and sure when the feedings first started it was weird. Space was all that Sasuke wanted back then but now he couldn't imagine a feeding where Naruto wasn't pressing against him.

Naruto was taken back by Sasuke's words. "You?" Naruto blushed a bright red, "You want me to…?" He trailed off and Sasuke glared at him although the blush on his cheeks took away from the angry look.

"You wouldn't touch me yesterday either; why?" Sasuke wanted to know and Naruto looked away which was a mistake because Sasuke only grew angrier. His hand shot out and grabbed the blonde's jaw and forced Naruto to look him in the eye.

"Look at me." Sasuke ordered and Naruto's eyes widened with surprise and he couldn't help the way that his eyes seemed to just avoid Sasuke and look off to the side.

"Did I do something?" Sasuke asked as his slipped away from Naruto's jaw and he looked down at the ground and Naruto honestly felt like crap. He had made Sasuke worry and he didn't want that but he didn't exactly want to tell Sasuke that the reason he couldn't touch him was because he actually liked him. "No, it's not you." Naruto answered. "I'm sorry."

"Hurry and feed, dobe." Sasuke ordered, though it came out more as a plea. Naruto nodded and when his hand barely touched Sasuke's chin again Sasuke fisted the front on his shirt. Naruto was pulled forward and pressed against Sasuke. The raven haired boy didn't let go of his shirt as he glared up at him. "Like you always do." He ordered and Naruto blushed but he listened. He cupped Sasuke's jaw and watched in mild amazement as Sasuke seemed to lean into the touch. He brought his hand to wrap around Sasuke so that his hand was splayed out on the small of his back. He nosed at the crook of his neck before nipping at the bond mark and Sasuke tensed up, the bond mark being sensitive at the moment . He felt his fangs slip out and he sunk them into Sasuke's neck. He felt blood spill out from the wound and he fed slowly. Sasuke's hand let go of Naruto's shirt and instead wrapped around his shoulder, one hand getting lost in Naruto's blonde hair.

Naruto got lost in feeding, enjoying the way Sasuke was pressed against him.

Sasuke tried to muffle his moan when he felt Naruto's tongue on his skin, running over the bond mark."Mmhh.."

Naruto's eyes snapped open, not knowing when he had closed them and he immediately pushed himself away, surprised when he laid his eyes on Sasuke who was blushing and letting out short breaths. "I'm okay now." Naruto immediately rushed out, taking his eyes off of the aroused boy and opening the stall door, not looking back as he ran out of the bathroom.

Sasuke couldn't even react, still feeling Naruto's effect running through him. He slumped against the stall door and breathed in deeply, willing the arousal away.

When he finally came down from his high the only thing he really felt was a pang in his chest. Naruto had pulled away the second he heard him let out a moan and it made him self conscious. Naruto hadn't explained anything and he had just left him in a hurry, like he couldn't stand to be near Sasuke when he was like that and Sasuke didn't know why. It wasn't the first time that Naruto had seen him like that so why now?

The young Uchiha was at a loss for an answer and he wanted to punch the blonde in the face and demand an explanation. He wanted Naruto to look at him. He wanted to know why Naruto not touching him made him feel smaller, why when Naruto didn't look at him Sasuke felt so damn ignored. He wanted to know why he didn't mind cuddling with the blonde, why he enjoyed spending time with him and why he immediately disliked Misaki when he knew how he felt. He wanted to know why the thought of the blonde not wanting to go with him to a simple school dance made him feel so wrong.

He really wanted to know when the hell he had started to like the blonde so much.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Preview:**

The redhead yawned and stretched as he sat down inside the cab that drove away from the airport. He was utterly exhausted from his trip and all the hunting he had done with the council. He ran a hand through his vivid red hair, not liking how tangled the long hair was. He hadn't really bothered to get ready to go home. As soon as the council had told him that they were ready, he had simply boarded on the next plane back home.

 **Ja ne~**


	17. First Impressions

**Hi guys; I know I missed an update and I'm really sorry for not giving you guys a heads up but it's been a rough two weeks and I hope you guys understand. Special thanks to** **Sayuri36ani and zerojouno for pm-ing me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

The redhead yawned and stretched as he sat down inside the cab that drove away from the airport. He was utterly exhausted from his trip and all the hunting he had done with the council. He ran a hand through his vivid red hair, not liking how tangled the long hair was. He hadn't really bothered to get ready to go home. As soon as the council had told him that they were ready, he had simply boarded on the next plane back home. He had been exhausted and had slept through most of the flight. But now he was excited. He was looking forward to seeing his brother and Misaki .

He rolled his eyes as he remembered how it had been Tsunade to tell him that Naruto had awakened and not his actual little brother.

He had told her that he wanted to hear the details from him and honestly he was beyond ecstatic. He had constantly wondered how Misaki had reacted and was curious about Naruto's effect. However there wasn't a doubt in his mind that Misaki probably blushed like a virgin every time that Naruto would feed. He remembered his awakening and just hoped that Naruto's had gone a lot smoother.

He had felt bad leaving the blond alone for so long, especially since he was so close to awakening; but the council had needed him, well honestly they had needed Tsunade; after all she was their clan leader at the moment, until Kurama would take over. However she had sent him instead thinking that it would be good experience for him to go. It wasn't the first meeting with the council that Kurama had, but it was his first alone. Each time he had gone before the council, Tsunade was at his side and he was usually taking notes for the future; but even so he wasn't worried .

They had told him that the meeting was about hunters and quite honestly Kurama had believed that it was just one of the regular meetings. He expected some brief arguing about maybe some new hunters wanting a treaty or one of two breaking the treaty and having to decide a sentence. He had never expected to hear that someone had been recruiting hunters that the council was after.

He frowned as he recalled the meeting that had started everything.

* * *

 _Kurama sat as everyone took their places around the meeting table. Not even a minute after everyone sat the screen that was at the end of the table turned on and a number of faces flashed by. Kurama wasn't able to identify all of the faces but he recognized some from previous meetings that he had attended about hunters who had gone against their law._

 _"Thank you for being able to make it to the meeting." A tall slender women with green eyes and auburn hair spoke. All other four eyes shifted in the room to look at Kurama and the red head resisted from shrinking back under the stares._

 _"You may not remember or recognize all of these faces but they're all hunters who have killed innocent vampire and humans with vampire blood in them." Mei continued._

 _"Weren't some of these already captured?" A man with dark skin, blonde hair and a large muscular build asked._

 _"Yes A, they were." she answered but everyone in the room could sense the 'but' that followed. "However, they've been broken free from the council's confinements." She said, her face demonstrating how grave the situation was._

 _"That's not possible!" A short bald man with a long white beard exclaimed. "We have vampires and humans, especially trained to deal with hunters guarding them; what happened to them?" He asked._

 _"Many of them are dead, while some escaped only injured. I know it angers you Onoki, it angers all of us." Mei answered._

 _"We're here to discuss who's been breaking them out and what they plan on doing." Rasa, a man with auburn hair and dark eyes stated._

 _"From what many of our sources have gathered, it's fair to say that there could be a similar attack as that of the Namikaze clan." Mei said softly and all eyes turned to look at Kurama, none surprised when they found the redhead with glowing red eyes and elongated fangs. "What?" Kurama hissed._

 _"We won't let it happen." Mei reassured and Kurama willed away his fangs but his eyes remained as red as his hair, refusing to change back to their dark green._

 _"Our sources also have lead us to believe that it," Rasa paused, though Kurama didn't miss the way he peered at him from the corner of his eye when he hesitated. "the person leading them led the same attack from 10 years ago."_

 _Kurama saw nothing but red and snarled angrily, fangs once again exposed._

 _"Kurama!" Oniki called, but the redhead only hissed at the old man. "Calm yourself! We won't let history repeat itself!" He said with a determination that made Kurama stop and get his anger under control. He let his sharpened nails dig into his palm and he took a deep breath. "Do you know who it is then?" Kurama asked, spacing out his sentence in between labored breaths._

 _"We don't."_

 _Kurama growled, "It's been 10 years and the council has nothing."_

 _"We know he's arriving in Japan in a month." Rasa stated and Kurama paused._

 _"Where in Japan?" He asked but he didn't need a verbal confirmation of what he was worried about. "Are you kidding me?!" He roared and the council merely stared._

 _"How long have you know? And you didn't say something until now? If he's arriving in my area, if he gets close to me- to Naruto; I'll kill him myself." Kurama snarled as he slammed his hands on the table and then Mei rose from her seat._

 _"And we would let you." She said calmly, "for everything that he's put you and your family through."_

 _"But we still don't know who he is, or what he looks like; you didn't even see him when you were younger so we have nothing to go on." A continued and Kurama sat down, frustration evident from the way he sat._

 _"What is this meeting about then? Just to state what we don't know?" Kurama asked pointedly and Mei smirked "No, we're going hunting." and Kurama's fangs poked out from under his lip as he also grinned._

 _"Who exactly are we hunting?" He asked._

 _"Those involved in the first attack."_

* * *

Kurama smiled as he thought about the time spent with the council. He had enjoyed himself after the first anger filled meeting. They had managed to track down five of those that had been involved in the attack although none of them had attacked his home. Even so they were able to to find that the man orchestrating the possible attack would be gathering with other hunters in an abandoned warehouse a half an hour away from Kurama's home on a Thursday. Quite honestly Kurama was angry when he had found out, he felt threatened and backed into a corner at finding that the man that attacked his home could be the same that was only a car ride away.

He knew that he had to tell Naruto but he wasn't sure how; especially since the anniversary of the attack had been only a few days ago and he had left him alone. No matter how important the hunt for the people involved in the attack was, Kurama felt angry at himself for not being able to at least make it home for their visit. He and Naruto always went together and the thought of his little brother, no matter how much taller he was, made him feel dejected. He had called and even though his brother had said he was fine, he could hear the disappointed tone clearly through the phone. He heard it again when he called on Friday to tell him that he would be delayed; but it couldn't be helped since they had captured a hunter who easily ratted the lead hunter out, not knowing his name but knowing that he where he would be Thursday. It was honestly the real reason that Kurama was coming home today. The council had decided that they would ambush the meeting that night and capture the one who had come up with the whole thing.

He wasn't sure if he should or even would be allowed to take Naruto along. His little brother wasn't really the type to want revenge although he most likely was angry about what had happened. Even so, he would probably be the only one aside the council to go. He sighed as he thought about what kind of headache he'd get from telling all this to Tsunade.

"We're here." The cab driver called and Kurama looked up and grinned as he saw the large house that had become his home. He paid the man driving the cab and grabbed his two suitcases from the back, glad that the gate wasn't locked and he just pushed it opened. He opened the door with his keys and pushed the door open with his foot. He peeked at his watch and saw that it was already 3:30. _Naruto should be home, where is he?_ Kurama wondered. He had expected his little brother to be greeting him at the door and welcoming him home. He left his suitcase by the door and closed it shut softly before wondering where everyone was. He usually found people wandering around the halls but it seemed everyone was away, at least from the main living room. He shrugged before venturing down the hallway towards his little brother's room and saw the door closed. He found it a little odd, Naruto always left his door open unless he had someone over but that wasn't too often and he had been told that Misaki was visiting so he honestly doubted that the blond would have anyone over.

A sly grin then splayed across Kurama's lips, Maybe Misaki grew a pair and told Naruto. _I wonder if he's the one that Naruto has over._ He wondered before debating whether he should interrupt them or not. _Maybe he's alone?_ Kurama wondered before deciding to press his ear against the door.

He heard a growl and wondered what could be happening that Naruto's growling before he heard Naruto growl.

"You only bare your neck to me."

He's probably feeding! Kurama realized before he began to fidget. He was beyond curious. From what he heard, Naruto sounded extremely possessive and his curiosity was getting the better of him. It was obvious that Misaki was in the room with Naruto, being that he was his designated donor and Naruto had already awakened and it seemed that Naruto was very possessive of the little brunet. The redhead started to wonder what his little brothers effect could be. He figured there really was no harm in just peeking so he quietly turned the door knob and let the door fall open.

He had been expecting to find Naruto probably biting Misaki's wrist, maybe his neck; making the situation a little more intimate but that was really it. So imagine his surprise when he found his little brother with another guy who was most definitely not Misaki, in his lap, with his hands God knows where, ready to partake in what seemed like the greatest make out session of the blonde's life.

"Who the hell is that?!"

* * *

Sasuke had been moping for the past three days according to Itachi. The young Uchiha had supposedly gotten home Tuesday in a worse mood than a the day before and hadn't bother speaking to anyone. By wednesday, Itachi was frankly tired of it so he had told Sasuke when he had yelled at him to stop leaving his depression all over the house.

The older Uchiha had told Sasuke to resolve whatever was making his mopey by the time he got home. Sasuke had merely glared at his brother but didn't protest because he was right. Sasuke was done being sad and simply asking for answers and slightly protesting when he didn't get any. He had been promptly ignored by the blonde throughout all their classes and it was only making him angrier. He had firmly decided that he wasn't going to go home today unless he had an answer as to why the blond wasn't feeding the way he used to. He wouldn't approach Naruto at school, because the blond could easily ignore him or run away like he had already done and Sasuke was at his wits end with all of it. So he easily decided that he would corner Naruto at his home. He knew he would be let in so he hitched a ride with Kakashi who was usually the first teacher to go home; something about not waiting to get out of the hellhole they called high school.

So long story short Sasuke was currently splayed out across Naruto's bed waiting for the blonde to come in. He had closed the curtains so the room was dark. The young Uchiha had heard Naruto's voice calling out that he was home and he had gotten nervous and even started to debate whether or not he should just leave before Naruto got to the room.

When he heard the door open he just took a deep breath, no going back now. He thought and sat up. He heard the door close and Naruto muttering about how dark it was.

The raven waited patiently as the blonde searched for the light switch; up until the point where he was taking too long and Sasuke decided he'd just do it himself. He got up and flipped the light switch and watched as Naruto seemed to jump ten feet in the air when he did.

"Sasuke?!" He asked surprised and the boy in question merely raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, once again avoiding Sasuke's eye and the Uchiha refrained from tackling the blond out of anger.

"Kakashi gave me a ride." Sasuke answered and Naruto's mouth opened and closed, searching for words.

"No I mean why are you here?" The blond clarified as he sat at the foot of his bed.

"You didn't feed properly yesterday. The bond mark has been bothering me since Monday." Sasuke answered as he stood in front of the blond.

"I'm not-"

"Don't lie to me." Sasuke ordered and Naruto's mouth clicked shut. "You've been lying a lot lately. Why." He demanded to know and Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. The blond's heart pounded in his chest, panic creeping up on him but he willed himself to calm down; not wanting his eyes to flash red.

"It's nothing." He replied and Sasuke glared at him.

"Why haven't you've been feeding properly?" He asked and Naruto sighed. "Neji told me what could happen if you don't feed; you could hurt yourself."

"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen." Naruto said with a wave of his hand and Sasuke just continued to glower at him. "Then you shouldn't have any problem feeding this time right?" He questioned and Naruto paused. "I'm not hungry."

"What did I say about lying to me." Sasuke stated as he placed a hand on the blond's chest. Naruto tried not to blush and was about to ask Sasuke what he was doing before he was pushed back; his back hitting the bed with a small thud. He propped himself up on his elbows and sputtered when he felt and saw Sasuke straddle him. The younger raven haired boy easily sat on his stomach and Naruto willed away any arousal at feeling Sasuke's ass slightly pressed against the front of his pants.

"Wh-what are y-you doing?!" He stuttered out and Sasuke merely ignored him reaching down and grabbing the hem of his sweater. Naruto turned bright red as he watched Sasuke pull off his sweater, his uniform shirt riding up and revealing a trail of dark hair disappearing below his belt. The young Uchiha tossed the sweater on the corner of the bed and smirked down at the blond under him. "What's wrong? You're all red." He teased, enjoying how he got a rise out of Naruto. Inside he was blushing just as hard, wondering where he had gotten the courage to push the guy he liked down on to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked again, his voice cracking a little and Sasuke only grinned coyly. "You're gonna feed." Sasuke stated casually and Naruto frowned. "But I'm no-"

He clamped his mouth shut when he watched as Sasuke unbuttoned the top of his shirt, mouth going dry. The raven then pulled the shirt to the side showing the bond mark which was still glowing red. "You were saying?" Sasuke asked sarcastically and Naruto just remained quiet and Sasuke blushed lightly as he realized that Naruto wasn't solely focused on the bond mark. He felt his cheeks heat up more as he saw how Naruto's eyes were trailing along his chest and collarbone.

"You're gonna hurt yourself if you don't feed." Sasuke said quietly after a few minutes.

"I'm fine, you're overreacting." Naruto said with a wave of his hand and Sasuke scowled at him.

"I'm not overreacting dobe. You can't even finish a proper feeding." Sasuke said, "and you're supposedly a vampire." He muttered under his breath and Naruto frowned. "Shut up teme."

"Hmph, what kind of vampire doesn't feed? You're already getting weak from not feeding." Sasuke said looking down at him and Naruto glared, not liking the word 'weak'.

"I mean look how I've got you." Sasuke said giving the blond an unimpressed look and Naruto let out a small growl surprising the raven. "Teme, watch it." He warned and Sasuke shrugged.

"I thought vampires were supposed to be strong, or something like that at least." Sasuke said making a slightly disappointed face. "You're kinda of a disappointment." He added, knowing how he was pushing Naruto's button and quite honestly he didn't care. He had been angry for the last three days, the blond could take being angry for a few minutes.

"Damn it Sasuke shut up." Naruto ordered and Sasuke smirked as he saw the way Naruto's blue eyes were ringed with red.

He tipped his head back and looked down at Naruto. "Look," he said, "I'm baring my neck and you're still not feeding. Maybe I should've been someone else's donor."

Sasuke wasn't surprised when Naruto's eyes completely flashed red and he growled. He was surprised when Naruto sat up and he was forced to slide down into the blonde's lap, knees bent on either side of the blonde's legs. He grabbed onto Naruto's shoulders so that he wouldn't fall back before the blond's hands gripped his hips keeping him steady.

Sasuke shivered as he felt the blond's hands graze his skin as fingers slid under his shirt. The raven haired boy let out a small groan when he felt Naruto lick a long trail over the sensitive bond mark. "You are my donor." Sasuke heard the blond growl.

"You only bare your neck to me." He ordered and Sasuke moaned as Naruto nipped along his jaw. He felt Naruto's fangs drag across his skin and prepared to feel the arousal that came along when he remembered. We haven't even kissed. Sasuke realized again and paused before raising himself up on his knees so that Naruto could no longer reach his neck and his face was slightly hovering over the blonde's. He felt Naruto growl but only grinned as he looked down at the blond whose eyes had turned back to blue but had a ring of red around them. He brought his hand to cup the blonde's jaw and tilt his head up so that they're eyes met. The red slowly faded out and leaving only blue and Sasuke smirked as he noticed the way the blonde blushed as they made eye contact. He let his eyes close as he leaned down towards the blonde. He may not have gotten the answers he wanted but Sasuke would be damned if he didn't get something out of this trip.

The raven haired boy felt Naruto grip his hips, heat blooming from where his hands pressed against his skin and he basked in the feeling of having the blonde's breath ghost over his lips. He let his eyes open just a bit and felt completely warm at seeing that the blonde was waiting for him to act, that he wasn't going to push him away. He was glad that he'd be able to do this and there would be no doubts about feelings because it was just them this time, no effect.

Sasuke felt Naruto bring him closer and almost smiled at the impatience. "You're impatient as ever." He teased, whispering the words and loving the way that their lips brushed lightly across each other with every word.

"You're teasing too much." Naruto responded before leaning up and chasing Sasuke's lips as the raven pulled away just a little. "Teas-"

"Who the hell is he?!"

* * *

 **Hoped you guys enjoyed it; I loved writing it and I do have the next chapter written out but I'm not happy with it and will be rewriting it so I'm sad to say there isn't a preview. Please expect an update next week and sorry again guys. Ja Ne.**


	18. Preparing

**Guys I'm sorry beyond words. The college application process has started and I never thought it would be this stressful. There's also been a lot of things going on in my life and I'm so grateful that you guys understand. I'll definitely try to get another update out soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke immediately pulled away, hands moving from Naruto's jaw to his shoulders so that he wouldn't fall when the blonde basically jumped in surprise. The pair turned to look at an equally surprised redhead who was gaping at the two.

"Who is he?" The redhead repeated, "what happened to Misaki?!" He asked and Sasuke glared at the redhead before shoving himself off of the blond not at all gently. Naruto reached out to grab his hand and bring him back to his lap but stopped when he remembered his brother was here.

"Uh; welcome home Kurama." He muttered and the redhead twisted his lips, "Geez thanks."

Sasuke froze.

"You're his brother?" He asked surprised.

"And you're his boyfriend?" Kurama questioned and Sasuke paused, before his face slowly turned an alarming shade of red. "N-no!" He said, not yet.

"Then what? Cause I know for one thing that vampires don't usually do that with their donors." Kuram said grinning.

"He is my donor." Naruto responded, looking a little down from hearing Sasuke's response.

"But Misaki-"

"Is not." Sasuke responded coldly and Kurama paused before a sly smirk spread across his lips.

"Ohh, okay." He said and Naruto eyed him carefully, recognizing the mischievous tone his older brother often used.

"So does Naruto usually feed like that?" Kurama asked and now Naruto blushed.

"What's his effect?" Kurama asked Sasuke, not giving anyone a chance to answer his previous question.

"It's umm," Sasuke blushed and Kurama's eyes widened.

"Hmm interesting." He commented. "How'd you find this one here hmm?" He asked Naruto stepping into Sasuke's personal bubble and the the raven shrunk back slightly. Kurama looked closely, "Have I met you before?" He asked having felt as though it wasn't the first time he'd seen him and Sasuke shook his head.

"You're right." Kurama said smirking before leaning in, "I'd remember you."

Sasuke blushed holding his breath as Kurama leaned in closely, not blinking as vivid green eyes stared at him.

He heard a growl before Kurama was promptly yanked away from him by Naruto.

"What?" The redhead questioned and Naruto glared at him before letting out a small growl.

"He said he wasn't taken." Kurama protested.

"He's under-aged." Naruto glared.

"I can wait." Kurama teased and Sasuke blushed again, "I'd rather you didn't."

"Oh I'm just teasing." Kurama said shaking off Naruto's hand. "Maybe." He added with a smile. "So how did you come to be my brother's donor?" Kurama asked. "Actually; what's your name? I haven't asked." He added with an apologetic look.

"Sasuke. I-"

"You're Sasuke?" Kurama interrupted. "What? I thought you hated Naruto!"

"I never hated the dobe." Sasuke mumbled.

"Well you sure as hell don't hate him now from what I just saw." Kurama said and Naruto smiled softly when Sasuke blushed.

"The d- Naruto, bit me by accident." Sasuke answered and Naruto immediately panicked knowing his brother would ask more and he'd pay hell for sneaking out to a party when he should have been waiting to awaken.

"How do you bite someone by accident?" Kuram questioned glancing at Naruto and before the blond could tell Sasuke to shut his mouth the raven continued. "Well from what Kakashi told me, Naruto snuck out to a party when he should've been home waiting to awaken. He kind of mauled my neck when I was walking home." Sasuke answered.

"You what?!" Kurama asked and Sasuke, although feeling a little guilty for throwing Naruto under the bus, was more than happy to have Kurama's attention no longer on him.

He listened to Kurama berating Naruto while smirking when his phone went off. He looked at the screen and joy from the carefree atmosphere disappeared as he saw the message from his brother.

 **Uncle's here.**

"Umm, I have to go." Sasuke interrupted and Naruto paused. He didn't want the raven to go anywhere but back into his bed where he'd proceed to kiss the life out of him, at least that's what he thought Sasuke wouldn't mind. He was more than sure that Sasuke liked him now, it wasn't something like all the times before because this time there was no arousal to muddy their thoughts and the fact honestly thrilled him.

"Aww, really? I wanted to play with you a little more." Kurama whined and Sasuke blushed while Naruto glowered at him.

"Family business," Sasuke explained as he walked towards the door but was stopped by Naruto whose hand curled around his wrist.

"I meant what I said before." He mumbled into the young Uchiha's ear, making sure Kurama didn't hear.

"You're my donor." Naruto stated and Sasuke smirked. "And you're my vampire; who will feed the next time I see him." Sasuke stated before walking out of the room, down the hall and out of the house making Naruto sigh a little at his loss.

"Who the hell is he?" Kurama immediately asked as Naruto closed the door behind the raven, smile falling from his lips and being replaced by a somewhat angry look.

"What? Naruto asked, confused by the sudden change in demeanor of his older brother.

"Naruto I can't believe you were this unresponsible!" Kurama scolded. "You're donor was Misaki for a reason. He's a trusted family friend who knows our secret. Who the hell is Sasuke?" He questioned angrily.

"He's my friend." Naruto automatically replied.

"Please, he's much more than a friend." Kurama muttered and Naruto scowled. "You just acted like you liked him being my donor!"

"Well I wasn't going to be rude to his face right off the bat." Kurama protested. "Seriously Naruto, what were you thinking, biting someone on accident?"

"It's wasn't my-"

Iit was completely your fault!" Kurama interrupted. "Naruto, you're the only family I have left; excuse me if I can't trust a complete stranger."

Naruto paused "He's not a complete stranger."

"How do you know we can trust him?" Kurama asked. "I don't know anything about him, or his family. How do I even know he'll be able to keep our secret after your bond is over. Did he even agree to be your donor after the bond?" Kurama asked.

"I haven't had a chance to ask him yet; but I'm pretty sure he will." Naruto said with a small private smile and Kurama's scowl softened.

"You really like him that much?" Kurama asked and Naruto blushed but nodded.

"I'll trust you in this one; but be careful." Kurama advised and Naruto nodded seriously.

"So," the Red-head began, "what did happen with Misaki?"

Naruto sighed and flopped onto his bed. "He hasn't spoken to me for a while now, but he knows how I feel and I know how he feels."

"He finally told you?" Kurama asked surprised and Naruto nodded.

"I just didn't feel the same way." Naruto mumbled and Kurama sat next to him and ruffled his hair. "Don't feel bad about not having feelings for him. It'd be worse if you lied and said you did." Kurama said.

"I know but I miss my best friend."

"You'll have him back soon enough." Kurama said with a smile, "plus you have the adorable little raven to keep you company while you wait."

"Shut up." Naruto whined as he hurried his face into a nearby pillow to cover his blushing face.

Kurama barked out a laugh and Naruto was about to smack him with the pillow before Kakashi stepped into the room.

"Welcome back," he greeted Kurama with a small, "I know you'd like to catch up with Naruto but Tsunade needs her report."

Naruto frowned but Kurama only patted his head. "Stay here." He ordered and Naruto was a little taken back the seriousness in his tone. It only made him want to go and eavesdrop more now.

Kurama got up from the bed and followed Kakashi out of Naruto's bedroom and to Tsunade's office, looking over his shoulder to make sure that his little brother wasn't following. The last thing that he wanted was for Naruto to hear that the person behind their parents death was only a few minutes away.

The pair entered the office where Tsunade motioned for them to sit down; both opted to remain standing.

"The council told me a bit about what happened. I take it they're only a few hours away from arriving?" Tsunade questioned.

"That's right. They should be landing at the airport and then meeting with us here and going over the strategy. We don't want anyone to escape this attack." Kurama stated, eyes flashing red with determination.

"You haven't told Naruto, have you?" Tsunade asked and Kurama shook his head. "I don't want him to get involved. It's dangerous and he's only just awoken. I don't know how well he'll be able to control himself if he goes into a rage."

"What if he finds out?" Kakashi questioned and Kurama sighed. "I know that he's bound to find out but I prefer he find out later. I'm not going to put him in harm's way, especially when I know what this hunter is capable of."

"So there's no doubt about it, then? This is the same person that led the attack against your parents?" Tsunade questioned and thick silence spread around the room.

"Yes, it is." Kurama answered and Tsunade took in a deep breath. "There's no way I can convince you of not coming on this attack?" At the mere word, Kurama's eyes flashed red. "No." He stated.

"You said it yourself, this is a dangerous endeavour. Just like Naruto's the only family you have, you're the only family he has." Tsunade stated.

Kurama paused, never really considering the danger that was present for himself.

"I still have to go." Kurama said. "One of us does, and it's not going to be hi-"

"Why not?"

Kurama spun around to watch as his little brother walked into the room, eyes set in an angry and defiant way. Kakashi and Tsunade barely batted an eyelash, having already noticed the blond.

"I have a right to be there. I need to see the man who took everything away from us." Naruto stated and Kurama's eyes swirled with bright red. "You are not going Naruto. Say what you will but it's too dangerous."

Naruto's blue eyes began to darken themselves at hearing his brother's words. "I don't need your permission to go." he said, "I need the majority of the council vote and they will vote yes because this is something that they cannot deny me."

"It's too dangerous!": Kurama bellowed and Naruto didn't even flinch. "I don't care; I need to be there." He shouted back.

"We don't know how many people are going to be there for sure; there could be more than we predict. We could be wiped out; I'm not going to put you in that situation!" Kurama barked angrily.

"Well it's a good thing you don't get to decide. I want your support on this Kurama but I do not need it." Naruto said.

"Kurama," Kakashi interjected quietly and fierce red eyes snapped around to look at him. "He deserves to go. It's better he does with your approval, it makes things easier. I'll be going as well; I wouldn't let anything happen to him."

Kurama growled softly before letting out a frustrated snarl. "Fine!" He lashed out. "But Naruto, at the sign of any trouble you promise me that you will run. I don't care what happens, you run." Kurama ordered looking intensely at his younger brother.

Naruto nodded, "I'll run, I promise."

"So when is this attack exactly?" Naruto asked.

"Tonight."

* * *

Sasuke's thoughts were divided between his uncle and Naruto as he walked hurriedly back home. He was ecstatic that his uncle was coming home, although he felt different about vampires, hunting rogues was still something he wanted to do and he knew that his uncle would enjoy teaching him everything that he could possibly know when it came to hunting.

Then he would think about Naruto. He couldn't believe that he had done what he had, and in front of the blonde's older brother no less. But Sasuke didn't regret it. He couldn't deny the way his stomach was turning and he wouldn't help the want to smile that overcame him. He didn't care how much of an awful first impression it had been although Kurama didn't seem to mind. He was happy.

The day kept getting better. Regardless of what his parents said about his uncle, it was impossible for him to hate him. His uncle had never done anything wrong in his eyes and he was excited to go and see him. He picked up his pace as his house came into view and when he opened the front door he found Itachi sitting across his uncle. The older man was cheerfully talking to Itachi about hunting memories and Itachi was nodding as he went along.

"I'm home." He called softly and almost smiled as his uncle turned and greeted him with a grin. "I haven't seen you in months!" He exclaimed, "How are you with a gun? Ready for a hunt?." Madara asked as he gripped Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke would be lying if he said that that his eyes didn't light up like a Christmas tree. He had always wanted his first hunt to be with his uncle. "He's 17." Itachi stated and Sasuke glared at him for opening his mouth.

"You were hunting at 13 Itachi, why does Sasuke have to wait?" His uncle asked and Sasuke smirked smugly as Itachi merely frowned. "Because father said so."

"You're always doing what my brother tells you," his uncle said with a sigh. "I can't see why Sasuke's hunt has to be put off just because of what my brother says. He should know how to handle himself with those things."

"He does know how to handle himself." Itachi said. "He's encountered a rogue once or twice before."

"But he hasn't been on a proper hunt. He deserves to know what it feels like, it's a rite of way." Madara quipped. "I know you enjoyed your first hunt." He added with a sly grin and Sasuke missed the way his older brother's eyes narrowed in anger.

"It was so long ago, I've forgotten." Itachi lied.

Madara chuckled lowly, "I honestly doubt you could have forgotten such a hunt. It was most likely your best."

"I'd rather not discuss my hunts with you, uncle." Itachi said in a clipped tone and Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in question. He didn't understand why Itachi suddenly got into such a hostile state with his uncle. "Then discuss them with your brother, share your experience."

"Fat chance," Sasuke muttered, "Itachi never talks about hunts."

"How come? Too good to talk about?" Madara questioned and Itachi's lips pulled into a tight line. "No, that's not it." He gritted out. Before Madara had a chance to jab at Itachi once again, the front door opened and in stepped Sasuke's parents.

"Madara." Fugaku greeted sternly and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder where all the hostility had come from. Mikoto smiled tightly at her brother in law and proceeding to hang up her coat. "We didn't expect you be coming so soon." She called.

"Business brought me to town." Madara said and Itachi stiffened, knowing that this would mean only trouble. The older Uchiha sibling glanced at Sasuke, a little relief washing over him when he noticed that he paid no mind to the word 'business' and the tone Madara had used. A quick glance at his father and Itachi knew that it was a different story. Fugaku's stance was that of a man prepared to move quickly in defense. All his guards were up and his eyes followed Madara's every movement, narrowing at the way that Madara had a strong grip on Sasuke's shoulder.

"So Itachi tells me that you won't let Sasuke hunt." Madara started and the youngest Uchiha stiffened slightly. He hadn't thought that his uncle would call his father out on his choice in front of everyone.

"That's right, he's not ready." Fugaku answered. Sasuke bristled silently; sure he didn't have the experience his brother or father had but he was more than handy with a gun. "What are you talking about? I've trained with him before; he's long been ready." Madara stated.

Mikoto cleared her throat. "We don't go out looking for cases to hunt anymore. If a rogue happens to cross our path then we hunt but we're virtually retired, Sasuke doesn't need to hunt." She said firmly.

Sasuke frowned, knowing that what his mother had said was true. There was no need to hunt but that didn't mean that he didn't want to. "Alright then," Madara said giving up and Sasuke was taken aback as was every other member of the Uchiha family. Itachi was extremely wary of his uncle, who wasn't known to give up so easily.

"It's your home, your rules. Sorry Sasuke." Madara sat gently patting his nephew's back. Mikoto and Fugaku nodded in appreciation that Madara didn't continue to press the subject. Mikoto excused herself to begin preparing dinner while Fugaku and Itachi were asked to go and retrieve the groceries from the car.

Sasuke began to walk forward when a heavy hand on his shoulder stopped him from helping his brother and father. "I'm going to a special meeting about a hunt that I'm planning. It's not a hunt so you're parents can't complain, but it's not a meeting they'd want you to go to since it deals with a hunt so how about we go together. Just our little secret." Madara whispered and Sasuke's eyes beamed. "Really?" He questioned skeptically, knowing that it sounded too good to be true.

Madara nodded and Sasuke eagerly accepted. "We'll leave around 8, I'll tell your parents we'll be going to eat or something." Madara planned and Sasuke nodded before going out the door to help his father and brother with the groceries.

Madara smirked as he watch the youngest Uchiha walk out the door, _unlike Itachi, Sasuke's going to be so much easier to manipulate,_ he thought. _I'm going to enjoy this visit._

* * *

 **Hoped you guys enjoyed it even though it was beyond late and a little on the short side. I love you guys and a thanks to everyone who pm'd asking if I was okay. Thanks again guys.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	19. The Meeting

**Guys I never thought college applications would be so stressful.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke was watching the second hand of the clock on the wall with almost visible eagerness. There was only 15 minutes until 8:00 and his uncle was currently fabricating a lie to tell his mother and father. He was currently standing outside in the living, already wearing a light sweater. The young Uchiha was practically buzzing in his seat as he heard his parents mutter a reluctant agreement to letting him go with his uncle. His excitement stopped for a short moment when he wondered why there was so much reluctance in his parents' tone. Sure his uncle was more than a little eccentric and against vampires completely but other than that Sasuke didn't really see anything wrong with him.

"Let's go." His uncle called as he headed towards the front door. Sasuke immediately left his thoughts behind as he followed his uncle. He was stopped just as he was about to go through the front door by a hand gripping his shoulder lightly. He turned to and wasn't surprised when he was met with Itachi's stern glance. "Call me if anything happens." His older brother ordered.

"What could happen, we're just going to a shooting range." His uncle said from behind Sasuke and the younger Uchiha just nodded. "Yeah, don't worry Itachi."

"I'm not worried. Just call me if anything." Itachi repeated and Sasuke simply rolled his eyes. "Fine."He agreed before he followed his uncle out the door.

The pair got into a black SUV and Sasuke sank into his seat as they pulled out of the driveway.

"A shooting range?" Sasuke questioned.

"I needed something to explain the guns in the back." His uncle answered with a smile and Sasuke paused. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "I thought this was just a meeting; why so many weapons?" He asked as he turned and looked over the variety of ammunition in the back seats.

"It is, but I'm showcasing the different weapons that we'll be using at the actual hunt." Madara replied smoothly.

"If you were showcasing, you'd just need one of each." Sasuke said.

"When did you get so sharp?" His uncle asked with a smirk, but the younger Uchiha no longer wore the same excited expression. "Well, honestly there are a few people interested in buying some of these guns. They won't be involved in the hunt, but selling to them might convince them to join." Madara responded and Sasuke nodded, having been satisfied with the answer this time.

"How come my parents are so against you taking me on a hunt?" Sasuke asked a few minutes into the silence.

"It's probably because I've gotten carried away with hunts before." His uncle answered and Sasuke nodded, wondering why his uncle seemed so proud of the fact.

"Is that necessarily a bad thing?" He asked.

"No, it's never a bad thing." His uncle answered, his eyes shining like he knew something that he wasn't telling Sasuke. The younger Uchiha simply sank back into his seat, choosing to no longer question his uncle. He chose to stare out the window and get lost looking at the houses that they passed by. He sat up a little when he noticed that they were going through Naruto's neighborhood and then down his street. He looked around and stared out the window as they passed Naruto's house, not missing a flash of red and blonde hair as they did. He also felt the dull throbbing of the bond mark as they passed by, as if it were reacting to Naruto being close.

Sasuke unconsciously cupped his hand over the bond mark, as if covering it would ease the slight ache he felt.

"What's wrong with your neck?" His uncle asked and Sasuke froze for a split second. "I think I slept wrong last night." He said, his voice not betraying the way he felt. His uncle merely nodded, and Sasuke almost sighed in relief.

It wasn't long after that that they both pulled up towards a large storage unit. Sasuke managed to keep himself from bouncing in his chair as his uncle parked the car a few meters away from the unit.

"Don't let anyone intimidate you." His uncle warned, "They'll try."

Sasuke nodded as he followed his uncle and helped him retrieve the guns from the back seat, carrying one of the boxes.

As soon as Sasuke entered the unit, the box was removed from his hands before he could even get a word out. He looked around and saw that the storage unit was surprisingly bigger than he thought it would be. There were two doors leading inside and there was simply five chairs.

"Oh is this your nephew, he looks an awful lot like Itachi, hn." He heard the tall blonde man say. His color of his hair was exactly like Naruto's but his eyes were a lighter blue than that of his vampire's. His long bang also managed to cover one of his eyes.

"He's not gonna turn out weak like Itachi, is he?" Another man with bright red hair and greyish brown eyes asked and Sasuke's brows furrowed in confusion. _Itachi? Weak?_ He thought in confusion. He couldn't stop himself from automatically defending his brother. "Itachi isn't weak."

"Oh feisty as ever aren't you, Sasuke?" Another man teased and Sasuke turned to look at a tall man with pale blue skin and beady eyes. "Kisame?" He asked in surprised.

"I take it you two know each other." The final man with grey hair slicked back said.

"Yeah, I saw him around before when Itachi still hunted with us." Kisame answered.

"Must have been some time ago. When was the last time that Itachi even picked up a gun, hn?" The blonde guy huffed and Sasuke glared at him.

"That's enough." Madara said as he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and maneuvered him to sit in one of the chairs.

The rest of the group quieted down and took a seat leaving Madara standing. He gave the group a stern look and they introduced themselves as Deidara, Hidan, and Sasori; Kisame, Sasuke already knew.

"This is Sasuke, he's my nephew and Itachi's younger brother but I can assure you that he's not like his older brother." Madara assured and Deidara huffed.

"Yeah right."

"Is there something you want to say?" Sasuke asked annoyed with Deidara's attitude towards his brother.

"Yeah, you're brother's weak as shit and if you're gonna be joining us in a hunt then you better not be anything like him." Deidara answered. Before Sasuke could reply, Kisame spoke up.

"Deidara stop it; Itachi is anything but weak and you know that."

Sasuke sat back into his chair, not realizing that he had sat up out anger.

"How can you even defend him when he's the reason some little kid managed to bash your head with a baseball bat?" Deidara said.

"The same little kid managed to kill half the hunters in that house, not to mention he bit you pretty hard." Sasori chimed in and Deidara snarled at him. "Shut up! Like you were any help that night!" He responded.

"All of you be quiet." Madara ordered, raising his voice above the rest who upon hearing the older Uchiha, quieted down.

"We'll be talking about what went wrong that night later on. For now let's focus on what will be happening in a few nights from tonight." Madara ordered and everyone's attention shifted to their leader. "Sasuke, can you finish bringing in the ammunition from the car." Madara asked but Sasuke could tell that this was no question but an order. He simply nodded, glaring at Deidara as he walked out the storage unit.

Madara waited for his nephew to be outside before he spoke again.

"The council has arrived in Japan. They will be staying for a few nights and that is it. We have yet to discover their reasons behind this visit but we should be getting intel pretty soon. We have broken out enough hunters from their prisons to launch a surprise attack. I trust that all your hunters are waiting patiently for your orders?" Madara asked and everyone in the room nodded.

"That's good. We can't afford any screw ups this time." He said, a warning very clear in his tone. "You'll be taking the weapons I've provided and dividing them up between your hunters. I'll be trying to get Sasuke on board with this hunt. He's been sadly conditioned by my brother to think that the council is fair and that there is currently peace between us and those things. I'll be teaching him otherwise. Until then, no one says a word to him about the council and our plans on what to do with them." Madara ordered and everyone agreed, even Deidara who huffed.

"This meeting," Madara began just as Sasuke walked in with the final box of weapons. "is to discuss what went wrong with our last hunt, which was a long time ago and about the unfinished business that we have yet to take care of."

"What hunt?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"The only one that Itachi flaked on, hn." Deidara answered and Sasuke huffed.

"It was years ago, you were probably like seven and Itachi wasn't the only one who flaked out on that hunt." Sasori shot back and Sasuke smirked and Deidara's angry face.

"Yeah we'll he was the one that let the two kids get away." The blonde accused.

"Kids?" Sasuke questioned and he couldn't stop the feeling of fear crawling up his spine. We only hunt rogues. What kids? He wondered.

"These little vampire kids that got in the way of a hunt. We thought they were human at first but then the oldest suddenly grew fangs and went rogue on us. He managed to kill a good number of our hunters there and knocked Kisame out for a few seconds." Hidan answered.

"Where was this hunt at? Why were there kids there?" Sasuke asked still a bit confused.

"We didn't think that the kids were there, we were only there to take out the head of the clan. Funny enough, the head of the clan was human, and the wife was the vampire. Feisty one that redhead, landed a few good hits before I was able to put her down, hn." Deidara said with a look a pride on his face and Sasuke tried not to let the fact that he was disgusted by it show.

"Was the clan head's wife rogue? Was he harboring a rogue vampire or something" He asked.

Hidan smiled wickedly, "There were not rogues involved."

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat, "What?" He asked surprised and flinched when he felt his uncle's hand grab his shoulder.

"This clan needed to be hunted down Sasuke, you need to understand that." Madara explained.

"Clan?" Sasuke questioned. "I thought you said you were hunting the clan head."

"No, it was the clan, the whole Namikaze Clan." Sasori answered and Sasuke's blood ran cold. Namikaze? But that's-

"It always urked me that we never finished the job right, hn." Deidara said interrupting Sasuke's thoughts. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, although he already knew the answer but he needed to hear it.

"Those two kids got away, the redhead and the blonde. What were their names, hn?" Deidara asked deep in thought.

"The oldest is Kurama, he's going to be part of the council soon I think, at least from what our information tells us. The younger one was, uh, Naruto, right?" Kisame answered.

At the mention of his vampire's name, Sasuke's bond started to throb like it had when he passed by the blonde's house earlier. He brought his hand to cover the mark and apply pressure when the doors to the unit were suddenly kicked in.

* * *

"So there's only going to be five of them there?" Naruto asked Kurama as they waited outside the house for the council to arrive alongside with Kakashi. Tsunade had been advised to stay and protect the mansion in case the hunters retaliated while the rest of the rest of the council was still involved in the attack. Only Mei, A, and Onoki were going to be joining them since Rasa had to go and investigate a number of new hunters had been broken out of their prisons.

"Yeah that's what we've been told, but you have to be prepared. I wasn't kidding Naruto, if anything looks wrong then you better run." Kurama ordered and Naruto nodded. He felt his fangs ache to come out and wondered why his feeling of hunger suddenly spiked and then went down again.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked, noticing the way that Naruto's face was scrunched up in discomfort. "It's fine if you want to stay here."

"No, it's not that, I'm just really hungry." Naruto responded.

"When was the last time you fed?" Kurama asked.

"A few days ago really." Naruto answered.

"You idiot, you know that you aren't supposed to go without feeding for so long when you have a donor with a bond mark." Kurama tsked.

"Yeah, I know but you interrupted us yesterday." Naruto accused and Kurama sputtered. "No I didn't!" He protested to which Naruto simply rolled his eyes. Kurama was about to say something when a car pulled into the driveway.

Mei stepped out, dressed in a light armor. "Are you ready?" She asked and both brothers and Kakashi nodded. "Let's go then, the meeting between the hunters has already started."

They all piled into the car and sped down the street. "A and I will go in first, Kakashi and Onoki will follow and then Kurama and Naruto. We'll have a few minutes to take out the leader, that is our goal tonight. If things are looking bad we will pull out and we will not hesitate to do so." Mei instructed as they got closer and closer to their destination.

"The leader will be someone who has black hair; unfortunately that's the only description that we have."

Mei kept going over procedures and what should be done in case certain things happened but everything seemed to be phasing out for Naruto. His blood was pounding in his ears and his adrenaline was peaking. He could feel his fangs poke out and wondered if this was such a good idea to do while he was this hungry. He shook his head as if to clear the thoughts. This was something he had to do, regardless of whether he was feeling hungry or not, he knew that he would be able to control himself.

"Are we ready?" Mei asked and everyone nodded their heads. They all filed out of the car in pairs and Mei and A were ready at the door. Naruto noticed the dark SUV that was parked a few meters away from the unit and wondered just what type of people were on the other side of the door that A was about to kick in. Images of the night of his parent's murder flashed in his mind and he's determination hardened.

A gave a small signal to the group before he kicked the door open, using his incredible strength to do so with ease. Everything happened extremely fast. Mei was suddenly dodging bullets being fired by a blonde man while A was currently fighting off a man with slick grey hair. Kakashi and Onoki were being shot at by a man with red hair while a man with pale blue skin charged at Naruto.

Naruto managed to dodge the man when he suddenly got a good look of the man's face. "It's you." He breathed, not believing it.

"Oh look at the little squirt, all grown up. Sorry I didn't finish you off before, must suck to have become a monster." The man taunted before reaching behind him and pulling out a large sword with spikes coming out of it.

Before Naruto could lunge at the man, Kurama was already on top of him, landing heavy blows. "I'll fucking kill you!" Kurama roared and Naruto was taken back at seeing his brother's rage. His eyes were completely red and his fangs were out, but Naruto knew that Kurama was still in control.

A flicker of movement in the corner of his eye made him turn. He saw a flash of dark hair and didn't hesitate to lunge at the figure who had his back turned towards the fighting. He managed to grab the person by the arm but was surprised when a hand shot out and twisted his arm. The person then tossed him over his shoulder but Naruto landed on his feet. He dove for the person's feet and managed to surprise them as the person was pushed back.

He managed to straddle the person and was about to land a blow when his vision went red from hunger. He doubled over and was caught off guard when this person suddenly connect his fist to his face.

He managed to throw Naruto over and was up and running towards the exit before Naruto managed to shake the hit off. He was livid. No way was he going to let the person responsible for his parent's, no his clan's, murder escape. His eyes turned bright red as he watched the guy run through on of the exits.

The man had barely been able to make it through the door when Naruto tackled him to the ground again, digging his sharpened nails into the person's shoulder. The guy let out a pained grunt before messily swinging at Naruto who easily dodged. Naruto turned the guy over, tearing the guy's skin with his nails and froze when he ended up staring at the barrel of a gun.

"Get off-" The guy's order was cut short when he noticed that it was Naruto that was on top of him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. He didn't know what to think or feel. "What are you doing here? Why the hell do you have that gun?!" He roared and Sasuke flinched as Naruto unconsciously dug his nails deeper.

"Are you a hunter? Are you one of them?!" He asked and Sasuke was losing his shit right now. He was terrified. He never thought that Naruto would show up to the meeting here. He didn't know what to tell the blonde; he wanted to explain everything, to tell the blonde that it was a misunderstanding, that he could explain everything.

"No!" He yelled, "It's not what you think!"

"You're pointing a gun at me!" Naruto yelled back.

"You attacked me!" Sasuke said, "You're hurting me!" He added, grabbing Naruto's tense wrist and trying to pull his hand away from his shoulder.

Naruto wasn't expecting Sasuke to reach out and touch him, his adrenaline and hunger got the best of him and he snarled at Sasuke. The raven's eyes grew wide in surprise but he narrowed them later on. "Get off!" He ordered.

"Why should I? You lied to me!" Naruto said, "You visited my parent's grave with me, how could you?!" He bellowed and Sasuke struggled as Naruto's grip got tighter.

"Naruto, I'm sorry! I can explain everything to you but you need to let go!" Sasuke ordered, frustration becoming evident in his tone.

"No!" Naruto snarled and Sasuke flinched. "I said, let go!" Sasuke yelled.

"Fuck you Sasuke, everything makes sense now." Naruto whispered harshly.

"No wonder you couldn't stand me touching you when we started to the bond, why the hell did you even agree to the bond? Did you just want to toy with me?" Naruto asked and the look of utter betrayal and anger make Sasuke choke on his words.

"Was all that time we spent a fucking joke to you? Did you have fun?" Naruto asked angrily.

"No, Naruto, please! It's not like that." Sasuke protested. "Naruto, you're hurting me, please let go!"

"What are you gonna do if I don't, shoot me?" Naruto taunted angrily and Sasuke scrunched his face up in anger, "You-"

He was cut off when a gunshot rang out above the already prominent gunshots firing inside the unit. Naruto was thrown back and let out a pained scream while Sasuke was still registering what had happened in his mind. He felt someone grab him by his arm and yank him to his feet before the door that Naruto had followed him through bursted open and a vicious Kurama exited. Sasuke looked up and saw his uncle pulling him towards the car and turned to see that Kurama had noticed them too.

The redhead sprinted towards them and Madara immediately pointed the gun up and Kurama stopped dead in his tracks. Madara wasn't pointing the gun at the redhead but instead at the Naruto who was lying on the ground clutching at his shoulder, howling in pain. "These bullets have dead men's blood in them. You know what'll happen to him if he doesn't feed soon." Madara warned before shoving Sasuke towards the car. Sasuke obeyed and climbed in as Madara followed. He watched as Kurama raced back towards the blonde and soon the rest of those that had attacked the meeting were exiting, all watching Naruto writhe around in pain with grave looks on their faces.

 _What just happened._

* * *

 **Hoped you guys enjoyed it even though it was also beyond late and a little on the short side.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	20. Aftermath

**Guys it's like a Thanksgiving Day miracle. Two chapters back to back! YAyyyy! Anyways, I want to wish everyone a Happy Turkey Day! I'm extremely thankful that you guys are sticking with me even though I've gotten very erratic with updates.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"You shot him." Sasuke muttered under his breath in shock. "You shot him with dead men's blood, he could die!" Sasuke lashed out and his uncle looked at him as though he had lost his mind.

"That's the point Sasuke." His uncle said, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Did he bite you? Did theY do something to you?" His uncle asked.

Sasuke froze. His uncle didn't know how he felt about Naruto, the fact that he was the vampire's donor. Hell he didn't even know that they were classmates. He couldn't be angry at his uncle because in his uncle's eyes, he had just been saved from a monster.

"No, sorry." He muttered.

"You're bleeding though." His uncle pointed out and Sasuke looked down at his shoulder and was surprised to see that his sweater was stained with blood from his left shoulder. He had been too shocked about what had just happened that he had completely ignored his wound but he felt all the pain now.

He pulled his sweater and shirt down from his shoulder, careful to not let his bond mark show and felt his stomach twist in knots when he saw five deep puncture marks on his shoulder, trickling away with blood. _Naruto did that._ Sasuke thought sadly.

He didn't blame the blonde at all. He was the one that had screwed up, he should have just told Naruto the truth from the beginning. Sakura had understood so Naruto could have too. Now Sasuke didn't know if Naruto would ever understand. The blonde probably thought that had known all along who had killed his parents, he probably thought that Sasuke was gloating or something when they visited his parent's grave.

The words his uncle said rang in his ears. Naruto would most likely die if he didn't feed soon and Sasuke doubted he'd be let near the blonde. He was going to try regardless. _I have to go now._ He thought as his uncle pulled into the driveway.

He practically leapt out of the car and sprinted towards the doors, his uncle right behind him. "Sasuke, wait," his uncle called but Sasuke ignored him.

He flung the door open and Itachi, who had been sitting in the living room watching tv, immediately looked up and his eyes went wide.

Madara appeared behind Sasuke and Itachi's eyes immediately narrowed.

"What did you do?!" He seethed.

"We were attacked." Madara replied. "At a shooting range?" Itachi sneered.

The commotion brought Mikoto and Fugaku out from their room.

"What happened?" Fugaku asked before his eyes landed on Sasuke. His son was covered in dirt and his shoulder was bleeding. Not to mention that the young boy looked like he had witnessed a murder and was about to collapse out of exhaustion.

"Madara, what on earth happened to Sasuke." He questioned.

"I was-"

"He was attacked by a vampire most likely; seeing as uncle here didn't bring him anywhere near a shooting range." Itachi interrupted.

Sasuke wanted to tell everyone to shut up. He just wanted his uncle to leave for the night so that Itachi could just drive him to Naruto's house so that he could save the blonde.

"Why would you lie to me?!" Fugaku all but roared at Madara. "You endangered my son's life with your obsessive hunting!"

"It wasn't like that. We just went to a meeting and we were ambushed." Madara explained through gritted teeth.

"You need to leave." Mikoto spoke and everyone turned to look at the small woman. "Now." She ordered.

"Mikoto, I didn't thi-"

"You didn't think that my son would be attacked at this meeting?" Mikoto finished for him. "I couldn't care less what you were or weren't thinking. Look at my son." She ordered.

"We will be speaking about this later but you are not welcomed here at the moment. Get out." She said.

"Mik-"

"I will not hesitate to put a bullet through your knee the same way you didn't hesitate to put my son in danger."

Madara held back from lashing out at the woman knowing that it would only change Sasuke's opinion of him for the worst. He nodded curtly before turning and leaving, closing the door behind him. Everyone was quiet until they heard the car roll off away from the driveway.

"He shot Naruto!" Sasuke immediately blurted out.

"Naruto? What was he doing there?" Itachi asked as everyone's eyes widened in surprise. Sasuke paused and it was the only thing that Itachi needed.

"Was he the one that attacked you?" He asked angrily. "Did he do that?" Itachi asked as he looked at his bloodied shoulder.

Sasuke nodded reluctantly, "but it wasn't his fault!" He immediately defended.

"Why would he attack you? You're important to him right?" Mikoto asked and Sasuke's heart constricted.

"As a donor." He answered and both his brother and mother didn't miss the sadness that laced the answer.

"I'm sure that if you go and explain everything will be fine. Naruto will heal once the bullet's out." Mikoto offered and Sasuke shook his head.

"No everything won't be fine." Sasuke said begrudgingly. "He thinks I knew that our uncle slaughtered his clan and his parents."

Sasuke said before he paused realizing what he had just spoken.

"You all knew. Didn't you? That's why you didn't want me near Madara. You all knew that he slaughtered an entire clan?!" He asked outraged.

"Lower your tone." Fugaku warned but Sasuke wasn't hearing it.

"And you!" He said as he turned to look Itachi in the eyes.

"You were there! The night Naruto lost his parents, you were there! You didn't think it would be important to tell me that when I became his donor?!" He asked angrily.

"Sasuke, you don't understand the situation." Itachi said and Sasuke scowled.

"I understand that you lied to me." Sasuke retorted.

"And you to us." Fugaku responded. "You knew that there was no shooting range and you still went. Knowing that we didn't approve."

Sasuke gaped for a few seconds not sure what to say before realizing that this was stupid. He was wasting time here arguing with his family. He could do that later, after taking care of Naruto.

"Naruto was shot." He repeated.

"He'll hea-"

"With deadman's blood bullet." He added and the air immediately turned thick with tension.

"I have to go." Sasuke stated and Fugaku shook his head.

"They know that you were with hunters; hunters who slaughtered an entire clan. They'll kill you before you step foot in that home."

"I have to try, he'll die if he doesn't feed! He hasn't fed in days!" Sasuke argued.

"No, we have to wait until we can contact the head of that clan and explain the situation." Fugaku ordered.

"He'll be dead by then! He's lost blood from the bullet and he needs to feed!" Sasuke protested.

"Sasuke, please, understand." His mother pleaded but Sasuke shook his head angrily.

"No! If he dies, I-I, I; he can't, he just can't-"

Sasuke stuttered out before he let out a painful scream. Everyone in the room froze wondering what the hell had just happened.

Sasuke fell to his knees and collapsed on his side all while clutching at his bond mark. He was howling with pain and sweating from the whole thing.

Itachi kneeled beside him and looked closely at his neck. Their mother was clutching her hands, horrified and worried for her son.

Itachi watched in mild fascination and horror as the bond mark on Sasuke's neck seemed to expand and then shrink, and then repeat. It would get larger and larger and every time that it shrunk it was smaller than before. It was glowing a bright red and was no doubt the cause of the pain.

"I...need-Naruto." Sasuke gritted out in between painful breaths.

Itachi scowled and looked at his father who only gave him a grave nod. Itachi nodded in return before picking Sasuke up and piling him into his arms with one move. "I'll be back soon." He reassured his parents before his mother opened the door for him. They got Sasuke into Itachi's car and placed him the back seat where he writhed around in unbelievable pain. "It hurts…" Sasuke whimpered as Itachi pulled out of his parked spot with such speed that it made Sasuke's head spin. He couldn't tell how long it had been before Itachi opened the door and carried him out. It could have been 30 seconds, 5 minutes, he didn't know but he just recognized the feeling of Naruto being near so he knew that they had arrived.

He felt Itachi arm's tense as he carried him through the gates of Naruto's house. He managed to open his eyes which he had closed in pain and wasn't surprised to find vampires surrounding him, watching their every move. Tsunade's name was called and she was suddenly at the front door waiting for Itachi and Sasuke.

"Did you bring him here for Naruto to feed?" Tsunade asked and Sasuke was surprised that her voice sounded so calm when she looked so fierce and angry.

"No." Itachi said, not even bothering to lie and it was clear that Tsunade was only made more angry. "He's in pain." He stated, looking down at his younger brother who was gritting his teeth to keep from yelling out.

Tsunade was about to respond with snark when she caught a glimpse of the way Sasuke's bond mark was expanding and shrinking. Her eye's widened in realization and she ran towards Naruto's room, not bothering to say a word to Itachi who was bewildered by the sudden act. Nevertheless, he ran after her and stopped short as they came to a door at the end of a hallway. Tsunade had flung the door open and Sasuke managed to turn his head to peer into the room from behind her.

He let out a pained whimper at what he saw.

* * *

Kurama was panicking. He didn't want to lose Naruto but he didn't know what to do. The blonde was clawing at his shoulder and snarling angrily, eyes red and fangs out. "Naruto; calm down!" He yelled but it was no use. Kurama growled in frustration. _It's all that Uchiha's fault._ He thought angrily as the images of the pair driving away from the unit flashed through his head.

He turned and was glad to see that Mei, Onoki and Kakashi had come through the exit door. "A is finishing up in there, two managed to escape but we capture some so it's not a lost cause. I didn't see the leader though." Mei said, not having seen Naruto yet.

"He got away, after shooting Naruto with deadman's blood." Kurama growled and Mei gasped.

"Are you sure?" She asked and Kurama managed to pull Naruto's collar done to show the bullet wound. He was bleeding moderately but the dark black spider like veins running out of the wound were clearly visible despite the bleeding wound. "Where's his donor? We need his donor." Oniki said, the urgency in his voice clear as he watched the young boy grab at his shoulder, applying pressure.

"He's in the car with the mastermind behind our clan's eradication." Kurama answered bitterly and Mei blinked in surprise. "Sasuke was here?" Kakashi asked surprised.

"Yeah," Kurama growled.

"Why? His family only hunts rogues." Kakashi asked.

"You knew he was a hunter?" Kurama snarled angrily. Kakashi nodded, "He's not an active hunter though."

Kurama growled at him and Kakashi only stared back.

"We need him, regardless." She said. "I know," Kurama said. "We need to get Naruto home and then I'll go and search for the brat." He growled out.

"We need him breathing," Kakashi warned. "I'm not an idiot, I know that. That doesn't mean that he'll be in the best of shape." Kurama answered and Kakashi glared at the redhead. He was sure that there was an explanation behind what had happened here but now wasn't the time to start thinking about that.

Kakashi and Kurama grabbed a struggling Naruto and managed to put him into the car. Mei and the rest of the council were staying behind to finish interrogating the two that they had managed to capture.

Kakashi sped down the road and was parked in the driveway in no time at all. They managed to carry Naruto in and Tsunade came out of her office when she heard him snarling in pain.

"How was-" She took one look at Naruto and got her answer. "What happened to him?' She asked and Kurama answered her.

"Where's Sasuke?" She asked.

"With the mastermind." Kurama replied and Tsunade's eyes flashed red, not believing what she was hearing.

"He did this to him?"

Kurama shook his head 'no' but was hesitant to do so. "We need him, go and put Naruto into his room and go look for Sasuke." Tsunade said as she looked at Kakashi.

"You know where he lives seeing as he's one of your students. Do not come back without him." Tsunade answered. Kakashi nodded before exiting. Kurama and Tsunade managed to place Naruto on his bed where he proceeded to simply snarl and snap at anyone that tried to touch him.

"We need to leave him alone, our presence will only agitate him. That wound isn't allowed to be touched at all until he feeds and the black veins disappear." Tsunade said.

The pair walked down the hall and into the living room, passing various other vampires and clan members that lived there.

"So explain everything to me now." Tsunade said and Kurama nodded.

"Everything was going fine when we attacked, we sustained heavy fire but nobody else besides Naruto had any deadman's blood bullet wounds. We managed to detain two of the six people in the meeting but the mastermind wasn't one of them. Naruto had followed Sasuke outside where I don't know what happened exactly but I saw the brat and the mastermind with a gun, although I think it was the mastermind that actually shot Naruto. The Uchiha was bleeding, I think, but it happened so fast and they were gone before Mei and the rest of them came outside to find me."Kurama explained.

"Do you think that there's any chance that it was Sasuke who shot Naruto?" Tsunade asked seriously. "He's a hunter so he must know the effect of that kind of bullet in a vampire. Do you think that he would have done it?"

"I don't know honestly. I want to say yes but from what little I interacted with him it seemed like he had…" Kurama trailed off remembering the way that he had first encountered the younger Uchiha.

"Feelings for Naruto?" Tsunade asked and Kurama nodded grimly.

"I could be wrong." Kurama added. "He could just be one hell of an actor." Tsunade nodded, understanding why Kurama was reluctant to completely clear Sasuke of blame for Naruto's current state.

"I still need to find out why he was there. He must have some kind of relationship with the person responsible for the attack against my clan if he was there." Kurama stated.

"We'll find answers, don't worry." Tsunade reassured placing a comforting hand on Kurama's shoulder. Unbeknownst to them, someone had overheard their conversation and was shocked to say the least.

* * *

The door to Naruto's room was gently pushed open and light green eyes peered into the room, landing on a pained form that was thrashing on top of the bed.

"Naruto?"

The blonde immediately turned and the brunette was surprised to find that it was bright red eyes with only a big of blue that were staring back at him.

"Misa?" A raspy Naruto asked.

Misaki nodded and stepped closer.

"You got shot? Why wasn't I told; I had to find out from eavesdropping on Tsunade and Kurama." Misaki said, a little peeved but mostly worried. He watched as his best friend stilled although he still seemed to be in a lot of pain.

Misaki stared at the bloodied shoulder and peeled the shirt away, watching in horror as the black veins continued to spread from Naruto's shoulder to his chest. He gently touched the edges of the wound and immediately pulled his hand away when he heard a snarl.

He was about to move away when he was suddenly grabbed and pressed into the bed. His head spun with the speed that it happened and when he focused he saw Naruto on top of him, straddling his hips.

"Naruto?" Misaki asked, panic etching itself into his voice.

"I'm really hungry." Naruto whispered but it didn't sound anything like Naruto.

"I'll get Sasuke." Misaki said trying to sit up but Naruto immediately pushed him back.

"No!" Naruto growled, and Misaki was surprised at how angry he became at the mention of the raven's name.

"He's your donor." Misaki insisted. Naruto only bared his fangs in response.

"I'm starving." Naruto repeated, this time punctuating his sentence with a flick of his tongue against Misaki's neck.

"Na-Naruto?!" Misaki stuttered out. "What are you doing." he asked.

"I told you; I'm hungry." Naruto answered before Misaki felt the sharp ungentle fangs of his best friend sink into his neck.

Misaki immediately arched his back as he felt a sharp electricity course through his body. He felt Naruto stiffen and groan in pain before he suddenly felt his body grow hot with want. He unintentionally moaned and fisted Naruto's shirt. He knew what was happening was wrong, it would hurt Sasuke and Naruto after it was done, but his mind was a mess. He was hot and needy and the only thing he wanted to think about was grinding himself onto Naruto.

He was enjoying every minute of his feeding until he started to get sleepy. Which was weird because sleepiness wasn't Naruto's effect. He wanted to run his hand through Naruto's hair but his hand suddenly felt too heavy and he abandoned the thought.

"Naruto, I'm tired." He said sluggishly.

Naruto only hummed in response.

"Naruto." Misaki repeated before he felt his eyelids become heavy. "I think you should stop now."

But Naruto wasn't listening. All the blonde could think about was the way that the pain in his shoulder was no longer there and it only seemed to get better and better the more he held onto his best friend.

He heard the door open once again and peered up between half lidded eyes. He could only make out distant figures, but he heard a whimper and smelled blood. It smelled so familiar and sweet and like home. He wanted that blood. He wanted to drink from that person.

"NARUTO! Let him go!" Someone screamed, it sounded like Tsunade to him, and suddenly he was being pulled away from his best friend. He wanted to protest but he couldn't, he just felt sluggish and full.

His head drooped from side to side as if he were having trouble staying awake but he managed to finally make out a figure, the one being carried by someone else.

That figure had really sad, pained eyes, he realized before his own eyes closed and he fell asleep

* * *

 **Hoped you guys enjoyed it and yes aren't things going interestingly?**

 **Ja Ne!**


	21. All Better?

**Guys; I bought my dog the cutest Christmas sweater! ITS SO CUTE like you don't even understand!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke was lying on top of a bed in a spare guest room, writhing around in pain as he clutched at the sheets. He felt like he couldn't breath. The wound in his shoulder wasn't bleeding but it felt like his flesh was burning. The bond mark hurts so much that Sasuke could feel it moving across his skin as it stretched out and shrunk. He was angry and sad and in pain. He didn't know what hurt more. The bond breaking apart and taking him with it; or the fact that he it was Misaki that was used to break it.

He knew that Naruto would be mad, that he would hate him. He never thought that he would go and try to transfer the bond, with Misaki of all people. It hurt.

He didn't know what to do. He wanted to cry and scream and yell at Naruto for being an idiot. But then again, he had no right to be mad. He was the reason that Naruto was hurt, the reason that Naruto had been dying.

He was mad at Naruto and at himself, but overall he was hurt. He wanted everything to be over but instead everything hurt.

He was so lost in the pain that he felt that the screaming voices of his brother and Tsunade didn't register.

"What the hell is happening to him?" Itachi yelled, angry and quite honestly, for the first time in his life, terrified of what was going to happen.

"The bond, it's being transferred." Tsunade said and Itachi wanted to feel relieved. This is what he wanted, for Sasuke to have no connection to Naruto and vampires whatsoever but Tsunade's tone suggested that this was far from over.

"Why do you have that face?" Itachi asked, not bothering to hide any frustration.

Tsunade glared but only for a split second, understanding Itachi's situation. When she had seen Naruto and Misaki she was stunned and she immediately thought the worst for Sasuke.

"Transferring bonds is not allowed." Tsunade said.

"Why? Is it against some type of culture that you have?" Itachi asked.

"Well, yes," Tsunade answered, "but, it's mostly because of the side effects that the act creates."

"What side effect?" Itachi asked although he had already found the answer in the grim way Tsunade's lips twisted before she answered.

"The donor dies, almost every time that the bond is transferred." Tsunade answered.

Itachi's blood ran cold, he felt numb to his very core. He was going to lose his little brother, after doing everything that he could to make sure that he didn't get tangled in these types of messes. He had failed. Sasuke was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Almost every time?" He found himself hopefully asking.

"I won't get your hopes up. We've only ever heard of two donors surviving a bond transfer but the pain of having a bond transferred is like nothing anyone's ever felt." Tsunade responded, true sincerity in her voice. "I'm so sorry Itachi; this was never supposed to happen."

"The bond doesn't even transfer, it's also very rare that such an act will successfully happen." Tsunade said.

"What happens to Naruto." Itachi asked, his voice completely leveled and Tsunade grabbed at her hands in frustration.

"There's a high chance that he'll go rogue." She said.

"I won't hesitate to put him down if he does."

Tsunade's eyes flashed red, "You will not touch him." She growled.

"He is the reason that my brother is in there dying!" Itachi roared. "I can't do anything to help him but I will put down the vampire responsible for this."

"You want to put someone down?" Tsunade questioned angrily, "Why not put down that mad hunter of yours; the one that slaughtered an entire clan of vampires and humans!" She yelled.

Itachi didn't respond. "I'm taking my brother home; since there is nothing that you can do to help."

Tsunade grimly nodded and moved aside to let him pass when her name was suddenly called.

"Tsunade! Where's Naruto? I heard about what happened; is he okay? Where's Sas-"

The flood of questions that were tumbling out of Kurama's mouth came to a halt when he saw Itachi. He stared at the man in front of him for a few seconds, noticing that he was very attractive and shared an uncanny resemblance to Sasuke. "You look familiar." Kurama remarked but Itachi didn't say anything. He only continued to stare at the redhead; his gaze never wavering as if Kurama would disappear if he looked away.

"Who are you?" Kurama asked.

"This is Itachi, Sasuke's older brother." Tsunade answered, seeing as Itachi was set on being mute. Kurama nodded, noticing how even his name seemed to sound so familiar. He was about to ask about his brother again when a loud muffled scream came from the guest room.

Itachi visibly tensed and bit his lower lip, unsure of what to do.

"You shouldn't move him." Tsunade added, "He's unstable; moving him would only…" She trailed off.

"Kill him sooner." Itachi finished and Kurama paused when he heard Itachi's voice. Images of the dreaded night his parent's were murdered ran through his mind, followed by a boy his age. A boy with tired and confused eyes, and black hair, telling him to run.

"You." Kurama whispered and Itachi's eyes widened.

Itachi had never forgotten the redhead. He had always kept an eye on him, but this was the first time that he had seen him in years. He was surprised to find that the redhead was only reacting to him just know.

Itachi nodded slowly.

"You!" He repeated, except this time there was no disbelief or awe, just unadulterated rage. Kurama's eyes were red and his fangs were out. He lunged at Itachi and pinned him against the door and Itachi let him, not caring about the way his back angrily protested at the pain.

"Kurama! What are you doing? Let him go!" Tsunade ordered.

Kurama felt the small pull of obeying his clan leader but he fought against it. "He was there; when my parents were killed. He was part of that attack; why should I let him go?" Kurama seethed.

Itachi didn't respond.

Kurama, right after the attack had thought that the boy that had saved him was kind and merciful. He thought that Itachi had been a good person to have helped them escape, but he then realized that Itachi was the reason his parents were gone. Itachi had been part of the attack. Whether he let them go on a whim of his didn't matter; he hadn't spared his parents.

"Itachi is that true?" Tsunade questioned.

Itachi merely nodded and Kurama growled at the confession.

"I didn't kill anyone that night." Itachi added, "I didn't know that your parents were going to be killed."

Kurama paused when he heard a small plea in Itachi's voice, begging to listen to him. He dismissed it as being his imagination. There was no way that this type of hunter would be begging for anything.

"I don't believe you." Kurama said.

Itachi didn't reply although Kurama could tell that his response had bother the man.

"Kurama, I understand how you feel; but he is to be dealt with later." Tsunade ordered.

"Why not now?" Kurama asked, but despite the act of being angry and wanting revenge, Kurama's heart wasn't in it.

"Sasuke could be dying Kurama; Naruto could go rogue. There are more pressing matters at hand." Tsunade argued and at the mention of his little brother, Kurama's grip loosened and he released the Uchiha.

"Where's Naruto right now?" Kurama asked, now ignoring Itachi although his eyes still burned a bright red.

"He's sleeping." Tsunade answered.

"When will we know if the bond was transferred successfully or not?" Kurama asked.  
"With Naruto, it'll be when he wakes up. With Sasuke,"

"It'll be if he wakes up." Kurama finished and glanced at Itachi from the corner of his eye. His hands were clenched in fist and Kurama felt a pang of sympathy.

"What are his chances?" Kurama asked.

"I'm not sure," Tsunade responded. "he was shot, and he hadn't fed in a while."

Kurama cursed under his breath as tears welled up in his eyes. He didn't understand why after everything that he and his brother had gone through, there was a huge chance that he was about to be taken away from him.

"Can I go and see him?" He asked and Tsunade shook her head.

"The last person that went in there was Misaki and he's lost a lot of blood. I don't know how Naruto will react to another vampire and I'm not willing to find out." She warned. She had nearly lost Misaki and there was a possibility that she would lose Naruto. She wasn't going to lose anymore people today.

"But he's my-"

"I know; he's your brother and he's also like a son to me but I'm not putting you in danger." She said, making it very clear that her word was final.

"Then what am I supposed to do?! Just wait?!"Kurama asked angrily and Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"Yes; because that's all that anyone can do!" She said, her voice breaking a little. "I would love to be of some use but in this situation there is nothing that any of us can do!"

Kurama looked down at his feet in shame, he knew that what was hurting him was hurting Tsunade just as much. "I'm sorry." He apologized and Tsunade's eyes softened.

"I'm going to need you to guard Itachi and Sasuke; while they...wait." Tsunade told Kurama who gave her a questioning look. "Word has traveled that a hunter is inside the house. While I don't expect anything to happen; there has been a lot that has happened tonight so I want to make sure that Sasuke isn't harmed."

Kurama reluctantly nodded and glanced at Itachi from the corner of his eye.

"I'm going to check up on Misaki." Tsunade stated before she walked away and left the two men alone.

Kurama leaned against the wall next to the close door not looking at Itachi; whose eyes he could feel on his person.

"I didn't know what would happen that night," Itachi related and Kurama almost bristled visibly.

"You'll be dealt with later; not now." Kurama responded.

"I need you, to understand; I didn't know." Itachi repeated, his voice heavy.

"Later." Kurama replied.

"I didn't-"

"You didn't know what? You didn't know you were going to kill my parents or that you and your hunters were planning on killing me and my brother?" Kurama snapped. "I find that hard to believe."

"I wasn't supposed to be there." Itachi prostrated.

"That's right; you weren't!" Kurama growled, red that had calmed down to their natural color once again flashing red.

"The hunt wasn't my idea; I was too young for a hunt. I was supposed to only tag along and watch how rogues were hunted." Itachi explained. "I never thought that a family would be hunted."

"I don't believe you." Kurama protested.

"It's the truth." Itachi said. "It's why I helped you and Naruto."

Kurama snarled at Itachi and once again pinned him against the wall.

"Don't say it like that!" He roared. "Like you did it out of the goodness of your heart; like you did me a favor by letting me and my brother live."

"You have no idea how I felt that night. I had to awaken that night by force; because if I didn't Naruto would be killed! Awakening is something special that comes with age and there's supposed to be someone at your side. I didn't have anyone. It was painful and I felt like I dying inside and it was all because of you and those hunters!" Kurama cried and his grip loosened considerably. Itachi looked down at him sadly while tears pooled in his eyes.

"I killed someone that night; my first feeding was horrible. You took so much from me and you have the gull to act like a hero?!" Kurama asked and tears rolled down his cheeks and he furiously wiped them away.

"I'm sorry."

Kurama wanted to punch and kick and bite at Itachi but the sincerity and pain in Itachi's voice seemed to be mincing the way he felt. He would promise himself that the next time that he saw him, he'd get revenge; for himself and his parents but he couldn't hurt him. He wanted to, but at the same time it felt wrong.

"I'm really sorry for the pain."

Kurama growled at him to shut up; "I don't want to hear anymore; please." He begged; hating how the words seemed to make him feel better.

"I'm sorry," Itachi repeated, and the meaning wasn't being lost with every saying, he still meant it completely. "I need you to know that I'm sorry."

"I know." Kurama said between sobs and the way he wiped his tears away. "Shut up already, I know."

"Thank you." Itachi replied and Kurama looked up surprised at the relief in his tone. He was taken back by the smile that Itachi was wearing. He flushed red and wiped away his tears before a serious expression dawned his face.

"Go stay with Sasuke." He ordered, "I'll guard the door." He said as he turned away from Itachi who nodded and went inside the room.

Kurama didn't know why he suddenly felt as if the weight of the world was just lifted off his shoulders. He didn't feel the constant weight of anger and revenge on his heart and it felt good. When he said that he had heard him, he had meant far more than that. He had meant, 'I forgive you' because no matter how angry Kurama was, he knew that Itachi wasn't lying and that he couldn't blame him for what happened that night no matter how badly he wanted to.

Kurama was so lost in his thoughts that a sudden movement in front of him startled him. He looked up and his eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. "Naruto?"

A smile stretched across the red head's face, "You're okay!" He cried and reached out to grab the blonde, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Sasuke." Naruto called and Kurama's eyebrows furrowed. "I need Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Sasuke needs to be left alone." Kurama informed him as he pulled away from the hug to get a good look at Naruto.

"I need Sasuke."Naruto repeated and Kurama was surprised when Naruto looked up and met his eyes with red ones.

"Naruto; you're," He was cut off when Naruto suddenly grabbed his shoulder and shoved him back into the wall. "Where is he?" The blonde asked and Kurama gasped as the air was knocked out of him.

"Naruto?! What the hell?" He asked as his shoulder began to ache.

"It hurts." Naruto said, "I need Sasuke."

"Sasuke's bond is being transferred!" Kurama tried to desperately explain.

Naruto angrily snapped at him, baring his fangs, "No it is not." He protested before swinging his arm back and sending Kurama crashing against the opposite wall.

The blonde moved blindly towards the door. He was consumed with a painful deep ache in his chest. He felt as if though his connection with Sasuke was being stretched out and barely holding together. He wanted to wrap himself up in everything that was Sasuke. The taste of someone else's blood that was once relieving and sweet now taste bitter and foreign. The only thing he wanted was Sasuke.

He had woken up in his room to a sharp pain and a longing pulling him in the direction of this room. He knew that Sasuke was in pain because of him, and it made him feel disgusted with himself. He couldn't care less at that moment about Sasuke being a hunter. He just wanted to be with him at that moment and he wasn't going to let anyone stop him from getting to his donor.

He forced the door open and startled Itachi who immediately reached for his side gun.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked coldly while aiming the gun at Naruto, not yet noticing the way that Naruto was on the brink of raging out.

The blonde ignored him and simply looked around the room with red vision. He spotted the wriggling figure on the bed and was immediately drawn to it with only Sasuke's name racing through his head.

Itachi noticed the way that Naruto was making his way over to his younger brother who was in pain on the bed and cocked his gun.

"You stay away from him." He warned, his finger on the trigger.

"Don't shoot him!" Itachi heard someone call and turned to see a slightly bruised Kurama standing in the doorway. "Please," Kurama pleaded, "Don't shoot."

Itachi's hand tightened around the gun. He wanted to protect his brother; he didn't know what Naruto would do if he was allowed to touch Sasuke. "What do I do then?" He asked, frustration lacing his voice as he watched Naruto kneel on the bed next to Sasuke.

Kurama tensed as Itachi gripped his gun harder, if possible, when Naruto reached and gently touched the changing bond mark on Sasuke's neck.

Itachi was about to rush in when he heard Sasuke sigh in relief, as if the pain was lessening.

The raven haired boy leaned into the touch and Naruto smiled a little as he felt his ache started to lessen. He leaned over Sasuke and wrapped his arms around him, pulling the younger boy up and into his lap.

The blonde cradled Sasuke, letting his head rest in the crook of his neck. He held him for a few moments, blissfully thinking that this was enough until Sasuke let out a pained whimper and Naruto frowned.

A quick movement in front of him made him look up and he growled at Itachi who had moved closer when he heard Sasuke.

The growling was a clear warning to not bother trying to touch the raven and to move back.

"Itachi, step back." Kurama said and Itachi merely looked at him. "He wants space, he's not gonna stop growling like that until you move back." The redhead explained and Itachi reluctantly stepped

back.

As soon as the Itachi stepped back, Naruto went back to paying attention to Sasuke.

He leaned down and found that Sasuke was scrunching his face up as if the pain were returning. Naruto only wanted to do one thing. He wasn't hungry but he knew that this was what he wanted; this was going to make Sasuke better.

He leaned down and tipped Sasuke's head back, exposing his neck and the continuously changing bond mark. It now stretched across most of his shoulder and shrunk back to the size of a bead.

Naruto let his fangs rake against the skin and Sasuke tensed up before Naruto gently bit down.

Sasuke immediately curled around Naruto, grabbing at his shoulders and pulling himself into a ball in the blonde's lap.

Naruto let his fangs retract and felt relief as his vision cleared and was no longer strained red.

He lazily lapped at the blood that pooled from the wound when Sasuke moaned deeply.

Kurama and Itachi who were watching the exchange carefully were caught by surprise. Itachi realized that there was no clear and present danger for Sasuke and immediately left the room, pulling a blushing redhead with him.

"Naruto" Sasuke moaned as the blonde finished feeding. The raven's head hung as sleep overcame the tired boy. Naruto held Sasuke and drifted off to sleep with him in his arms, content that they were no longer in pain.

* * *

 **So yes, Sasuke is saved and Naruto's okay and Kurama and Itachi have met dun dun dun!**

 **We're out of the woods!**

 **or are weeee?!**

 **What about Madara? What about Misaki? What will happen when they wake up?!**

 **Well, let's ponder these questions! Until next time,**

 **Ja Ne!**


	22. Bond Marks

**Hey guys! I'm going to apologize for the fact that the chapter is a lot shorter. But it is still really important to the story! Expect another update soon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Sasuke felt relieved. The pain was no longer coursing through his every body part and he felt like he could once again breath without feeling like it would be his last breath.

He felt warmth encircling him and wondered when Itachi had moved him into his arms; he wasn't a child anymore. Then he felt someone's tongue trail lazily over his shoulder and his eyes shot open to only meet big wide blue ones.

"What are you doing Naruto immediately pulled away and Sasuke winced at the sudden movement. "Sorry." He mumbled and Sasuke sat up sluggishly. "For what?" Sasuke asked bitterly, "Transferring the bond? Attacking me? Can you be more specific?"

Naruto looked down, staring at the bed sheets with guilt. Sasuke was waiting for a response when he finally realized what he had said. He was fine now, the pain was gone. Did that mean the mark was gone too?

He breathed in sharply and looked around the room, rushing to the mirror that was perched on top of the dresser. He pulled the collar of his shirt away and let out a small cry, Naruto wouldn't have heard it had he not been so close to him.

The blonde was about to ask what the problem was when his eyes fixed on Sasuke's pale neck, the skin completely unmarred.

"You did it." Sasuke breathed out in disbelief, "You transferred the bond.". He gently touched the skin where the mark had been and was surprised to find that it wasn't even a little sore.

"So, I guess Misaki's your donor now, huh?" Sasuke asked and the betrayal in his voice rang clear as a bell.

"Sasuke, I never-"

"Never what?!" Sasuke yelled and moved away as Naruto reached out to him. "You were hurt! I understand that but you knew what transferring a bond would do!"

"You hated me that much, you wanted to kill me?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto's eyes flashed red, "Shut up you idiot!" He roared. "I was terrified that you were going to die, I didn't transfer the bond on purpose!"

"I lost blood, I'd been shot and Misaki came into my room worried about me and I just went rogue for a moment. Never did I want to hurt you!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing a hold of Sasuke's shoulders. "I feel guilty about doing this," he said, raking his fingertips along the bloodied shirt, "How could I even think about killing you?"

Sasuke's eyes were wide at the revelation but he still yanked himself out of Naruto's hold.

"I'm going home." He muttered and Naruto's eyes flashed red. "No."

"What do you mean no?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"I don't want you to leave." Naruto stated.

"I didn't ask for your permission." Sasuke remarked dryly. "Good, because you didn't get it." Naruto said, grabbing his wrist to stop him from reaching the door. "You're too weak to be walking around; just rest a little before you even think about leaving."

"Naruto," Sasuke begged, "Stop."

Naruto gave him a confused look and Sasuke scowled, "I don't need your kindness; Naruto, I'm a hunter. My uncle slaughtered your family. I'm the reason you got shot!"

"Sasuke, you are a hunter; but you haven't hurt anyone. You didn't kill my parents, and you didn't shoot me. That wasn't your fault." Naruto said, bringing the raven haired boy closer and letting his hand drop away from his wrist.

"Naruto, you could've died!" Sasuke said.

"You could've too." Naruto said in a pained voice. "We both messed up. Royally, but it's not your fault."

"It's not yours either." Sasuke mumbled as he brought his hand to his neck. "So what now?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto, you're a vampire, I'm a hunter. We aren't bonded anymore. There's no reason for us to even so much as speak to each other." Sasuke said.

"I can think of another reason." Naruto said with a small smile on his lips unbeknownst to Sasuke. "My uncle? Tracking him down or something?" He asked and Naruto sighed as he stepped closer to the youngest Uchiha.

"Other than that." Naruto replied and Sasuke looked down at the ground hard as he racked his mind for a reason.

"The purpose for the meeting, maybe?" Sasuke asked to which Naruto replied no. Sasuke let out an exasperated breath, "Then I don't know why we-" His words caught in his throat when he saw how close the blonde has gotten. He moved back a little but Naruto's arm quickly wrapped around his waist and prevented him from doing so.

"W-what are y-"

"I think you know." Naruto mumbled pressing their bodies together.

A bright red blush covered Sasuke's cheeks but he didn't move in any way. He simply leaned toward Naruto as the vampire cupped his jaw.

"You'll always be my donor, regardless of the mark." Naruto whispered and Sasuke's heart beat wildly in his chest. "With it gone; I'll just have to cover you in new marks." He said slyly, running now his thumb against Sasuke's neck.

"You are a pervert." Sasuke mumbled.

"Only to you." Naruto responded teasingly. "Better be only me." Sasuke muttered before growing brave and surging forward.

Naruto was surprised when Sasuke let his eyes close and their lips met with a small touch. He realized that no matter how many times he had laid hands upon the younger Uchiha, this was the first time he had really felt his lips against his own. He couldn't help but notice how soft they were.

He brought a hand to cradle the back of Sasuke's head and deepen the kiss as he closed his own eyes. He let his tongue flick against Sasuke lips, begging for him to open his mouth and Sasuke happily complied.

The kiss was hot and exciting; and only got better as hands started to roam. Naruto's hand slipped under Sasuke's shirt and splayed out on his belly while Sasuke fisted Naruto's hair.

The raven haired boy teased Naruto's bottom lip by biting down gently and the blonde let out a low groan before backing him up against the door that he had been about to walk through.

He felt the blonde's hands move to his upper thighs and he quickly caught on. With one small tug, Sasuke was being lifted into the air and wrapping his legs around Naruto's waist. Naruto didn't show any sign of struggling, his supernatural strength making it easy for him to grab the smaller boy and walk with him towards the bed.

Their kiss was finally broken as Sasuke was dropped onto the bed and Naruto hovered above him. Both were out of breath, lips both pink and shiny from their kiss.

"Well," Sasuke breathed, "that was something." Naruto only smirked. "It's not over yet." He whispered as he lowered himself and once again captured Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke moaned as Naruto slowly pressed against him before a smirk fell on his lips. "So now what are you gonna do? You don't have any effect this time."

"I definitely have an effect on you." Naruto teased bringing his hand to cup Sasuke's growing erection. Sasuke bit his lip and smirked, "Back at you." He breathed as he quickly shed his shirt, tossing it into a corner, feeling a little shy until he felt Naruto's hungry eyes roam over his chest. The blonde quickly pounced back on top of the other boy and Sasuke smirked, wanting to make sure the blonde didn't have all the fun. He grabbed Naruto's hand away and thrusted upwards to grind himself against Naruto.

The blonde moaned as he felt Sasuke thrust against him slowly and hard. He couldn't take it and a few moments later they were moving hard and quickly like the teenagers they were; desperate for release.

"Damn it, Naruto, a little faster would be nice." Sasuke growled and Naruto silenced him with a frenzied kiss that was messy with tongues and teeth.

Sasuke let out a loud sultry wanton moan that made Naruto shiver.

Sasuke wriggled as he felt a tingly sensation on his neck that was all too familiar.

"Naruto." He moaned.

"Mmmmm?"

"Naruto." He said a little more firmly as he felt the blonde slide a hand under his belt. "Sasuke?" Naruto inquired still teasingly as he held Sasuke in his hand making the boy under him gasp with pleasure.

"Naruto!" Sasuke moaned loudly. "You really love saying my name, huh?" Naruto teased as he stroked Sasuke.

The tingling sensation only grew stronger and it was quickly overpowering the pleasure that Naruto was making him feel. The Raven abruptly sat up and knocked the blonde over, as he grabbed at his neck. He walked over to the dresser mirror, leaving Naruto sitting on the bed.

Naruto's cheeks were red with frustration and arousal. "What's wrong?" He whined slightly.

Sasuke let out a small gasp as he saw his neck in the mirror. The stark black mark was clearly visible against his pale skin and it felt like a dejavu moment as he lightly touched the new bond mark.

A wide smile spread across his lips as he turned to the blonde and tackled him on to the bed. "It's back." He whispered against the blonde's lips and wide blue eyes looked over his neck.

"You're my donor again?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"I'm more than that now." Sasuke replied smugly as he kissed Naruto, happy to feel that the blonde was just as turned on as before. He splayed his hands against the blonde's chest and frowned into the kiss as he kept touching only fabric. He tugged at the blonde's shirt a few times before the blonde finally got the hint and yanked his shirt off.

Sasuke moaned at the sheer contact of their skin touching and he sucked in a harsh breath when he felt Naruto's fingers play with his nipples.

Sasuke fumbled with the button of Naruto's jeans. "Get these off." He mumbled greedily against Naruto's lips. "Now." He ordered.

Naruto smiled and eagerly unbuttoned his pants, shoving them down past his ankles, clad only in his orange boxers.

"Really dobe?" Sasuke questioned as he looked at the color. Naruto quickly worked on opening Sasuke's jeans and rolled his eyes when he saw dark blue boxers. "I have a little color in my life." He mumbled as Sasuke leaned over and kissed him. Naruto sat up with Sasuke in his lap, both hands grabbing the Uchiha's ass and bringing his hips forward.

"How far," Naruto panted, "do you want to go?"

Sasuke didn't even hesitate; "Don't even think about st-"

Itachi's voice cut through their moans instantly as the door opened. "Do stop." He ordered. "You will be shot again."

Sasuke turned red as a beet as he heard his older brother's threat.

"Itachi get out!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I will; when you put on a shirt and come with me." Itachi responded as a red-head peered from behind him.

"Kurama; get the hell out!" Naruto warned as he suddenly yanked Sasuke back into his lap and tried to cover him up from Kurama. Sasuke only blushed at the action and watched in horror as he saw Itachi only grow more irritated.

"Naruto, let go of Sasuke. We are going home." Itachi ordered.

"No." Naruto responded, letting out a small growl as Itachi stepped closer. "Itachi that might not be wise." Kurama warned. The pair had heard everything that had happened between the two and only decided to step in when Naruto had asked 'that question' and Sasuke was going to answering something other than 'no'. Itachi wasn't having any of that.

"It's like the bond has been formed all over again; usually a vampire is extremely protective of their donor right after forming the bond. Naruto didn't get to experience that the first time he bit Sasuke." Kurama explained.

"So I can't do anything." Itachi summed up.

"Basically." Kurama responded.

"Why was the bond not transferred to the other person?" Itachi asked.

"I'm not sure; but it probably has something to do with the fact that Naruto bit Sasuke before the bond disappeared in the first place. It was kind of like hitting the cancel button on the transfer." Kurama theorized.

"Is Misaki okay?" Naruto asked and Kurama nodded. "He lost more blood than he should have but he's fine. He's sleeping it off; Tsunade's taking good care of him."

Naruto nodded and only tightened his grip on Sasuke when the younger Uchiha wriggled around in his arms.

"Can you at least put some clothes on?" Itachi asked, irritation seeping from his voice. Naruto's eyes flashed red, as a smirk played out on his lips. "Would that make you more comfortable?" Naruto asked.

Itachi nodded slowly and the blonde's eyes flashed with glee. He bent down and nibbled at the newly formed mark on Sasuke's neck making the younger Uchiha squirm with newfound arousal. "And how did that make you feel?" Naruto asked Sasuke, while looking directly at Itachi.

"Why you little-"

"Naruto! Stop bothering him on purpose!" Kurama scolded and Sasuke only wanted to crawl under the bed covers as Naruto huffed against his skin.

"Could the two of you please just leave?" Sasuke pleaded.

"And what; leave you alone with him so you can do God knows what?" Itachi asked. "No, I'll pass."

"Itachi; we won't do anything; get out." Sasuke asked but Naruto's Cheshire Cat like smile suggested otherwise.

"Yeah Itachi; promise." He said while holding up crossed fingers.

Sasuke scowled and turned around to look at the blonde. "Stop it." He ordered.

"Stop what?" The blonde asked feigning innocence.

"What are you being so childish and giddy?" Sasuke asked as he batted roaming hands away.

"Excuse me for feeling a little happy at getting my donor and boyfriend back on the same day." Naruto answered against his skin and Sasuke blushed bright red again.

"Excuse me?" Itachi asked, "boyfriend?"

"I don't do this with everyone." Naruto huffed, "I'll take good care of Sasuke; big brother."

"Naruto!" Both Kurama and Sasuke scolded.

Before either of them could say much more they heard the sound of high heels clinking quickly down the hallway.

"Kurama! Is Sasuke alive?!" They heard Tsunade call and both were surprised when they saw their leader out of breath wearing a worried expression on her usually calm face.

Tsunade came to a halt as she entered the room. Her eyes widening in surprise as she saw Sasuke in Naruto's arm, breathing and full of life as he struggled against the blonde's grip.

"How?" She breathed. "He's not supposed to be alive." She said before quickly moving forward; ignoring the bewildered looks that Kurama and Itachi were giving her. She grabbed a hold of Sasuke's face and swiftly pushed Naruto's face flatly onto the bed when the blonde tried to snap at her. The blonde struggled comically against the older vampire's hold but his strength wasn't anything near hers.

With a slender flick of her hand, she turned Sasuke's face to the side and was surprised to see that the bond mark was still there. She let go of the younger Uchiha and moved back, getting out of the way as the younger blonde sprung up and clutched Sasuke to his chest, hissing at her for daring to touch his donor.

"Kurama; Sasuke's alive." She remarked, "why?"

Kurama only gave her a baffled look. "What do you mean?"

"Is he not supposed to be?" Itachi asked bitterly.

"No he's not." Tsunade replied and everyone turned to look at her now.

"Why not? The bond wasn't transferred." Sasuke commented.

Tsunade shook her head,"Yes it was."

"Misaki has the same bond mark."

* * *

 **So yeah; guys I didn't even see that coming. I wasn't planning on that happening so I guess that's why the chapter was shorter then intended. So yes, let's see what's going to happen now between our three favorite characters.**

 **By the way, I was wondering how you guys wanna see the confrontation between Sasuke and Misaki go down. Understanding Sasuke? Or irrational, Naruto's-mine Sasuke? Tell me what you think!**

 **Ja Ne! MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS**


	23. No Trust

**Hey guys! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **I know it's been awhile but I've been stuck in a type of writers block but I'm over it now. There'll probably another chap this weekend, nothing this week cause I have a midterm. :(**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Sasuke's face completely fell at hearing Tsunade say those words.

"What? How is that possible?" Kurama asked, "A vampire has never had two donors." He continued and Tsunade eyes flashed red with her growing irritation.

"Does it look like I know?" She snapped and Kurama was taken aback. He didn't bite back though, because he understood the pressure under which his leader was under.

"Well, is it really a problem? I mean, Naruto could just choose to feed off of Sasuke." Kurama offered instead and Tsunade sighed.

"This has never happened, so we don't know if this is really what he can do." She answered.

"Is there any negative effect to this?" Itachi asked, the worry that he felt for his younger brother was quite obvious to everyone in the room. They knew he wasn't asking if there was a negative effect for Misaki or Naruto, but instead Sasuke.

"I'm not sure; this has literally never happened before and if it has, we have no documentation about it." Tsunade responded. "I personally don't think anything seriously dangerous could occur but we just don't know for sure."

Sasuke slumped in Naruto's arms and was only slightly comforted when the blonde held him tighter, most likely sensing his uneasiness. The raven had taken the bond mark on his neck as a good sign. He has thought that he was going to be Naruto's donor and that everything was just going to be better from this point on. Sure he knew that they still had to deal with his uncle but he couldn't help but feel a little relieved that at least one problem had been resolved.

"There's only a week and a half left for the bond, is it okay for me to just feed off of Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade paused. "Yes, unless anything happens to Misaki. But other than that, it should be fine." She answered.

"Naruto, can you come with me for a minute. I need to see how you react to Misaki." Tsunade instructed and Sasuke tensed before relaxing a little, knowing that there wasn't exactly anything that he could do.

Tsunade didn't give Naruto a chance to reply, "I'll be waiting outside the room." She said before quickly exiting, motioning for the two older brothers to follow her outside and give the two some privacy. While Itachi hesitated, he quickly walked out with one look at Sasuke's crestfallen face.

Naruto only spoke once the door closed behind his older brother.

"I won't feed off of him unless I have to." He assured Sasuke who only shook his head. "Thank you, but you don't really have to worry about me." The raven protested but Naruto was having a hard time believing that.

"You should hurry up and get dressed; Tsunade's waiting." Sasuke said before moving out of his hold. A small frown covered the vampire's lips as he watched his boyfriend pull his shirt over his head and cover himself up. He quickly pulled on his jeans and buttoned them up. Sasuke picked up his shirt and handed it over to the blonde, thumbing the sleeve where blood marred the fabric and the bullet hole was visible.

Naruto didn't miss the look of guilt that quickly passed over Sasuke's face. He took the shirt out of his hand but quickly tilted the raven's chin up and pressed a soft and lingering kiss to his lips. When he pulled away, he could only smile at the blush and unexpected look that Sasuke was wearing. "Dobe." Sasuke muttered under his breath and Naruto could only chuckle.

"I'll be back, you can go and sleep in my room. It's pretty late, I think that it's already past midnight and we still have class tomorrow."' Naruto said and Sasuke sighed as he watched him slip his shirt on. "I doubt that Itachi will let that happen. I'll probably have to go home. Besides, my parents are probably worried about me." Sasuke explained and Naruto only pouted at the thought that his donor wouldn't be in bed next to him tonight.

The young soon to be hunter lifted up the bloodied sleeve of the shirt and was slightly surprised to see that there was no wound. "Perks of being me." Naruto replied and Sasuke only rolled his eyes. "Hurry up." He told his boyfriend and pushed him lightly towards the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded.

With Sasuke's answer, he then opened the door and was greeted by an impatient Tsunade. "Come on, let's go." The lighter blonde said before turning and walking down the hall. She expected Naruto to follow quickly and keep up which the blonde did, looking over his shoulder to see Kurama putting a comforting hand on his boyfriend and Itachi telling him that they'll be going home.

Naruto was led to another room that was designed to look more like a school nurse's room. He was unfazed by it since he himself had been in the room dozens of times before for scrapes and bruises. With a gigantic house full of vampires, it wouldn't be a surprise if at least one of them got hurt. Not to mention that many vampires were skeptical of going to hospitals unless it was for something serious. Tsunade was not only their leader but she was also very knowledgeable about medicine as well so that also helped.

He followed Tsunade to a bed that was being occupied by Misaki. Naruto immediately felt guilt as he took in his best friend's pale complexion. He looked a little sick although there was nothing truly wrong with him. The brunette was currently sleeping but hooked up to an IV drip to help him along with the recovery.

Tsunade motioned for Naruto to step a little closer and pointed to the side of his best friend's neck. He leaned in and wasn't sure how to feel when he saw his mark on Misaki's neck. He wasn't going to lie to himself though, seeing the bond did feel kind of wrong. Misaki was a little tanner than Sasuke, most people were and seeing the black mark against his skin was nothing like seeing in on Sasuke. It was a stark contrast with the skin and the mark when it came to his now boyfriend but with Misaki it just didn't feel the same and he sighed.

He was angry at himself for getting Sasuke and Misaki involved in this mess. Had he remembered to feed before and not avoided Sasuke because of his feelings then he would have been fine. He wouldn't have attacked Misaki the way he did and the bond mark wouldn't have been messed up the way it was. But then again, he might not have made up with Sasuke the way he did had this not happened.

He saw Tsunade's hand reach out to touch Misaki's forehead, most likely to check for any sign of a beginning fever and he couldn't stop the warning growl that left his throat.

Tsunade looked at him with wide eyes, surprised that Naruto was also possessive of Misaki and not just Sasuke. "So the possessiveness affects both donors I see." She remarked and Naruto stopped his growling when he noticed just what he had done.

"Sorry." He mumbled and Tsunade shook her head. "No it's fine, don't worry about it. It's a common thing for a vampire and his donor afterall."

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, "I know."

Tsunade sighed, "I know this isn't what you wanted but there isn't much we can do. I'll be looking into all our archives and I'll consult with the council but other than that our hands are tied." Tsunade said and Naruto nodded his thanks.

Just as she finished speaking, Naruto heard Misaki begin to move around. His head immediately turned to look at his best friend, now donor, when he heard the brunette groan out in pain. He was surprised at the sudden urge to hold his best friend close and try to make the pain go away, the same way that he did with Sasuke. Not so much the boyfriend part, but he wanted to hold him and show him that everything would be alright.

Naruto leaned over and brushed his hair back as Misaki opened his eyes. "Hey," He whispered, "how are you feeling?"

Misaki groaned, "My head is spinning," He moved to grab his head and noticed the IV attached to his arm. "What happened?" He asked before moving to sit up. Tsunade quickly moved to help him, her instincts as a caregiver making her move automatically. She mentally scolded herself for acting that way when Naruto let out a small snarl as her hand fell on the small of Misaki's back. Misaki's eye's went wide when he looked up and saw that his best friend's eyes were tinged red.

Tsunade quickly removed her hand and Naruto's replaced it as he helped his best friend sit up. A sudden blush welled up in Misaki's cheeks as he seemed to recall everything.

"Oh, that's right, you fed off me." Misaki mumbled and Naruto calmed down from his little moment. "Yeah, I'm sorry." Naruto muttered, but even if the words were small and barely heard, Misaki could tell he really meant them and it didn't make him feel any better. It made him sad. Because he wasn't sorry. He was happy at the time, and he certainly didn't want Naruto apologizing for what happened.

"It's fine." He mumbled, instead of telling his best friend how he felt.

"What happened to the bond?" He suddenly remembered and looked between Tsunade and Naruto for an answer. He knew the consequences of transferring a bond mark, the question he was really asking was what had happened to Sasuke.

"Sasuke's fine." Naruto said with a small smile on his face.

Misaki paused, "How?"

"We don't know." Tsunade responded, "We've got no documentation of it happening before so we aren't sure how to proceed."

"Who does he have to feed off of?" Misaki asked, this was a question that truly mattered to him and his chest contracted a little when Naruto waved a hand, "You don't have to worry about that. I'll feed from Sasuke and the bond only has roughly a week left so you should be fine."

The brunette forced a smile, "That's great." He added, even though he wanted the blonde to feed off of him. He had thoroughly enjoyed every single touch that Naruto had laid on him and he wanted to experience all over again.

He knew it was wrong, that Naruto didn't have feelings for him and was really interested in Sasuke, but could you blame him? He finally got to experience what it felt like to the intimate with the person he loved and now they were telling him that he would never get to experience it again. And that this was a good thing?

It would be the same as punching him in the face. Actually, he'd prefer the punch at this point.

"But since we aren't sure how this bond exactly works, we aren't completely sure Naruto won't have to feed off of you, so there is still chance that something might happened, you'll have to be prepared just in case." Tsunade explained and Misaki's heart skipped a beat.

"You have to make sure to report anything that feels out of the ordinary. Any sudden illness or if the bond mark starts acting up. You have to tell mxe immediately." Tsunade ordered.

"Yeah, don't worry, I will." Misaki assures.

Naruto smiles at him softly and Misaki's nerves just seem to be on fire. He watches as Tsunade cautiously approaches him to check his vitals as well as the IV that he's hooked up to. He hears Naruto let out a small growl when Tsunade gets to close and he can't help the little flutter he feels in his stomach when he hears the deep sound.

Misaki groans internally though because he knows that it's wrong. He knows that the only reason Naruto is acting like that is because he can't help it; it was just the way that the bond was making him act.

"Where's the bond exactly?" Misaki asked, just realizing now that the mark had to be somewhere on him.

"It's on your neck." Tsunade answered.

"Same as Sasuke." Misaki sighed and couldn't help but feel a bit bitter about it. He had waited for years for Naruto and him to be bonded, and always wondered what the bondmark would look like and where it would be. Now that he had what he wanted, he wasn't the only one.

Naruto nodded, knowing that Misaki wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea but he could blame him. It was his fault that his best friend was feeling this way.

"I'll let you get some rest." Tsunade said to Misaki, "I'm going to speak to Sasuke and Kurama." She said as she turned to Naruto before she stepped out of the room, leaving the door open for Naruto to follow.

"What exactly happened tonight?" Misaki asked just as Naruto opened his mouth to say goodbye. "Uh, a lot." Naruto chuckled as he sat down on the edge of the bed Misaki was lying in. "How's your shoulder?" Misaki asked before reaching and pulling the sleeve of Naruto's shirt up.

"It healed." He sighed thankfully and Naruto smiled, "I'm harder to get rid of than that."

"I overheard everything from Kurama." Misaki said, "Why was Sasuke there? Is he the one that shot you?" Misaki asked.

"No, his uncle shot me." Naruto said making Misaki's eyes go wide.

"His uncle?" The brunette asked surprised. "His uncle is a hunter too?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure his whole family is made up of hunters; their reactions to finding out about me make a lot more sense now." Naruto answered and Misaki couldn't believe it.

"He never told you anything?" Misaki asked, "He's been lying to you to this whole time!"

Naruto put his hands up in an effort to calm his friend down, "Misaki, it's not what"

"What? Not what I think?" Misaki asked, "That's exactly what it is. He's lied! His uncle is a hunter who almost killed you!"

"I'm not dead."

"That's your argument?!" Misaki asked. "What the hell! Is that supposed to make me feel better? Naruto, you're alive, yes; but you could've died. I could've lost you!" Misaki yelled and Naruto suddenly felt extremely guilty. He took a hold of Misaki's hands and looked down

at them.

"But you didn't, I'm still here."

"There wouldn't be any chance of you not being here had Sasuke not been there." Misaki spit out, "Everything's that happened, it's because you've gotten involved with him. Had he never been your donor, this would have never happened."

Naruto frowned, "Misaki, I know you're angry-"

"I'm livid." Misaki interrupted.

"But it's not his fault; his uncle is the one that shot me, not him. His uncle is the real hunter here." Naruto said.

"So he's not a real hunter?" Misaki asked, "You're telling me that he hasn't trained all his life to kill rogue vampires? Because that's what a hunter does; his uncle is more than that." Misaki said.

"Naruto, he's dangerous."

Naruto shook his head, "He's not dangerous."

Misaki yanked his hands out of Naruto's hold, "Are you blind?!"

"He was at this meeting and his uncle shot you; most likely because of him or something."

"Misaki, seriously trust me. He's not dangerous. He wouldn't try to hurt me."

"Why because you're buddies now?" He asked bitterly and Naruto couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

"Something like that." He muttered under his breath.

Misaki's breath caught in his throat because he heard it.

No matter how low his voice was, Misaki still heard it and he knew exactly what it meant and it hurt.

"Seriously?" He asked, barely whispering the question.

Naruto looked up at him surprised, not having thought that he had heard him.

"It's like you want to give his uncle a reason to kill you." Misaki said. "What you're doing is reckless."

Naruto frowned and his eyebrows furrowed angrily. "It's not reckless."

"You're right; it's downright idiotic."

"Misaki, I know you don't like him; but it's not like that." Naruto said, the anger in his voice clear and Misaki heard it.

"Don't get angry with me; you have no right!" He yelled and Naruto's heart immediately sank with guilt.

"Wait," Misaki muttered, already knowing what was racing through his best friend's mind, "that's not what I meant."

"I don't blame you for any of this Naruto." He clarified but he knew that he could take back what he had said. The blonde was obviously still feeling guilty and there wasn't going to be anything else to convince him other wise.

"Naruto." The brunette begged but he didn't get a response from the blonde.

"You're such a child." Misaki muttered. "I'm tired, I'll see you tomorrow."

Naruto took that as a sign to leave and so he got up from where he was sitting and turned to go towards the door.

"I'll give him a chance but I don't trust him." Misaki mumbled and it might've not seemed like much but it was a lot coming from His best friend and if meant a lot to him.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **So I've gotten a lot of people saying understanding Sasuke but I'm wondering if that's changed now that you guys know how Misaki feels. Anyways I'd love for you guys to tell me what you think. Also, expect a type of calendar at the end of the next chapter!**

 **Ja Ne!**


	24. Conversations

**Hey guys! So I am officially snowed in! I live in New York so it's hell. There's like four feet of snow outside in my backyard and I'm loving it! Hopefully it means that there won't be school on Monday!**

 **Anyways, here's the new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy and thanks so much because we are 5 reviews away from hitting 200!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Sasuke waited as his brother wrapped up the phone call with their mother. His parents were no longer extremely worried now that they knew he wasn't in any danger.

He watched as Itachi nodded his head with small 'yes mother's in between. Sasuke was able to catch small bits of conversation from the other side of the phone, things like "come home safe" and "no detours" and things of the sort.

Itachi then sighed as he finally hung up on their overbearing mother although she had every right to be the way she was.

"Are we leaving then?" Sasuke asked and before Itachi could nod, they heard the familiar sound of heels clicking. Both brothers turned to see Tsunade quickly making her way towards them. A tight ball of emotion curled up in Sasuke's stomach as he saw the serious look on his face. He wondered where Naruto was and if Misaki had been left alone with him. He trusted Naruto and knew that Misaki wouldn't try anything, or at least he hoped.

"I need to speak to you about tonight's event. I got a rough version from Kurama but I'd like to hear your side." Tsunade said and Sasuke nodded. Kurama probably thought Sasuke could've shot Naruto for all he knew when in reality it wasn't like that. He was a little grateful that Tsunade would hear his take on things so that there was no confusion.

He and Itachi followed the blonde woman towards the living room, taking a seat across from each other. Sasuke moved to lean his elbows on his knees and wince when he felt his shoulder protest in pain. He still had to get home and treat the claw marks and put some bandages on.

"Misaki's been filled in on the situation," Tsunade started. "Just thought I'd let you know."

Sasuke nodded and tried not to let his mind go a mile a minute at what could now happen.

"So why were you at this meeting. I know that your family is composed of hunters but from what I know, or at least knew, the main Uchiha family has been retired for lack of better term." Tsunade stated.

"We are." Itachi responded.

"Then why was Sasuke at this meeting? A meeting that had been orchestrated by a very dangerous and wanted Hunter." Tsunade asked, her eyes were narrowed and there was no softness to her stare. She was completely serious and both brothers knew that when it came to Naruto, she was unforgiving.

"My uncle is the Hunter who orchestrated the meeting." Sasuke answered, he his head slightly bowed and looking at his hands that were clasped in his lap. He didn't have the gall to look her in the eye.

"Your uncle?" Tsunade asked, her eyes widening and then narrowing just as quickly.

"He is wanted for disgustingly cruel acts against us; do you know who he's hurt?" She asked and Sasuke nodded, knowing exactly who she was talking about.

"Then, would you protect him should we act?"

Itachi shook his head quickly; he personally had no attachment towards his uncle and he knew that under the peace treaties that they had, Tsunade and her clan had every right to act. He was more worried about Sasuke who was still quiet and hadn't moved or made any sign that he had heard her. Itachi knew that his little brother had spent much of his childhood with their uncle and had grown to care for him, favoring him over his own father at certain a times when he was smaller. He wouldn't have been surprised should his little brother have answered 'yes' to Tsunade's question. He was beginning to think that this was going to be the case and was ready to answer for him when he heard his younger brother speak up.

"No," Sasuke answered, his voice barely above a whisper but Tsunade had heard him and even though it was the answer she had wanted, she remained cold because she knew how hesitant the youngest brother was.

Sasuke knew that he was basically throwing his uncle under the bus and it made him feel guilty. He knew that what his uncle had done was wrong; it was beyond that really, but he was still his uncle. He was still the person that had taught him how to shoot his first gun and he'd been the person to teach him most of what he knew. He was the one that had told him all the stories about hunting that he knew.

Madara was family and it hurt a little to know that he had betrayed his uncle; even though the Raven knew that what he was doing was the right thing.

"Are you sure?" Tsunade asked, her voice hard as steel and now it was Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"I said no." He responded, louder and much firmer than before.

Tsunade hesitated, wondering if she should continue to press forward. She decided she should, because this was about Naruto's safety and her clan's safety. She needed to make sure that he wouldn't try to get in the way if they retaliated, "He's fami-"

"I know that." Sasuke snapped, looking the clan leader straight in the eyes. "He's my uncle and I care about him."

"I'm not going to hand him over to you on a platter." Sasuke said and Tsunade's eyes that narrowed, "but I won't get in your way when you have to do what need to be done. He shot Naruto and killed an entire clan. I know he needs to be punished but I'm sorry that I actually care enough about him that I don't want him dead!"

At the end of his statement, the youngest Uchiha was standing, slightly hovering over Tsunade who was surprised and in slight awe of the younger boy's nerve.

She nodded in acknowledgement and decided that she was satisfied with his answer. She was glad that he had been honest with her.

"So it was your uncle that shot Naruto." She stated, focusing on this part of Sasuke's answer.

"Yes." Sasuke answered.

"Why did he shoot him? Did Naruto attack him?" Tsunade asked, wondering if his uncle had directly gone for Naruto or if he had done out of defense. Either way she still wanted to rip his throat out but she needed to know to see if Naruto was being targeted.

"No he attacked me," Sasuke answered, "He lost it a little when he saw me at the meeting and kind of hurt my shoulder, I couldn't get him to let go so my uncle shot him and pulled me into the car."

"Naruto attacked you?" Tsunade asked and Sasuke was suddenly very alarmed by the worry in her voice.

"He just scratched me a little, he didn't really hurt me." Sasuke added, trying to see if that would make the worry that Tsunade spoke with disappear.

"Where?" She asked, the worry still there making Sasuke anxious.

He moved his shirt to the side and revealed the marks that Naruto had left and both Itachi and Tsunade's eyes went wide as they looked at the five angry marks that seemed to glow against his pale skin.

"He did that?" Itachi asked. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You already knew," Sasuke mumbled and Itachi glared.

"You call those a scratch? They're deep enough to be more than that." He scolded as Sasuke pulled his shirt up to cover them up again.

"Sasuke, what was this meeting about?" Tsunade asked and Sasuke didn't miss the fact that she didn't go back to the topic of the marks on his shoulder.

Sasuke suddenly cast his eyes downward again. "He wants to finish what he started with Naruto and Kurama and their current clan."

Tsunade's eyes flashed red and Itachi shifted closer to Sasuke just in case.

"Are you sure?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes." Sasuke answered, feeling ashamed of what his uncle was planning but even more so because he still cared for the man. He knew he shouldn't that nobody would blame him if he tossed his uncle to the dogs but he still felt guilty.

"Thank you for being honest with me Sasuke; you may go home, although I'm sure Naruto would prefer you stay." Tsunade said with a small grin, her serious face eased into a much more relaxed expression.

Sasuke shook his head in response though, "I think my mother would prefer that we not stay."

Tsunade laughed at the response and stood as she followed the pair towards the front door.

"I'll go start the car." Itachi said as he walked faster in front of Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Tsunade called as he walked past the front door by a few feet. "Please keep your word." She said, but it came out more as an warning and the seriousness that Sasuke thought had left her expression shone very clearly in her honey colored eyes.

He gave a slight nod and was about walk away when he heard his name called. He turned to see Naruto appear at the doorway and walk up towards him. He unwillingly blushed when he saw how the blonde smiled brightly at him.

"Hey," the blonde greeted.

"Hi." Sasuke responded, internally berating himself for not thinking of a better response.

"I was...uh just leaving." He added quickly.

"What? Don't wanna keep me company tonight?" Naruto teased making Sasuke blush at obvious subtext of the question. Sasuke suddenly smirked making Naruto's teasing grin falter. He thought he would reduce the usually level headed to a blushing pile of goo with a good teasing but the Raven seemed to be extremely confident and it caught him off guard.

"I would be excellent company, but after everything that's happened you must be tired." Sasuke said, "you're probably too tired to entertain your company."

Sasuke smirked when Naruto's grin completely fell from his face and the blonde sputtered. "I am not!"

Naruto brought and arm around the younger boy and smirked back, "You looked very entertained before we were interrupted a little while ago."

"Well we never did finish that, did we?" Sasuke asked.

"Give me a chance to let you finish."

Sasuke opened his mouth to respond before he heard the sound of his brother's car honking.

"That's Itachi," he said. "I'll take a rain check on that entertainment though." He said before slightly pushing Naruto away so that he could go to his brother.

Naruto resisted and pulled him closed, bringing a hand to raise Sasuke's chin up and he lightly brushed their lips together before letting him go.

"What was that a little preview of what's to come?" Sasuke asked.

"You could say that." Naruto responded.

"Well, it seems like there isn't much to see then." Sasuke teased before making his way to Itachi's car, leaving Naruto to gape after him.

Tsunade let out a small huff of laughter when she saw how the Raven had left Naruto with his mouth slightly hanging open in shock. She had seen the whole little exchange between them and was very amused.

She and Naruto both watched as the brothers drove away. As soon as the car was out of sight, Naruto turned to Tsunade who was taken aback but the serious look on the blondes usually carefree face.

"Naruto? What's the-"

"You threatened him." Naruto stated, "I heard your conversation and he said he wouldn't do anything so why would you threaten him."

Tsunade's eyes widen in shock, she hadn't sense the blonde vampire anywhere near them when they had conversations. She hadn't heard him or picked up on his scent so she wondered how it was that he had managed to listen in on the conversation.

"I needed to make sure he understood where we stand." Tsunade said.

Naruto frowned, "I know him; he wouldn't hurt any of us."

"He wouldn't but his uncle is a different story Naruto. You might be offended because he's your boyfriend but that doesn't matter to me right now. What matters to me right now is the safety of this clan! The safety of you and your brother!" Tsunade responded angrily.

Naruto bit his lip in order to stop himself from retorting because while he was mad at her threat, she wasn't wrong and he understood that.

"I'm not sorry Naruto; I'm really not." Tsunade added and Naruto nodded, "So you don't trust him?" Naruto asked, honestly curious to see what her answer would be.

"It's just the uncle I don't trust Naruto; Sasuke's a great kid and he makes you happy so I'm happy for you; it's just the uncle that's the problem." Tsunade responded before sighing. "I have to go talk to Kurama about something, I'll see you tomorrow, you should get some sleep."

Naruto nodded, "Do I have to go to school? It's already past midnight."

Tsunade laughed, "You're a vampire, you'd be refreshed after a short nap."

"Can't blame me for trying." Naruto grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

Sasuke woke up feeling utterly exhausted, but that didn't mean his dad was going to let him miss school. As soon as they had gotten home, his mother had hugged him tightly and cooed over him, looking over him up and down. She had cleaned his wound with a small frown on her lips while his father watched over and spoke with Itachi about what had happened while they were over at Naruto's house. Itachi left out the part where he had found him and his vampire tangled up in bed sheets more so for the sake of their father's health.

After his mother was done with the marks on his shoulder his father told him to go to bed so that he wouldn't be tired for school the next day. He'd have given his father the 'are you kidding me' look but his father had only countered with a serious look of his own. So he nodded and hurried to change of bed.

Now it was Friday and he really wasn't in the mood for classes but that didn't matter to his father so he lazily dressed for school in a pair of dark blue jeans and a button up black shirt. He went downstairs to eat breakfast and was rushed by Itachi who threatened him with taking away his ride. Itachi, regardless of how early they had left, still managed to make Sasuke almost late to his first period class; the raven had barely made it to the classroom before the last bell had rung.

"Nice of you to join us." Kakashi had greeted when the out of breath Uchiha had arrived. Some people snickered at him while most of the girls were swooning at seeing him out of breath and sweaty as he took his seat.

Naruto was a little peeved at the swooning but chose not to show it. He'd probably embarrass the Uchiha and end up single by the end of the day.

"Jeez, you'd think that people would stop mooning over him by now." Sakura muttered and Naruto snickered. "They're all just like that cause he looks hot and bothered."

Naruto smirked as he watched her make quotation marks with her fingers around the phrase 'Hot and bothered'.

"That's nothing compared to what I make him look like." Naruto told her under his breath, except he wasn't as quiet as he thought because another girl whipped her head around so fast, it gave Naruto a headache. Her jaw dropped opened and she shrieked, "WHAT!"

Naruto flinched at the sheer loudness of her voice, it hurt his ears and he cursed his sensitive hearing.

"You've slept with Sasuke?! For real this time?!" She asked loudly and the whole classroom turned to look at him, Sasuke included.

Kakashi sighed, muttering "Not again." under his breath and simply turned to continue to write his lesson on the board as everyone in the classroom erupted in fits.

All the fangirls were freaking out at the prospect of Naruto sleeping with Sasuke and he was suddenly being asked a handful of question.

"Is he loud?"

"Does he top?"

"DOES HE BOTTOM?!"

"Is he gay or is there still hope for me?!"

Naruto didn't know what to do with all the questions and his head was spinning. He wondered when the hell Kakashi was going to step in and calm the class down.

He turned and looked at Sasuke who was also being bombarded with highly inappropriate questions and the blonde could feel the murderous intent pouring off of the raven in waves.

Kakashi sat idly at his desk and waited for the youngest Uchiha to quiet everyone down; he had done it the last time and he was going to let them waste as much time as needed. As punishment he'd give a ten minute quiz at that last five minutes of class. That should teach them to not waste precious class time.

Sasuke stood up and and glared at everyone that even tried to open their mouth to ask him a question.

"You idiot!" He seethed as he looked at the blonde. He was about to clobber the vampire when the room suddenly spun and he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

He felt someone grab his shoulders and shake him lightly and he heard the blonde call his name before everything went black.

* * *

 **So it's a general consensus that Sasuke be understanding but I wonder how you'll feel once I really get the ball rolling.**

 **You guys are in store for quite a lot! Love you guys and for anyone living in the East of the US right now please be careful when it comes to the snow!**

 **Ja Ne!**


	25. How to take care of the bond

**Alright guys! We hit 200!**

 **Also please don't hate me for what you're about to read.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes and wondered what he was doing in such a white room. He looked at the ceiling and realized he was laying in a bed. The area smelled like rubbing alcohol and cough medicine and it bothered his nose. He was probably in the nurse's office. His vision was clustered with little brights dots and the back of his head was throbbing with pain. He brought his hand up to cup the back of his head and was surprised to find a small tender lump.

He was about to sit up when he heard the sheets of the bed rustle. He looked over and saw a messy head of blonde hair and let out a snort when he realized it was his blonde.

He remembered what had happened in the classroom and couldn't piece together what had happened. It was possible he fainted although he didn't feel particularly ill.

The young hunter looked at the clock and noticed that it was third period. He must of been in the nurse's office for a little over two hours.

He heard the blonde yawn and watched as he raised his head from where he was napping. He went to sit up again but decided not to since his head seemed to protest so much. The bump didn't even hurt so much when he pressed on it so he wondered why his head was throbbing so badly. Maybe he had a headache from getting hit on the head.

Sleepy blue eyes blinked at him and and he reached out to swiftly knock the sleep out of the blonde by smacking him on the forehead except the blonde caught his hand with ease. Instead of tossing his hand back, the vampire decided to hold it with tenderness that surprised Sasuke. He gently thumbed the back of his hand and watched him quietly before speaking.

"You scared me." The blonde murmured as laid his head back down on the edge of the bed, big blue eyes still looking up at him. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts." Sasuke replied.

"That's to be expected when you faint and smack your head against the desk as you go down." Naruto responded and Sasuke sighed.

"I fainted?" He asked not believing what he had heard.

"Yeah, I called Itachi and told him but he can't come pick you up so he said to wait in here until the end of the day." Naruto answered.

"If you were tired why didn't you stay home?" Naruto asked and Sasuke could hear the scolding tone in his voice.

"It's Friday, it was one day." Sasuke answered.

"You could miss one day." Naruto shot back and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You're missing class." The Raven noticed and Naruto shrugged showing that he really didn't mind.

"I almost lost it when I saw you faint." Naruto mumbled, "and I think I growled at Kakashi when he tried to get near you."

Sasuke blushed at the thought of Naruto running to his side all worried and not letting anyone touch him. "Don't tell me you carried me to the nurse's office." Sasuke pleaded and Naruto sat up to look at him.

"Why? Was I not supposed to?" Naruto asked and Sasuke groaned in embarrassment.

"Great the whole school now thinks we slept together." Sasuke muttered distastefully.

"Is that a bad thing?" Naruto asked and Sasuke rolled his eyes at the way Naruto's thumb stopped running over the back of his hand. He could clearly hear the worry in the blonde's voice.

"I would prefer people didn't know about the things I do outside of school, or the people." Sasuke stated, "it's none of their business. It's not because it's you."

Naruto smiled softly, he knew that Sasuke wasn't a person to openly share his relationship but he couldn't be happier. Everyone knew that his donor was off limits, how could he not be happy?

"It's too bad what the school thinks isn't necessarily true. We never did have sex." Naruto said thoughtfully and Sasuke blushed at the word, not expecting Naruto to be so blunt.

"Shut up." He muttered, throwing his hand over his eyes and closing them, trying to get the remaining spots to leave his vision.

"That'll change." Sasuke added as an afterthought and even though he had his eyes closed he could practically see the way that Naruto was blushing and sputtering.

"You should get to class." Sasuke ordered and Naruto sighed knowing that he really couldn't really fight the other boy. Sasuke seemed to have made up his mind that the blonde was going back to class and that was that so he knew it was better not to argue.

"You'll call me if something happens okay?" Naruto asked, "You have to be careful with the whole bond thing right now." He warned and Sasuke nodded.

He felt Naruto grab the hand the hand that he was holding and place it against the bed next to his head while taking the hand that covered his eyes too. Sasuke grinned a little as he felt Naruto's breath fan against his lips.

The blonde pressed their lips together in a small sweet kiss making the Raven blush a little. He was used to Naruto being a little rougher and his gentle side always caught him by surprise.

"I'll be fine dobe." Sasuke muttered against Naruto's lips as the blonde pulled away. He found himself raising his head a little, his own lips chasing Naruto's as the kiss ended.

"You need rest." Naruto chuckled, having noticed it and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm feeling surprisingly better." He responded as he slipped one hand out of Naruto's grip and pulled the blonde closer so that their lips met once again. This kiss was gentle but much firmer and Sasuke wasted no time in prying Naruto's mouth open for better access.

He smirked into the kiss when Naruto let out a small groan of pleasure but was quickly disappointed when Naruto pulled away.

"You _need_ to rest." Naruto said, breathing a little on the heavy side making Sasuke a little proud of his work.

"I'll see you before you go home, okay?" Naruto said as he got up from Sasuke's temporary bed. The other boy nodded in response and watched as the blonde walked out of the office and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Naruto wanted nothing more but to turn back around and leap into that nurse bed with his donor and prove the whole school right. He wanted to make that rumor 100% true but he knew that his donor was tired and the incident in class had left him worried.

He made a note to call Tsunade later on in the day during his lunch to inform her of everything that had happened. He hoped that she'd be able to tell him that it was nothing, that he was probably exhausted and just needed a goodnight's sleep.

He sighed the more and more he thought about it and decided that worry about the situation wasn't going to make it any better but the worry kept nagging at him at the back of his mind as he stared down at his shoes.

He was so busy looking at his feet and thinking about Sasuke that he failed to realize he was about to bump into someone until it was too late.

Naruto immediately looked up to apologize and paused taking in the man that beared a striking resemblance to Sasuke.

"I'm terribly sorry." The man he had bumped into replied, a smile that made Naruto's skin crawl spread across his face.

"No, it," Naruto breathed, trying not to have a panic attack, "It was my fault."

He had never gotten a good look at the man that shot him last night but he had heard his voice clearly and the man in front of him smelled of blood and gun residue.

"Could you point me towards the nurse's office; I'm here to pick up my nephew." The man asked and Naruto nodded, study the man's face, listening to his heartbeat and breathing and nothing indicate that the man knew who he was; what he was to be more exact.

"You're here for Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a small breath.

"You know my nephew?" The man asked in return and Naruto managed to nod. "Well, look at that,"' He said with a smile and Naruto tried not to snap and claw at the man's face. "So where is the nurse's office then?" He asked once again and Naruto snapped out of his phase. "It's that way." Naruto replied as he pointed to the room from which he came from.

Sasuke's uncle smiled politely and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulders, squeezing tightly and making Naruto yelp out in pain. "You should get those eyes of yours under control." He spoke, "Oh and as for Sasuke; if I see you anywhere near my nephew; I will kill you."

He let go as he finished speaking, "Thank you once again." He remarked as he walked into the office, leaving Naruto to quickly make his way towards the nearest empty classroom so that he could calm down.

He had no idea that his eyes had changed and now this man knew who he was.

* * *

Sasuke decided to try and sit up now since he didn't feel like napping. Even though his head protested Sasuke managed to prop himself up on his elbows. He was then surprised by the sudden pain in his shoulder as he put weight on it. He quickly sat up and unbuttoned the top of his shirt, looking at the source of the pain. The white gauze that had been placed over the marks Naruto had left was sporting five little bright red spots of fresh blood. Sasuke quickly peeled the gauze back a little and his eyes grew in surprise at finding the claw marks to be a little larger than they were yesterday.

"Sasuke." He heard his name called as someone knocked on the office door. He quickly put the gauze back in place and buttoned his shirt as the nurse came in.

"How are you feeling?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Fine." He responded.

"Well, you're brother sent your uncle to come pick you up and take you home." She said as she stepped to the side to reveal his uncle standing at the doorway.

"Hello Sasuke; heard what happened, Itachi sent me to pick you up." Madara repeated and Sasuke nodded although he was more than Msure Itachi had done no such thing.

The nurse must have seen the way that Sasuke tensed at seeing his uncle because she got a worried look on her face. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked and Sasuke simply nodded and proceeded to get out of bed.

He noticed his shoes has been taken off and found them at the edge of the bed. He pulled on each shoe as if he shoulder and head weren't screaming with pain at every movement and then greeted his uncle.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Uchiha." The nurse said as his uncle signed the forms needed to let him leave the school building.

Madara gave the nurse a smile as he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, not failing to notice the way that his nephew seemed to wince. He didn't let on that he had taken notice and simply shifted the weight of his hand so he was pressing lightly. He guided Sasuke out of the nurse's office and they walked in silence until they got into the car that he had parked in front.

"How'd you find you I was at the nurse." Sasuke asked.

"What; you're not happy to see your uncle?" Madara teased and Sasuke's face steeled.

"Well last time I saw you didn't turn out so well." Sasuke responded and it made his uncle falter as he started the car.

"I had no idea that there would be an attack." Madara said. "Even if I did I would have still take you."

Sasuke whipped around to look at his uncle, not sure that he had heard right.

"What do you mean?"

Madara sighed. "You've become extremely soft; like your parents. When I was your age, I would've never let an animal like that even manage to get that close to me."

Sasuke looked down at his hands clasped in his lap, somehow feeling a little ashamed because he knew his uncle was scolding him.

"You need to train; how do you expect to be a hunter when you couldn't even shoot that one vampire that attacked you." Madara asked.

"My father-"

Madara scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Oh stop it; are you really going to quit because my brother tells you to?"

Sasuke didn't respond.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked, avoiding the question.

Madara simply sighed at the lack of response, "I'm taking you home."

"If your mother found out that I did otherwise she'd kill me." He added with a chuckle.

Sasuke simply nodded and sat silently waiting for the ride to be over.

"How's your shoulder?" Madara asked, peering at Sasuke from the corner of his eye to gauge a reaction; he wasn't disappointed. His nephew immediately tensed up and seemed to shrink into his seat a little.

"It's fine." He muttered but Madara wasn't an idiot. "Don't lie to me Sasuke."

"It still hurts but that's all." Sasuke said with a finality in his voice that surprised his uncle.

"Are you sure?" Madara asked, "The vampire didn't bite you? I know you said no last night, but maybe you didn't notice."

Sasuke tried not to tense up as he answered a small 'no'.

"Any strange black, comma like marks on your body?" Madara asked, "Are you absolutely sure?" He asked as his nephew kept answering no to his questions.

He sighed with relief, "That's good,"

"Why?" Sasuke asked with curiosity. It was clear that his uncle was talking about bond marks and Sasuke wanted to know what information his uncle had on them. "What would happen if I had those marks?"

"Well, we'd could starve one of those animals, which means one less to worry about." Madara chuckled.

"How come?"

"Well, those marks are curse marks. We know that the youngest vampires place them on humans to get them to basically become daily meals. We aren't exactly sure how it works, but we know that humans with the mark can let these vampires starve if they wanted to." Madara said and Sasuke started to wonder how he still cared for his uncle when he talked like that with a smile on his face.

"So you have a lot of experience with these marks, or not really?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, we experimented with them for a while." Madara answered with a thoughtful look. "I know that some of the people bearing the curse mark started to sympathize for the animals and actually let them feed instead of starving they would do that, I don't know." Madara scoffed, as if the idea of someone actually caring for someone like Naruto made absolutely no sense.

"So we started seeing if we could just transfer the mark over to someone who would actually starve the vampire; but most of them died. Although so did the vampire, so that was a plus." Madara continued and Sasuke wanted nothing more but to get out of the car.

"Then, we had a few successes."

"You managed to transfer the bond?" Sasuke asked, surprised and getting ahead of himself.

"The curse mark was transferred, yes." Madara answered, looking at Sasuke with a strange look on his face. "We managed to kill a few more vampires and then we had an incident where a vampire managed to bite three people; transferring the bond to all three as well as injuring them. It was something that we had never seen before."

Sasuke was holding his breath at this point. His uncle knew exactly what to do. This was his chance to find out how to fix everything. Just as Sasuke was about to hear the rest of his Uncle's tale, their car pulled up into his driveway.

Sasuke turned to look out the window and found Itachi waiting on the doorstep, a cold look of indifference on his face and Sasuke realized how angry he was.

Madara sighed and got out of the car first. "Itachi, listen,"

"Get out of my sight." Itachi sneered. "Who told you that it was okay to get near my brother again? After you almost got him killed?" Itachi asked and Madara glared at the younger Uchiha.

"Boy, watch your tone." Madara spoke, his voice dropping low and dripping with a venomous threat. "Don't forget who taught you everything that you know."

Itachi, being who he was only glared at his uncle. "I've learned much more since I left your teaching behind."

Sasuke quickly got out of the car and stepped in front of his uncle, "Itachi stop it." He ordered and Itachi was taken back.

"Sasuke, you get inside right now." He snapped and Sasuke only glared.

"Uncle was telling me about his experience; you didn't have to come and ruin it." Sasuke protested.

"I don't care." Itachi argued and Sasuke groaned in frustration at his brother's lack of understanding.

"He knows things about curse marks and I want to learn Itachi. Just go wait inside until he's done telling me." Sasuke said and could have almost clapped at the way his brothers eyes widened just a little with realization.

"We're going to speak about this later." Itachi said sternly to Sasuke before turning to his uncle. "Don't you even think about taking him anywhere." He warned and Madara merely glared at who he considered a mere boy.

Itachi glanced once more at his younger brother before heading back into the house, leaving the front door open.

"You were saying?" Sasuke asked as he turned back his uncle. "About the three people." He asked, trying to not come off as too eager to know the answer.

"Oh," Madara said as he remembered, not catching onto Sasuke. "Yes, well two of those people started getting weaker, but all three of them had wounds that kept growing." Madara said.

"Growing how?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, one woman had gotten merely scratched on the arm. Two days later, she needed stitches for them." Madara answered. "The two that got weaker; they started getting headaches and they started to vomit and feel pain constantly. We didn't know what was happening."

"Kisama said that we should let the vampire feed off of the one who wasn't experiencing this sickness to see what would happen."

"I didn't agree. I wasn't about to let this animal feed on this person and keep it alive and healthy." Madara spat. "A week passed after that and then one of those people died. There were only two left and the one that was sick probably wouldn't last another day, so I entertained Kisame's idea and let the animal feed."

"The vampire hadn't gone rogue after not feeding for a week?" Sasuke asked.

"No; although he seemed pretty close. When we let it feed; it turned to the sick one and fed off of him. That just made that person worse so we pulled the vampire off and let him feed of the one that hadn't been showing any signs of dying except for the wound spreading and it was an instantaneous change."

"The mark was completely transferred to that one person and the one that had been on the brink of death was no longer sick. The wounds healed as well." Madara finished and Sasuke was extremely close to hyperventilating.

"It was a fun experiment but we stopped soon after because we had found a very interesting clan to hunt so we focused our attention and resources elsewhere." Madara sighed.

"Well; I should be going now."

Sasuke nodded mutely and watched as his uncle drove away. It didn't take a genius to piece together what was happening to him.

He heard Itachi immediately walk out of the house when he heard their uncle leave. His older brother was immediately worried when he saw how pale he was.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked shaking his brother lightly; "What's the matter? What did he do?"

Sasuke didn't answer because the only thought running through his head was: _I'm slowly dying._

* * *

 **Yeah so that's happening. Again don't hate me but tell me how you guys think the story is gonna go now. Plot twisted you good didn't I?**

 **Ja Ne!**


	26. Important Timeline

**Okay guys so here is the timeline that I promised. Really sorry for anyone who got their hopes up with a new chapter although chapter 26 is currently being written. I'd like for our guys to knwk that the 2016 calendar is being used so these are accurate dates**

* * *

 **First Chapter** : October 29th(Saturday)- Party Night which sets up everything for the story.

 **Second Chapter** : October 30th (Sunday)- Around 12:30 Naruto awakens and is bonded to Sasuke. Kakashi and Tsunade find out soon after. Sasuke goes through his family's records and finds out about the curse/bond mark. October 31st (Monday)- Naruto goes into his first feeding state and finds Sasuke on the roof.

 **Third Chapter** : October 31st(Monday) - Kakashi and Iruka are told by Sakura about Sasuke's bond mark. Sasuke and Naruto have a massive fight where Sasuke refuses to let Naruto feed. Kakashi fixes the problem and Naruto feeds off of Sasuke for the first time and his effect is found out.

 **Fourth Chapter** : November 2nd (Wednesday)- Naruto feeds for the second time and Naruto touches Sasuke a little more than he's supposed to. Naruto feels bad about it but then Sakura, Neji, Gaara, and Hinata come along and take them to the fair. Sasuke finds out that Sakura is a donor and is fine with it and with Naruto touching him just a little.

 **Fifth Chapter** : November 3rd (Thursday)- Kakashi reveals his big Rose Experiment and Naruto and Sasuke bond a little. Misa

 **Sixth Chapter** : November 3rd (Thursday)- Misaki blows up on Naruto and is peeved with Sasuke. Sasuke finds out about Misaki through Sakura. Naruto feeds again and they end up in a compromising position when Tsunade and Misaki walk in on them.

 **Seventh Chapter:** November 4th (Friday)- Naruto leaves a hicky on Sasuke and Sasuke is mad for it. Naruto and Misaki spend the day together eating ice-cream.

 **Eighth Chapter** : November 7th (Monday)- Naruto's parent's death anniversary. Kurama can't make it and Sasuke visits Naruto during the visit and they bond.

 **Ninth Chapter:** November 9th (Wednesday)-Itachi and the rest of Sasuke's family find out about the bond mark.

 **Tenth Chapter** : November 10th (Thursday)-Naruto sneaks back to see Sasuke and Itachi finds them once again in the 'throes of passion'

 **Eleventh Chapter** : November 10th (Thursday)- Itachi talks to both Sasuke and Naruto. Mama Uchiha comes and settles it.

 **Twelfth Chapter** : November 11th (Friday)- Naruto and Misaki spend the day together. Sakura finds out about Sasuke being a hunter.

 **Thirteenth Chapter** : November 11th (Friday night)- Sakura talks it out with Sasuke and Misaki confesses to Naruto. Naruto rejects him and Misaki's crushed.

 **Fourteenth Chapter** : November 11(Friday night)- Naruto takes care of Sasuke after he gets drunk. November 12(Saturday)- Sasuke gets a call from Itachi telling him their uncle is coming to visit.

 **Fifteenth Chapter** : November 14th (Monday)- The school dance is brought up and Naruto admits he likes Sasuke. Sasuke then says that Naruto is going to the dance with him to get girls off his back. Naruto doesn't wanna feed off of Sasuke.

 **Sixteenth Chapter** : November 15th (Tuesday)- Naruto still refuses to feed off of Sasuke and Sasuke finally realizes he likes Naruto.

 **Seventeenth Chapter** : November 17th (Thursday)- Kurama comes home and meets Sasuke.

 **Eighteenth Chapter** \- November 17th (Thursday)- Kurama talks to both Sasuke and Naruto and Madara comes to visit.

 **Nineteenth Chapter** \- November 17th (Thursday)- Naruto goes to the meeting and so does Sasuke. They meet and Naruto is shot.

 **Twentieth Chapter** \- November 17th (Thursday night)- Sasuke freaks out about Naruto being shot and is taken home. Naruto bites Misaki and transfers the bond.

 **Twenty First Chapter** \- November 17th (Thursday night)- Naruto bites Sasuke and saves him. Itachi and Kurama finally meet.

 **Twenty Second Chapter** \- November 17th (Thursday night) Sasuke and Naruto talk and then get frisky and the bond mark returns. Chapter ends with Tsunade coming in and telling them Misaki has a bond mark as well.

 **Twenty Third Chapter** \- November 17th- Naruto and Misaki talk.

 **Twenty Fourth Chapter** \- November 17th- Naruto and Sasuke both talk to Tsunade separately and Sasuke reveals he won't stand in the way in Tsunade's way when it comes to his uncle. November 18th (Friday) Sasuke is at school and faints.

 **Twenty Fifth Chapter-** November 18th (Friday) Sasuke is picked up by his uncle and learns the truth about a shared bond mark. Naruto runs in Madara who knows he's a vampire but not who he is exactly.

* * *

 **So today in the story it's Friday the 18th. This was another big bomb for you guys because it's not just a week Misaki would be bonded to Naruto. It's more like one and half.**

 **Thanks for reading guys!**

 **Ja Ne**


	27. No Reason to Worry

**Okay guys so forgive the extremely, extremely short chapter. I tried to see if I could add anything else but it was hard and I didn't want the chapter to feel forced so I left it at this.**

 **However, let me just say the at the next chapter will be much more eventful!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Itachi was typically the one to stay calm and collected whenever something worried him. He wasn't the type to show worry on his face or in his posture or in the way he spoke. He was a calm and collected person.

But at the moment he was beyond worried because his little brother wasn't telling him anything.

He had caught on from their conversation that their uncle had valuable information when it came to Sasuke's situation but his younger brother hadn't said anything to him. He had asked him what was wrong, what had happened but Sasuke only blankly stared at him and said he needed to speak with Tsunade. It bugged him that his brother wouldn't tell him what had happened first. It bothered him that it was him his brother was trusting on this.

He was currently in the living room picking back and forth trying to figure out how he could get the same information from his uncle without causing suspicion. His uncle was anything but stupid and he was quick to catch onto these things and his uncle finding out the truth was something Itachi didn't want at the moment.

He was about to head to Sasuke's room again when his phone started to ring. A quick glance at the caller ID irked him a little and made him wonder if his uncle has already found out what he wasn't supposed to.

"Why are you calling?" Itachi asked as soon as he hit the accept call button on his phone

"One of Sasuke's friends is a vampire." His uncle responded and Itachi froze, wondering if he had found out about Naruto and the bond and if everything was yet going to fall apart right then and there.

"Who?" Itachi asked.

"I'm not sure who it is. He's blonde, looks foreign but I'll be keeping a watch on Sasuke to make sure that thing doesn't get too close." His uncle answered.

Itachi paused, "Are you saying that you're going to follow Sasuke around?"

Itachi was greeted with silence for a few seconds before hi uncle spoke.

"Sasuke probably doesn't know this thing has gotten so close to him. His senses are weak and it's thanks to you and your father." Itachi could hear the bitterness in his uncle's voice. "Yes, I'll be following him, in school or out; I have my ways."

"You don't need to do that." Itachi protested and Madara's irritation only grew.

"Well are you going to do it?" Madara asked and he didn't wait for Itachi to respond. "He needs someone to watch him; you can't do it, I know that for a fact."

"Who are you to tell me what I can or cannot do." Itachi asked, although it wasn't really a question and Madara knew it. "Sasuke is not a toddler; he knows how to defend himself."

"Really?" Madara scoffed, "The marks on his shoulder beg to differ."

"He wasn't prepared to have to face a vampire because he should have been at a shooting range! Not a meeting for your stupid obsessions!" Itachi hissed.

"Where he was doesn't matter!" Madara yelled through the phone, "How can you not even understand that much? He should have shot that vampire dead as soon as he managed to get close enough."

Itachi heard Madara sigh with exasperation, "Sasuke hesitated. It was like he was contemplating whether or not to kill the thing. He had his gun out and he didn't kill it. That's why I need to watch him." Madara explained and Itachi didn't know what to do. Under normal circumstances, he'd be agreeing with his uncle. He'd be saying that Sasuke needed to know how to defend himself but the problem was that his little brother already knew how to; he had simply chosen not to.

"I'm going to tell him then." Itachi warned and Madara all but laughed. "What you think that makes it harder for me to watch him?" He asked. "Don't be an idiot." Madara said before Itachi was created with dialtone.

"Damn it." Itachi cursed under his breath and headed for Sasuke's room. He knocked on the door and got a muffled 'come in'.

"Sasuke, I know you aren't particularly in the mood but I need to tell you something." Itachi announced and Sasuke only turned to look at him from his desk where he had been busying himself doing classwork.

"Madara has stated that you need to be watched." Itachi started, "He ran into Naruto today-"

"What? Did he do something?" Sasuke asked and Itachi sighed, "No; let me finish."

"He doesn't know who Naruto is; he just knows that he's a vampire and that he's your 'friend'. The fact that Naruto is your friend bothers him." Itachi said. "Madara thinks your instincts as a hunter are weak and that Naruto being your friend means you don't know how to tell vampire from human like he does."

Sasuke waited for the actual news. He knew that his uncle disapproved of the way that he was being raised when it came to hunting and that he wasn't as prepared as he should be.

"So, he's insisted on keeping an eye on you. He also wants to keep Naruto at bay." Itachi finished and Sasuke paused.

"Do you mean checking up on me or spying on me?" He asked and Itachi's silence indicated that it was the latter.

"Are you kidding me?" Sasuke scoffed. "I need to meet with Tsunade; how the hell am I supposed to do that with him following me?"

"Why do you need to speak to her."Itachi demanded to know.

"It's nothing I just want to speak with her." Sasuke muttered and Itachi finally caved in.

"Sasuke; stop with lies already!" Itachi snarled. "Ever since Naruto bit you; you've been lying. You lied about the bond mark, Naruto himself, where uncle was taking you and now this. Everything that has to do with Naruto or hunting, you've lied about and I'm tired of it." Itachi scolded.

"What are you going to tell her." He bit out; refusing to let Sasuke lie anymore.

His little brother's expression, clearly told him that he was surprised at the way he had spoken. Sasuke obviously didn't know that his brother had been so bothered about those events and he knew that he wouldn't be able to lie to him anymore.

But this wasn't about lying. He wasn't trying to deliberately keep things from his brother; he just didn't want to worry him. How exactly was he supposed to tell him that he'd be dead in a few days if he didn't get rid of the bond mark, without having Itachi freak out?

"It's none of your business Itachi." Sasuke stated coldly and Itachi had never wanted to smack his brother more than at that moment.

Sasuke was going to tell his brother everything; just not at the moment. How exactly could he trust his uncle? While he did still care about him, he knew that his uncle wasn't exactly the most honest person there was so he wasn't prepared to worry Itachi and risk his parents finding out for no reason. The wound on his shoulder wasn't ten times bigger than it had been and it was more than possible that he could have just stretched out the wound or reopened them when he had fainted.

Him fainting could have just been to exhaustion. From what his Uncle had told him, the weaker donors were falling ill rapidly; in a matter of a few days they were dying. Sasuke just wanted to wait one more day to see if what his uncle had told him was true. If he felt better tomorrow than he wouldn't go to Tsunade or talk to Itachi but if he got worse then he would say something. He was going to start a panic simply because his Uncle might be right.

"Sasuke; don't be-"

"Itachi, it's nothing. Thank you for telling me about Uncle but if that's all, I'd like to rest." Sasuke interrupted and Itachi's eyes were burning with anger.

"Fine." The older Uchiha gritted out before walking out of the room, slamming the door on his way out.

Sasuke walked away from his desk and flopped onto his bed. His head was pounding for the argument and he wanted to sleep but his thoughts wouldn't let him. He was worried about Naruto. His uncle hadn't really gotten a good look at the blonde last night and from the meeting, it sounded as if Madara hadn't directly dealt with Naruto or Kurama on the night of the massacre. Knowing this settled Sasuke's worries a little. All Madara knew was that Naruto was a friend of Sasuke's and that he was a vampire. He was almost certain his Uncle wouldn't come after Naruto just for kicks unless he saw Naruto and Sasuke hanging out frequently. Itachi had said that his uncle wanted Naruto to stay away so Sasuke would make it easier for him. He'd just avoid interacting with Naruto when it wasn't necessary.

Sasuke let out a sigh of frustration. "Damn it." He mumbled under his breath realizing that there was a major flaw in his plan. Naruto would eventually need to feed and Sasuke didn't want to shoo him away and tell him to go feed off of Misaki. He didn't want his uncle to see them either, which was also going to be particularly hard since they had a bunch of classes together and were going to the fall dance next week together too.

He'd have to sneak feedings with Naruto. The thought made Sasuke blush; it was like he was a horny teenage looking to sneak around and hook-up with his boyfriend. Which okay, he was, but still.

Then he started worrying about what would happen if Madara was right. He wasn't an idiot; he wasn't going to wait it out and see how much he could take before he'd have to give up the bond. The first sign that he was getting bad, he'd tell Tsunade or Naruto and the bond would be transferred. He liked Naruto, he really, really liked him; but he wasn't going to die because he wanted to monopolize the blonde's bond mark for only a week and a half.

He trusted his blonde and he was more than sure that the blonde would stop Misaki if he tried anything. Sure the thought of Naruto and Misaki in their feeding position irked the hell out of him, but he trusted Naruto so he was fine.

He was just going to rest for a few hours and not think about how his life suddenly got ten times more hectic since the moment Naruto bit him at that park.

* * *

"Kakashi stop it!"

The silver haired vampire merely ignored the order and continued to pepper Iruka with small neck kisses.

"It's the end of the day and I'm tired." Iruke half groaned.

"You're already tired, my effect shouldn't make that much of a difference." Kakashi protested and the brunette sighed in frustration and almost yelped in surprised as he felt two hands cup his upper thighs and lift him up onto his desk.

"Kakashi!" Iruka once again scolded. "I'm tired; you're effect would put me to sleep at this point."

"You're so cute when you sleep." Kakashi muttered against his neck. The vampire was hungry and tried himself. Last night had been crazy and he'd used up a lot of energy so he was more than ready to enjoy his fill. If Iruka fell asleep, and he would, then Kakashi would simply carry him home. And if the brunette ended up half naked in his bed while he waited for him to wake up, well that was also a possibility.

"Come on Iruke, I'm hungry." Kakashi whined slightly, his breath fanning Iruka's neck, making the man shiver with anticipation.

"I'm not your donor anymore." Iruka protested. "I don't have your mark anymore."

"But you're covered in different marks now." Kakashi said with a smirk as soon as he saw Iruka blush.

"Shut up." Iruka muttered before leaning back on the palm of his hands. "Just hurry up; you're driving me home too."

Kakashi simply nodded before he felt his fangs slide out and into Iruka's skin. "Ow." Iruka muttered, not really meaning it. He heard the brunette yawn and start to droop against his so he placed his arms around the other teacher's waist to steady him.

"And I mean my house Kakashi…" Iruka mumbled, his head falling against the other man's shoulder as Kakashi licked at the small needle like holes in his partner's neck.

"Sure thing." Kakashi muttered but was only greeted by soft shallow breaths and he knew that the smaller man was already sleeping.

He lifted the other man and swiftly maneuvered him into bridal position. He slung both their bags over his shoulder and was about to walk out of the classroom when he almost bumped into Naruto.

"Hey Naruto; how are you feeling?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto took a small glance at the sleeping man in the other vampire's arm and merely brushed it off. He had known about their relationship long before high school even started.

"I'm okay," Naruto replied, not missing a beat. "Tsunade said we should go home together." Naruto added.

"How come?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Well, I ran into Madara; Sasuke's uncle before and he knows that I'm a vampire and threatened to kill me so we're just being safe." Naruto replied, nonchalantly.

The blonde had been freaking out before when it had happened but he was much calmer now. He had called Tsunade who had calmed him down by reassuring him that Madara wasn't stupid and that he wouldn't try anything at school. She had also sent out two people to keep an eye on him just to be sure.

All of that had reassured the blonde and he was glad that Tsunade had also told him to go home with Kakashi. It made him feel safer so he didn't mind whatsoever.

"What?" Kakashi asked, dumbfounded at the way that the blonde was talking about the incident so casually. They continued to walk down the hallway as they made conversation.

"Yeah, it's fine; Tsunade has people watching us and I don't think he knows who I really am so I'm not dying of worry." Naruto replied. "Except he told me to stay away from Sasuke and I was scared, but I wanted to bite his head off too."

"You're an idiot." Kakashi muttered under his breath.

"Why didn't you just go straight home where there'd be more protection?" Kakashi asked and Naruto shrugged.

"I didn't think there was any need. Besides Madara would be with Sasuke." Naruto said and Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"Why would he be with Madara?"

"Because Madara was the one that picked him up." Naruto said, "He asked me for directions to the nurse's office, that's when he found out about me."

"Oh, I see." Kakashi answered and Naruto hummed in response.

They walked silently to the car where Kakashi maneuvered Iruka into the backseat before climbing in behind the wheel.

"So like, are you not to be disturbed once we get home?" Naruto asked snickering.

Kakashi's silence was more than enough as an answer.

* * *

 **So in the story it's still Friday the 18th and you know what we never know. Sasuke might give up the bond to Misaki or he might not. Or hey, Misaki could be the weaker donor for all we know!**

 **Anything can happen right? What do you guys wanna see happen; besides the usual Sasuke keeps the bond?**

 **Ja Ne! ^.^**


	28. What Interesting Developments

**I was not lying when I said that this chapter was going to be eventful. You guys might hate me but I can somewhat live with that**

 **R &R Guys :) **

**Btw, the next few days there is going to be a lot happening in my family and whether or not they find out to be good or bad could have an impact on how I write.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke was feeling great; more than great honesty because the exhaustion and headaches that he had been having on Friday were gone and they hadn't come back for the past two days. The weekend had been filled with silence, Itachi was basically giving him the silent treatment and Sasuke didn't really mind if he was being completely honest with himself. He didn't like having to constantly lie to his older brother so he prefered the silence. His mother has noticed the silent treatment and had decided to stay out of it, as had his father and Sasuke was by no means complaining.

He had been prepared to start feeling worse and having to go over to Tsunade and ask her how to go on and transfer the bond and just stop the whole thing. When he started thinking about it, it only made him worry more. Removing the mark would mean transferring it, but both he and Misaki both had the mark so he wasn't sure how it would go about. It seemed like the bond had been finalized when Naruto bit Sasuke again, so he wondered if all Naruto had to do was bite Misaki.

He sighed as he got dressed; he didn't want to think about the situation too much since it was obviously not going to happen. He was feeling fine, it seemed that exhaustion was the problem with him on Friday and all of that was gone with a weekend full of rest.

He finished putting his shoes on before grabbing his backpack off of his desk and slinging it over his shoulder. Just as he was walking out of his room, his cellphone rang. "Hello?" He answered.

"I'm picking you up." Naruto's voice rang from the other side.

"When are you going to be here?" He asked, not wanting to be late because he knew that the blonde more often than not, lost track of time. "I'm outside your house waiting." Naruto responded.

"You could've lead with that." Sasuke mumbled before hanging up. Even though he sounded annoyed, the small smile on his lips betrayed him.

"I'm leaving." He called out as he walked out of the house and shut the front door behind him, not waiting for a response from his family. He walked up to Naruto who was patiently perched on his bike, helmet in hand as he was waited for Sasuke.

"Good morning." Sasuke greeted as he took the helmet, reaching to place it over his head. "You're forgetting something." Naruto said with a smirk and Sasuke paused, bringing the helmet back down. "What?" Sasuke asked, not knowing what he meant.

Naruto grabbed his collar and brought them mere centimeters apart, "My good morning kiss." He whispered, making Sasuke turn beet red.

Naruto huffed a laugh before placing a quick peck on his lips.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered under his breath, pulling his helmet over his head quickly so that the blonde wouldn't be able to see the way his cheeks only got redder.

He swung a leg over the bike before settling in behind Naruto, slipping his arms around the other's waist.

Naruto revved his bike twice before speeding down his street, successfully scaring the Raven into holding onto him tighter.

"Slow down." Sasuke called, knowing that the blonde was only going to ignore him. The blonde did ignore him, and sped up just to spite him.

They were in school fairly quickly and Sasuke refused to admit that his legs trembled a little when he finally stepped on the pavement.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto teased making the Raven glare at him.

"Oh nothing; I just feared for my life a little while ago." Sasuke muttered under his breath making Naruto laugh.

"Come on, teme we're going to be late." Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke's hand and pulling him along into the building.

Sasuke simply stared at their joined hands with a small smile on his and let himself be pulled along, not caring that as they walked through the halls to class they got a few states. He heard people whispering and with one glare, the hall quieted.

The pair walked into class and settled down in their seats and allowed the day to drag on.

* * *

Kabuto was only 13 when he joined Madara's group to start hunting. He had been driven to find the man after having been attacked randomly on the street and being saved by Madara. The older man had simply receded into the shadows without having said a single word to the young boy and this left Kabuto unsatisfied. He didn't want to thank the man; he knew he could've handled himself. He wanted answers. He wanted to be told what it had been that attacked him and why it had done what it did. So he hunted him down and after getting the answers that he got, he still wasn't satisfied. He had more questions and this time Madara didn't have all the answers. The older man's response had always been to kill on sight and to leave no survivors but that wasn't enough for Kabuto. So he had joined him in order to get more answers. He had been intrigued by the customs and traditions that vampires had and while Madara always criticized him, he proved that his knowledge was indeed valuable later on.

He had been the one to study these bond marks and the different types of relationships that vampires had with humans and it had come in handy in more than a few hunts so Madada let him have his way. He let him experiment with vampires that were weak and not much of a threat and would let him tag along on hunts to see vampires in had proven to be extremely important to the group and he was only 18 years old.

So how is it that he had been taken away from his experiments to babysit Madara's nephew. The whole situation made him want to curse the older hunter and wonder if he got rid of the nephew if he could simply return to his experiments. He sighed though because he knew that Sasuke, the nephew, was important to Madara and that no matter how much he had contributed to the group of hunters, he'd be killed without so much as a second thought.

So he had accepted his assignment without so much as a little bit of protest. He had been transferred into one of the senior classes but he made sure that it wasn't Sasuke's. He didn't want to draw attention to himself directly from the nephew, if he did he wouldn't be able to spy on him the way he was doing now.

Sasuke's name had popped up throughout the entire morning. The name Naruto usually popped up along with it. Kabuto wondered if this was the blonde that Madara had told him to look out for. He hadn't seen any blonde boy in the morning and he hadn't noticed anyone pass by the classroom. He'd be able to look for him now though since it was lunch time and the classes were now on break. He hadn't bothered making any friends so he was easily able to sneak out of the classroom and wander around in the hallways.

The halls were fairly empty, everyone either in the lunchroom or in class eating with friends and Kabuto sighed. This might mean that Sasuke might not leave his friends long enough for Kabuto to try and get closer.

A small glimpse of blonde hair caught Kabuto's attention and he quickly walked to where he had seen it. He sighed when he was greeted with two girls idly chatting, one girl had blond hair while the other an unusual pink.

Madara told him that he should be looking for a blonde with blue eyes and this one girl fit the criteria except for the simple fact that she was a she. Madara has specified that they were looking for male vampire, possibly one that had just awakened since he hadn't presented the utmost control of his vampire features when he had encounter the hunter.

"Did you know that Sasuke and he were a thing?" The girl with blonde hair suddenly quipped and the pinkette waved her hand.

"Even if you didn't know, how could you not see it coming Ino?" She asked, "The tension between the two was thick enough to cut with a knife."

Kabuto raised an eyebrow in interest. The girls had walked into class and he was leaning just far enough from the doorway that he'd be able to hear, but not be seen.

Madara hadn't mentioned anything about his nephew being gay, or at least bisexual and knowing Madara, Kabuto found it hard to believe that he'd be okay with it. The hunter was quite conservative, in every aspect of the word; this assignment suddenly intrigued him much more.

"I didn't say I didn't see it coming, I just asked if you knew." The girl, Ino, huffed before smirking. "And judging by your answer, Sakura, you were just as surprised as the rest of us."

The other girl, Sakura, now blushed in embarrassment.

"Shut up Ino-pig; I knew it was going to happen." Sakura huffed.

"I know a lot of people are disappointed," Ino sighed, "Sasuke isn't on the market anymore; and why'd it have to be Naruto of all people."

"Oh come on, Naruto is probably the only one that can tolerate Sasuke. Any other poor girl or boy would be sent off crying." Sakura pointed out and Ino nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"Wanna go get some juice from the cafeteria?" Sakura asked and the blond nodded happily. They both walked out of the classroom and past Kabuto without even noticing the silver haired boy.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses before quickly walking away and back to his classroom, he knew that the bell would ring in 10 minutes or so and he wanted to be back in class without having anyone notice him.

He was only a few doors from his class when he heard a soft moan. He paused and looked around, not noticing anyone or any couple near him. He kept walking slowly before he heard it again, a little louder, followed by the sound of objects shuffling around.

"We have to get to class!" He heard someone say and the sound lead him to a storage supply closet only a few feet away from his classroom.

"You act like you don't wanna be here, Sasuke." He heard another male voice answer, sounding a little out of breath.

Kabuto smirked, well it seemed that his assignment just got more and more entertaining. Madara would most likely blow a casket at the mere thought of his nephew in a supply closet with another male student doing lord knows what. He was only able to hear bits and pieces of the conversation though. There were muffled parts before he heard someone speak again.

"I'm done here." He heard Sasuke mutter and Kabuto noticed the change in voice.

"Fine." He heard the other mutter. It was safe to assume that the person in there was Naruto, seeing as Sakura had said the two had just started a relationship.

Kabuto heard the doorknob turn and he began to walk by, acting like he had been strolling through the hallway.

"Don't be late to class." He heard Sasuke order as the door opened behind him. He watched as Sasuke, it was obvious that it was the Uchiha from the dark hair and pale skin, seemed to walk away from the blonde, peeking over his shoulder. He was able to peer at the younger boy out of the corner of his eye when he caught up to him.

He didn't plan on interacting with the boy at all, he had only planned to do surveillance and simply report back to Madara.

Except that plan was tossed out the window when he saw the other boy pause abruptly before leaning forward; except he wasn't leaning. He was falling, from a dead faint and Kabuto acted on instinct, wrapping his arms around the boy and easing to the ground with him.

"Sasuke!" He heard Naruto call out before another boy appeared in front of him. Kabuto didn't let his surprise show when he took in the bright blonde hair and bright blue eyes that Naruto possessed.

"Let him go." He heard the blonde growl out; the hiss much too supernatural and it made Kabuto grow more confident that this was the boy Madara had mentioned. It was the red eyes that Naruto flashed him when he took Sasuke out of his arms that only reaffirmed his belief.

The job had definitely warranted his undivided attention.

* * *

Sasuke was hungry; he'd been looking forward towards lunch the whole day seeing as he had skipped breakfast in order to catch a ride with his boyfriend as well as avoid an awkward family morning at the breakfast table. Except as he last class before lunch ended, he felt a small sharp pain the side of his neck; the sensation all too familiar. He was a little taken aback by the pain since he had been feeling more of a tingling sensation recently but he blamed it on the fact that the bond was practically new.

He looked over to the blonde and noticed the way he was slumped over his desk, a look of boredom and hunger on his face and he sighed.

It seemed that lunch would have to be rushed in order to get a good feeding in during one period. He was glad the lunch period was usually 10-15 minutes longer than an average period. They would probably need all the time they could get.

At that thought Sasuke felt his cheeks grow hot. It would be the first time that Naruto would feed off of him after the whole hunting incident. After they were interrupted from basically having sex by Itachi.

He wondered how far they could get in one lunch period and then blushed at his own thoughts.

He sighed with relief as the bell rung signaling that lunch had begun. He made his way to the cafeteria, not bothering to wait for Naruto. He wanted to be able to eat something real quick before the blonde fed.

The line in the cafeteria was fairly short when he got there so he was able to grab lunch quickly. He sat down and was able to take two bites out of his apple before the bond mark on his neck started to act up again. He looked up and his eyes met bright blue ones with a just a little hint of red. He sighed, he didn't need Naruto to take him right then and there in the lunchroom so he got up, leaving his lunch discarded on the table, to go and meet the blonde.

"Sorry, I didn't think I'd need to feed so soon." Naruto mumbled before reaching out and throwing his arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

The Raven simply leaned into the other boy and shrugged, "It's fine, where should we go?"

"Uhh, I'm not sure." The blonde answered, knowing that the hallways and classroom weren't an option and he didn't want to go the roof.

They kept walking through the hallway away from their classroom before Naruto paused, noticing the supply closet coming up. He casually jiggled the doorknob and to his surprise found it open. A smirk spread across his face and he lowered his arm to wrap around Sasuke's waist, not saying a word as he opened the door and pulled him into the dark room.

There was surprisingly more room than he thought there would be in the small closet. Enough that the two of them could stand without bumping into each other.

"Really? A supply closet? Like horny little freshman?" Sasuke drawled and Naruto huffed a laugh in his ear, warm breath tickling the sensitive skin, effectively making Sasuke shiver.

"We're not freshman, but I can work on the other part." Naruto teased.

"The part about being little." Sasuke asked, wearing a smirk that Naruto could still see despite the darkness of the room.

"Haha, very funny." Naruto muttered, "didn't see you saying anything about little last time."

Now Sasuke blushed and was glad that the room was as dark as it was.

"Shut up and feed already." He bit out.

Naruto only laughed before pulling him close, wrapping both arms around the smaller boy's waist and holding him close.

He leaned down and nipped at his neck, leaving peppered kisses along the bond mark. The act on made Sasuke blushed harder. "Dobe…"

"Yes, teme?" Naruto asked, mouthing the question over his skin and making him want to jump out of his skin.

Sasuke opened his mouth to tell the blonde to hurry up but that was the moment that Naruto decided to bite into the bond mark. The young Uchiha immediately felt a smothering heat spread throughout his body and instead of telling the blonde to hurry, a long and low moan came out instead.

Sasuke's stance changed completely, instead of simply standing there pressed against the blonde vampire, he was now pulling him closer if possible. He tossed his arms around the other's neck, fisting the back of his shirt and moving his hips forward looking for a pressure he so badly needed.

He let out another moan when he thrust up against the blond vampire, feeling somewhat of a relief yet his body only grew hotter.

"Naruto" He breathed out and the blonde only hummed in response, making the bite mark dance with a nice sensation of his fangs let his hands wander up under Sasuke's shirt, hand sprawling against the small of his back as he let his fangs retract. He lapped at Sasuke's neck lazily while bringing their hips together, enjoying the sweet friction that it brought them.

Normally, after this the intense heat of the moment would die down for Sasuke, seeing as the effects would stop. But now it was much more than just the effect. Sasuke liked Naruto. He liked the way that their bodies moved against each other and he liked the way that Naruto would groan in his e

ar whenever he thrust his hips in just the right way. So unlike all the times before, the heat wasn't dying down; it was just getting more and more unbearable.

"Naruto" Sasuke panted, "we have...hah…stop." He breathed out.

"Why?" Naruto muttered as he finished feeding. "You seem to be enjoying yourself." The blonde said as he brought one hand down to cup Sasuke's ass. "Why would you wanna stop?" He asked, punctuated his question with a squeeze.

"Because the bell is probably going to ring soon." Sasuke managed to say. "Doesn't matter." Naruto muttered before nipping his way up to Sasuke's jaw and pulling him into a kiss.

The kiss was slow yet heated, all tongue and pulling on lips with a little bit of biting in between.

Sasuke pulled away to breath and pushed away from the blonde, "Naruto, come on," Sasuke said, trying to regain control, although it was hard to when Naruto was nibbling on his ear lobe.

"Cum on what?" Naruto said with a smirk, "you?" He asked making Sasuke shiver at the thought.

"We should stop." Sasuke said and Naruto's hands only continued to wander, one hand making its way into his pants, fingers just one thin fabric away from skin. Sasuke froze, he knew Naruto often got ahead of himself but there was no way that he was going to have sex for the first time in a supply closet. "Naruto," Sasuke warned but the blonde only continued.

Sasuke knew that this was not Naruto's first time, he had heard many times about what a great lay the blonde had been from both girls and boys although the blonde leaned towards guys more.

He felt Naruto's fibers skin the waistband of his boxers and he found himself shoving the blonde. "Naruto, I said stop." Sasuke hissed.

The blonde was taken aback, surprised that the Raven had shoved him away.

"We're going to be late for class." He said pulling his shirt down and making sure his pants wasn't undone.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked, "you act you don't wanna be here, Sasuke."

"I don't." Sasuke answered, referring to the fact that they were in a supply closet although Naruto took it differently.

"Oh," Naruto said, "you weren't acting like it." He muttered and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"It might be the norm for you to hook up with someone in a place like this, but that's not going to happen with me." Sasuke said.

Even though the dark, Sasuke could see Naruto run a hand through his hair. "It's not the norm for me." He muttered.

"Yeah, well you sure were acting like it." Sasuke snapped back.

"Screw you Sasuke." Naruto bit out.

"I'm sure you'd like to." Sasuke retorted before pushing past him and reaching for the doorknob. "I'm done here." He muttered.

"Fine," he heard the blonde answer as he opened the door.

He looked up and saw another student pass by and hoped that he hadn't heard their argument.

"Don't be late to class." He said as an afterthought, knowing that the blonde would probably skip out of spite or leave early altogether. He walked away quickly from the blonde not giving him a chance to answer and when he was almost past the student he had seen earlier, he froze.

He felt as though his heart had dropped into his chest and his was suddenly cold. He felt numb all over and he couldn't feel his legs. He wanted to double over in pain but instead he fell forward. He expected to hit the ground hard but instead someone caught him.

He heard Naruto call out his name before everything went dark, before everything began to hurt.

 _Damn it,_ he thought _I'm the weak donor._

* * *

 **So yes, Madara will soon know that Sasuke is dating Naruto. Yes, he'll probably try to kill him but imagine how he'll react when he finds out Sasukes a donor.**

 **Well it might not matter seeing as he's not gonna be a donor for lonngggg. *cackles with evil laughter***

 **Ja Ne! ^.^**


	29. Done with the Transfer

**IM SO SORRY GUYS. I started college recently and let me tell you guys that this shit is not easy. I'm somewhat freaking out internally but I'm here to answer one question that many have been asking. Will I finish this story?**

 **You bet you're sweet ass I will.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own much these day as I have sold my soul to pay for college.**

* * *

Naruto resisted the urge to snap and bite at the person that had caught Sasuke. He understood that it was just the possessiveness that was making him see red. He quickly scooped Sasuke up into his arms and headed towards Kakashi's classroom, knowing that it'd be empty during this time of the day.

He burst into the room, making the older vampire jump and drop some of the papers that he had been grading. "Naruto what the hell?" Kakashi scolded as he picked up the papers. He looked up and his eyes widened as they fell on Sasuke's limp form.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked, clearing his desk as Naruto placed Sasuke on it "I don't know, I fed and a few minutes later he collapsed." Naruto answered.

"Right after you fed?"

Naruto nodded, now wondering if he was to blame for Sasuke's condition. The strong smell of blood suddenly hit his nose and his nostrils flared. He looked up and saw Kakashi's eyes flash red for a split second and he couldn't help the snarl that escaped his throat.

"Calm down Naruto, it just caught me off guard." Kakashi sighed before his eyes looked over Sasuke's form, looking for the source of the blood. He didn't have to look long he realized, as his eyes settled on a dark red spot blooming over the teenager's shoulder. "I'm going to move his shirt, try not to snap at me again." Kakashi bit out and Naruto nodded.

The older vampire carefully peeled the shirt up, revealing bandages that were now a bright red. "I did that." Naruto muttered under his breath.

Kakashi gave him a questioning look, "At the hunter's meeting. I didn't know it was him that I was chasing. I didn't know." Naruto explained.

The two were suddenly startled when Sasuke sat up, gasping for air.

"Sasuke, calm down!" Kakashi exclaimed.

Sasuke took in his surroundings and breathed, trying to calm himself down. He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and looked down to see his bloodied shirt. He could feel the wounds in his shoulder were now stretched wider than they had been before.

"Misaki's your donor." Sasuke bit out through the pain. Naruto gave him a confused look. "My uncle," Sasuke began, taking in a deep breath and working through the pain. "He went through a series of experiments with bond marks and vampires. He transferred bonds to see what would happen to the donor and the vampire."

Naruto and Kakashi's eyes widened. They knew hunters could be scum, but they didn't know that they dared to experiment with something as delicate as a bond between a vampire and a donor.

Sasuke let out a shaky breath before continuing, "He created a situation similar to ours. Where a vampire had two or more donors. There were weak donors and the actual donor. The weak donor had fainting spells, or headaches and weakening in general. Another had a wound caused by his vampire and it would only grow and grow. The vampire feeding off of the weak donors only brought them closer to death. The vampire had to feed off of the one who wasn't affected."

Naruto was in shock. When had Sasuke found out about this? Why hadn't he told him about what he had found out about it?

"I was going to tell you." Sasuke said as if he were reading Naruto's mind.

"When?" Naruto asked angrily. "Before or after you reached the brink of death?"

"Before obviously." Sasuke scoffed.

"It's not a joke!" Naruto snarled out and Sasuke bristled like an angry cat.

"You don't have to tell me that. I'm bleeding out on Kakashi's desk for fuck's sake." Sasuke bit out.

"You have to go and feed off Misaki." He added.

"What like now?" Naruto asked.

"No, whoever you're comfortable, I'll bleed freely until you make your decision." Sasuke said with a scowl on his face.

Naruto frowned, choosing to ignore the snide comment. "Do I call Itachi to come and get you?" He asked instead.

Sasuke nodded, trying not to wince at the pain it caused in his shoulder.

Naruto pulled out his phone and dialed the older Uchiha, frowning when he was met with voicemail. "He's not answering; I'll just drop you home. He should be there right?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke once again nodded.

"After I feed off of Misaki, you should be fine right? You'll get better?" Naruto asked, his worry creeping into his voice. Sasuke paused. His uncle had said that the donor who had been on the brink of death had gotten better quickly but he didn't know that it would be the same way for him. For all he knew, it wouldn't make a difference for Naruto to feed off of Misaki.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Sasuke said, surprising himself at the way he sounded so sure even though he knew he wasn't.

"Okay." Naruto nodded, "Can you walk?"

Sasuke swung his legs over the desk and stood up, resembling a baby deer walking for the first time. He took a few steps, pushing Naruto's hands away so that he didn't feel so crowded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have to go a little slower that usually." Sasuke said making his way out of the classroom.

"Hurry up and get him home. I'll call Tsunade and fill her in on what's going on." Kakashi ordered.

Naruto nodded following Sasuke.

He looked at one of the clocks that adorned the hallway and realized that the bell would ring soon. Sasuke was resembling a turtle and he wasn't about to be caught with a bleeding Uchiha in the middle of the hallway by the entire school.

He scooped up the smaller boy in his arms, as gently as possible as to not aggregate his wounds even more.

Sasuke sputter and was about to ask the blonde was he was thinking before more pain shot through his shoulder. He decided to be quiet and let the vampire continue on.

They reached the blonde's bike in record time. "Are you sure you're going to be able to hold on?" Naruto asked, worried that Sasuke might decide to faint midway there.

"I'm fine. Just hurry." Sasuke answered, climbing on after Naruto and holding on as tightly as he could when the blonde sped out of the parking lot.

There were times where Sasuke felt a bit dizzy but he powered through it, feeling incredibly grateful when he saw his house. He got off the bike as quickly as he could, heading towards the door.

"I'll be fine." Sasuke said as the worried look on Naruto's face. "Just get to Misaki."

Naruto nodded before he got off the bike and took Sasuke's face into his hands. "I'm sorry." He said and Sasuke frowned at the look in his blonde's eyes. "It's okay." Sasuke muttered before leaning up and pecking the blonde's lips. "Hurry up and go." He said and the blonde gave a small smile before hopping back on his bike and speeding away.

Sasuke watched his figure until he felt another sharp sting in his shoulder, making him turn back towards his front door to go inside. He was surprised to find the door open.

"What the hell happened to you?"

* * *

Naruto felt like garbage. He had caused all of this. None of this would have happened if he hadn't skipped his feedings. He wouldn't have attempted to transfer the bond and Sasuke would still be his donor. Instead it seemed as if everything was going to shit. Sasuke was in so much pain, he wondered what Misaki was feeling. Would he be in pain? Did he feel ill? Was he fine?

There were suddenly too many questions and not enough answers.

He got the gate of his home and wasn't surprised to find them wind open. Kakashi had probably already informed Tsunade about everything that was happening. He left his bike in front of the door, walking in as quickly as he could only to be stopped by Tsunade.

"How was Sasuke when you left him?" She asked and Naruto frowned. "Not in the best shape." He answered. "Where's Misaki?" He asked.

Tsunade motioned to the door. "You can't feed off of him for too long okay? He's still recovering from last time."

"Did you tell him about what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I informed him about everything." Tsunade said with a nod. "He's waiting in your room." Tsunade added before stepping aside.

Naruto sighed. There had been a time where the thought of anyone else being his donor besides Misaki was baffling. They had been together for so long that it seemed second nature to go through yet another stage together. Now, Misaki was the last person he would've chosen as his donor. He didn't feel comfortable making Misaki feel the same way he made Sasuke feel. It didn't help that he had just rejected Misaki a few days ago. He knew that it would take longer than just a few days to get over what his best friend felt for him. He didn't want to confuse his friend by sending the wrong signals; He liked Sasuke. He was more than sure of that.

He would make sure that everything would be as quick as possible he thought as he walked down the hall to his room.

The door was closed and he gently opened it, peering inside and finding Misaki sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hey." He called out.

Misaki immediately sat up, his back was rigid and the fact that he was tense was extremely obvious. He turned to face Naruto, a deep blush covering his cheeks. "Tsunade told me what's going on; Is Sasuke okay?" He asked.

Naruto frowned, "No, we should hurry up with this." He answered. "Have you been feeling any pain?"

Misaki shook his head, "I've been fine, neck's still a little sore from before but that's it."

"Oh okay." Naruto breathed as he approached his bed. He sat next to his best friend and took his wrist, earning a questioning look from Misaki.

"Your neck is sore, right?" Naruto asked, not looking Misaki in the eyes.

Misaki's nervous smile quickly turned into a sad one, he understood what Naruto meant even if he hadn't said it in so many words. It was obvious that he didn't want to be in the same intimate position that he would be if he were feeding with Sasuke. The fact made his chest ache. It was ironically the way it was supposed to be; Misaki was always supposed to be Naruto's donor but this isn't how it was supposed to feel.

He had once thought that the bond would allow him to get closer to Naruto, that he could use it for Naruto to return his feelings. Now it was obvious that none of that would happen and it hurt that he had to accept that.

Naruto's breath on his inner wrist snapped him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, hurry up." Misaki, said looking anywhere but at the blood.

Naruto reluctantly nodded before his opened his mouth and closed it around Misaki's wrist. His fangs naturally slipped out and allowed blood to start and pool in his mouth. He took his fill, before licking the wound close, noting that Tsunade had said to take it easy.

He looked up and immediately blushed at the look of pure ecstasy on Misaki's face. "I'll leave you to yourself." He rushed out before quickly standing up and exiting the room, closing the door behind him.

He immediately pulled out his phone and dialed Itachi, thanking God when the older Uchiha actually answered this time.

"Naruto?" a voice answered making Naruto give his phone a questioning look.

"Kurama?" Naruto asked right back, wondering why his brother had been the one to answer Itachi's phone.

"Are you with Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"Well duh, why else would I have his phone." Kurama answered like it was the most natural thing in the world. He'd asked about that later though, right now his focus was Sasuke.

"I need to talk to him." Naruto said and he heard a bit of shuffling on the other line, most likely Kurama passing the phone to Itachi.

"What is it Naruto?" Itachi aske.

"I wanted to know if Sasuke was okay." Naruto answered. There was a long pause before Itachi spoke. "What do you mean?"

"Is he okay? He was in bad shape when I dropped him off at his house." Naruto elaborated.

"What kind of shape was he in?" Itachi asked and Naruto could vaguely hear a bit of worry seep into his voice.

"You're not home? Sasuke said you were home." Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto! Answer the question, what shape was he in?" Itachi asked once again.

"The scratch that I gave him, the other night, it was growing. He was bleeding. Something went wrong with the bond." Naruto explained.

"The scratch? That's what you're calling it?" Itachi asked angrily before pausing. "You said you dropped him off at home?" He asked.

"Yes, are you not there?" Naruto asked, now worry much more and contemplating whether he should go and check up on him.

"No, I'm not." Itachi answered.

"So he's there alone?!" Naruto yelled, panicking inside, "I'm going to head over there then."

"No!" Itachi said making Naruto stop in his tracks. "I didn't say that he was alone."

"So who's with him?"

* * *

Sasuke felt his heart drop to his stomach when his uncle laid eyes on him. "What happened?!" Madara asked once again and Sasuke was at a loss for words.

"Hurry up and get inside." His uncle rushed out, pulling the small boy into the house. Sasuke looked around, "Where's Itachi?" He found himself asking. He knew that his parents were working but he thought Itachi might be home since he always worked weird hours.

"He had to step out." Madara answered as he helped Sasuke onto the couch. "I came to talk to him but I didn't find anyone home so I let myself in."

A boy his age with silver hair and round glasses caught his attention. "Who's he?" Sasuke asked, suddenly alarmed at being in such a weak state in front of a stranger who looked a little too familiar to be a stranger.

"He works for me." Madara answered and Sasuke knew that was the only explanation that he was going to get.

His uncle made a move to remove his shirt and Sasuke shrunk away, ignoring the pain that it caused. "Sasuke, stop it!" He scolded. "I need to take a look at your wounds."

"This is from the other night? I didn't think that it was this bad. Why didn't you say anything?" His uncle asked, anger seeping into his voice.

"It's nothing!" Sasuke answered, pulling his shirt closer to him. "It just looks like a lot of blood, it's not-"

A coughing fit stopped him from finishing what he was saying. He brought his hand to cover his mouth and was surprised when it was flecked with spots of bright red.

"Sasuke, what the hell is going on." Madara demanded to know.

Sasuke was panicking, he couldn't let his uncle treat his wounds because he'd see the bond mark and he knew that would only lead to trouble. He just had to hold on just a little more until Naruto transferred the bond.

"Actually, I suppose now would be the perfect time to inform you of what I've learned." The silver haired stranger said.

"Now, Kabuto? Do you really think that makes sense?" Madara snarled.

Kabuto seemed rather unaffected by his Uncle's nasty temper and simply pushed his glasses up. "Yes, I could explain what's happening to your dear nephew."

Sasuke paused, feeling his heart seize in his chest. Just who the hell was this Kabuto? Did he know about Naruto and the bond.

"You were there." Sasuke said in a shaky breath, suddenly realizing why Kabuto looked so familiar. "You caught me when I collapsed."

"Yes, and you boyfriend flashed his little red eyes at me because of it." Kabuto answered.

Sasuke's eyes widened as his blunt response and he immediately turned to look at his uncle who was now completely silent and still.

"Explain." He ordered and Kabuto nodded.

"So the little blonde vampire you told me to keep an eye on, well it seems like Sasuke is rather well acquainted with him." Kabuto began, "At least I assumed since I found them in a closet, no pun intended."

"You've gotten involved with one of them?!" His uncle roared making Sasuke shrink back into the couch.

"What the hell is wrong with?!" He demanded to know, "Have you really grown so foolishly soft that you're started to see them as equals?!"

Sasuke was terrified; he'd seen his uncle unleash his anger at others before but he was never on the receiving end.

"They are vermin! The only reason that they are still among us is because there aren't enough hunters to slaughter them all like the pigs that they are! Do you understand? You are a hunter. You're supposed to kill them, no questions asked, not bed them!" Madara seethed.

"What is his name?!"

Sasuke froze, his eyes suddenly narrowing, "I'm not going to tell you that." He spat.

He didn't expect to be backhanded in the state that he was so his uncle's blow caught him off guard, sending him falling back. He felt his head smack into the arm of the couch and suddenly everything went dark.

"You may have overdone it, sir." Kabuto chimed in.

"Finish explaining, before I take out the anger I have left on you." Madara sneered.

"Well, the vampire's name is Naruto Uzumaki." Kabuto answered.

"He's the youngest one that escaped all those years ago, isn't he?" Madara asked and Kabuto answered with a nod.

"Well, he certainly knows how to pick the vermin, doesn't he." Madara remarked, "What else."

"Well, it's most likely that the two are bonded." Kabuto answered.

Madara felt his hands curl into fists as he heard Kabuto speak. Why did his nephew have to be such a fool. He thought that he would be easier to control that Itachi; that he'd be able to make a fine hunter out of him. Clearly that wasn't the case anymore.

He immediately took the boy's shirt off looking for a mark and expecting to find angry bleeding wounds but almost gasped when he was greeted with unmarred skin. However, he managed to see a stark black mark on his nephew's neck that began shrinking as soon as he laid eye upon it. He watched in mild fascination as the mark got smaller and smaller before disappearing altogether as if it were never there.

He suddenly remembered Sasuke's need to know what had happened with those that he had experimented on. "It seems as though Sasuke's vampire attempted to transfer the bond and recreated our little science experiment. Sasuke was most likely the weak donor." Kabuto chimed in.

"Yes, it appears that way." Madara agreed.

"The last time that they were together, Sasuke and Naruto had a fight. I don't know what their current relationship is at the moment." Kabuto informed.

"Then there may be hope for him yet." Madara claimed and Kabuto nodded.

"Are you taking him with us? He might tell Itachi about what has happened here." Kabuto stated.

"No, he won't talk. That much I can still count on. He'll keep this to himself." Madara answered.

"So when would you like to act?"

"Soon. We have to plan more first. Let's go." Madara ordered and with that the two left the young hunter passed out on the couch, locking the door behind them.

* * *

 **So that was WAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY over due.**

 **Anyways, please tell me what you guys think and you know give me thoughts about what you think will happen next. Again, I'm really sorry guys.**

 **Ja Ne.**


	30. First Hunt

**Okay so I'm on thanksgiving break and while I would love to only write fanfiction. I have finals coming up. Guys pray for my soul in chemistry please!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own much these day as I have sold my soul to pay for college.**

* * *

Kurama had been talking a quiet stroll in the park. He'd been relaxing, with not clear destination in mind, or any real purpose for the walk. It had just been so long since the redhead had taken time to just relax. He knew that he probably couldn't even afford to do this. In the short time he had been away, everything had gone to hell. He had missed his little brother's awakening and had come home to find an Uchiha as his donor, of all people.

When he had first seen Sasuke he remembered the vague sense of recognition that had been brought up at the sight of pale skin and dark eyes. He waved the feeling away, more than sure this was the first time he was seeing the younger boy.

Then when the hunt went down and his little brother was injured, his brain was racking over if he had ever seen the young Uchiha hunting or anything like that. He knew the Uchiha's were a hunting family, yet they didn't keep close tabs on them seeing as the main family was retired and the clan itself had agreed to the treaty.

Then Sasuke's brother had shown up.

Kurama's hand clenched as he remembered all the feelings that had hit him at once. He had been confused and amazed but above all angry.

The things he had done that night; the memory of it all caused him to shudder involuntarily.

The redhead was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to realize that the very person he was thinking of was walking in front of him. The feeling of bumping into someone immediately jolted him out of his thoughts.

The start of an apology began to form on his lips before he realized who was in front of him.

He couldn't help the angry flash of red that covered his eyes for a split second.

"I had no intention of angering you." Itachi spine, his deep voice monotone and revealing very little, yet Kurama could tell he was being sincere.

"What're you doing here." The vampire demanded to know.

Itachi hesitated, before deciding to simply tell the truth. He didn't have much choice, Kurama could probably tell if the hunter lied.

"I've been tracking you." He answered in a steady voice.

Kurama immediately bared his fangs, "What?" He snarled out.

"I needed to talk to you." Itachi continued.

"We have nothing to talk about." Kurama replied angrily before he walked around the hunter, dismissing him.

Itachi turned around and swiftly caught the vampire's wrist. Kurama immediately twisted out of his hold and grabbed the hand. His claws grew just a bit so that Itachi could feel the tips of them press against the thin skin on his wrist.

"Do not touch me, hunter." Kurama spat, before letting the wrist fall from his grasp.

"You're lying to yourself." Itachi said, once again grabbing his wrist and holding onto it firmly. Kurama fumed, "Don't you dare!"

"We both know you want to ask me questions. You want to know why I let you go. Why I was there. If I saw who killed your parents, or if it was me who did it."

Kurama snarled at him, his eyes flashing red with anger. "You don't know anything about me!" He roared. "You know nothing about that night! You think losing my parents was the worst part of it? You're wrong!" He choked out, unable to stop the sob that passed his lips as the memories of that night came back.

"Tell me then." Itachi said. It wasn't a command, it was spoken softly and Kurama could tell it was his version of a question, a pleading one at that.

"Why do you want to know?" Kurama groaned. "Do you want to just relive the hunt? Is that what you want? To just bask in the glow of the misery you leave behind?" Kurama accused.

Itachi's dark eyes flashed with anger. "You're not the only one who suffered that night."

Kurama wanted to explode with rage. "Nothing you'll ever live will compare to that one night." He seethed.

Itachi paused, his stoic mark breaking to allow a sad and regretful expression to settle on his features.

"I know." He responded. "I just want you to know, I didn't mean for any of that night to happen. I didn't know what was going on that night." Itachi explained.

Kurama paused, how could a hunter, regardless of how young, not know what he was doing?

"My uncle was the one to stage the attack. He had told my father that he was going to take me on a tracking mission. He had promised him that we wouldn't be confronting any rogues, that there'd be no hunting of any kind." Itachi continued when he noticed that the vampire wasn't going to shut him up anytime soon.

"Then we got to your house." Itachi paused, "I thought that we were picking someone up for the mission but then he handed me a weapon and told me that I was more than prepared for my first hunt."

Kurama's heart was pounding in his chest.

"I was excited." Itachi confessed and Kurama couldn't help the involuntary flinch. "I was raised a hunter, raised with the mindset that ridding the world of rogue vampires would make it a better place and that's not wrong." Itachi explained. "Rogue vampires do have to be put down, but your clan wasn't like that."

"My uncle knocked on the door and I was confused as to why we were there. What rogue was going to answer a knock on a door?" Itachi scoffed.

"A blonde man opened the door and that's when I realized what was going on. My uncle shot him point blank. I didn't even have time to think before he was on the ground, bleeding out."

Itachi looked down ashamed of his inability to have done anything. "Then this woman appeared and I realized that your father was human and the woman was the vampire. She attacked my uncle but suddenly more hunters appeared, entering from the backdoor. I didn't even notice that they were there. She didn't stand a chance."

Kurama felt the tears in his eyes and didn't even try to hide them.

"Didn't mean she went down without a fight." Itachi added and Kurama couldn't help the small chuckle. That sounded exactly like his mom.

"She saw me and you could tell she was surprised. She told me, 'I have a son your age, please don't hurt my boys.'"

Kurama tried not to gasp at the fact that it was now the hunter who had tears in his eyes.

"We never hurt those that haven't done anything wrong. I heard you come down and then there were five hunters already dead in a flash. I don't know if you did it or not but then Naruto cried out and you left. Your mother managed to wound my uncle and I led those that remained away from you so that you'd have a chance to escape."

Kurama paused, "I told Naruto to run and he got ahead of me. You're the one that knocked out the hunter that almost caught up to us, aren't you?"

Itachi nodded.

"I'm sorry." Itachi said, "I was never supposed to be there; I could've stopped it but I froze and-"

"It's fine."

Itachi paused, mouth agape somewhat resembling a fish. "I'm sorry?" He asked confused.

"I said it's fine. Don't worry about it." Kurama repeated.

Itachi stilled, not sure if this was the vampire's idea of a joke. The redhead refused to look at him and Itachi realized he was completely serious.

"Thank you."

Kurama looked up and blushed in embarrassment at the smile of pure gratitude that Itachi was giving him. "I said don't worry about it." The redhead mumbled.

The sound of a van pulling up and two individuals rushing out went unnoticed by either one.

Itachi's phone rang out surprising the duo. Taking a look at the caller ID, Kurama took the phone out of the hunter's hand and answered, leaving the raven a little dumbfounded. "Naruto?" He answered.

"Well duh, why else would I have his phone." The redhead said with a roll of his eyes before motioning for Itachi to take his phone.

"What is it Naruto?" Itachi paused, making sure he had heard the blonde right. "What do you mean?" Another pause and Itachi's eyes narrowed. "What kind of shape was he in?"

Kurama strained to listen, practically plastering his ear to the phone and Itachi tried not to shoo him away.

"Naruto! Answer the question, what shape was he in?" Itachi repeated. Kurama watched as Itachi's expression grew angry.

"The scratch? That's what you're calling it?...You said you dropped him off at home?... No I'm not." Itachi continued.

"No!" Itachi responded suddenly startling Kurama. "I didn't say he was alone."

"My uncle's is most likely there." Itachi added, cursing under his breath. "Don't go anywhere near the house Naruto. I'm going to go myself and make sure he's okay." Itachi said before he continued to reassure the blond that he'd make sure everything was well.

As the raven spoke, Kurama wondered what was going on. His thoughts immediately jumped to the bond, something had probably gone wrong. He could only hope that the younger Uchiha was okay.

A quick movement in the corner of his eye made him go still. He looked around and was about to dismiss the act when he suddenly saw something lunge at the hunter. The raven felt the attack but Kurama could tell he'd be too slow to evade him and his body acted on impulse, pushing the hunter away.

He felt sharp claws rip into his torso, and a fist connect his face. He was sent flying back but he felt Itachi catch him and cradle his body before it went dark.

The hunter immediately pulled the gun he kept at his side at all times out equipped with a silencer and fired at the attacker. He squinted at the figure as it buckled over in pain, trying to make out who it was that attacked them.

His eyes narrowed when he realized it was a rogue vampire. It immediately bared it's fangs as it watched the two cautiously with it's bleeding red eyes. Another frantic movement caused him to look around and he noticed that there were two rogues.

In the small time that it took for him to find the second rogue, the first injured one lunged forward, swiping his claws in an attempt to do away with the redhead who was openly bleeding all over Itachi and making the rogues go crazy with hunger.

Itachi shielding the redhead with his shoulder and grunted as he felt claws dig into the flesh. He fired another shot and barely managed to hit the rogue in the shoulder, but it was enough to make the two keep their distance. Keeping his gun aimed at the rogues with his left hand and Kurama in his lap, Itachi looked around for his phone, not taking his eyes of the rogues for too long.

He almost cried out in relief when he noticed that it wasn't too far. He maneuvered himself backwards and grabbed it, bloodying the small device. "Naruto?" He called and received no answer. He immediately speed dialed Sasuke. His brother had no experience hunting but it wasn't like Itachi had many options.

The phone rang once before Sasuke answered.

"Itachi, what no-"

"Sasuke get to the park, the exit by 82nd street." Itachi interrupted.

"I'm have two rogues, I'm injured and I have Kurama to look after. Hurry up." Itachi barked before he was forced to let go of the phone to catch Kurama as he slipped off his lap.

The rogues continued to circle the two and Itachi knew it wouldn't be long before they lunged.

* * *

Sasuke immediately sat up, frantically looking around for his uncle and his little henchman. He looked up to the clock and realized that it had only been 5 minutes since he had blacked out. His uncle was probably long gone, probably plotting to cause more trouble. He noticed his shirt was unbuttoned and started to run his hands over the perfectly unmarred skin. He stood up and walked over to the nearest mirror, his eyes boring into the spot where the bond mark once sat.

He was angry and hurt, but most of all frustrated. He was so sick and tired of being seen as weak and small. He was a hunter god dammit. He was trained to kill monsters for crying out loud yet everyone treated him like a delicate little bird. He was helpless in so many situations and he was tired of it. He wanted to let his frustration out so he immediately went to his room to change his clothes. He pulled off the shirt caked in drying blood and his school pants before grabbing a towel and making his way towards the bathroom. He jumped into the shower quickly to wash away whatever little blood was left and then proceeded to dry himself. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a black henley. He dug around in his bottom drawer before pulling out his 43 glock along with his ammo and his back holster, fastening the straps and strapping the handgun with remembered ease.

He grabbed a warm leather jacket before slipping his shoes on and grabbing his house keys and phone.

He dug his hands into his pockets, feeling the cold nip at the back of his neck. He walked through the park, passing by the fountain and his chest became heavy before he turned and took various paths, his memory not failing him. He exited on a busy street and turned left walking all the way down before a familiar sight greeted him.

He entered the range, welcoming the familiar sound of the bell ringing as his pushed open the door. "Yo, Sasuke! It's been a while man, haven't seen you or Itachi for weeks!" He was immediately greeted by an older man with brown eyes and dark hair.

"Hello Mr. Tamura; we've been a little busy." Sasuke greeted and the older man nodded. "The usual? You've got your own stuff right?" Sasuke nodded as he grabbed hearing protection gear and glasses before he was dismissed with a shoo of the older man's hand

He and his family had been coming to this shooting range for as long as he could remember. It had been weeks since he had last visited seeing as everything went to shit after he became a donor. But he was back now and he was going to take out all the frustration he felt on a flimsy piece of paper.

He slipped the hearing protection and glasses on before walking down the long range, going all the way to the end before he stopped. He took a deep breath before his hand slipped behind his back, maneuvering his gun out of the holster and aiming it with muscle memory alone. The weight of the hard metal felt so welcomed, yet he couldn't help the flashback to the last time he had held a gun.

He could still remember the look of utter confusion and betrayal that flashed over Naruto's eyes. His finger squeezed and the shot rang out, the muffled sound barely registering Sasuke's ears. He was angry.

He hadn't been able to do anything, in every situation that has presented itself so far. When he was first bonded to Naruto he should have been able to stop him. He should have prevented everything from happening to begin with but he had been frozen in place with fear. Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he had felt so powerless. Yet, powerless was all he had been feeling for the past weeks. Three more shots fired, Sasuke's arm not wavering in the slightest.

He hadn't even been in control of his own emotions. He was reduced to pining over Naruto and not being able to tell him how he felt until it was quite literally almost too late. Then to make things better, he hadn't been able to help Naruto with the bond after all. He had turned out to be the weak donor and had managed to almost die a second time in the span of less than a week. Now his damn uncle knew about practically everything and Sasuke was more than sure that shit was going to hit the fan sooner rather than later. His finger pressed the trigger once more, and he clenched his jaw. He was supposed to be a hunter, he wasn't supposed to be a donor or protecting vampires. Another shot rang out.

He needed better control.

Don't get him wrong, he did like Naruto. He very much enjoyed everything that went on between them. Yet, the moment the blonde had really for the first time invaded his life, his whole world had been turned upside down and he was left helpless.

The only thing he could do was watch and wait, he realized as he fired another shot. His concentration wavered and his grip loosened. The recoil suddenly shook his arm and he growled in frustration. Even now, when he was alone, he still didn't have control over the situation.

He refocused himself and brought his gun up and fired shot after shot until he heard the empty click of his gun telling him to reload. He placed his gun down on the small counter in front of him before he pressed a button that began to bring the paper target closer.

He couldn't help the small smirk that formed on his lips as he counted the bullet holes all inside the black circle on the chest.

He definitely felt a lot better than he had before.

He began reloading his gun and was about to set up the paper again when his phone rang. He glanced at caller ID and sighed, "Itachi, what no-"

"Sasuke get to the park, the exit by 82nd street." Itachi ordered before barking out his situation. "I'm have two rogues, I'm injured and I have Kurama to look after. Hurry up."

Sasuke heard the clatter of the phone and froze before he grabbed his gun and slipped it into the holster and ran out of the shooting range, not bothering to answer Mr. Tamura's questions.

Itachi's voice wasn't overwhelmingly filled with panic, but Sasuke could still hear the desperation. His eyes scanned the street signs and the fact that he was so close only made him run faster.

He swiftly jumped over the gates that enclosed the park, knowing that he would get there faster by doing so.

When he got to the clearing he froze for a second, taking in the scene before him. Itachi was bleeding from his shoulder, rendering his right hand useless at the moment while an unconscious Kurama lay bleeding in his lap. He could tell the vampire was worse off than Itachi but the fact that he healed much quicker was a relief.

Sasuke was taken aback by the appearance of the rogues. It wasn't the first time that he had seen them but now he was going to actually take them down. The two were completely unaware that there was another hunter lurking nearby and they both had their eyes trained on his brother.

He pulled his gun out but was reminded by Itachi's silencer that he wouldn't be able to shoot. The sound of a gun being shot in the middle of the day would most definitely bring attention to them and that's the last thing that they wanted.

He walked around, hidden in the trees, trying to get into Itachi's field of view. He almost thanked the heavens when Itachi's eyes darted up to meet his. Sasuke motioned to his gun and Itachi nodded, effectively putting the pieces together.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he further took in the situation however. He realized that Itachi wouldn't be able to take the silencer off and throw it to him without giving the rogues a change to lunge. He'd had to throw the gun and all, trusting that Sasuke wouldn't miss.

The younger Uchiha nodded and watched as the older hunter took in a breath before flicking on the safety.

Sasuke holstered his gun and made sure he was ready.

The small metal object sailed through the air, slightly surprising Sasuke at the accurate aim that Itachi had even though he was hindered in more ways than one.

The rogues followed the movement of the gun and their red eyes landed on Sasuke just as he caught it.

Sasuke removed the safety with ease and immediately steadied his arm. He took aim as one of the rogues immediately ran towards him. A quick shot to the chest and the rogue crumbled to the ground.

The remaining rogue immediately backed away, before realizing that Itachi was defenseless. He twisted his body around and immediately headed towards his brother but two more shots in the back sent him to the ground.

Sasuke could feel the adrenaline pumping in his veins and he couldn't think of a time in which he felt better.

He quietly made his way back to his brother, offering his hand to help the older hunter up to his feet, which of course was refused.

He was about to give Itachi his gun back when he heard his name being cried out.

He turned around and saw Naruto making his way towards them before the rogue he had shot in the back sprang upwards, claws swiping at his leg. He grunted before he grabbed the rogue by the neck and lifted him to eye level. It snapped his fangs at him and it's eyes bore into his. He easily placed the gun under the rogues chin and pressed the trigger, blinking slowly when blood splattered on his face.

The rogue collapsed to the ground like a ragdoll and Sasuke turned back to his brother, returning the bloodied gun and Itachi took it without blinking before holstering it.

A few feet away, Naruto stood still, shocked at what he had just witnessed.

* * *

 **So that just happened.**

 **Yay Sasuke's first hunt; they grow up so fast. But what will Naruto think? Hmm, after seeing Sasuke put a rogue down like it were nothing?!**

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNN**

 **Let me know what you guys think :)**

 **Ja Ne.**


End file.
